<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>投山 by itakethebottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705062">投山</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom'>itakethebottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I will never apologize for this, He saved my life, M/M, Multi, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, but it sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 剑鞘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>章武元年，成都汉相府内，马谡正忧心忡忡地盯着孔明看。</p><p>校尉卧虎符晌午方至，被孔明随意撂在一边。车骑将军新丧三七已过，行军匣上却依旧包裹着黑幔。曾经由张飞执掌的近畿兵权，如今已在继汉丞相的案上。马谡看了一会儿那方符匣，又看了一会儿专注算卦的孔明，不得不承认，老师可能是真的没什么多余的想法。</p><p>孔明似有通感一般，在算卦之余抬起头看了一眼马谡，“车骑将军常驻阆州，只有年初还都一次。” </p><p>孔明说完就把眼皮又垂下去了。马谡心下一惊，随后方安。孔明的意思是，畿都卫军原本就是他在管着的，如今易符与否，区别不大。</p><p>“昨日张苞去都了，” 马谡斟酌开口，孔明还在闷头摆卦，却也没有出言阻止。马谡定了定心，继续说道，“奔马未除孝麻，星夜赶往江州，援其父旧部，”他顿了顿，“——持天子剑。”</p><p>天子怒目东望，在接连失去两位手足之后，举兵伐吴之心，自此恐难再转圜。</p><p>孔明微微皱起眉，眼前卦生爻象，他看了一会儿却未得解，意识到可能是自己某一步摆错了。马谡见他蹙眉，心里便又生出许多不忍来。</p><p>“关、张二君于陛下，到底与……” 他略作停顿，似在思索措辞，“与旁人不同些。”</p><p>孔明终于再次抬头了，他用一种很奇怪的眼神看着马谡。马谡便知道，自己刚才说了句废话。</p><p>“你说的是废话。” 孔明说。</p><p>马谡面露愧色，却隐约觉得老师今日似乎格外烦躁些。他看着孔明身上穿着的孝服衣角，多少觉得有些不是滋味，却也无法将‘仁至义尽’这样的话堂而皇之地讲出来。他与关、张二侯原本并无什么私交，但随侍师长数年，眼见心知里自是明白孔明的丧痛必然是真的、甚至是很多的。但他所见更明的，是孔明如何将这些东西飞快地压下去的过程——他只用了一柱香的时间就做到了。素服的天子踉跄地踏入灵堂的第一步起，马谡跪在孔明身侧，看见汉相眼面上的泪比片刻前更多，腰背弯得更低，抠住石砖的手指却纹丝不动了。从那时起马谡便知道，孔明再不会有多一分的痛色了，他已经定了心。</p><p>可事所难处在于，他的老师定了心，然后他的陛下也定了心。而后孔明叩下头去，马谡也只能跟着叩下去。那个时候他恨不得抓住孔明的衣角摇他：这事怎么办啊？</p><p>从那一日起到如今，他天天蹲在丞相府里，眼睁睁地看着孔明算了三七二十一天的卦，还是没有把这句话问出来。</p><p>“我算错了。” 孔明忽然叹了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>2 </p><p>马谡盯着孔明的卦盘看了半晌，没看出什么所以然来。他实在不擅此道，也着实没什么兴趣。但他知道老师热爱算卦，且一向算得很准。马谡觉得他指的不是卜误。</p><p>孔明收起卦片，将案角符匣移至近前，解开包裹的黑布。匣封打开，露出一枚铜雕卧虎。</p><p>“曾经有人夸我算无遗策来着。” 他忽然说。</p><p>马谡瞥了一眼孔明，心里打了个哆嗦。那是他曾在灵堂内所见过的如出一辙的眼神。“你这又定了什么心了？” 马谡心道。与此同时弦外听音，他便知道孔明确实不是指方才的卦。孔明一只手捏着方才解下来的一片黑葛，轻轻摩娑着。</p><p>马谡斟酌劝慰，“生死大命，非计定者。”</p><p>孔明丢掉那块黑布。“我没有那么不自量力，敢算二王之寿。”他这话说的有些微妙，马谡却未得空细思，又听孔明问：“你觉得我与令君相比怎样？”</p><p>马谡反应过来，“你是想问：如果是法正处在你今日之境，他会怎么做，对吧？”</p><p>孔明用手撑着脑袋，“你觉得孝直会怎么劝陛下止兵？”</p><p>“你怎么知道他一定就会劝？” 马谡反问。孔明抬手按了按额胶，马谡明白了他的意思：是个人都会劝的。</p><p>“法令君谋深言笃，性情却直爽，若他来劝，大抵当面直言，至于陛下是否——”</p><p>马谡话到嘴边又咽了回去，孔明却朝他扬扬下巴，示意他继续说下去。马谡不动声色叹了口气，“当面直言，未必是当众直言。以法公性情，应当会私见陛下……劝定方罢。”</p><p>“而且陛下大略也会愿意见他。” 孔明替他接过难言的后半句。马谡脸色变了变，孔明的口气听来如常，他却不由地心里翻起一些酸楚来。</p><p>“你何必在这上头……” 他觉得嘴里发苦，没能把‘计较’二字说出口来：“要是法孝直能劝得住陛下，老师又何能劝不住？说到底，你与陛下的情分总归要比——”</p><p>马谡的话并没有说完。</p><p>“我在孝直一卦上算错了。” 孔明站起身。</p><p>马谡疑惑，“老师既然算不得二王，如何又能算得了法正？”</p><p>“非卜其死，” 孔明说，“是卜吾身。”马谡不解地看着他。</p><p>“孝直病死的时候，我看着他哭得那样伤心，我心里却并不难过——我为孝直难过，却不为他难过。失去孝直，他还有我。算无遗策、兵无留行，法令君所能给他的城池、土地、刑典、民治，我同样可以给他，我一直可以做到。” 孔明的声音很平和，马谡站在他一步之遥，却担心他是不是下一刻就要哭出来。</p><p>孔明继续说，“我觉得我能够填补孝直留下的空白，或者以某种形式取代他、或者成为他。但我算错了。”</p><p>“我无法成为孝直，即使只这一次都不可能。”</p><p>马谡抬头正好对上孔明盯着他的一双眼。马谡在他的目光里泡了一会儿，读懂了他没有出口的每一个字。</p><p>法孝直已经死了，没人会知道陛下会不会他听他的。孔明还活着，“他一定不会听我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>马谡在一段难熬的沉默之后问孔明，“那你打算怎么办？”</p><p>孔明说，“上疏，劝谏陛下止兵。”</p><p>马谡的眼神有些无奈，“既知陛下不会听你的，谏之何为？”</p><p>孔明不以为然，“这是两码事。我其实确实无言可谏，但他已经认定我会反对，所以我必须上疏反对。”马谡眼中的无奈之色更浓了一些。“他也认定自己必要驳斥，所以他必须驳斥。圣断、臣谏，原本就是固定下来的。所谓君臣之礼，上下行效，就是这样一回事。所以还得拜托你——” 孔明换上一种很真诚的眼神望向马谡，“替我拟表，多拟几篇。”</p><p>“就这样？” 马谡追问。</p><p>孔明忽然一把拉住他的袖子，马谡反应不及，孔明已经将一枚虎符放进他的掌心。</p><p>“其二，” 年轻的丞相语气严正，“你持此兵出成都，沿路告江阳、巴郡、涪陵将，即日起至秋，秣马利兵，整军措粮，添骑部精步旅，做好长涉准备——”他顿了一顿，“至多月余，亟待圣命。”</p><p>马谡心下一震，孔明却没再给他犹豫的机会。</p><p>“三日内就启程，奔马求快，严令求密，听明白了吗？”</p><p>马谡抽身退后半步，展袖揖礼拜下去。</p><p>孔明长舒了一口气，“替我把奏疏写完了再走啊。”马谡正将虎符收入袖中，抬起头恰瞧见孔明慢吞吞地往里屋钻。</p><p>“——口气软和些，” 他眼见要绕过隔屏，忽然又回身多嘱咐了一句，“他身体还不大好。”</p><p>马谡有些无语地看着他。孔明站定望他，“你想说什么？”</p><p>“这世上从来多是阳奉阴违，唯独你是阳违阴奉。” 马谡摇了摇头，“你累不累？”</p><p>“累。” 孔明承认。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>马谡一路奔马赶回成都，尚未入内城门，便已听闻鲁王遭斥、秦宓获狱，天子在堂差点掀了礼案——孔明领群臣于朝跪谏陛下止兵，恳陈情状十数余条，天子不答而走。</p><p>他在相府门口滚鞍落马时已近黄昏，三步并作两步飞奔至内庭书房，猎猎暮风鼓起他袍袖作响，案后垂首之人闻声抬起头来。</p><p>孔明看起来神色还好。马谡微微定下心来，撩袍跪倒，“我回来了。”</p><p>他回奔为复命而来，到见着面，却终究拣了句家常招呼答他。孔明也笑了一下，指了指案侧空席，示意他坐。</p><p>“老师看着气色尚好，” 马谡径自解开外袍，眼却盯着孔明看——他依旧穿着月前那件丧服。马谡心内稍算，到今日已是张飞尾七。“陛下没太为难你吧？”</p><p>孔明却没有理他这句，“奏疏写的不错。” 马谡挑眉，“如何不错？陛下允了？”</p><p>孔明莫名其妙地看了他一眼，马谡自知又说错话了。孔明却道，“是陛下夸你写得不错。”</p><p>马谡心下一惊，却未来得及再想，便听人报宫中有使至。他转过头去看孔明，孔明面上没有半分异色，就好像他一直在等那人来一样。出迎一路马谡在他身侧低声问他可知陛下是为何事遣使。孔明脚步飞快，马谡话未落地，他已经自转出仪门。</p><p>“檄文。” 马谡听见孔明简短的回答。</p><p>马谡追上他的脚步进到正厅时，宫使正虚扶了一把孔明已经拜下去的半身，而后方才将一卷书奉与他。这是天子亲书《讨江东檄》，以血与泪着墨，刻恨于竹帛如穿骨，分量斐然。孔明面色平静地双手接过，却不急展开，只随常捧着，口中问使，“圣谕可要廷议？”</p><p>宫使神色黯下来，摇了摇头。</p><p>马谡有些担心地看着孔明，孔明沉默了片刻，对来使说，“你替我回覆陛下，就说臣循圣意，明日……” 他稍作沉吟，“明日朝前，檄文至尚台登邸。另请陛下察允，于朝会时下览百官，而后传谕川、益各郡，遍发三军。” 他口齿清白，语气也温和，末了又向那宫人补了一句：“背下来了吗？”</p><p>马谡隐隐有些头疼。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>送走宫使后，孔明转回到内院，命家人取朝服来，自己除下丧衣。</p><p>马谡见怪，“你要做什么？” 孔明从裹乱的麻衣里头探出脑袋，“我进宫去。”</p><p>马谡心里念了几遍“我就知道”。他看着孔明换上丞相服制，忍不住说，“你既已遣人复旨，又何必再多此一举？你要开廷议乃合章之事，更何况朝前登邸，已是你在让步了，就算陛下再同你生气，也未必会再驳廷议之请了。横竖议无可议，不过明日再多生些雷霆怒火……” 马谡脑中闪过天子那张写满仇恨的脸孔，不由得心里打了个哆嗦。“终究臣谏不与天争。你率百官反对，如今又有何益？”</p><p>孔明已经戴好了冠。</p><p>“要的就是不与天争。” 汉相收束玉带，面色平常。“只我一人冒犯天颜就够了，圣意难改，起事既定。百官同声违旨，与天心或者军心都没有好处。”他整顿好领袖，望着马谡，“他是箭在弦上了，我得替他，擦一擦这把弓。”</p><p>“那你还去宫里——”</p><p>孔明截断他问，“他又不会见我。”</p><p>“合着你是去自讨一碗闭门羹了？” 马谡隐约觉得此人已近无药可救，“你何苦来？”</p><p>孔明没有答他，只说，“一会儿你去赵云将军府上，就说我的原话：将军身体抱恙，明日告假。”</p><p>马谡沉默了一会儿。</p><p>“丞相见驾遭拒——这事今夜就会传遍王都，百官见势识务，明日廷议，便也不会再有人敢直言冒谏了。” 马谡的口气冷冰冰的。“你就是为了这个，是不是？”</p><p>宫服的汉相没再理他了。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>孔明在内宫最外的一道门那里跪了快要两个时辰。天色将近完全转黑的时候，他正准备爬起来回家吃饭。偏在此时，一个小宦官从稍远处一路小跑直到他跟前，气喘吁吁地说，“陛下旨意，请丞相入见。”</p><p>算无遗策的孔明在暮色四合里愣住：“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>内廷之中，衣饰层叠的孔明较为艰难地行下礼去，面案而立的帝王突然转过身来，劈头就是一句：“你还来做什么！你是不是来找骂的？”</p><p>孔明正叩首下去，挨了这么一句，一时就不便抬起头来。他于是便有些尴尬，他本来根本没打算真的面圣，至于眼下，自己大略确实只能是来找骂的。</p><p>年迈的帝王却忽然跌坐在陛阶之上。</p><p>那是一种过分干燥的哭声，从腹腔里滚出来，血腥气味飞快间就染上了臣子伏地的衣角。</p><p>孔明狠了狠心，没有说话。</p><p>高窗紧闭着，金顶徒悬着，千百里之外的江风一路奔袭至此，吹散蜀川夜晚的云雾。他跪在那儿，他的帝王于他三步之外浑然失仪。他决定听他此一夜哭。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>汉帝拥有一把老者的嗓音。</p><p>“朕昔日三就先生于南阳，距今已十五年了。”孔明没有说话，疲病之人言语吃力，需多停促，他在等刘备继续。汉帝又提了一口气，说，“你没怎么变。”</p><p>孔明还是没有说话。</p><p>汉帝在他眼前叹息。“先生答朕一问吧：十五年来，我待先生，大略如何？”</p><p>孔明答得很快，“山有千钧，渊似海深。”</p><p>汉帝便又叹气，“不要置气，好好说话。”</p><p>孔明闭了闭眼，说，“言听计从，知交爱重。殊遇逾恒。”</p><p>这个答案似乎让汉帝稍微满意了一些，长者顺势理了理跌坐时压皱的衣摆，伸手示意孔明直身。</p><p>“这么多年来，我可曾对你说过一句重话吗？”</p><p>孔明其实刚刚直起身子，还没来得及转跽为坐，稍微舒散一下他有些发麻的膝盖。听到这一句，又飞快拜了下去。</p><p>“不曾。”</p><p>汉帝也没有再叫他起身了。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>然后刘备说，“但对我那两个弟弟，我其实一直都不怎么客气。云长非常傲慢，我势力单薄的年代在各路诸侯之间奔忙转圜，他一路跟着我，一路替我得罪人。尤其是文人士子，谋臣大夫之流，即便后来我立业称王，帐下自你起的一众股肱要员，他大概每一位都看不起。但别人大多时候都会忍让他，我时常骂他，他也听我的话，但大略也只肯听我的话。至于翼德就更不要说了，尚武者好斗者，其实没什么区别。众人观他五大三粗，可是我私下识他，知道这种粗粝的背后其实并非宽宏，而是暴戾。他又太喜欢喝酒，喝过酒那种性情就会更要命，鞭笞亲从将士，下手又不知轻重回旋，无辜惨死在这一桩上头的不知有多少人，我骂他数次，他数次都跟我又是发誓又是磕头地保证再不会犯，可到底还是再犯——”刘备的声音卷了些痰气，听上去哑哑的。</p><p>“我当然知道我这两个弟弟，并非什么完人，可能从某些地方评断，都未必算得上什么好人。但乱世立身，我与他们是结义之交，既然结交的是为‘义气’，那便单论这一点，他们对我是真真切切的一生无负。”</p><p>刘备歇了一会儿，然后继续说，“云长与翼德于我便是义人、亲人、恩人；而我于他们二人，却是负疚难当的罪人。”</p><p>孔明又多伏地等了一会儿，直到殿内只剩下刘备促重的呼吸声音。</p><p>孔明干脆地叩了一下，“汉有朝纲，举国兵事非天子一心之断，讨檄当交廷议，以问臣谋。臣为相佐天子事，请陛下察臣之言。”</p><p>刘备等他说完，盯着他看了一会儿。</p><p>“你跪着累不累？”汉帝问他，“起来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>汉帝问他，“你还记得刘封吗？”</p><p>孔明接过汉帝递过手的茶，喝了一大口。他确实太渴了，甚至也有点饿，但汉帝提及义子，他不便此刻讨饭。</p><p>“他替我沙场建功，扫平川郡，继我膝下为义，我爱之胜亲子。” 汉帝难得见到孔明急饮，于是又替他续斟了一杯。“然后你劝我，杀了他。”</p><p>孔明把第二杯也喝光了。然后站起身，又跪下去，“疏不间亲，臣之谬大也。”</p><p>汉帝把他拎起来放回席上。第三杯御茶递过去的时候，孔明摆了摆手。</p><p>汉帝轻轻笑了一下，说，“孰亲孰疏，你胡说八道，朕心里有数。你谏我以公心，我杀子为公计，才是其中道理。”</p><p>孔明抬眼看着他，心里想起一方摆错了的卦。</p><p>汉帝继续说，“今彼不同。预祸并非仇报，仇报以恨为根，使志坚也，如石不移。” 他说这话时，以一种看似平常的目光看着孔明。孔明不大守礼地稍作回望，还是偏过头避开了。</p><p>汉帝不动声色地叹了一口气，又说，“恨以情累，是结义之情。这是私情。”</p><p>孔明还是没理他。</p><p>刘备等无可等，最后问他，“你以公议谏我私情——” 他收声停顿。</p><p>孔明喝光第三杯茶，接过他的话，“——岂有此理？”</p><p>刘备点点头，“岂有此理。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>“将军既帝室之胄，信义著于四海，总揽英雄，思贤如渴，若跨有荆、益，保其岩阻，西和诸戎，南抚夷越，外结好孙权，内修政理；天下有变，则命一上将将荆州之军以向宛、洛，将军身率益州之众出于秦川，百姓孰敢不箪食壶浆以迎将军者乎？诚如是，则霸业可成，汉室可兴矣。”</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>孔明灌了个水饱。</p><p>然后他站起来，稍振袍袖，很利落地跪下。宫砖冷硬，激得他周身一寒，他倒吸了一口气，又飞快压了下去。</p><p>“臣有一言，俯请陛下察之。凡究理者，名正而言顺也。如陛下前时所言，关、张二侯，性有辱士嗜杀，行有失察误战，身死则累及三军、致使荆、徐失守，国土失护，罪莫在东，咎由自取。”</p><p>刘备闻言惊怒，捶案欲要起身，却觉肢力难撑，竟是又跌坐下去。孔明其实就跪在他脚边，他余光生生瞧见天子袍下一截皂靴甚至都发起抖来，他头顶是年迈的男人骤然作乱的粗重呼吸，一声一息钻进年轻的宰相的耳朵，搅得他空无一物的腹腔都生生疼起来。</p><p>孔明在汉帝压抑的怒火之隙，只略作停顿，便又语速飞快地说下去，“陛下罔顾公朝，循以私恨而行独断之横，空百官而弗听，越府、令而颁权诏；以私而废公，以情而枉法，以一己之恨置万民生计于水火，以辜伐罪，兴名不正言不顺之兵，臣敢问陛下——”</p><p>刘备已经强撑病体站起来了，他动作间脚尖踢到了跪拜的丞相的冠冕一角，孔明一口气深提：</p><p>“——此岂有理乎？”</p><p>“混账！”</p><p>孔明听见茶碗碎在身旁的声音，然后是汉帝再次跌坐在榻的声音，又过了一会儿，才听见一阵如肺腑碎的咳嗽声，再过半晌，他听见刘备的呼吸逐渐平稳下去，最后他听见疲怒的汉帝叫他滚蛋。</p><p>孔明的心方才彻底放下去了。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>马谡不得不承认，当他直到亥时方才看见被家人半搀半扶架进来的孔明时，他其实一点都不惊讶。</p><p>他从家丁手里把人接过来，没拖两步，孔明就拍掉了他的手。</p><p>“你又能走了？” 他语气不算上佳，着实也是等得有些不耐烦。“我本来就能走。” 孔明说。</p><p>马谡明知故问，“你见着陛下了？”孔明点点头。</p><p>马谡又问，“挨骂了？”孔明又点点头。</p><p>待入室后，孔明颇为艰难地在座上半躺下来。马谡见之有些无奈，于是趋前替他倒了杯茶，“你渴不渴？”</p><p>孔明恶狠狠地瞪着他。</p><p>马谡不解他这宗官司，但家师眼刀锋利，他默默地缩回手来。</p><p>孔明盯着他手里茶碗看了一会儿，忽然说，“今天陛下给了我一个劝他止兵的机会。”</p><p>马谡挑起眉毛。孔明叹了口气，“但我没有把握。”</p><p>“但你没有把握。” 马谡重复了一遍，心道你真该自己听听你说的这是什么话，“你如何没有把握的？”</p><p>孔明的声音有点哑，“我骂了他一顿，然后他骂了我一顿，最后叫我滚蛋了。”</p><p>马谡头更疼了。</p><p>孔明问他，“你去见了赵将军，他怎么说？”</p><p>马谡回答，“赵将军说，他明白丞相大义。” 他顿了顿，余光似见孔明嘴角抽了一下，却没大看清。“将军还说，若陛下决意起兵，他愿为前锋。”</p><p>孔明面上了无笑意。似乎只是垂眼一转，他就又变回那个马谡并不够熟稔的——并非他的老师——而是那个谋深的、忧虑的、可靠的、忠诚的、会杀人的汉相诸葛亮了。</p><p>诸葛亮摩娑着手中那柄旧扇之上有些裹尘的杂羽，他的声音听起来如同一位老者，“不可成行了，不可成行。他去不了……”</p><p>马谡听见他太息低沉，“我也去不了。”</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>滴水滴冻，浑无罅缝。</p><p> </p><p>15</p><p>“我的卦算错了。” 孔明想。与法孝直有关又无关的那一卦。他以为自己可以成为法正——若孝直在，必能阻我主东征。但后来他发现，自己终究不是法正。并非卦谬，而是卜误。他从最开始就摆错了爻，因此他当然无法解之。</p><p>他不是不能成为法孝直，他根本就不想成为法孝直。</p><p>英纵的谋主可以令汉帝言听计从，但他所不得、所从未得到的，是很遥远的距离和很遥远的时间以外，一片得君三顾的竹林，于落秋时，于冬雪时，于青草复生时；再之后，是一段长达十五年的知交爱重。</p><p>“知交爱重……” 孔明兀自在口中念过几遍。知交爱重，是为恩耶，是为情耶？</p><p>刘备说，你以公议谏我私情，岂有此理乎？</p><p>汉帝说，朕志坚也，如石不移。</p><p>疲病的老者对面而坐，凭以目望，等他的回答。那目光他太过熟悉，他于十五年前就见过。他于是又觉得太过恐惧。</p><p>以公谏私，以理解仇，以卵击石也。刘备并非喜欢引喻之人，那些话也足够剖白。但孔明在那儿坐了半天，到底也没肯接这个茬。</p><p>他并非真的在意君臣分际，但还是把礼行的周全。俯身下拜的时候他没想到会听见那样的哭声。于是再后来，无论刘备再说了些什么，其实他脑子里全都只剩下那样的哭声了。然后刘备问他，先生知恩一字否、知情一字否？他忽然就觉得有点生气，脑中的哭声顷刻变得尖锐起来，他又觉得有些烦躁。</p><p>他于是想起一些很多年前的琐碎比喻，那时候他笑着回答刘备，主公不察，非有水济鱼者，实为鱼有活水之恩——所应怀感激的，从来是我，而不是你；所应循私情的，从来是我，而并非你。</p><p>所以他心软了。</p><p>他没有办法说出刘备所期待的答案，他知道刘备大略是叫他当即背一段隆中策对，但他不想背了。他在那一瞬间决定，他不想做活鱼之水，也不想做穿石之水。他没有对刘备说过他私心也有所喻。他想告诉他，主公当为天子剑，而我会是你的剑鞘。</p><p>——或是你的磨刀之石。</p><p>知交者同君之志，爱重者共君之情。而情爱使人算有遗策，使人目光短浅，再难望更加长远的、模糊的将来。他看见爱人在自己面前哭。</p><p>他想起法正从前笑他嗜卜。尚书令冷眼问他，便天意为笃，人其不与乎？当知人定可胜天定——</p><p>“我的卦算错了。” 孔明想。</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>那天夜里，帝王站在宫廊之下，看着他年轻的丞相一步一步背向他走远，想起第一次见到他时的样子。年轻的孔明起袖挥扇之时，刘备看见了他腰间空佩的一柄剑鞘——却无刀兵在封。</p><p>他那时便明白了诸葛亮的心志。正如今夜，他同样明白了孔明的心意。</p><p>刘备想，“为了你，我会赢这一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 剑鞘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>諸葛亮定黔中，從青石祠過，遂抽刀刺山，投刀不拔而去。</p><p>——《古今刀剑录》</p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>建兴三年，孔明自滇池回到成都。</p><p>不久之前他在南中与孟获分手，分手在某座山的中腰，夷族首领从不远处手脚敏捷地爬越石障，孔明从树荫底下走出来，扶了扶冠，把一些零散落发别过耳后，然后山中风起，又再吹乱，他索性不再管它，袖手而立。南人裹着烽火气味站到他面前，穿了件汉衣，襟袖以左衽，模样有些诡异。</p><p>孔明站在风里招呼他，“啊，孟将军。”</p><p> </p><p>孟获站定望他，这人如今与他已经算作熟识，三天前对方打扮得像个道士一般站在一座高顶营帐之中，闻声从一面行军图前回过身来。</p><p>孟获缚手跪在地上，忙里偷闲看了一眼那图，图上是崇山而无水围，他于是知道那不是南地。然后道士模样的敌军主帅也是这样叫他，“啊，孟将军。” 孟获没有来得及翻一个恰到好处的白眼，孔明走过来亲自便要解开他身上的绳索。</p><p>绑他的是绞鞭索，肩背与双臂更绕了两圈，在肘间打成死结。这绳子箍得原本就紧，孔明不得要领地与他作弄了半天，反而将其抽得越来越紧。孟获深感这行将要命，不禁开始怀疑对方是不是故意的。</p><p>然后孔明的声音从他头顶传来，“还是你们谁来替孤——”孟获眼皮跳了一下，孔明已经转到他眼前，略微有点喘，衬托着语气反而尤为真诚。孔明尤为真诚地对他说，“将军见笑，孤看来并不擅长此道。”</p><p>将军站起来，见笑是不敢笑的。他有些疲惫，更多的是泄气之感。“阁下，” 他再次使用这一新近学会的外语单词称呼对方，孔明的表情有些奇怪，但并没有提出异议。孟获咬牙问他，“又将遣获去也？”</p><p>孔明在他面前抽出一柄刀。</p><p>刀是锭刀，短柄薄刃，分量不轻。孔明横刀站着，刀照明日。孟获被晃了一下。</p><p>“你要杀我？”</p><p>孔明语气平淡，“孤以兵胜，而有今日，可在将军面前作武事。”</p><p>孟获退后两步，站定望他，叹了口气。</p><p>“阁下……” 他还需要向孔明确认一件事。“你几时走？”</p><p>孔明拎着刀答他，“三日后。”</p><p>孟获朝他点点头，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>三日后孟获站在山上看着孔明。孔明换下道士打扮，穿了件骑装，内中衬甲，甲是软甲，未着铁胄。束发以冠，冠上穿犀，腰间佩三两玉石，不见刀剑，手里拎了个长毛儿的扇子。孟获盯着他这束打扮看了好一会儿，要说何处见怪也说不大上来，他心里异他不大似正儿八经的中朝权相，但苦于没有可供参考的其他样本，于是也不便多言挑剔。</p><p>他来路见蜀军正装肃立，玄甲铺展开至山路转圜尽处，他再望不到头。</p><p>孟获于是开口应他，“阁下此去，当真再不回反？”</p><p>孔明袖手，羽扇松拢于腹前，“此话将军自问。”</p><p>“今日我降，”孟获在在日下观他，那人站在异乡的土地上，所称之为蛮族的土地上，埋葬过白骨的土地上，涸干过鲜血的土地上，而后展现出一种近乎挑衅的傲慢来，降将于是被冒犯，他的语气转冷，那是一种杀人的口吻，“——非以永日降，阁下固有七胜，自信有奢，果真不惧诡反谋变，无恐来日？”</p><p>孔明叹了一口气，“孤还是那句话，将军是武人，孤得以横刀君前，非胜也，是威也。”</p><p>山中风定，而后日隐，远天始有雷音。</p><p>“孤平南乱于今日，便可再平之以来日，是以所恃，因此无恐。”</p><p>“我族并非夷乱。”孟获冷冷答他。</p><p>孔明沉默了一会儿，将周身的傲慢转瞬收束干净。孟获开口比他更似文客叹息，“你到底，杀了太多人……我们的人。”</p><p>孔明闭了闭眼，复又睁开。然后他面向孟获站定，施汉军礼，声如刀石，以此许诺。</p><p>“吾北，不留兵，”</p><p>孟获跪倒在地，“明公天威，南人不复反矣。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>孔明别过孟获后，引军回蜀，兵过泸水，行至永昌。永昌太守王伉出郭于路亭迎他，年过半百的命官官服齐整站在道边，遥遥远远看见前哨马近，在日下掌了掌眼，又过了好一会儿才看见人群拥趸中伏马的孔明。</p><p>他这大略一望，便知不好。</p><p>受礼的仪兵已经在外郭之下排开了，王伉心里定了定，大步走到路中，干脆地跪下，埋头将官文念的飞快，一眼都不肯抬。他耳中听的琐碎声音，先是几句压低的粗嗓，叫的是丞相，而后是一阵马蹄、几声惊呼，锒铛玉石不合时宜；然后是脚步声，乃众人杂履，其中独有一双格外虚浮，但那慌乱却是稍纵即逝的，很快淹没在另一些气喘中间。最后那些胡乱的喘息被收束成为一种很平稳的声音，在他头顶响起。</p><p>孔明的手扶住他的双臂，“府君多礼。”</p><p>他这一句实将王伉唬了一跳，未敢借他相扶之力便爬起来，目光扫过孔明眼面，心中又作一顿，再忍不住，只压声问他，“丞相，你这是——”</p><p>孔明一手未离他臂膀，只以扶势换作倚靠，几乎要将整个人挂到在王老太守有些羸弱的身体上。王伉又不敢扒拉他，也知道这人怕是已尽脱力，再扒拉恐怕要晕。</p><p>孔明的声音有点哑，“无大妨，孤这是……哭多了。”</p><p> </p><p>关于孔明自我招认的这个“哭多了”，王伉在当日子夜时分与费长史于廊下随和一站，这一站兼随口闲聊时他了解到，此乃是汉相于泸水岸罪己祭魂的一番操作。</p><p>据费公较为收敛地描绘，他当时差点以为他要永远地失去丞相了。</p><p>“何至于此啊？” 王伉不解。费祎叹了口气，“府君曾闻鬼哭？大略可比。” 王伉摇了摇头，费祎又补充道，“——山鬼。”</p><p>他话音落夜，一袭身影从转廊至近前，费祎灯下掌眼，却是参军马谡。</p><p>马谡神色惊悚，不等见礼，开口便问他二人，“老师何在？”</p><p>费祎少见他如此形容，只伸手指了指门框，“还在睡。”</p><p>马谡便问，“医官可来过了？” 费祎摇了摇头，“我等便是为此来，” 他看着马谡有些奇怪，“丞相只叫休要扰他，我且算时辰，大略他片刻将醒，便请王府君引医官入见。”</p><p>他见马谡情状似要闯门，于是正筹措将要阻他。马谡一只手已搭上横轴，却忽又撤袖。而后他回望长天，暮夜寥星既高且远。</p><p>相府门生长叹了一口气，再抬头时眼面竟都是泪。</p><p>“幼常，你——”</p><p>马谡望他，“费公不观星罢？” 费祎摇了摇头。“今夜是十五，紫微盘转，天机却有南落之势，其所应者……” 马谡言已作乱，“老师他——”</p><p>费祎一把攀住他的袖子，“幼常，知所言乎！”</p><p>“我安敢言知！”马谡作泣如怒，“他从前教我，我不曾善学，如今草草一勘，已是心头大乱，我……”他几乎慌不择言，“那日泸岸祭灵，他哭得太吓人了，我实在是——”</p><p>折门从里面打开，孔明站在当间，看着面前三个人。</p><p>一脸茫然的是王伉。面有惊惧的是费祎。泪汜涕涟的是马谡。于是孔明又多看了马谡一眼。</p><p>“幼常，我还没死呢。”</p><p> </p><p>直到几人在堂中分席落座下来，马谡还是没有顾得上抹掉眼泪，只定睛地瞪了孔明好半刻时辰，瞪得孔明甚至有点心里发慌。</p><p>“你……” 而后马谡总结道，“确实没死。”</p><p>孔明大大方方地报复回一些注目。许是他睡足方醒的缘故，他看起来比平常更加精神饱满一点。马谡有些不好意思，“学生一时情激，这都是素日承学不精的缘故，” 他斟酌了一下，挑了句家常称呼用来讨饶，“请老师见罪。”</p><p>孔明不动声色地叹了一口气，“我又没有说你承学不精。”</p><p>马谡骤惊，抬眼望他，孔明却转过头去问王伉，“府君教我，永昌可有无庙之山？”</p><p>马谡唤他，“老师！”</p><p>他先前不曾注意，孔明忽然从门里冒出头来的时候把他吓了一跳，家师披头散发睡眼朦胧的，确是家常方醒模样。他也只顾着看脸——是不是活人面孔——是时便未觉有异。方才孔明一语却如一盆冷水灌顶，激惧之下他骤然清醒，再定睛看孔明除首发散开，身上所着根本不是睡衣，那白他识得，非锦非孝，那是罪衣。他目光下落——汉相甚至没有穿鞋。</p><p>王伉有些尴尬地转过头看了看马谡，又回头看了看孔明。孔明朝王伉摆了摆手，意思是你好好答题便是，不用理他。</p><p>王伉说，“都虞府背南而建，十里外便有一山。” 孔明问，“此山何名？” 王伉回答，“山以州名，便唤做永昌。”</p><p>马谡已经离座逼至孔明面前了。他无顾王伉一脸慌乱地打着哆嗦，也未听费祎在他身后压声提他礼数。他看着孔明，脸面煞白，嘴唇微微发抖。</p><p>“你疯了。”</p><p>孔明站起来，怀中不知何时多了柄刀。他抱着刀，看了看王伉、看了看费祎，最后回望马谡通红的眼。</p><p>孔明清了清嗓子，“我……”</p><p>“——这世上没有必涉之险，没有必行之事。没有什么‘你必须去’——这是你教我的。”</p><p>“我教错了。” 孔明口气平常，马谡快要疯了。然后孔明看着他，又叹了口气，“我必须去。”</p><p> </p><p>马谡沉默地侧身，孔明从他身旁走过。</p><p>费祎从座中站起来，马谡跌坐在地，掩住脸面，却没有哭。</p><p>“丞相这是去哪？”</p><p>马谡长呼出一口气，从地上爬起来，自袖袋里摸出些玉石碎子，塞进费祎的手里。</p><p>“他去哭山。” 跣足散发，白手奉刀，哭山哭水，以求天咎。</p><p>他去请罪了。</p><p>马谡对费祎说，“费公同某赌上一戏。”</p><p>“赌什么？” 费祎一头雾水。</p><p>马谡已经扬长而去，未顾首而高声答他，“赌老师明日班师回朝——骑不骑马。”</p><p>费祎站在原地，却不知是否是他的错觉，他似乎听见马谡的话中裹了哭腔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>哭山确然是一项体力活。</p><p>王伉所言不假，太守府邸倚丘而建，自南十里是山门。十里不算路远，但孔明没穿鞋，更将皮肉磨石，因而走得不快。待将他入山门，远东已将望天光。</p><p>孔明左顾右盼一番，在一块较为平整的石头上坐下来。然后他便要叩山，叩山便要报名。于是孔明清了清嗓子，“我来了。”</p><p>风起，风中卷猿啼，猿啼又似女哭，哭声如刀割耳。山荫明月，明月沉光，漫长的暮色合起，林中春叶变作墨色。此为山鬼应客。</p><p>客是远客，鬼是本地土鬼。孔明很有耐心的等了一会儿。</p><p>然后刘备从山中走了出来。</p><p> </p><p>孔明当时正抱着刀坐着喘气，刘备走到他大略几步开外便站住脚。孔明抬头看了他一眼。</p><p>“圣人颇讲情趣。” 他很中肯地评价道。</p><p>“你倒是不曾稍作一色。” ‘刘备’有些失趣，却未完全失其所望，“面不改色，心内又奈如何？”</p><p>孔明安慰他道，“臣心感圣人确实很有情趣，不算毫无波动。”</p><p>“也罢。” 山鬼依旧顶着那张故人面孔，却不再以此为戏。少顷间做声如风行，肃烈非常。</p><p>“孔明啊，” 山鬼唤他表字，而后斥道，“你可知罪？”</p><p>孔明已经捧剑拜倒，“臣罪莫大焉。”</p><p>“如何乖觉。” 山鬼居高临下看着他，“跣足待罪，凭刀哭山。” 孔明手中是一把合鞘的锭刀，山鬼却不曾接。“可你并没有哭。”</p><p>孔明说，“臣若哭罪罢，圣人可要杀我？” 山鬼道，“那是自然。”</p><p>“是以不哭。” 孔明回答，“我还不想死。”</p><p>山鬼道，“你既至此请罪，请而不受，” 山鬼拖长一音，环伺草木簌落。“你是不是在玩我？”</p><p>“臣无此心。” 孔明叹了口气，“圣人遣伏波将军警下之时，臣已知必有今日一叩。”</p><p>山鬼冷声，“伏波之后，你又何为？” 孔明伏拜，“泸岸群哭，尽是臣罪。”</p><p>山鬼讥道，“你过南地千里，屠无留行。南人却为你建生祠，庙享烹尝。”</p><p> </p><p>“孤自然是杀人如麻。” 孔明回答。</p><p>“竖子无礼——” 山鬼作色，“安在我面前称王道孤？”</p><p>孔明已经从地上爬起来了。他有些疲累，抱不动那刀，索性拎在手里，刀尖杵在地上。他依旧披发，跣足，油麻裹身，略微露出一点倦态，但整个人呈现出一种很不同的气质——这对山鬼而言是陌生的，对于当世其他所熟悉孔明的活人而言却是很熟悉的，他才不久前刚用这种气质打发了少数民族头目孟获——那是他的威严。</p><p>山鬼看着他。</p><p>孔明就大方地回望。辰光隐晦里他也看得清白，那确实是一张属于刘备的脸。其实他也不曾见过自己这副模样。孔明忽然这般想道。</p><p>“圣人为圣，罪臣为罪。” 孔明平静地回应山鬼的愤怒，“此道也，非礼也。”</p><p>山鬼冷笑，“吾行天道，尔行人道，道所不同，岂可同语？”</p><p>孔明回答，“人命所覆，乃天命耶？命行殊途，岂可相抵？”</p><p>“孔明，” 山鬼再唤一次他的名字，语气有些难以捉摸，“你当自己是天命吗？”</p><p>“我没这么想。” 孔明回答，“但孤既有道，道有所求。我确实是想要……求一求天命。”</p><p>山鬼忽然叹了口气，“你确实不知己罪，孔明。” 孔明没什么反应，山鬼摇了摇头。</p><p>“你不该来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>山鬼当然不是永昌山土鬼。孔明叩山请罪，得见便称圣人，是以孔明也知道，圣人并非一只土鬼。但从某种意义上，天下山川皆是其属，天下山川便皆可作故乡，所以圣人若指永昌为乡，永昌便作其乡。所以圣人确实也是永昌山的土鬼。</p><p>“我掌天命，是以问罪于你。” 土鬼说，“我令伏波传信，是缓你南行，你不曾缓。我召泸水群魍，是阻你北归，你仍渡归。”</p><p>孔明重新在那块石头上坐下来，山鬼不再与他计较俗礼，只冷声继续说道，“阴屠固为大罪，却非我所掌。我并不是要折你的阳寿，孔明。” 山鬼叹了口气，“我只夺你的命。”</p><p>孔明神色平淡，缓缓开口，“泸水鬼哭声起，孤便知有今日。”</p><p>他在江河岸上设祭大哭，哭魂掩泉台的亡灵，离散骨肉的民生，涂血江岭的战士。那都是他杀的人，他那时心里想的自然也是罪莫大焉四个字，而罪莫大焉之后，是于事无补四个字。</p><p>亡灵祭散，散入江风。白骨无生，是再不生出新血。死了就是死了。</p><p>人道令罪有所偿，可天道问孤，罪如何偿？</p><p>天命难违或者可违，可人命非天，从不顾望。</p><p>他哭过群鬼，当然要再见一见鬼主。他诚然确实是来请罪的。这一点上永昌土鬼大大地冤枉了他。他自然也知道自己罪在何处。</p><p> </p><p>山鬼说，“你把南征当作了一场信念的建立。这是不对的。”</p><p>孔明没说话，他抬头看了一眼山鬼，山鬼顶着刘备的脸，十分严肃地继续讲道，“你每进一亭，便把这种信念更强化了一点。你对孟获说，你不是为了掠胜，而是为了定乱。定乱便只是一场铺垫，你有更重要的事情要做。平南结束那天，你站在山上望军，那种信念感就已经脱胎成形；你渡过泸水，成型的信念开始生长，变得坚定，坚定而茂盛。你觉得你马上就要准备好了。”</p><p>“你来到永昌见我，你想告诉我，我无法阻止你，天命也无法阻止你。孔明啊，” 山鬼说，“你确实罪莫大焉。”</p><p>“你不该对抗我。” ‘刘备’、山鬼、天命三位一体对孔明说，“你知道代价是什么吗？”</p><p>孔明提议，“孤想跟你做个买卖。”</p><p>孔明说，“说是买卖，其实是空手套白狼。” 山鬼很无语地看着他，孔明继续说，“孤命在旦子，但夺我命者，非人道也，乃天命也，也就是圣人你。”</p><p>山鬼耸耸肩，算作首肯，示意他继续说下去。</p><p>孔明说，“天命予求，也是天命，孤想用此一天命，换一个人的寿命。” 他顿了顿，又补充道，“以天命换人命，其实仔细想想，也不算十分亏本，圣人意下何如？”</p><p>山鬼翻了个白眼，问他，“你想为何人借寿？”</p><p>孔明指了指山鬼，“他。”</p><p> </p><p>山鬼看着孔明，心道，你漏夜至此，模样狼狈，又在风里吹了这些许时辰，是不是有点饿迷糊了？</p><p>山鬼看着孔明，说道，“刘备已经死了。”</p><p>孔明点点头，然后说，“借他阳寿，续在孤身上。”</p><p>山鬼心口合一，“你确实是饿迷糊了。”</p><p>孔明很讲道理地说，“诚如圣人所言，孤为罪徒，天命降咎，予求一死，孤自然替自己再借不来什么。但他却不同。人寿终了，道却还在，我知道他的道还在。只要他的道还在，就可再求命数，是也不是？ ” </p><p>孔明顿了一下，接着说道，“而我将要死于天命，本身就是殊遇，这是我唯一的筹码，我只能拿它作易。”</p><p>山鬼听得一愣一愣的，半晌才缓缓回过神来，“你胡说了一堆，听似大有道理。但有一点首先便是无稽，就算我答应借刘备阳寿，我如何将给他的寿数续给你？可知寿数相易，无外至亲，血诚为契，方可行之，譬如子从于母，弟从于兄，妻从于夫——” 山鬼忽然收声停顿，孔明脸上的表情十分地难以捉摸。山鬼于是大惊失色，“——你是他的寡妇啊？”</p><p>孔明抱着刀，刀柄抵着下巴，抬眼望着山鬼，十分真挚地说，“圣人若要这么说，倒也使得。”</p><p>孔明解释道，“凡人君臣以夫妇喻，当是如此。” 山鬼目瞪口呆地看着他。孔明又说，“不过人道亦有言，为臣作妾，是以侍君。”</p><p>山鬼有点反应不过来，“所以你当自己是他的妾？”</p><p>孔明的表情有些奇怪，“我当自己是他。” 他很平淡地说，“当他就是我自己。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明站起身来，叹了口气，“圣人所说的生根发芽的那个信念，并不是我的信念，而是他的信念。那天他交给我，我便接过来，事情发生得太快，我当时没有意识到它到底是什么，自然也就不知道它会带来多大的……” 他停顿了一下，“多大的麻烦。”</p><p>“我确实花了一些时间，把这个信念种到自己的心里。等它生根发芽，变得真实，而后计划开始脱胎，我会使它变成故事，亲自写到结局。”</p><p>“于是他会变成我，以此活下来。而我会完成他。” 孔明语气变得郑重起来，“——这本身就是天命。”</p><p>“我没有想过反抗你。” 孔明抽刀出鞘，“我只是想要实现你。”</p><p>天命望着他，语气带上悲悯，“如果我是无法实现的呢？”</p><p>“你在骗我。” 孔明说，“愿望可能是无法实现的。但是命运从无此忧。命运的本质就是被实现，被完成。这跟我是否会取得胜利无关，很多事情都与胜利无关。结局从来都与结局无关。但我一定要完成它。我一定会完成它。”</p><p>孔明手中握刀，刀背照日，日是山河新日。</p><p>站在他对面的山鬼渐渐变得透明，故人的面目开始模糊。</p><p>孔明持刀而立，“我要用我的命，换他的命。”</p><p>这世上没有必涉之险，没有必行之事。他没有教错学生。他只是没有教会自己。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p>将离的山鬼在风里叹气。然后落叶复生，草木如旧，顷刻间雾色打开，山野便换作暖绿。孔明投刀刺山，刀开石背，山鬼未哭。</p><p>“——我借他十年。”</p><p>孔明跪倒在地，无言出口。</p><p>最后的时候消失的山灵凭风问他，“我只是觉得奇怪，” 那声音也如故人一般，孔明闭了闭眼，那是二十年前的故人。“我以为你并不信命。”</p><p>孔明爬起来，山间听猿啼，长哭三引，而后便什么都没有了。</p><p>“凡是命，我都信的。” 孔明回答，回答又似自语，“但是他的命——”</p><p>这世上没有必竟的愿望，但从来都有当行的道路，然后故事里的某个人站出来，说，他一定要走。</p><p>他对孟获说，吾北去，不复返也。</p><p>“——我不服。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>孔明全须全尾地回到太守府是天光已大亮。费祎出将迎他，乍一见孔明形容，当下便一个趔趄。那时马谡扬长既去，他却不敢便走，心惊胆战了半宿未睡，现下顶着两个乌青儿的眼圈，鬓发有些散乱。可比起汉相此刻风姿，着实不值一提。</p><p>孔明劳他辛苦，腾出一只手拍了拍费祎肩膀。</p><p>费祎悚然，他半点儿力道都没感出来。“丞相，” 他颇费斟酌，“您，您当真无碍？”</p><p>孔明把一柄空鞘塞进他怀里。</p><p>“身如出刀，惟有进锋一路，再无回圜之理。” 他只这样答。</p><p>费祎怔然，面对形容潦草的孔明，他很难得放肆一刻，直勾勾地盯着他脸面看，却连半点破绽都没寻见，除了那双眼。</p><p>孔明眼圈儿有点红，神色却是近乎狂妄的。</p><p>费祎从未见过他这种眼神，一瞬间他几乎想要惊呼出口：那不是国相的眼神，而是……</p><p>那是天宰。</p><p>——刀已出鞘。费祎惊醒过来，原来这竟是句军令。于是剩下的话也不必再问了。他肃正向孔明施礼，“某即刻点备三军，明日即可起行回朝，丞相勿忧。”</p><p>孔明一笑，转瞬已换回平常声气，“文伟多劳。”</p><p>次日整军班师，马谡提缰赶马些许与孔明并辔。趁左右无人观时马谡凑近问他，“你是不是在后悔，这次行军没有带上你的四轮车？”</p><p>孔明恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。马谡丝毫不为所惧，反正脚疼的不是自己。</p><p> </p><p>“孤从不后悔。”孔明说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 胆小鬼与野心家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>延康元年，魏王代汉，称文帝。</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>刘备走进来的时候，孔明正在发呆。</p><p>他面前煮茶沸过三翻，热汽再凝，咕噜咕噜地挤着盖缝滚将出来。好茶道的雅士像是没了五感一般，耳中不听，眼里也不见。刘备袖手站在门口看了他一会儿，开口问他：军师在做什么呢？</p><p>孔明转头望他，新王裾袍摇地，犀角簪白，眼圈儿有点发黑，身上还裹着点外头带进来的苦风的味道。孔明往炉子上浇了半壶热水，把火苗熄灭。他屁股没动窝儿，诚实地回答：大王，我在发呆。</p><p>刘备近前登堂，孔明就站起来，将主位让出来给他，一面叫了家人新煮一壶茶来给他喝，一面告了罪，便丢下刘备转进退步间里，说要更衣。他这一更正好是一沸之久，茶到了，人也就转出来。刘备草草打量，只见孔明依旧穿着方才那件夹袍，领袖处纹着爻图，他并不懂卦，看不出其中意味。只是首上去了冠，又将半髻拢得松散，长发散得满肩都是。刘备便想，他大略是束发得有些头疼。</p><p>然后汉中王招呼他的军师坐下，“你这是要脱簪请罪吗？”</p><p>孔明听他语出惊人，于是面不改色，“臣若要讨饶，不用此法。” </p><p>他这话回答得有些玩兴又僭越，更重要的是让人受用。受用的汉中王笑了一下，笑中稍见苦色。他跟着指出孔明又一反常之处：军师今次见我，没有行礼。</p><p>孔明把茶递过刘备手里，说：“臣若此时周全礼数，大王你岂不是要更生气？”</p><p>刘备想想，这倒也是。“那你还叫我大王，叫个没完。”</p><p>孔明很讲道理地说，“我多叫叫，你多听听，就更早一些习惯。”</p><p>刘备把茶碗丢掉一边，圆括打了几个旋儿以后稳稳地落扣在案上。汉中王哑声叫他的军师，孔明啊。刘备用手捂住眼面，过了一会儿方才放下，乌青的眼圈儿变作红的。</p><p>“孤有些累。”</p><p>他言道称孤，孔明却不再叫他大王了。年轻的军师拍了拍他放在案上的手指，说：“我陪你坐一会儿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>刘备叹着气说，孤觉得最近发生的事，都有些错乱，不是它们该有的样子，不是他所以为该有的样子。刘备指出最眼前的两件事，“比如孝直劝我王令汉中。还有——” 他看着孔明：“你劝我诏杀嗣子。”</p><p>孔明说，“王立而后固安民，使法有所倚，典有所行，章台筑而疆土乃定。令君良谏但凭公心，再合适不过。”</p><p>刘备沉默地望着他。如果他的目光越过孔明的身后，所见的会是年轻的军师府上一方开阔的庭院。院中有一晷，晷上影落定昏。定昏是省时，君父的诏令会在这个时刻送到子臣面前。父为慈父，告诉他今日躬安，不必挂念；君为明君，赐子就死，不必再见。</p><p>但是刘备只盯着孔明看。</p><p>那个时候他抓着孔明的手，掉了几滴眼泪在上面。他说，孔明啊。我有点难过。</p><p>难过是自然的。王城十里方正，有一处格局类此的院落里，年轻的嗣子正横刀自刎。流地的温血晚于夜风起凉，复命的宫人随后将会在偌大王宫遍寻他消失不见的主上。孔明把自己的手缩在刘备的掌心里头。我劝他杀了自己的儿子，他这样想。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>孔明陪他坐了一会儿。</p><p>那是很安静的一会儿。刘备兀自难过着，却没怎么再哭，方才掉在孔明手背上的那几滴泪就已足够了。孔明也没说话，他在想事情。</p><p>然后刘备醒了醒鼻子，孔明想好了。</p><p>“主公，” 孔明稳稳地开口，他用上这种语气时往往意味着，他要讲一些正事。刘备收起情绪，正襟危坐地待听他言。</p><p>孔明说，“这件事情我做错了。”</p><p>“主公赐封给我的官职是军师将军，但我劝你杀刘封，非师军事，非将兵事。” 孔明说，“这是用人之谏。”</p><p>刘备纠正他，“是杀人之谏。”</p><p>孔明反驳，“杀人也是用人。”他停顿了一下，“谋君用人，这是宰制、相佐的职责。”</p><p>刘备还是沉默。但他刚刚流过泪的眼底已经涸干，眼圈儿的红色褪去，又只剩下乌青。</p><p>孔明说，“主公啊，我不想做军师将军了。”</p><p>刘备盯着他看了一会儿。很短暂的一瞬间里汉中王忽然觉得对面的这个人有些奇怪的陌生，但那个瞬间太短了，南柯不过离弦一瞬，羽箭落地只在刹那。刘备立刻意识到，那种‘奇怪’是因为那确实不是陌生，而是一种更为奇诡的熟悉：那是一场重逢。</p><p>他见过这个人。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>“臣等辄依旧典，封备汉中王，拜大司马，董齐六军，纠合同盟，扫灭凶逆。以汉中、巴、蜀、广汉、犍为为国，所署置依汉初诸侯王故典。夫权宜之制，苟利社稷，专之可也。”</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>刘备于是对故人道，“你不可行莽撞之事。”</p><p>孔明笑了一下，于是顶髻又翻松了些，落下一些琐碎的额发，他不再像往常一般仪容严谨，面容却生动起来。</p><p>“臣……” 他原本欲说，臣从不莽撞。复又想起这话说得太满，大略也是一种莽撞，便又改口，“臣不是莽撞之人。”</p><p>“不许——” 刘备盯着他眼面，手上却把握得紧。“你不许上表。”</p><p>刘备松开孔明的手，孔明方才长舒了口气。刀马半生的诸侯手劲甚大，孔明垂言余光看见虎口两个月牙儿的印记，然后才觉出疼来。</p><p>他当然不会上表。</p><p>第一次不会。第二次也不会。第三次他会踌蹰落名，却不用印。山河尊者三揖三让后，尚需有一不得已——那才会是他，他要做那个实不得已。</p><p>刘备叹息问他，“你说孝直是公心，那你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>这当然是他的私愿。</p><p>换一种说法，是他的野心。</p><p>孔明偶尔见怪，似乎多年至今，当他已经确确实实在各种意义上名扬九州之后，依旧没有人来猜度他的野心。更具体一些地说，没有人讨论，没有人拿它赌钱，没有人为此争驳得的面红耳赤，没有人提及过。遑论大小尺寸、分量轻重，就连它的存在都无人问津。</p><p>孔明想，这就不是他有所藏掖，他的野心，早就昭告天下了。</p><p>——但那个时候确实是以一种更算私密的方式进行的，春天的时候他远游归家，在书房招待久候的新客，他为正襟危坐的将军倒一杯茶，意思是告诉他，你别紧张。然后他换上一种沉稳的语气开口讲话，讲的是正事，也是实话。</p><p>孔明说，将军要称王一方。</p><p>刘备已经听得入迷了，于是整个人处在一种极度的震惊之中，那种震惊又在他身上表现成为镇定，孔明很敬佩、很赞叹、很满意。然后他看着刘备笑了一下，那个时候他也是半束发——因为才刚起床的缘故，衣冠整洁倒是整洁，但是散在肩膀上的头发很合时宜地出卖了他，风入竹室，年轻的农夫眼含热泪地认下他的主公，汉室可兴。他许诺给他。蜀水北渡，汇入洛渠，汉室将兴。你要在河阳为丧主行三揖礼，然后人们自你脚下开始依次跪下，你会落一些泪，然后擦干——汉室必兴。</p><p>而他会成为大汉的丞相，金印紫绶，象牙白笏，站在臣班之首，向他叩拜。</p><p>孔明总结道，“亮惟臣汉之心。”</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>孤不度德量力，欲信大义于天下。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>后来天就完全黑了。再次日出的时候，逶迤满地的鲜血就会被冲刷干净，少将军冷兵从此空悬朱壁。他的父亲会为他落泪。但那些都是天亮之后的事情了。</p><p>在那之前，刘备又一次捉住孔明的手，四斗几乎都要嵌进军师的掌心，孔明强忍不发，刘备攥着他的手，很用力地顿了两下。</p><p>“孔明啊，” 他信誓如凿，声同金戈，“到时候，你别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>又过了一些日子，孔明从成都赶到永安。路上跑死了三匹马，登上丹墀的时候还摔了一跤。迈进天子寝殿时他步履从容，衣冠雅正，如同来赴一场盛事宫宴。</p><p>他在天子榻前跪下，刘备抓住了他的手。</p><p>那个时候孔明想起关于野心的一些旧话了，包括宣之于口的，以及留自思量的，他全部都想起来了。其中独有一句最为紧要，少年人自比管、乐之日浑然忘掉，时至今日也就再也没机会讲出来了。</p><p>“先生——”</p><p>我不想做周公。</p><p>孔明俯身叩首，“臣当死而后已。”</p><p>刘备摸了摸他的冠，那冠上有玉，玉是温玉，触手如肤。</p><p>“孔明啊，” 他不再叫他先生了。“别怕。”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>法正冲到孔明家里，恶声叫他，“孔明，你又把我卖了！”</p><p>孔明素来严谨，“孝直指的是哪一次？”</p><p>法令君观此人无可救药，孔明非常有架势地合袖长揖，很端正的一个礼施下去，法正叹了一口气，踮起脚，拍了拍孔明的肩头。</p><p>孔明问他，“孝直想做宰相吗？”</p><p>尚书令法正转过头去瞪他。然后才智过人的法正就笑，要是我说想呢？孔明，你意如何？</p><p>孔明颇为认真地思考了一会儿，“那我便做法公府上一詹事，白日抄书，夜里偷酒。”</p><p>法正怒道，“孔明，欺世则罢，安敢欺我？”</p><p>“我是认真的。” 孔明用手指将一些散发转成一绺，复又松开。</p><p>“因为你不可能做他的相国。并不是因为你没有相应的才能，而是你不想——没有我想。” 法正冷哼了一声。孔明没有在意，“所以我对这一不可能发生之事，确实是认真的。”</p><p>法正于是收起笑容，“孔明啊，”他问：“你怕不怕？”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>法正问他，“孔明，你怕不怕死？”</p><p>孔明略作沉吟，片刻方道，“不好讲。” </p><p>孔明说，“我下个月才将要过四十岁寿辰，孝直，我太年轻了。”</p><p>法正没有接话，孔明又说，“但我很怕他死。”</p><p>法正的目光从孔明的愈发凌乱的头发上移开，他坐在孔明家中廊下看近天沉云，如吞如吐。某一天这片云会变成游龙的形状，成都城中万人空巷，千里蜀川都会知晓。</p><p>孔明的声音于是听起来像是从那云层之后传来的了，“但他还活着的时候，我就想他登上那个位置，然后成为寡人，我真是……”</p><p>法正回顾望他，“你真是如何？”</p><p>孔明却没再答他的话了。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>从事祭酒三叩之下额破血流，声音却稳如刀石。</p><p>“天无时利，陛下固力逆行，臣虽死不忍见；伏天恩如是，”</p><p>“——臣罪当诛。”</p><p>孔明就是在那个时候醒过神来的。然后死去的法孝直的声音挤进他的耳朵，与这浑钟高顶下的铿锵回响不同，法正好像是站在很遥远的山川或者河流尽处问他：你真是如何啊？孔明，你该当如何？</p><p>汉丞相立时出班，提袍跪于陛阶之前，犀笏横压，叩首道，“请陛下恕秦宓死罪。”</p><p>——原来是这四字一句作答。</p><p>绶带是不是紫纹的不要紧，印方是不是镶金的不要紧，他是不是站在百官之首、为宰为相还是在法正家中地窖内偷酒都不要紧，要紧的是天子怒将杀时——</p><p>他得顶在旁人前头。</p><p>天子拂袖而走，而后孔明爬起来，走到秦宓跟前，十分真挚地说，“委屈你了。”</p><p>秦宓捶地流泪，仰观孔明实在大不争气。金顶高悬之下，眼面尽血的言官每一个字都坠地有声：</p><p>“丞相，你到底在怕什么啊！”</p><p>孔明将牙笏折入袖中，吩咐殿尉，“请送秦公就狱吧。”</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>出征的时候年轻的天子亲自来送他。他回头却没看那金旒赤冕，只大略一望城楼高远，高远又似井深。没人再问他怕不怕。他只好自问自答。</p><p>孤有何惧。孤无所惧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 托孤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“要不还是算了吧。” 孔明这样说。</p><p>姜维用笔在图上一旗勾了一个圈，回身望了他一眼，却没答话。孔明叹了口气，“使人将死，言之善矣，孤也不是心软。”</p><p>姜维将笔毫濯干卷葛，走过帐中，停在榻前，“人之将死，恐言语混乱，” 他居高临下地看着病人，口气没什么波澜，“你想好了再说。”</p><p>孔明说，“时至于此，何必再同我赌气？” 他稍微往里挪了挪，留出一点榻檐，姜维于是坐了下来，目光不再看他。</p><p>“时至于此，” 姜维接着他的话说，“又何必再说这些。你若果真心愿我就弃，” 年轻的将军回顾望他，“不如不死？”</p><p>孔明落在他目光里，然后忽作一阵咳嗽，姜维着慌了一瞬，还是止住了行将伸出的手。</p><p>孔明颇为艰难地朝他摆了摆手，说了句无妨。姜维叹了口气，孔明说，“这件事上，” 他声音有点喘，“孤只能是对你不住。”</p><p>姜维还是拍了拍孔明撂在外面的胳膊。那膀臂皮骨如脱，他指尖一触，更如火燎，飞快地抽回手来。</p><p>“如何有你这般托孤的——” 姜维终究没能忍住，哑声中似有私恨，却不分明。“我既然已经答应了你，这件事自然就将这样确定下来。你又何必出尔反尔，将军啊——” 他用上这样的称谓叫孔明，“你当信我。”</p><p>百里之命，一己私愿，无论是什么，你都可以相信我。你都应该相信我。</p><p>“可我所托付的，非孤非遗。” 孔明回答，“我所托付的，是我自己。我并非不信你，我只是觉得，或许我根本不应该再去托付自己，无论是向你，或者是向任何人。如果是这样，我从根本上就是错的，是不是？”</p><p>姜维于是沉默。然后他站起来，转过身面向孔明。他看着这个将要死去的人，将要死去的人在最后的时刻沉没在一些漫长的而滑稽的困惑里。姜维忽然觉得有些同情他。</p><p>他还能够想明白这个问题、这些问题吗？姜维忍不住在心里暗下赌彩，凭借他的与生俱来的智慧和果断、丰盛的经验、敏锐的判断能力，长期高压工作下磨练的思维，以及一些坚韧的品格，和不断重复的信念认知，再加上一些愚蠢，由此积累的勇敢，很多勇敢，最后还有分量相当的残忍，他可以得救吗？</p><p>姜维好奇地看着躺着的这个人。这是一种很沉默的姿势，代表着有所不甘的认输。他的面容其实与平常没有什么太多的区别，他的气色不好，这是很自然的，但他的气色总是不好，这没什么大不了的。数以万计的用命之军所信奉的从来不是主帅多么红润的脸颊，而是一种更加实在也更加荒唐一点的东西。一种姜维从前以为并不存在的东西，他来到这里，然后眼见其成为一个悖论：他所以为不存在的东西成为了某个「存在」。</p><p>它在一些叙事里作为威严的符号，一句杀人的命令，也在另一种不同的故事里被认为是稳定、礼节、日常生活的准则——这个版本里它被称呼为「丞相」。但姜维是第一种叙事中的角色，于是姜维更愿意叫他“将军”。 姜维看着这个人，这个人已经成为某个存在，而这个存在即将不复存在。</p><p>当垂死的将军以一种毫无保留的姿态投入某个巨大的困惑中时，姜维是站在岸上看着他的。所困住他的，是一个以托孤为关键词，而事实上又与托孤毫无关联的命题。你所抛弃的是什么，你难道不记得了吗？姜维这样想。</p><p>“那个时候，” 姜维隔望溺水，于是决定向挣扎的人施以援手。 “他跟你说了什么？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刘备稍微往里挪了挪，留出一点榻檐来。孔明跪在地上，没有理他。</p><p>刘备叹了口气，“都这个时候了，还跟我赌什么气。” 他于是向孔明招招手，“坐过来吧。”</p><p>孔明于是爬起来，坐到帝王的榻侧继续赌气。</p><p>“臣念法公，使其尚在，不至于此。”</p><p>于是不仅坚持赌气，还拉上已故之人添油加醋地赌气。刘备被他赌得好一阵咳嗽，孔明叹了口气，拍了拍汉帝撂在身侧的手。</p><p>“使孝直若在，” 刘备的声音有点喘，“必要骂你。”</p><p>“臣……” 孔明盯着他看了一会儿，到底软下心来。</p><p>“我对不起你。”</p><p>刘备问他，“你真这么想？” 孔明点了点头。</p><p>“可惜啊，” 刘备叹了口气，“负与不负，不是由你来决定的。”</p><p>孔明坐在床边，在刘备话音落地的瞬间整个人倏忽绷紧。他用一种很平静的目光望向刘备，与此同时几乎将要屏住五息，然后他感受到了一点点近似溺水的痛苦。刘备当然察觉到了他的变化。</p><p>“一口气赌了三年，你也不怕把自己憋死。” 刘备在孔明紧张的沉默中缓缓开口，他讲的是玩笑话，语气却如同太息，“孔明啊，” 他这样责备对方，“——自苦太甚。”</p><p>得天子这一句考语，孔明似乎从那种窒息的紧张中略微舒展出来一部分。他于是抓紧呼吸了一口气，“陛下若问臣罪，” 他把怨恨包裹起来，换上一种回忆往事专有的口吻，“十七年前臣就该上表请罪，罪当即诛，不必等到今日。”</p><p>孔明说完这句，刘备笑了一下。</p><p>“你故意的。” </p><p>他看着孔明，孔明的脸色有点发白，刘备几乎是用哄逗稚子的口气对他说话了，“你觉得这样有用吗？”</p><p>孔明的脸色变了变。然后垂死的帝王花了一点时间等待着眼前身边的这个人从某处井深一般的水泊中很狼狈地爬出来，站在岸上喘息、一点点卸去疲累，直到孔明再一次睁开眼睛的时候，刘备把用尽的耐心收束干净。他抬起因病变得虚力的手，在咫尺的空间里寻找所要把握的那个支点。</p><p>然后孔明也伸出手，接住了他的。</p><p>他的孔明，他的军师，他的丞相。他帝王功业的地基，然后拔地而起成为柱石、众多柱石中的某一根，依然年轻却已经陈旧的一根。他的信任、感激、利用和愤怒的投标终点。</p><p>他的孔明。十七年前从山林与河流中苏醒的卧龙，在他对面跪下来，告诉他说，你从此可以驱使我，他欣然同意，眼含热泪地开始发挥他的犬马之用——刘备握住孔明的手，抓住孔明的手，攥住孔明的手。</p><p>于是这一切当然与十七年前没有什么显著的不同。他有一个请求，这个请求将会是命令。不是圣谕诏令给他的丞相，而是更加纯粹，也更加强硬的命令，是刘备将要向他的孔明发出的。</p><p>孔明叹了口气，有几滴眼泪掉在刘备的手背，又滑进自己的掌心。</p><p>——他已经答应了。刘备在那个时刻这样看着这个人，知意如同知己的这样一个人，他从前以为那是一种天赋，后来才发觉自己的荒谬。</p><p>将死的帝王看着他的丞相，他知道自己可以安心离去。刘备望着孔明，心里生长出一些不舍，这些不舍翻起成为更多的愧疚，他知道自己将要对不起他。我的愿望、我的托付、我的命令，是这样一回事，刘备用目光告诉他，你从此不会再是我的孔明。</p><p>你从此不会再是孔明了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孔明回答姜维，“他说要我篡立，自为成都之主。”</p><p>姜维用一种同情的目光看着他。</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“我明白你的意思了。” 他仰首看着站立的姜维，“多谢。”</p><p>章武三年孔明从成都赶到永安，自迈进宫门的第一步开始，既定的故事拉开序幕。垂死的天子躺在榻上，横陈半生的荣耀和不甘。他从容地跪下，完成所有按部就班的前提。一切都在提醒观众，整个天下落座成为观众：这里即将发生一场托孤。</p><p>天子敕令是在几滴眼泪以后颁发的。在那之前已经完成的步骤是一道命令的发布和一个许诺的作出。</p><p>你会成为我，然后活下去。</p><p>不是带着我所未竟的志愿，不是接管我所留下的繁重的工作，不是吞咽下我所给予你的道德约束或者猜忌，不是报答我所馈赠的知遇与爱重；而是你要成为我，成为我们，不再是你自己。</p><p>你将要这样活下去。</p><p>我太过分了是不是？刘备握住他的手的时候这样沉默地问他。</p><p>孔明点了点头。“我答应你。” 他回答。刘备便叹气，我知道你会答应，你当然会答应，正因如此，我才是真的过分。</p><p>“那时他大略觉得对不起我。” 孔明对姜维说，“但负与不负，并不是他说了算的。”</p><p>孔明从那个巨大的困惑中解脱出来，爬上河岸，转过身来，与姜维隔水相望。</p><p>“——而是由孤来决定的。” 孔明说。</p><p>所以今日，姜维想道，自然也是由我来决定。</p><p>年轻的将军在榻前撩袍跪下。</p><p>“维今承君之志，” 他声如铿锵，像一柄出鞘的剑，“当如新生。”</p><p>将死之人定睛不转地望着他，落日在更加遥远的地方沉没山河，一切都将要结束，一切都将要开始。一切永远都正在发生。</p><p>“使乌白马角，不用麒麟乎？” 孔明在最后的时刻这样回答。</p><p>所有以托孤为关键词的故事往往被解读成充满悲剧意味的一次转场，代表新旧时代的交替。一个人死去了，一个人活了下来。死去的人在生命的最后时刻可能会花光毕生的真心和假意，诚恳与怀疑，赌上全部的信任或者不得已，然后把某样东西——在叙述中成为具体的存在，以一种悲怆的形式交付出去。于是托孤往往又被分解成一个请求的传达和一个承诺的作出。但很多时候这样的交付并不是一种继承，而是一种新生。</p><p>继承本身就是一种新生。</p><p>你的愿望会成为我的愿望，然后我会成为你。于是你我的故事、我们的故事，将会变成同一个故事，而后被写进同一本书里。</p><p>——是死而无已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 练笔1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>练笔1（13/4/2020）</p><p> </p><p>孔明走进室中的时候，诸葛瑾已在殿内坐过三茶。</p><p>永安行宫凭关夔门，依山而建，天子行居在最高处，沿山而下另有大小宫舍数百。诸葛瑾此刻所在，是这半月里从成都赶来的蜀相所用的一方偏殿，势居中山，凭窗可望夔峡深水，更望东江，便是他所来的吴地。孔明脚步间带起腰玨琅璫，吴使闻声放下茶杯，站起身来。</p><p>蜀相站定开口，声音有点喘，“劳将军久待，是某之过。”</p><p>诸葛瑾很从容地还了一礼，“明公事繁，承请不易，何谈有过？”</p><p>孔明笑了一下，吩咐侍官，“替将军换茶。” 侍者领命而去，孔明又多喘了一会儿，诸葛瑾便知他大略方从山顶爬下来，颇耗力气，于是也不催他。</p><p>孔明喘毕，气顺了八成，然后他撩袂跪下，一稽到地，向诸葛瑾行了一个家礼。</p><p>吴使站定未动，半晌，叹了口气，“又是何必。”</p><p>孔明从地上爬起来，顺手将腰间环佩穗子捋了捋。“与兄久别，这是应该的。” 他一壁将诸葛瑾再让至内间入座，一壁问他，“见过陛下了？”</p><p>诸葛瑾空主位坐了客席，孔明在他左手坐下来。诸葛瑾点点头，他昨日使见刘备时，孔明并不在堂。他在内宫外陛站下，西封的天子已经下不来床了，隔着横屏由佐官传语，间或听得几声咳嗽，气虚尤甚。诸葛瑾纵不通医，也知道这个人大略也只在这几日间了。</p><p>“所以我知道你必然忙得要命，并不怪你。” 诸葛瑾接过侍人奉上的茶，掌在手中闻了闻，并没有喝。“昨日你避嫌不见，其实我原以为，今天也未必见得到你。”</p><p>诸葛瑾说话时盯着孔明看。孔明小他七岁，如今岁齿也逾不惑。别久至今潦草算来也快要十年，他身量形容其实并未有什么大变，只是难免露出一些理所应当的倦态来。峡口多风，孔明夹袍外面又裹了件纱衣，套在他有些骨骼削形的肩上，看着有点像件蓑斗。诸葛瑾没有把这个比方打出口来，孔明抬手按了按眉心，“避一避公疑也就罢了。兄长登门，我哪敢不见。”</p><p>他这话说的圆烂，语气里那种疲倦又重了一些。诸葛瑾叹了口气，“你的意思是我搅黄了你的公私分明，是吗？” 孔明从他的疲倦里探出头来，用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着诸葛瑾，诸葛瑾隐隐有点牙疼，“那我同你说，我此来是以吴使之名与公相见，公待如何？”</p><p>“那我又得给你磕个头，请兄长责教。” 孔明一笑，口气变得轻松起来，“何必动气，哥。”</p><p>“这还差不多。” 诸葛瑾又叹了口气，“不过我如今也确实不能受你的礼了……牙笏折袖中，何有公私分。” 他公见蜀相也是私见，私见孔明也是公见，其实并没有什么分别，孔明当然也明白这个道理。“更何况，我此次使行，原本就是为了来找你。”</p><p>孔明依旧没有搭话，诸葛瑾的意思他自然清楚，他的陛下如今已是西山日迫，山陵崩坍在旦夕之望。孔明在成都花了三年千日来完成这样一场漫长的等待。春天的时候他来到永安，然后将所做三年的准备一笔勾销。而与他的前功尽弃不同的是，整个天下并没有因为他的失误受到影响，于是长江对岸的诸侯花费了一点微不足道的善意在此刻提醒他，孔明，你准备好了吗？</p><p>孔明抬起头看着诸葛瑾，“吴王何教？”</p><p>诸葛瑾回答，“为两国之盟。”</p><p>孔明沉默了一会儿，他的目光越过诸葛瑾的肩膀，望窗是春江夹山，风波平顺的河水已经流淌过了三年。战后的和平联盟甚至要比从来以往的都更加坚固，但山川与江河之间的白帝城中，一场变故将要发生，顺理成章的，联盟的双方需要在这样的关头作出新的续约决定，这便是诸葛瑾出使的目的。</p><p>孔明收回目光，“那兄长何教？”</p><p>“我来看看你。” 诸葛瑾诚实地回答，但事实上这也是他的公派工作任务。几天前孙权对他说，请子瑜前往白帝吧。年轻的吴王转过身来：去看一看你的弟弟。</p><p>诸葛瑾于是叹了口气，对孔明说，“刘公若死，我怕你疯了。”</p><p>刘备死了，对于吴王来说，其实是一件值得快乐的事情，当然快乐的肯定不只是吴王，中原的曹室恐怕会想要挂起鞭炮来庆祝。但如果孔明疯了，很多事情就会变得很棘手。所以吴王遣使，主要目的是让诸葛瑾来观察一下他这个弟弟的精神状态，以量大局。</p><p>“中平四年，显考过世，那时我才六岁。” 孔明的口气平淡得很，“我也没疯。”</p><p>诸葛瑾瞪了他一眼，“这能一样吗？”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“事君如父嘛，道理都差不多。”</p><p>诸葛瑾冷笑道，“长兄还如父呢——”</p><p>“兄长是怪我不够孝顺你啊，弟真是……” 孔明忽作煞有介事状，起身便要跪下。诸葛瑾不意他突然动作，先是吓了一跳，随后隐隐开始头疼。他一把将人拎起来塞回座内，又颇施力道地按了按孔明的肩膀，意思是，你差不多得了。</p><p>孔明便不再作动，他盯着诸葛瑾看了一会儿，而后换上一种很诚恳的语气，缓缓开口，“弟从兄为顺，反之为逆。我知道我不是恭孝之人。”</p><p>诸葛瑾不以为意地笑了一下，“各为其主二十年，如今你倒来同我说这些了。” 诸葛瑾沉吟片刻，语气转冷，“莫非，公欲与我再起战事？”</p><p>孔明面色不变，“使言为真，兄长待将如何？”</p><p>诸葛瑾道，“我欲如何？我当如何？你我兄弟此刻对面而坐，难道便非敌乎？天下之伐岂以时论——又何必问！”</p><p>这样的争斗里，谁都没有父亲，没有兄长，没有姊弟。这乱世原本就不容忠孝子弟，只有逐鹿之臣。诸葛瑾看着孔明，他才倾天下的胞弟是这样的人，他自然也是这样的人。</p><p>因此诸侯交好的联盟当然也是战争的筹码和军备——这样的道理藏锋纸背，吴使看着蜀相，目光中带出一点疑惑和不解，难道你真要捅破它吗？</p><p>孔明却沉默地起身，走到窗边。江风过山成雨，窸窣的水滴声在暮色中敲响窗棂。</p><p>“兄长从东渡江，船行水上，可曾北望？”</p><p>诸葛瑾怔忪片刻，“不曾。”</p><p>孔明说，“我也曾游长江，东望水长，江面开阔，一览无遗。” 他顿了顿，“北望却多山石，目之所不能及者，兄长可知是什么地方？”</p><p>诸葛瑾看着他的背影，没有说话。</p><p>孔明问，“你会想起琅琊乡吗？”</p><p>他在窗边转过身来，诸葛瑾回望他的目光，“刘公将死，蜀之危者，如一发千钧。” 他缓缓开口，却避开孔明的问题，“如此时刻，你要同我说，你心中起桑梓之念、归鲈之思？你未免欺兄过甚。”</p><p>“我并不敢。” 孔明道，“诚如兄言，我主之业险在千钧，倘若旦夕山崩，我便是那一发之引，担系重大。” 他这话说的剖白，诸葛瑾一时难免心震。孔明却笑了一下，“何敢言归？”</p><p>更何况这天下山河作战场，天下便是流血的天下，琅琊便是流血的琅琊。故乡已是流血的故乡，他早就无处可归。</p><p>“北望非只琅琊一郡，天下也不只吴蜀两国。” 孔明语气收束，诸葛瑾正色望着他。“如此天下，吴王岂有意乎？”</p><p>这是句明知故问的废话，而明知故问是一种冒犯。</p><p>诸葛瑾清楚地接收到了这种冒犯，于是他很平静地回应，“鹿哨天下，我主之心，不逊刘公。然所匹力者，” 他顿了顿，“试问今日榻上病骨，又剩几分？”</p><p>诸葛瑾言语作刀，孔明却不以为意，“吴王今须问者，并非我主。”</p><p>诸葛瑾心下一凛，“二郎，你太——”</p><p>他急换了句家常称呼，却没把一句完整的话说出口来。或者实在也不该由他来教这句慎言。诸葛瑾看着孔明，忽然觉得这个人非常陌生。</p><p>“现在是我想要这个天下。” 孔明说。</p><p>长江东岸的鱼米之乡，齐鲁故国的琅琊山脉，还有他脚下延绵千里的蜀川土地。他更想要的洛阳与长安，灯火安宁的都城，盛放着虚与委蛇的王气和粗制滥造的繁华。这辽阔的、破败的、富饶的、贫穷的、优美的、痛苦的，傲慢又残忍的天下。</p><p>乱世就是这样一种东西，不管你是否心怀叵测，它都要逼迫你付出代价。所以比起无辜地死去，一些人决定有辜地死去。因此求仁得仁，孔明想，他很快就要付出他的代价了。</p><p>那个人将要死去，有关天下的那些心与力却不会一同下葬，他会将它们妥善收藏，那些东西会再次生长，就像那个人从未死去一样。</p><p>于是他坦诚地告诉他的兄长，他的盟友，他的敌人，“时至今日，我发觉自己前所未有地想。” 孔明说，“几天以后会更想。”</p><p>他用一种平淡得出奇的口吻讲出这些话，语气中又带出方才那种陈旧的疲倦来，却反而因此变得更加令人信服，简直就像是在许诺一场货真价实的和平。</p><p>他确实是在许诺一场货真价实的和平。</p><p>诸葛瑾看了他一会儿，“你确实是有点疯。”</p><p>不过所有的担忧至此可以暂且收束了，诸葛瑾看着这个言预天下的人，对方用宣之于口的僭越包裹住一封诚恳的盟书递给了他，随书附上的还有一个不知是否值得庆幸的答案。他已经准备好了，孔明这样告诉他。诸葛瑾于是叹了口气，“我可以回去复命了。”</p><p>孔明很欣慰地道了一句，“多谢。” 诸葛瑾无言摇了摇头。</p><p>半晌，孔明忽道，“若真有那么一日——”</p><p>“弟有其才，” 诸葛瑾的声音极稳，浑如钟石。“兄恐无其寿……”</p><p>孔明不免慌声，“兄长——”</p><p>“——盖无虑也。” 诸葛瑾叹息着说。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 练笔2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14/4/2020</p><p> </p><p>相比成都而言，孔明觉得自己已经更加习惯汉中的天气。五月的夜晚还可以享受到一些干燥而凉爽的风，这在雨烂的春蜀几乎是不可想象的。他在县狱的一间内牢里坐下来，值夜的士兵替他掌了一盏手灯，孔明接过来捧着，那侍兵便退出去。室内便只剩下两个人了。</p><p>马谡把一根瘙痒的草秆从脖颈处摘掉，对孔明说，“你且将火往下挪挪，这般照着脸，有些瘆人。”</p><p>孔明索性把盏火搁在膝前一张小几上，“这样呢？” 他问马谡，马谡点点头，“好多了。”</p><p>“老师漏夜前来，” 马谡问他，“是为避人耳目？”</p><p>孔明回答，“我出来散散步。” 马谡又问，“你一个人来的？” 孔明便点点头。马谡挑眉，“你一个人，从州府溜达到县牢，没人知道？”</p><p>孔明平淡地说，“我可以教他们‘不知道’。”</p><p>马谡叹了口气，“我以为你不会来。”</p><p>孔明盯着案上星火看，“我知道你大略不想我来，所以才会留书给我。”</p><p>“来与不来，” 马谡轻声道，“其实没什么分别。”</p><p>他说的是实心之言，口气中也并没有什么怨恨的情绪。孔明却在灯下皱起眉来。</p><p>“殛鲧用禹……” 他叹了口气，“幼常过举孤了。”</p><p>帝刑鲧在羽山，天下皆以为是，於是舜举鲧子禹，使之续父之业。</p><p>马谡一笑，“原来是咬着这句。”</p><p>孔明定睛看着他，马谡道，“我还以为是那句‘如父’之言，拂了你的心思。” 马谡的口气几乎算得上是轻快的，“毕竟，当初你连我拜师的礼都不肯受。”</p><p>孔明还是别过他的目光了，“父不诛子，友无兵向。无论按哪条说法，孤都有负于你。”</p><p>马谡道，“所以当是君臣。” 孔明微微一顿，又听他道，“遂无虑也。”</p><p>骆明生白马，白马者，不可教训，不知诎言，告之则顽，舍之则嚣。马谡知道他没有打错比方。他的老师在黑灯瞎火里露出一些坦诚的愧疚，却并不是要交递给他的。</p><p>马谡叹了口气，“其实我知道你今夜为什么来。”</p><p>孔明探手就火，指尖掐住焰心的影子。他没有再看马谡，只是凭沉默反问，为何不是给你的？</p><p>马谡道，“你心里有个疑问。”</p><p>孔明抬起头，盯着他看了一会儿。马谡回望着他，而后看到这个人正在飞快地老去，与此同时什么东西以相同的速度穿越一些汹涌或者平静的流水，最后停泊在一个地方。</p><p>“孤心中确有一问，” 孔明道，“但你不该答。”</p><p>马谡于是找到了那条船。瞿塘凭关夔门，三山夹水，高坛白帝。是他的老师一生中再不想回去的地方。孔明翻掌盯着自己灼伤的两节手指看，马谡替他隐隐作痛了一番。</p><p>“先帝考语，谓我，纸上行兵，” 他还是决定提醒家师，这样的伤处若想愈合，还是须挑开脓创。孔明抬头望他，马谡接着笑道，“我确实写得好文章。”</p><p>“我不在后，” 马谡接着说，“你只能自己写报告，想必很是辛苦吧？”</p><p>孔明诚实地点点头，“我偶尔也翻出你从前写的那些，大略学拟一下。”</p><p>马谡道，“但你如今写的这份，却没有我的旧稿可抄，是不是？”</p><p>孔明便不做声了。</p><p>马谡叹了口气，“古来罪己者——” 孔明凭火望他，眼中露出极为少见的惊惧，马谡却全作未见，他顿了顿，“惟帝诰也。”</p><p>“幼常，” 孔明叹声，“孤有言先，你不该——”</p><p>马谡却决定彻底忽略孔明的那种近乎恳求的阻拦。他知道这是自己的最后一次机会了，天亮的时候他会被砍掉脑袋，尸体或许会在缝敛之后下葬，说不定还会得到一些痛惜的眼泪。但他即将死去，这是无可更改的事实。他没有时间了。</p><p>“如父如师，如兄如友……无论如何，” 马谡说，“我总归是跟随老师多年的。但我跟随你，却不只跟随你。我也跟随过你的谋略、建制与法行，” 你的进退、你的取舍，甚至你的承诺和辜负，“我跟随你的军队，你的战争，你的胜利与失败，老师啊，你是真正的将军——” 马谡用烧热的目光逼迫孔明回望他残忍的诚恳，他凭这种诚恳相告——也是真正的帝王。</p><p>孔明冷冷反驳，“这不一样。”</p><p>“这当然不一样，” 马谡平静地回答。因为对你而言，它并非由礼节所拥趸的冠冕，也不是权力搭建的陛阶，“你知道我是什么意思。”</p><p>——而是由罪孽的承担所决定的，于是又被解构成为一种责任，不可脱卸或者辜负的责任，这意味着所有人的死亡都是你的过错，我的死亡当然也是你的过错。因我的死亡有所无法偿还的，将由你来偿还。</p><p>而有一民饥，此我饥之也；有一人寒，此我寒之也；一民有罪，此我陷之也。</p><p>马谡想，他没有打错比方。所谓尧之道者，是一种资格，马谡为他剖白解释出来，是赎天下之罪的资格。那天他将这种资格授予你，今夜你却因我之死而心生怀疑。马谡望着孔明，你不该怀疑。</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“我如今确是不能教你了。”</p><p>马谡一笑，他还是说出那个不被允许的答案了。</p><p>“你信错了我，不代表他错信了你。” 马谡吹灭手灯，四方牢狱飞快地坠入黑暗，但天很快就要亮了。“你不要怕。”</p><p>待罪的文生在黑暗中站起身，整顿一身落拓囚衣，然后面向孔明，端正地跪下。</p><p>“对你不住的话，学生便不说了。” 马谡叩首下去，“就此别过。”</p><p>孔明也就站起身来，牢窗东望，可见日升。他还有一份未完的奏表要回去写就。</p><p>“多谢。” 他回答道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1]“一夫有死，皆亮之罪。”——《谢贺者》</p><p>[2]“明公视谡犹子，谡视明公犹父，愿深惟殛鲧兴禹之义，使平生之交不亏于此，谡虽死无恨于黄壤也。”——《襄阳记》裴注《三国志》</p><p>[3]“有一民饥，此我饥之也；有一人寒，此我寒之也；一民有罪，此我陷之也……此尧之道也。”——《说苑》</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 白马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我即将死去的那天晚上，想起了很多年前一件微不足道的小事。</p><p>建安二十四年的春天，武阳河道迎来汛期，有人在江上看到了一条黄龙。</p><p>消息传到成都的时候，我正在他府中替他录卷。主上进王秩已有半年，蜀中诸治事繁，譬如先前定科，因为国藩抬制，行文具典如今都要再次修纂一番。这项工作原本是交给尚书令法正主持的，但月前法令君抱病，孔明便请了道王谕，将此事托给李严接手。半个月前，李严忽然兴冲冲跑到武阳修河堤去了，临走前用一种很欢快的口吻对孔明说，辛苦你了。</p><p>孔明非常客气地向他道谢，然后回过身来看着我。</p><p>于是我索性搬到他家里来。横竖这个人如今连列班都很少去，当然，这是得到了大王的首肯的。孔明于是用一种饱含感激的口气对他说，臣一定回家专心修订好蜀典，请大王放心。</p><p>所谓的专心，从外观上看，大略是他在春日亭中摆开各色卦牌，而我搬了一张方案，坐在一旁，听他条分缕析地将先法务戒一字不差地念出来，再口教需要修摘之处，然后由我誊录下来。我抄到手酸，他依旧埋头算卦，听见我故意地唉声叹气才抬起头来，“幼常善书，” 他这样说，“当彝器铭鼎，以之传世。”</p><p>我于是还能说什么。</p><p>所以当他府上詹事终于好心地来打扰我们的时候，我心里其实是很乐见的。然后那府令说出“黄龙出赤水”几个字，我飞快地回头看他。他手里捏着一片龟壳，脸上没有什么多余的表情。詹事退下后，我叹了口气。</p><p>“值你在家赋闲自抑，” 我并未太花力气收敛口气中的讽刺，“有人却忙着报起祥瑞了。” 他放下卦片看着我。</p><p>“他也太着急了。” 我说。</p><p>他没有理会我对李正方不大客气的指摘，只是接着又念了一句朝典，我落笔停顿，他于是看向我，“鸱衔龟曳，兆承天望。”</p><p>我后来回首人生时想起，每当他用这种很平静的口气讲起话的时候，我总是难免越俎代庖地要替他委屈一番，尽管大多数情况下他并没有领情。祥兆如果承天之望，我在那个春天里沉默地看着他，那么天又是谁呢？但当时的我问出口的却是另一个问题，“那你的愿望是什么？”</p><p>“并不是所有人都必须要凭愿望过活一生的。” 他笑起来，“其实我没有什么愿望。”</p><p>那个时候我觉得，我确实不够了解他。</p><p>“我算了个乾卦。” 他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相比之下，先帝确实要比我更了解他太多。</p><p>在先帝还没有成为先帝的某一天，汉中王将我叫去问话。</p><p>“成典社稷之功，辛苦你了。” 汉中王这样犒劳我发酸的手腕。我知道是他替我表过功劳，心中生出一些欣慰的感激来。</p><p>“此事毕，孔明也可以好好歇歇了。” 他说。</p><p>我心道，他才不打算歇着，他正忙着找人给你，不，是给那条黄龙，立生祠著兆德碑呢。但汉王这话说的似有深意，我腹诽之余，不由得开始琢磨这里面的深意。</p><p>“他是一个没什么愿望的人。” 汉中王忽然开口，打断了我的思路，我抬起头，很茫然地看着他。“这让我感到有些烦恼。” 他看着我，“你比较了解他，” 他这样说，“你觉得若要送礼，应该送他点什么好？”</p><p>我忽然变的有些惊慌。</p><p>汉中王很耐心地为我解释，其实他也没有什么多余的想法，只是劳他近来辛苦。本月初一孔明难得地来点了个卯，汉王看在眼里，只觉得他越发清减了。</p><p>“先时李严上书报今春武阳汛通，河道平顺，润及两岸农田。” 他这样告诉我，“孤治境五年有余，有意恩犒蜀中百官，以施德政。但既是他，” 汉中王眼中堆起笑意，我飞快低下头去。“我总是想要于官帑之外，再多些心意。”</p><p>我有些艰难地找回自己的声音，“那个......他不大爱看书。” 反正他大多会背。汉中王表情认真，我继续道，“琴棋只作闲趣，非以常嗜。” 雅趣信如流水，他确实没有这方面的收藏癖好。汉中王又点了点头。我苦死冥想半刻有余，终于在太阳落山之前憋出了一句诚实的答案，“他比较喜欢龟卜。” 我真挚地回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你完蛋了。” 我从王府出来，赶马冲到他家里。他正在卜卦，我劈头就是一句叹息，他莫名其妙地看着我。</p><p>“黄龙见江汉，庙成而降甘露——上书臣僚已有百人，联名附者近千。” 我气喘吁吁地说，“唯独你把自己关在家里，一言不发。现在好了，” 我不自觉地带出一点埋怨的口吻，本意却并不是对他，“大王可没有解你自抑举能的苦心，要来问你的罪了！”</p><p>他看着我的眼神令我悚然。我在他面前放肆惯了，很少经历这样的时刻，我听见自己不自觉地将气喘屏息。</p><p>“这些话是他跟你说的？” </p><p>“不是，” 我简短地回答，“他说他要送你礼物。”</p><p>这难道不是在敲打你，逼你对此事表态吗？我依旧固执，倔强地用目光向他提问。</p><p>“卜象生凶，” 他忽然叹了口气，“怕不是要应在孝直身上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>黄龙属祥瑞，卧龙却是属乌鸦的。</p><p>尚书令终于没能熬过这一年的秋天。孔明代悲恸过度的王尊前去凭吊，沉默地向牌位敬了三炷香。</p><p>我告诉他，法正临终之前，在黄龙勒碑上签了字。他似乎没有听见我的话。我看着他用忙碌将悲伤小心地包裹起来，然后花费了整个秋天，将那些悲伤一点点消耗尽，成都第一场冬雪降临的时候，他便只剩下一个疲倦的壳子。</p><p>关将军的死讯是在年关传到成都的。</p><p>整个年节我都没有再见过他。不止我一个人没有见到他，他府上家人都不曾怎么见过他。我知道他自然是在王宫里。</p><p>上元节的时候我还是来到他府中碰运气，心里却并未抱有多大的指望。他府院冷清，我便客僭为住，教家人在他内院廊前，挂上两只鱼灯。</p><p>满月如盘高悬，人间却已无偃月。我近乎刻薄地想道，若真是德承天望，为何黄龙不救江汉，甘露无饮白马？他和他的大王，他们这些人，我们这些人，所孜孜以求的东西到底是什么呢？</p><p>“河海应龙，何画何历。” 我竟不知他何时出现的，转头看他立在那盏灯下，身量长而瘦，那种熟悉的疲倦近乎要将他整个人埋起来。</p><p>我于是走过去，他身上混着酒气和香火味道。我知道那酒并不是他的。</p><p>“你上次说，他要送我礼物。” 他忽然提起这桩旧事，而我早已将其忘到脑后。“也不知会是什么。” 他竟低头笑了一下。</p><p>我当时心里只有一个念头：原来忘了这茬的不只是我。</p><p> </p><p>被拖欠礼物的孔明从时年二月开始，彻底结束了他名义上的赋闲假期。在荆关失守、蜀中治才凋敝的紧张氛围内，他成为了这个伤痛之国的绷带。他开始以一种巨大的精力投入到工作里去，于是我当然也理所当然地变得忙碌起来。他没有再为此额外地向我表达过感谢，誊表录卷的时候也不再需要赞美我的字迹优美。我从来也不需要这些。</p><p>三月，李严在武阳修好了黄龙碑。州县的联名书送到成都的那天，我没有想到站出来献表的是他。显然，意外的依旧不止我一个。</p><p>“德至渊泉则黄龙见。” 他话音落地之时，大王脸上眼中的那种惊讶真实地足以教天下人赞扬他的演技，而他自己甚至无法辩解这件事。他的惊讶在一些不知觉的沉默过后顺理成章地被人误解成为愤怒，于是这种误解逼迫他不得不作假为真。汉中王拂袖而去的时候，我周围站立的百官都朝孔明投去同情的目光，其中有几个人犹豫着想要上前，大略是打算安慰他，却又实在不知道怎么开口。那时我看着他从容收起牙笏的背影，心里想起一些春日里的闲话来。</p><p>他确实是一个没什么愿望的人。</p><p> </p><p>在之后群臣上书，覆议如山。尊者三辞，两次都落了些愤怒的眼泪。四月春，他终于亲自上表。五月，我将家中黄历换新，开始以章武纪年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>改元的第二年冬天，我哥死了。</p><p>他死在猇亭之战中，随他一同死去的还有数十万同袍，他因此不会孤单。</p><p>他的尸体碎在大火之中，后来又被山风吹散。我在成都郊外替他立了座衣冠，带上锹子亲自培了土。累极之时我在他坟前坐下来，掏出一个手坛，全部浇给他喝了。</p><p>“你会怨恨我吗？” 孔明的声音在我头顶响起的时候，我屁股都没动窝儿。</p><p>我应该要问，你怎么找来的？但我没有开口，这个人神出鬼没是寻常事，我哥大略也愿意待见他。</p><p>我攒起一点耐心，“丞相这话从何说起？”</p><p>“是我让他去阵前的。”</p><p> </p><p>载尸集战，何所急？</p><p>我忽然想起一桩终于完满的旧事。</p><p>“陛下送了你一只王八？” 那天我站在他乔迁新府的庭院中，看见他站在一地装潢废料中间，手里捧了只龟相，“你最近干了什么见罪他的事了？” 我向他挑挑眉毛。</p><p>“陛下说是你向他建议的” 他敲了敲龟壳，“我最近干了什么见罪你的事了？”</p><p>我跟他斗嘴没有什么好下场，只好收起神色，“你是没有见罪于上，但他到底也没听你的。”</p><p>秦子敕下了秋狱，封相的诏书又把孔明钉死在了成都，天子亲率王师东往，天意凿凿如石，一点儿回圜的余地都没留。我看见他分明叹了口气，却没听见声音。</p><p>“其实我向他讨了份礼，并不是这个。”</p><p>我沉默地看着他。</p><p>“我向他要了一匹白马。” 他这样说。</p><p> </p><p>我从地上爬起来，与他对面而站。</p><p>“确实是你让他去阵前的。” 我平静地说。</p><p>我看着他，心里忽然产生一些怨恨。你不明白，我这样想，对于没有冤枉的人而言，如何能够领会这种意义上的得偿所愿呢，未必所有的生命都值得缅怀，就如同并非所有鲜活的人生都值得庆祝一样。人和人总是有很多不同。旧年我哥曾给他写信，我看了却几乎笑出声来。我哥说自己并非他的子期——当然不是！谁会是呢？我也从来没有这个资格。</p><p>但春日廊下，我是听过你弹琴的那个人。</p><p>连我哥那样的人都要提点他天祚两个字，更何况是李严。我忽然不再困惑，当然是他上表劝进，当然是他不谏东征。当然也会是他，向陛下讨一匹白马。</p><p>于是有白马，而不可谓无马也。</p><p>原来你并不是没有愿望，我在死去的兄长坟前看着他，忽然读懂了很多事，一些事，那件事。可你的愿望天真的近乎荒唐。</p><p>原来你羡慕他。</p><p>“襄阳初见之时，我没有受你的礼。” 他用一种诚恳地语气对我说：“如今你若还愿意认我这个老师，我会应你。”</p><p>我由空酒坛碎在我脚下，向他笑道：“我哥向你托孤了？”</p><p>他沉默地看着我，摇了摇头。</p><p>“那便无需如此。” 我几乎从未用这样的口气对他讲过话，他脸上闪过转瞬即逝的错愕，“我哥生前奉你为兄，我今当忝从之。”</p><p>过了一会儿，我听见他说，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>我在三十而立的年纪，幼稚地用一时的固执拒绝了做他的学生。</p><p>但其实我只是嘴硬而已。章武年我陪他留在成都，几乎日夜随侍，形影不离。他非常体贴地没有再提起师生分事，大略是为了照顾我的脸面，却开始真正地向我授业。</p><p>他什么都教，兵道、文经、曲乐、棋艺，甚至机巧农工。作为一点微不足道的回馈，我替他养起那只天子亲赐的王八。</p><p>章武三年，他上书监国太子，请拔我为成都令，授侍中衔。这曾是我哥的职位。</p><p>我从宫里谢恩出来，来到相府。不出意料，他依旧在院中摆卦。</p><p>我向他走去的时候脚步犹豫，从奉十年，我却发发觉我竟然不知道要怎样对他说出这个“谢”字。重檐高瓦的宫殿里，年轻的太子提起他时唤出口的是“师相”二字，我恍然抬首，方才后知后觉地意识到他所给了我的是什么。</p><p>我在他面前站定，却看见他卦案上爬着那只龟相。</p><p>“某有请教，” 我缓缓开口，“立身于世，当孜求报国，还是报恩？”</p><p>他好似没有听见我的话，依旧盯着那只卜龟看，那只被我养得肥而懒的王八缓缓地往一个卦门挪了两步，然后彻底缩回四脚，看上去大略是睡着了。</p><p>他忽然叹了口气。</p><p>我眼睁睁地看着他自案上拎起那只圣龟，径自走到院内流渠旁，将它直接扔到河里‘放生’了。</p><p>然后他转过身来，回答我的求问，“从心就好。”</p><p>我于是就没能把心里的话说出口来：那是只旱龟。</p><p>他背水站着，影子被昏日拉扯地细长。</p><p>“我要去永安了。” 他这样说。</p><p> </p><p>报国还是报恩，其实我并不是第一次问他这个问题。</p><p>但那一次并非严格意义上的请教。章武元年的炎夏，桓侯的死讯让潮烂的成都陷入一种巨大的压抑之中，新加尊号的天子从最开始就没有打算让自己从悲恸之中走出来，他红着眼站在朝堂上，以承天之尊沉默地俯视着沉默的百官。</p><p>我目睹天子求助的目光在臣班之首落了空，他根本没来。</p><p>下朝以后我去相府探望病人。病人站在一幅行军图前，图上是荆襄九郡。他左手边还有一幅，山峻浅水，是为益川。我小心地绕过地上正廓方郭的‘成都’，同他隔着一架沙案站定，案上是汉中黄河道，河养宛洛，西北所望，便是长安。</p><p>我于是将朝闻抛诸脑后，开口问他天下势。</p><p>“九凤当出山以镇。” 他这样回答。</p><p>他说的是荆州。蜀中山水屏不复，门户洞开，一夜之间将成危坠。</p><p>如今以势弱活于强者，只有以战以安。我当然明白他的意思，总是要打一打的。</p><p>“你心里想的是北方，是不是？” 我有些同情地看着他的背影，“可陛下不这么想。”</p><p>他转过身来，用一种难以捉摸的目光望着我。</p><p>不知为何，我忽然觉得被冒犯。</p><p>“丈夫立身于世，”我开口几乎是堂皇的讽刺了，“是应报国，还是报恩？”</p><p>他当时并没有回答我。</p><p>“你并不知道我在想什么。” 他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我确实不知道他在想什么。</p><p>三年后的永安行宫，我看着他从恸哭的人群里站起来。他退殿更衣，我溜出来跟着他。</p><p>他在臣殿门口扒拉掉所有搀扶的手，于是众人便都只跟着我一起在原地站着。</p><p>三步之后，我听见里头咕咚一声惊响，所有人都慌了神。</p><p>“都不许进。” 我怒声下令，而后分开人群，一脚踹开房门。</p><p>我不知道自己是以何种姿势扑到他跟前的那块空地上的，我依稀记得的，只有我当时以一种近乎凶狠地姿态接住了他朝我伸出来的、发抖的手。他红着眼睛，每个字都念的格外费力，“让我做你的---－”</p><p>我一把将他丢在地上。</p><p>我膝行退后几步，在他身前跪下来，向他行了一个完整的拜师礼。</p><p>在我顿首的沉默里，他用一种过分嘶哑的声音向我道谢，口气听起来实在教人绝望。我于是抬起头来看着这个人。他我面前站起来，脚步摇晃，而后变得坚定，从此变得沉重。我向他递上孝服。</p><p>他再也不会教我什么了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>鲧何所营？禹何所成？<br/>康回冯怒，墬何故以东南倾？</p><p>“你亦东望，东为嗣。” 我冷冷看着他，“你想的是太子。”</p><p> </p><p>出征那天他拜天子，礼数行得周全，话却吝啬。</p><p>“臣当竭能足军，安定成都，陛下无虑。”</p><p>我哥回马问他以胜负分算。他一句也没答。我送他回府的路上，忽然想起那些他佯作‘赋闲’在家窝着的日子。那时陛下从定军山回到成都，跑来看他，我于是被打发到后院替他擦琴。我揣着颗蓬勃的好奇心认真听着墙脚，却只听见他沥沥拉拉讲了一串儿蜀中才名，口气好似一个夜集摆摊的老板，恨不得立刻教陛下把这些人全都封上官职，然后……“然后臣就可以——”</p><p>“难道军师打算回老家种地吗？”</p><p>我听见他的声调拐了个弯儿，“怎会？”</p><p>他大略是笑着说话的，“……使尽蜀中才学以治，臣就可以什么都不干了，靠着主公给点儿例银过活就好，何必还要亲耕？”</p><p> </p><p>初汤臣挚，后兹承辅。</p><p>我送他至府门前，却没有再进。他回顾看我，头顶却是一盏旧纸鱼灯。我不知他竟将它收到如今，我在白日灯下望着他，想起上元夜里的一些酒气和烟火味道。</p><p>他这样教导我。什么叫做报恩，什么叫做报国。为刀剑，为弓马，为粮械。为骑，为羽。为令，为相。为台，为陛。</p><p>为臣者如是，肯将一生收束。</p><p> </p><p>原来他在那时就已经想陛下讨过一匹马。</p><p>“若你果真在成都呆得闷了，下次随孤出征罢。” 陛下慷慨地向他许诺，这样的许诺并非无稽之谈。彼时两川横越千里，蜀中人才济济，能够镇守后方的股肱大臣自然也是挑拣得出的。他们再也不是孤困立锥的末路穷徒了。</p><p>三分天下，得以西封其半。</p><p>于是他向主上开口讨了一匹扈骑。</p><p>“军师当配白马。”</p><p>我于是便笑。当然要是白马，他自然也想要白马。银鞍向洛，凭望西北，那是长安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骆明生白马。</p><p>我于是在狱中提笔，使君为尧舜。</p><p> </p><p>我其实果真从未做成他的学生。</p><p>永安宫中他教我认了师承，不过是想要替我担下那句天子考语。我做了他的学生，我的前路自然就会由他来铺就。从那天开始，他确实将自己变成了一条道路。</p><p>但那并不是专属于我的道。</p><p>他将一切所曾收束的，都不再收束了。他站在高台上，腰封章武剑，佩龟钮玉印。他开始行使权力，不再向任何人讨要任何东西。他挥斥兵钺，跨上他的战马北向宛洛，他开始杀人，杀掉很多人。</p><p>今天，他要杀掉我了。</p><p>我不知道他有没有后悔过认下我做这个学生。但我一生若有什么可以称为后悔的事情，只能是这一件，只能是那一天。</p><p> </p><p>建兴改元始，我便不再承学于他。我依旧跟随他，比从前更加亲近，倘若我哥活过来了，一定会嫉妒我那时所获得的殊遇。</p><p>我与他从那时起，便是君臣。</p><p> </p><p>我承学之日，得他倾囊以授，几乎无惑不得其解。</p><p>只有一件事，我从来没有真的开口问过。说来说去，还是那只王八。</p><p>那年王于兴师，他讨战马，天子却送他一只卜龟。</p><p>我从未问过他是否明白先帝是什么意思，那时我心里其实是有一个笃定的答案的。</p><p>“这当然是一种责怪！” 我很确信，倒不是先帝骂你是忘八——秦宓以天象谏阻而获狱，然后他送了你——本朝第一算卦大师——一只王八，意思当然是叫你回去重新卜一卜你那不靠谱的龟爻。</p><p>“其实……” 他当然不需要我开口便能读得懂我毫无掩饰的嘲讽的目光。“陛下可能是想祝我长寿。”</p><p> </p><p>他是对的，我是错的。这是很自然的。</p><p>他是才智超群的那个人。他从来都是对的。</p><p>“你会是活下来的那个人。”</p><p>其实那年我站在我哥的坟头，心里想的也是这句。我那时朝他投去同情的目光，我尸骨无存的哥哥在一旁喝酒，“你不要羡慕他。” 我没有对他说出这句话。</p><p>那年我哥死了，很多人都死了。后来先帝也死了。今天我也要死了。</p><p>而你是要活下去的那个人。我知道这并不是你的愿望，你因此无法拥有任何愿望。</p><p>先帝、关张、我哥、当然还有我，我们这些人的孜孜所求到头来其实不过也只是一个愿望——黄龙救江汉，甘露饮白马。</p><p>以祥以瑞，以天下太平。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我在临死之前写信给他。我没有再认那句师承，在我将一切辜负以后，这是我能够为他做的最后一件事了。</p><p>愿惟殛鲧兴禹之义，使平生之交不亏于此。</p><p>——是得救天下的愿望。</p><p>我的老师将自己活成了这个愿望本身。而我曾在某个春日里，与花叶之间听过他的琴。我哥说的没错，纵我并非锺期，宁不击节乎！</p><p>“谡死而无恨于黄壤也。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 酒疯子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我哪天要是死了，” 我靠在他家门口的石虎台沿，攥住一个小兵的胳膊，把酒气正正好好吐在对方的脸上，“一定是被他气死的——”</p><p>“将军，将军……” 那小兵一声一声地唤我。我是姓姜，但我不叫姜军，我单字叫做维。</p><p>“将军说的是……谁？”</p><p>我差点吐在他身上，低头的时候我看见指缝里露出的雪白，“还能是谁！” 我笑他蠢笨，“你在为谁举哀——”</p><p>“是……费相新丧，哎，将军——”</p><p>我咕咚一声栽倒在地上。</p><p> </p><p>怎么能是费祎呢？</p><p>第二天醒来我悚然发觉，昨夜我的行止将对于我在此一桩事中的清白大有妨碍。</p><p>我似乎表现得过于幸灾乐祸了。</p><p>但事实并非如此。我在朝堂之上拜下大将军的兵符的时候还在想这个事。抬头对上天子似笑非笑的一双眼，我立时冷激回过神来。</p><p>“真不是我干的。” 我以诚恳的目光向他申辩。天子绕案下堂，伸手来扶，我爬起来，继续解释道，“我那天骂的是那个谁——”</p><p>“相父不会看错人。” 陛下与我心有灵犀，他稳稳地开口，为我加持打气，“伯约，也不会教朕失望。”</p><p>我面无表情地看着天子。心中想起另一张模模糊糊的脸，我于是在暗曲中向他冷笑，你看见了吗？我得到你从未得到过的东西。</p><p>希望。</p><p> </p><p>这是个很紧要的东西。</p><p>他那样的人或许不懂，但对于我来说，凭以过活一生的，除了这一点希望，还能剩下什么呢。官拜大将军的这一年我五十四岁。过寿那日我从早晨起来就非常谨慎，五步之内不留人，十步之外必有甲，刀未离过手，剑未卸过身。子时高月升堂，天亮后薄雾落山。我摸了摸头，依旧安慰地顶在脖子上。</p><p>我放下心来。我于是登上成都内郭的哨楼，北望是汉江道，平原辽阔，绵延千里，始于定军山。我西北而拜，向他夸耀，我已经活过了你，多一日。</p><p>他到死的时候，都没有真的懂得过希望是什么东西。</p><p>这使得他本来就因为疾病变得苍白的脸上更多出很多无用的疲倦来。他已经非常瘦了，瘦到即便不用刻意腾挪，也留出了足够的床榻空白，我于是很不客气地在他身边坐下来。我顺着他的目光看，他在看一盏灯。</p><p>那个时候我几乎是惊喜的，即便我不知道他是如何开的窍，但我当时真的误信他总算明白了一点，凭荧光望火，那是一种壮烈而放肆的燃烧，那就是希望。</p><p>然后他打了个哈欠，炯炯目光飞快熄灭，一点留恋都没有。他开口问我要酒。</p><p>我于是把一辈子攒的气都一口叹尽了。</p><p>“军中无酒。” 我冷漠地回答。</p><p>他并未放弃，“孤说的是你的私酒，” 他用一种很不合时宜地欢快的语气对我说：“反正你本来也打算祭给我的，提前要一点，总可以吧？”</p><p>我忽然很想冲出去，将魏文长叫进来，给他一鞘子。</p><p>但我只是道，“蜀酒味淡，你反正也不喜欢。”</p><p>他沉默了一会儿，十分勇敢地问我，“天水可有好酒？”</p><p>我折服于他的勇气，同时觉得无需魏延替我代劳的必要了，我腰封的舌刀还是他送的——蜀水淬得好刀锋，自然便不得好醇浆，贪心不足是人最大的罪孽。</p><p>“有种酒醅子，” 我轻声道，“麦子做的，吃起来是甜的。”</p><p>天聊到这个份上，就该轮到他说说家乡事了。但他却没按这个道理出牌，他叹了口气。</p><p>“我身后——”</p><p>我很直接地打断他的话，“我知道。” 我回头的时候他依旧看着那盏灯，他在等它烧干熄灭，他已经等得不大耐烦了。</p><p>“你早就说过了。” 我站起来，走到那盏残灯跟前，停下脚步。</p><p> </p><p>他要我将他的尸体拉到定军山埋掉。</p><p>为此我比大军晚了一个月才回到成都。月满汉江的夜里我依旧加班加点地在他的坟头挖坑种树。柏种撒进潮烂的泥土，十年成木，群木成林，漫山遍野从此都会日夜听得到风声。</p><p>他一定会被吵死。</p><p>最后一柸土被我尽心踩实之后，远东将望天光。我在他的坟前坐了下来，掏出一个酒坛，咕咚咚地自己全部喝掉，一滴都没有分给他。天水的醅子是甜的，酿出来的酒却辣得人想哭。我久别故园，自然承受不来这样的劲道。我抱着他的新碑哭到力尽，隐约想起，他最后同我说的话。</p><p>他同我说的什么来着？</p><p>是了，他教我，要对陛下客气一点。这话说得很没来由，我恨恨地想，我几时对陛下不够客气了？更何况我同陛下根本也不是很熟。</p><p>“我的意思是，” 他的声音有点哑，恰到好处地坦诚了他即将死去的事实，“要比对孤，再客气一点。”</p><p>这便说得通了。</p><p>我扶着他墓碑站起来，青石因夜风而变得冰冷，让我想起我曾经握住的那只手。</p><p> </p><p>我对他确实不大客气，这是实话。</p><p>但这件事也是有一个发展的过程的，最开始的时候，我对他其实还是十分客气的。</p><p>那时我蹲在冀县城外一个草垛子上，身后是我打得不剩下什么的军队，大多横七竖八地躺着，放在平常我肯定会踹他们的屁股，然后把人一个一个提溜起来，但那时我太累了。</p><p>他站到我的面前的时候，我很客气地向他行礼，我行的是俘礼，他伸手稳稳地来扶。</p><p>“伯约胆略藏身，凉州上士。” 他也很客气地夸赞我，“得君，孤之幸也。”</p><p>对他来说幸运的事，对我又算是什么呢？</p><p>我北望当归，苍苍莽原的尽头，我隐约看见母亲的影子。</p><p>后来有一天，我依旧用小心积攒地客气的口吻对他说，“倘若明公平定中原，大略我还能有膝下奉孝之日。”</p><p>他在马上回顾看我，眼神露出笑意，开口念了句乐府旧诗，“悲歌当以泣，远望当以归。”</p><p>我勒缰的手稳如磐石，周身剧烈地发起抖来。</p><p>我身后是万千蜀甲连兵，以一种肃穆而庄严地姿态穿越金牛道。汉水迢迢在远方汇入洛渠，破败的长安于天边而如咫尺。黄河流养齐鲁富地，要翻过很多座山才是那座梁父。我盯着他坦望过来的双眼，“薤上白露，夕晞而朝落。” 你就果真不曾想过，若有一日——</p><p>“我死后，愿葬定军山。” 他笑着回答我。</p><p> </p><p>自那以后，我对他的态度急转直下。</p><p>一个月后我随他回到成都，他请封我为当阳亭侯，给我军队、权力与前所未有的信任，我回赠他胜利、忠诚与丰富多样的言语冒犯。</p><p>他对此十分满意。</p><p>一年后他再向宛洛，我策马与他并辔，身后是我麾下虎步军将。我腰间封挂他赠我的一柄舌刀。刀如弯月，月似叶舟。</p><p>他死后我终于回到成都，陛见天子的时候我谨遵他的教诲，十分客气地稳稳下拜，甲胄在身作响，腰间封刀抵进股肱，我咬牙忍住疼。</p><p>天子看着我，眼神十分悲怆，悲怆中又充满同情。我心中一顿。</p><p>从那时起，我引之为知己。</p><p> </p><p>那一日我与我尊贵的知己在一处空旷地头上随和一站。</p><p>我们面前是死人的衣冠灵堂，放眼望去一片白花花的雪片子，天子开口叹息，“蜀中少雪，更少大雪。”</p><p>陛下用一种很平静的口吻告诉我，“蒋令君上书报朕，相父遗命，” 他略作停顿，“由费公领其后事。”</p><p>「遗命」二字他咬的很轻，我心内却几乎快要笑出声来，却听天子又道，“朕属意，由你掌军。”</p><p>我立风雪望他。</p><p>“我听说相父视君犹子，” 刘禅诚恳地问我，“那是……怎样的事呢？”</p><p>在我模糊记忆的尽头，我在陇亩间狂奔到筋疲力竭，太阳下山的时候我迟归家中，柴篱上挂着藏冬腊，园中晒着麦糟，炊火从窗子里钻出来。我从来都只有母亲。</p><p>“丞相得陛下以文公之礼相待，” 我很客气地逃避他的问题，“陛下何故问臣？”</p><p>我心猿意马地回忆往事，上一个尊他为父的人，在街亭兵败之后，被他杀死在我投降的同年，算到如今，坟头草怕都有半人之高了。</p><p>天子在我面前笑着叹了口气。他目光尽头是篆刻铭文，字句冷淡，冷淡是用来记录一些伟大的东西的，而在所有伟大的东西里，排在第一的便是死亡。</p><p>“朕从来不是成王。”</p><p>其实我自然明白他的意思。相父非父，那便只剩君臣，他与他不过是一对儿再平常不过的君臣罢了。这也没什么不好。我在心里这样安慰皇帝。这会让你更快的习惯失去他的从今以后。</p><p>从这一点上来说，您比我要幸运太多。</p><p> </p><p>然后我看见了那个孩子。</p><p>当时我心下顺理成章冒出的第一个念头是，我确实不是最不幸的那个。</p><p>第二个念头与母亲有关，因此与父亲也有关——倘若顺着陛下的思路——这原来就是报应啊。</p><p>他的报应刚满八岁，由母亲领着走到天子跟前，稳稳地拜下去。尊者蹲下来，依旧比那孩子的身量高些，刘禅很温柔地摸了摸他的头。</p><p>八岁的，失去父亲的孩子，站在我一步之遥，脸面干干净净，一滴泪都没有。</p><p>那是我第一次这样仔细地看清他的长相，我于是在他失怙的巨大的不幸中看到了一点要紧的幸运，他长得并不像他的父亲。自然，这对其他人来说便不算什么值得庆幸的事情了，反而徒增他们凭望幼子时回忆其父的难度。但这一点他们可以克服。</p><p>诸葛瞻在那个时候忽然抬头看了我一眼。</p><p>我忽然涌起一个强烈的愿望。我想要立刻冲过去抱住他，然后逼他看着我的眼睛，我要告诉他，教导他，命令他，强迫他，恳求他。</p><p>你长大成人。你不要怨恨你的父亲。</p><p> </p><p>我再次拜大将军是在景耀更元那年，我尊贵的知己在成都宫中接见了我。</p><p>他身后站着一位白面无须的宦从，我不大识得。我告诉他，我要去汉中了。他用一种难以捉摸的眼神看着我。那个人的名字在他嘴边，最后也没有出口。</p><p>“伯约越来越像他了。” 他凭沉默的目光代替语言，我装作没有看见。</p><p>我其实并不大认可陛下的这句考语，于是离开成都的前夜我谒武侯。</p><p>诸葛瞻站在一封空屏前写字。</p><p>他在朝中告了病，如今却衣裳单薄地随和站在风口，身量抽条成高而瘦的姿态，背影看上去如何地肖像其父。</p><p>他回顾看见了我。我开口问他要酒。</p><p>“我向汉中，行军大略会过定军山。” 我对他说，“武侯可有乡酒，我——”</p><p>他在如钩月下看着我，我腰中也有一柄月，形似叶舟。</p><p>“我替你带给他。” 我藏于夜色堂皇地扯谎。</p><p> </p><p>悲歌可以当泣，远望可以当归。</p><p>思念故乡，郁郁累累。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“只有蜀酒。” 他这样答。</p><p>“那便算了，” 我转身狼狈逃窜，“他不喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>建兴十二年，我在他的灵堂前看着八岁的诸葛瞻，想起我扶过的那块石头。朝夕替时，石上有几滴白露混进我掌心的酒渍。</p><p>薤上露，何易晞。<br/>
露晞明朝更复落，人死一去何时归。</p><p>怨恨他的人已经够多了，我用他所无法领会的沉默对诸葛瞻说，“我就是一个。”</p><p>费祎死在延熙十六年的春天，发丧的那天我喝多了酒。</p><p>我走到他客乡的旧邸门前，对着石虎门神发誓，我要做最后一个，最后一个怨恨他的人。</p><p>我会把所有加诸他的怨恨都收集起来，小心地保存妥当，从此以后，倘若还有更多的怨恨，我照单全收。</p><p> </p><p>我看着年幼的诸葛瞻，没有说出其中任何一句话。他太小了，说了也听不懂，听懂了也记不住，等长大了也来得及。我那时心里是这样打算的，等到那个时候我再告诉他。</p><p>你不要怨恨你的父亲。你一定要恨我。</p><p> </p><p>景耀六年，我在沓中收获了第一茬熟麦的时候，得到了武侯的死讯。</p><p>我没有来得及酿好酒醅。</p><p>后来的某一天钟士季邀我喝酒，喝的是蜀酒。我应敬的手腕有点发抖。士季恍然过来，“我竟忘了，” 他语气十分诚恳，不似作假，“伯约原是天水人。”</p><p>我冲他笑，“天水有种酒醅子，” 我轻声道，“麦子做的，吃起来是甜的。”</p><p>欲归家无人，欲渡河无船。心思不能言，肠中车轮转。</p><p>我举杯饮尽杯中物，“不过我也很喜欢蜀酒。” 我诚实地说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 金匮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我登基不久以后的某一天，李严告诉我，相父要造反。</p><p>于是我对相父说：李严告诉朕，您要造反。</p><p> </p><p>在我后来的记忆里那成为了一个比较微妙的场景。那是一个天气平常的秋日，这个季节的成都常见云水而少日照，因此即便是当阳辰时，天也是灰蒙蒙的，我于是顺理成章地睡过头。醒神过后我想起昨天李严对我说的话，于是吩咐宫人去请相父入宫来，那黄门有些楞头，躬身问我可是当旨来宣，我忍住没有用手中竹简敲他的头，“那还不如说朕请相父来吃午饭算了！”</p><p>他走进来的时候脚步有些不易察觉的摇晃，这主要是由于他身量过高，骨肉却薄，人便显得抽条，这使得他在某些角度上看起来果真很像没吃饭的模样。我有一瞬间很慌张地认为，相父恐怕真的是以为我是来请他吃饭的。但很快我就打消了这个念头。</p><p>他用一种很疲惫却优雅的姿态朝我作礼，只拜身并不叩首，这是我事先就与他约定好的见面路数。然后他用一种耐心差强的眼神看着我，问我找他来干嘛？</p><p>我就言简意赅地复述了一遍李严的话。</p><p>他一切情绪和动作结合的表达是在一段短暂的、平静的沉默过后爆发的。在那一段短暂而平静的空白里，我看见他叹了口气，却没有听见声音。那口气没有任何的情绪，食谷凡躯再平常的不过的一休一息就是那样，如果非要说有些什么额外的成分，我只能说，他把眼里的疲倦又堆出来了一些。</p><p>然后他非常爽快，甚至有点显得期待的意味了，以那样的姿态利落地扑通一声跪倒在我面前。我于是心里咯噔一声替他的膝盖吃痛。他于是“嘶——”地一声倒抽了一口凉气，我于是跟着叹息了一句，这是何必。</p><p>宫中铺寿字石砖，每一块上都是刀走龙纹，我开始担心他脆弱的膝盖。从前一些时候，他曾无意（或者是有意）地提起过，他在成都呆的久了，很有可能已经患上了风湿。</p><p>他在我殷殷关切的思路放飞之时稳稳开口，口气相对较为冷淡，但依旧有一些很体贴的嘶哑从他的喉咙里滚出来。</p><p>“使陛下有此一念，臣身齑粉不足偿罪矣。”</p><p>他叩首下去，可供我管中窥豹的那些疲倦也随之不复坦白了。</p><p>场面一度变得有些尴尬。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在我做太子的时候，有天他教我读书，读的是《书》。翻卷到金滕一节已快到午时，我有些犯饿，他似乎有些犯困。我盯着「王有疾」几个字看了半天，这几个字时而斗大，时而小蝇，渐渐在我目光里快要现出重影。就在那时，我的肚子很恰到好处地叫了起来。他抬头看我的同时也暴露了自己走神的事实，因此我们不约而同地有些不好意思地冲对方笑了一下。</p><p>“殿下用膳吧，臣告退了。” 他站起来的时候手里捏着片龟壳，动作间敲响了腰间环佩。我一把扯住那玉上的穗子，“先生——” 他差点被我薅了个趔趄，身子晃了几下。我下意识地松开手，“先生留下一同用吧。” 我很诚恳地邀请他一起吃饭。</p><p>他站住脚，不动声色地将那片龟卜收进袖子。</p><p>“臣.......” 他似乎有些犹豫，这犹豫口齿因此听上去竟然有些心虚的味道，而心虚往往来源于胆怯。他很少有这样的情绪流露，我一时都忘了饥肠在怀。</p><p>“臣这几日在斋戒。” 他向我坦白，“不吃饭。”</p><p> </p><p>我是在几日之后才将那场绝食与我手中的那卷《书》联系起来的，那是章武二年的冬腊。我远在成都失奉孝礼，补全功课的次日晨省他照例进宫来看我。我忽然对着他流下泪来。</p><p>他很镇定地在我身边坐下来，我开口问他，“先生卜龟，可得三吉？”</p><p>“卦无常吉。” 他很平淡地回答，“得看运气。”</p><p>我心中生长出一些困惑，若看运气——我凭目光问教师相——看的是谁的运气？</p><p>“若运气好的话，” 他同我心有灵犀，稳稳地开口，“臣想做他的淮阴侯。”</p><p>我一时没有反应过来。</p><p>后来我思及此刻，十分懊悔国史修读不精。那时我在心中模模糊糊画起那位齐王的肖像，总归是骑在马上的，烂银鞍下佩长刀，长刀可以杀人。我看着坐在我身边眼圈儿发青的先生，渐渐收束疑惑，得出笃定的结论，他确实是在成都呆得烦了。</p><p>他想出去打架。</p><p>在我所不得见的、比较遥远的年代里，他初临阵时不到而立，拜将那年三十五岁，高台封相将近两载，他如今也不过才四十出头。他坐着的时候呈现出一种很随和的姿态，并不是僭越礼数，只是因为他手脚修长，所以慷慨余出一些琐碎的闲适来。他袍服裹身，手指摩挲着腰间玉，眼底略微露出一点疲倦的神色。他从来是很漂亮的人，骑马自然也会很漂亮，持刀或许也会很漂亮，杀人可能会更漂亮。</p><p>我于是心中暗暗为他惋惜。</p><p>“若是运气不好呢？” 我又问他。</p><p>他看着我，不动声色地叹了口气。他在我面前抬起一只手，动作有些夸张地按了按眉心，开口时语气竟然带出一些玩笑的意味来，我愣愣地看着他。</p><p>“臣昨夜鸡鸣时分才批完卷，” 他这样说，“不到卯时就又起来，辰时便进宫来陪殿下您读书——” 他目光殷切地看着我，看得我有些心里发虚。</p><p>“——我这是多么努力地在积德啊。”</p><p> </p><p>相父的运气真是太不好了。</p><p>章武三年他扶灵回成都，一身孝白走到我对面，在一段短暂而平静的沉默后倒身下拜，向我行了一个完整的君臣成礼。我的父亲，我的皇考，我的先帝，他的先帝，要他做我的周公。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又过了一些时日，李严用一种很晦涩的口吻对我说，他不是我的周公。彼时我早已将成周一节背的烂熟，我冷冷看着尚书令。李严又告诉我，我会是他的平帝。</p><p>我亦诚读国史。</p><p>我看着他跪在我的脚下，拜伏下去的脊背线条利落，利落而潦草，潦草如削，竟是比他昔日绝食借寿那段时节还要更瘦了。我一时有些恍惚，依稀往事行行如枕水船底过，我竟不知为何至此。我居高临下地看着他，心中生长出一些无奈，“你这样跪着，让我看起来真的很像……”</p><p>我恍惚间脱口叹息，“若朕真是平帝，相父——”</p><p>我话音未及落地，他横声稳稳截断。</p><p>“——臣乞就戮。”</p><p> </p><p>说句心里话，我实在是有些埋怨他了。</p><p>就算我说错了话，他这个样子，岂不是让原本就很尴尬的场面变得更加尴尬了吗？</p><p>于是我开口道，“相父，差不多得了。”</p><p>他抬头看着我，眼神里露出一些吝啬的随和。</p><p>我只好又道，“朕虽不器，也不至于此。”</p><p>他于是又多添了一些欣慰的色彩在眼中。</p><p>“你不是常教我不要妄自菲薄，” 我叹了口气，“为何又要将自己作比王莽一流？”</p><p>他跪着的姿态放松下来，以此向我表示一些肯定和鼓励。我依旧盯着他眼睛看，却对上一双饱含期待的目光。</p><p>我花了好一会儿才反应过来，“啊，相父起来吧。”</p><p>我终于渡完这一劫。</p><p> </p><p>他扶着膝盖爬起来，身子有些摇晃，我赶前几步伸手去扶。我双臂托起的分量轻的吓人，我于是又叹了口气，“相父同从前，不大一样了。”</p><p>他就着我的手站住脚步，略微活动了一下各处关节。我有些忧虑地看着他。</p><p>“陛下为东嗣时，” 他开口倒是十分随和的语气，说出来的话却叫人摸不着头脑，“臣是不是对您讲话不够客气？”</p><p>我皱眉看着他。</p><p>“皇考在时，你对他也不是这样。”</p><p>我扶着他坐下来，他顺手开始有一搭没一搭地敲着膝盖。然后他用一种很家常的口气向我解释，我爹当上皇帝没多久，就带人出去打架了。“三年到头，其实臣只有首尾见过他两回。” 他这样说，“所以细论君臣效礼，臣其实没有什么丰富的经验。”</p><p>我开口有些萧索，“那与我呢？先生如今要教我的——” 我换了旧日称呼，他目光忽然在我脸面上沉下去，“难道就只有「为君难」一节了吗？”</p><p>他沉默了一会儿，转眼有了微薄笑意，“陛下若还记得，从前臣同您启过授渔一节。” 他对我说，“为臣奉君，我只能为上献鱼，却不能授君以渔了。”</p><p>我沉默地看着他。</p><p>“所以啊，陛下，” 他叹了口气，“您自己看着办吧。”</p><p> </p><p>于是我说，“那……要不杀了？”</p><p>他面未作色，只是问我，“陛下是下旨，还是问谋？”</p><p>“问谋。” 我回答，心里开始有些发虚。</p><p>“那臣有奏，” 他手中无笏，较为草率地朝我作礼，“臣以为，正方受兹辅命，虽然与臣似乎有些龌龊，但于国公心尚存。这样的人，还是保一保比较好。”</p><p>我从善如流，“朕也觉得，保一保比较好。”</p><p>于是我又问，“那怎么保呢？”</p><p>“有很多种方法，” 他很有耐心地教我，“譬如，明日开朝，您可以将他揪出来痛骂一顿。” 我十分受教地点点头，他接着说，“或者，您也可以将臣揪出来痛骂一顿。” 我面色变了变，他好似没有看见，接着又说，“再或者，更省力的方法是——”</p><p>或者还有一个更省力的方法。我眼中闪过半分颜色，他扶着膝盖的手指在我余光内骤然紧绷。那个时刻短暂不过转眼一瞬，一瞬过后我将眼底荒唐刀锋折断撇净，神色作常，重新望向他，却从他丰富的目光中读出了一丝我并未期待的情绪。</p><p>他似乎……有些欣慰。</p><p>我于是开口打破他的欣慰，“或者朕会告诉李严，我从未听过他的这些话。” 我将字句念得缓和，语气却稳，“今日，也没有见过相父你。”</p><p>他虎口绷紧的力道松懈下来，表情变得平静，平静之下是一些难以分辨的东西。我望他片刻， 他终于还是站起来，将方才的随和转眼收束得干干净净，他服制齐整，首冠簪犀，衣绣紫纹，腰佩金印，他立足如玉山白石，稳稳地向我拜下去。</p><p>我忽然有点难过。</p><p> </p><p>“你要走了是不是？”</p><p>他行过礼，站定望我，那种熟悉的疲倦终于还是重新翻上眼面。</p><p>“臣妄度圣意，” 他朝我笑，“大略也不想我久留成都吧。”</p><p>我的心骤然下沉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我并不是从未见过他骑马的样子。</p><p>那年他送军出城三十里，回程却奔马过风，他在太守府门前翻身落鞍，我跑下台阶去够他的手。他弯下腰，就手将我抱起来，高高举过肩头，我笑的整条街都听得见。</p><p>然后他就被我娘骂了一顿。</p><p>他将我放在地上，我仍旧扯着他的袖口。听他笑着对我娘说，“夫人无忧，主公此去，必无不克。” 我娘叹了口气，他的语气笃定非常，“夫人信我，我算过卦的。”</p><p>我在很多年后看着他，不由地心生怨恨，你所忘记的那些东西里，有那夜荆襄秋雨敲窗，你握过我的手，教我写成人生中一个字。沧浪之水东落于天，一成江，一成河，江河为洛，洛北为山，以山以川，天下长安。</p><p>那是漢。</p><p> </p><p>白马临江岸而回顾，信声在耳。</p><p>那手秋卷我早就读完。我确实早改年少荒唐，你却不信。春天的时候你离我去都，三山夹水的古城行宫里是我将要死去的父亲。我的父亲，我的父亲，他不是你的汉王高祖。你的运气不够好。</p><p>韩信说，汉终将不负我。</p><p>你当然想做他的淮阴侯。我从前漏读青书，却误打误撞猜对了你的心思。汉王得韩信，白马出于蜀川，踏过齐楚，凭剑沧浪，西北高楼，那是长安。</p><p>至于潦草结局，对你来说，又有什么要紧呢。</p><p>我敬读国史——到头来，是淮阴不曾负汉。</p><p> </p><p>那年皇父在远方病笃。</p><p>成都秋尽，一冬无雪。我于是邀你在宫里陪我过一个年。守岁那夜我抓住你的袖子，逼你听我从头到尾背了一遍《金滕》。</p><p>王有疾，周公乃自以为抵，砌筑南坛，北面而拜，植璧秉圭，祝告先王，愿以身代，躬事鬼神。公卜三龟，习得三吉，武王病瘳，公封册于金縢之匮。</p><p>“我知道你为什么不吃饭，” 我这样对你说，“可是文公是武王亲弟，即便借寿可以作真，从兄从父，先生啊——”</p><p>那也该是我。</p><p> </p><p>你向天问寿，你要自以为抵，你秉圭北拜，你问鬼神，可否从你心愿？你卜三龟，三卜无乾。我的父亲死在章武三年的春天，他因此不是你的周武。</p><p>我于是听见自己开口，“先生珍重存身。”</p><p>这是建兴五年的秋天，你平南归来，我赐君三锡，一礼鈇鉞、二礼曲盖，三礼虎贲。朝臣讦君以大逆，你入宫向我辞行。</p><p>“我……” 我立帝阶，居高临下地看着你，“朕祝相父，师出定胜。”</p><p>——而是我妄想做你的成王。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的相父。在不同的叙事里成为我的王莽。我的淮阴。我的文公。</p><p>我觉得他实在是很不容易。因为从头到尾，他都非常努力地在避免以上任何一种叙事成真。他花费了一点微不足道的精力就将所有的比古之愿抛诸脑后。建兴改元，他站在高台之上，稳稳地托住我的手，从此成为父亲（而不是我）的诸葛丞相。</p><p>他运算城府，发动战争，维护权力，在适当的时机杀任何有必要杀掉的人，在极其有限的空间里维持专权和君臣礼节的平衡。他用尽一切方法试图并且成功保全下来的，是他与我的父亲一场有实无名的君臣盛轨。在这场声势浩大的活动中，缺席的并非我死去的父亲，而是他名义上的君主，是我。</p><p>我知道他从来也并非想要做文公。但在我的父亲用死亡证明自己并非他的周武之后，他却忽然发了疯似的想要他成为一个死掉的周武。</p><p>我作为这场自杀游戏的旁观者，在终局的那天站在成都郭外的路亭里迎回他的一服衣冠。我在丧礼上杀掉了一名诤臣，不久之后我依照他的遗命拜蒋琬为尚书令，假天子节钺，开府治事。我于朝不再设相职。</p><p>后来我再次想起少年读书旧事，文公封册于金匮，遗之成王后启。我于是问阶下臣工，“相父临别之际，可有过这段故事？”</p><p>那人惶惶不知如何作答。</p><p>我却也不需要他的答案了。“是了，” 我自问自答，“他的金匮，自然是在定军山。”</p><p>周公封心鉴于匮，而后承辅成王。我的周公同样把他的心鉴封存，连同他死去的、溃烂的尸骨，他过手的那片龟壳、他腰间的那枚和玉、他落章的那方金印、他封身的那柄章武，他从我的父亲那里得到的一切，他奉送给我的父亲的一切。他的北望、北拜和三次回顾，回顾是他的周武，他没有拿命抵换回来，索性自己创造出来的，那个属于他的周武。他的金匮是一口棺。</p><p>而那原本就不是留待我启的东西。</p><p>我并不是他的成王。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 心秤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>“孔明输了。” 刘备说。</p><p>孔明颇为认可地点点头，而后十分爽快地开始收拾起棋子。刘备蹙眉望他半晌，叹了口气，孔明掌心捧着几粒浑圆墨石，抬头看了他一眼。</p><p>“臣艺不精，陛下担待。” 他随和说道。</p><p>刘备道，“从前孝直在时，我也常同他闲时对弈，” 天子新加尊号未逾半载，称口更改尚未作惯，“倒是也都比今日赢得费力。”</p><p>孔明专心将黑子捡净，收入漆盒，并未答话。</p><p>“你倒不如他。” 见他不语，刘备又道，“我竟不信。”</p><p>“臣……”孔明指捻白棋，闻言动作微微一滞，“的确技艺不精。”</p><p>刘备开口却笑，“如何不精？” 孔明未及作答，刘备已将字句咬紧，“——饶子留迹，是吗？”</p><p>孔明终究抬头望君，刘备眼面上却无显色。孔明叹了口气，径直伸手横案，凭袖将盘上玉子一将扫进入柸。这动作细究实失礼数，他却做得行云流水，并无豫色。而后他抬首，一十九行黑白横亘当间，他开口语气平淡，平淡却犹叹息。</p><p>“臣犯大忌。”他这般道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>法正初见孔明，是建安十八年的年关。</p><p>彼时刘备帐下这一位行首的军师方从荆州归蜀，裹着一身风雪径自闯破太守府的宴会场，甫一进门就打了个喷嚏。</p><p>法正在席后起身，刘备却已几步走到孔明跟前，不由分说塞给他一个滚烫的手炉。法正眼见孔明堪堪接过，表情颇为苦涩，促袖垫着手心，却很诚恳地道了声谢。刘备赶着骂他道，“眼见着下雪，怎不知要打把伞？”</p><p>孔明又打了个喷嚏，开口却是嗔声，“哪有雪天打伞的？”</p><p>法正便走过去，同这位陌生的北方客人见礼，“久闻公之盛名，竟至如今方得一见。”</p><p>孔明当即朝他回礼，“此必是法公了，某早该来拜，贻至今日，幸勿见怪。” 他口气拿捏的客气非常，以至于法正甚感有些牙酸，他尚未来得及再答言，孔明却已近步一把攀住他的袖子，亲切地搭住他肘腕，拜手下去，顺便暗中直将那滚热手炉塞进了他怀里。</p><p>法正用一种难以言喻的眼神瞪着他，</p><p>刘备在一旁看他二人，似觉出有些微妙情绪堪堪游走，心中一惊，便自告奋勇地开口解围道，“孔明来迟了。” 他一壁说着话，一壁将人径直从法正凶目之中急忙扯走。刘备转身自主席案上取过一耳，递进孔明手里。“该罚三杯。”</p><p>孔明欣然接过，退后三步，立足站定，行云流水般朝刘备拜下去。</p><p>“某贺主公。”</p><p>刘备笑着应了他的敬，孔明利落饮尽一樽，再将斟满，转过身来对法正作礼，“某敬法君。”</p><p>法正愣了片刻，却又在别过孔明的殷殷目光之后，转而对上刘备饱含期待的眼神，他只得就手举酒饮干，这一饮倒急，喉咙随后泛起一阵苦辣。</p><p>孔明遂举杯向席间众人，代上三敬，仪态拿捏的十成漂亮。</p><p>“某敬谢诸公。”</p><p> </p><p>一叶知秋便在那时。</p><p>法正是在几年之后的某一日才正式确认了这样一个事实：孔明确实很能喝。</p><p>建安二十四年的春夏之交，法正从随刘备大军渡沔水，大破曹兵，定疆汉中。回到成都后不久的某一日，他应邀来到孔明府上喝酒。夜风过亭，法正靠着根梁柱举首望月。明月升汉江，落尽他眼目时却成了两个，孔明就手从他怀中拎起一个空坛，开口时语气十分难以捉摸， “蜀酒味淡，不过一坛，竟至于此啊？”</p><p>法正尚未醉到那般不堪，自然听得出此人话中笑意，他愤然道，“你倒挑嘴！”</p><p>孔明只笑，转身吩咐家人，教从院窖内再取一坛私酒来。法正便道，“荆襄的酒便一定强于蜀中吗？”</p><p>孔明未答，只等那家人片刻后方归，他将酒接过手，却只教侍者尽退，自在亭中将烹炉点起，又取食刀将泥封划开。法正挪回案后坐下来，孔明方道，“此是北地乡酒。”</p><p>法正分明知他少年离家故事，便拧眉看着他，孔明又解释道，“是后来在荆州时，学拟着旧方制，虽不敢称十足地道，醇烈倒不差几分。”</p><p>法正只道，“我识你并不像凭饮怀乡之人。”</p><p>孔明并未答话，只动作熟练地酹酒于耳壶，复又将那壶过水来烫。法正却问，“既是私酒，为何轻易与人？”孔明便笑，“孝直又不是旁人。”</p><p>法正冷哼一声，孔明叹了口气，这才说道，“我请法公喝酒，自然是有事相求。”</p><p>法正面色沉了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“你太小看我了，孔明。”</p><p>过了半晌，法正方才开口道，“倘或我果真与你有异，又岂是你求便求得动的？”</p><p>他话中带出责慢意味，孔明却无动于衷，顺手尚给炉子扇了扇风。</p><p>法正道，“定军山一战是我从谋，既定汉中，我便已想定此事。” 孔明虽未点破，他却已知其意，关中陇西之地连通雍、凉，加之刘备立足巴蜀已有六七年载，积谷广农，治内平顺。如今三州之壤，百万辖民，已堪为藩镇，时机既到。他顿了顿，“我不信你有私心顾虑，却也不用你来‘让’我这个所谓的功劳。我行事但凭心秤，无需旁人相与。”</p><p>孔明眼露敬佩之色，“那便该当是预谢之礼。”</p><p>法正闻言轻叹一声，并不急着答他，开口却提起昔年旧事，“先时刘璋虽碌，然其治蜀并未尽失仁道，你可知道，我当初却为何要——”</p><p>孔明截答得飞快，“我知道。”</p><p>“你自然知道！” 法正轻笑一声，“所以我不需你谢。于乱世得一明主，肯效生死，兹辅大业而临天下，这样的夙愿与志向，并不只你孔明有，我亦如此。我既非循旧儒生，又何须你来提点？”</p><p>“既如此，主公得进王秩，可谓汉天下至幸。” 孔明契而不舍，接着又道，“孝直功在社稷，自然担得起一坛酒酬。”</p><p>“你倒是——” 法正竟教他一言激得有些无奈，“你倒是敏于口舌！” 他不甚客气地撇下这样一句，孔明却笑弯了眼，法正作色道，“你果真要替天下谢我，我担得起，怕是你担不起！”</p><p>“唉——” 孔明颇为夸张地叹了口气，“不过是想请孝直喝杯酒，实在麻烦。”</p><p>法正便只瞪他，回目之时却无意瞥见案侧收着的一副棋盘，不知怎地，他忽然想起初见那日被塞了满手的那炉滚炭，心中范睢之志立时竟起。他于是便向孔明道，“有何麻烦？此间既有棋具，你同我杀一盘，” 他原本已有微薄醉意，措辞便也粗疏起来，却反而成就出几分慷慨风流。法正手指温炉道，“便以此酒为抵，我赢来便是。”</p><p>孔明看他的眼神有些复杂。</p><p> </p><p>孔明收整残棋之时，斛中新酒尚温。</p><p>落败的法正有些忿然地盯着他望了半晌。这世上曾几何时有过关羽温酒斩华雄的英名美谈，他擅作主张，绝不需再有他孔明温酒胜法正的丢人轶事。</p><p>“棋局如战场，” 待孔明将黑白分收妥当，法正到底叹息着认下这一句不敌，“你确有军阵大才。”</p><p>孔明却还是替他酹满一樽。 “我是真心想请孝直喝酒的。” 孔明向他举敬，“主公归来，同我说起两军战时，法公护其避箭一节，我那时便想着该谢你。” 孔明语气郑重，“死生大险，公高义也。”</p><p>“你要替他谢我，” 法正擎杯在手，半晌，到底仰首饮尽，算是应他一敬。“倒也罢了。”</p><p>孔明颇为欣慰地冲他一笑，法正叹了口气，“我知你同他知交情笃，只是你这话讲来，倒也太没遮掩了，倒像是你二人有什么秘辛私与似的……”</p><p>孔明眼底笑意很满，脸上却露出一种过犹不及的坦荡神色，法正开始觉得酒劲促急，隐隐有些头疼。“不日主公便会进王尊，镇藩统国，便是君臣分际之时了，你——”</p><p>“国藩抬制后，” 孔明再次截断他的话，却不理会法正话中显意，只道，“便需定科明典。”</p><p>法正既被截语，难免有些不快，“你为军师，我知你临阵克敌之能，倒也懂律法治事？”</p><p>他这话原本多也是置气多些，却听得孔明道，“我倒要向孝直请教，治境安民比之沙场竟敌，难易何如？”</p><p>法正放下酒樽，沉声答他，“治境难于杀敌，安民难于定胜。”</p><p>孔明又欲替他斟满，法正却摆手止住，孔明随和一笑，转而舀进自己杯中。</p><p>“而于乱世治境安民，其难更甚。” 孔明眼中含笑，语气却收束停当，“如今我主西驻巴蜀、北安汉中，东领荆襄，三分天下归于明德。非明德无以匡朝，非明典无以治世。倘若文法羁縻，威刑不肃，王之德政何以举耶？”</p><p>法正听他这般开口，不觉便坐直身子，孔明接着道，“于今之时，当废旧典，威之以峻法，法行则知恩，恩科并行，上下有节，官民守序，此方为治之要。因此来日定科，” 他顿了顿，向法正虚敬一礼，“还望孝直尽心相助。”</p><p>孔明一席话毕，自将樽酒饮尽，而后露出酒底给他瞧。法正却只是盯着他看，半晌，他朝孔明一笑，“从前我不识君，你却已有望名在川，彼时我倒真不信，卧龙盛名之下，究竟能有几分符实，如今看来，当真是不悔相遇！你倒是——”法正叹了口气，“你倒是国相之才。”</p><p>孔明笑道，“这话出自孝直之口，纵是谬赞，我都不舍得辞了。”</p><p>法正定睛望他，神色却严肃非常，“国相之才，若得尽用——”</p><p>“陇、蜀之地，自古便承天祚，我高祖皇帝便是成大业始于汉中，” 孔明忽然探身一把攀住法正衣袖，月夜亭中，竟凭寥寥几句便定语大封，“我主当为汉中王。”</p><p>法正覆手捉过孔明一截腕，在他掌心画成一诺。</p><p>“我主当为汉中王。” 他重复道。</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>定谋西封的那一夜月落，不过几轮光景，法正却已落得一身疲病苦骨。</p><p>蜀秋雁声入耳，法正卧榻已近三月，分明已知自己时日无多。可那日孔明终于走进他困居的一方屋檐之时，他却忽然觉得周身气力竟一时回转了多半。</p><p>孔明在他榻前几步之遥站住脚，法正挣扎着要起身，却不料孔明忽然在他病榻之前拜下身去。</p><p>法正惊道，“孔明，你做甚！” 孔明屈膝跪定，朝他合手成礼，法正急声拦道，“我尚未死，你倒急着跪灵！这是什么道理！”</p><p>孔明稽首到地，而后爬起身来，语气平淡，“此便是行过从兄家礼了。” 他立身便是居高临下地看着法正了，“我过府先拜过太公，认义膝下。来日你去，便可无虑。”</p><p>法正沉默了半晌，仰天长叹了口气，“孔明啊，你果真是——”他声音难免嘶哑，却将凄凉意味尽换作欣慰，“你怎知我在等你来，又如何知道，我欲托之以宅私后事。”</p><p>孔明道，“相交一场，法公视我为知己，我何敢不知。何况先叔父曾与太公有旧，我早知这段故事，但因从前你为与我知交磊落，并不曾提，我便也只做不晓，如今……”</p><p>“如今我要去矣，” 法正苦笑道，“只是你若以为，如此我便不会骂你，你便大错了——”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，在他榻沿坐了下来，“我知道你等我来，一为托以家事，其二便是要责我荒悖之举。”</p><p>法正以肘撑起半身， “你既知荒悖，为何还要那般行事？黄龙祥瑞闹得满城风雨，我虽在病中，也不是全不晓事。旁人只道是李正方在武阳凭空作弄出这等故事，可你骗不了我！若非你授意，他哪有这个心思胆量！天兆之事你也敢编排，便不论劝进作真是何种大事，倘若一环有疏，算在你头上的，该是欺君，还是欺天啊！”</p><p>他语气悚悚，孔明却并未多作反应，只答，“来日潜龙升于黄天，天便是君，君便是天，我谁也无欺。”</p><p>法正赶声唤他，“孔明！”</p><p>“当日我问法公，若主公进王秩，凭封如何拟定。你我同声道出‘汉中’二字。国史旧例曾以此为号者，四百年便就只有我高祖皇帝一人，” 孔明沉声开口，语气晦涩，“我从来就没想过要留待退路。”</p><p>法正急声如怒，“你不要同我逞胜口齿，你知道我并非不想见主公克成帝王大业，然江汉流水，水到方可渠成！如今主上称王镇藩未满一年，东境荆关不稳，其势如何是水到渠成之时，你——” 孔明面色依旧平淡，法正终究无气力与他大争，半晌，只是长叹了口气，“你太着急了。”</p><p>“这半年来，我连得许昌暗报，曹操病笃，料想不过在一年半载了。” 孔明在一段沉默过后缓缓开口，终究算是诚言解心的架势了，“曹操若死，你我都知，其子必行大逆。旦夕山陵巨变，我朝既为刘姓宗室，不得不提前做下预备。我实心相告，去岁黄龙见江始闻武阳县内，起初确非我预先安排。李严将消息报至成都，是我将那一奏压了下来。直到——”</p><p>“直到前月关侯北征樊城，却兵耗沔水，你心中不稳。” 法正冷眼望他，“你心中不稳，便作军阵运筹，我知是你谨慎预事，可值此时节筹谋劝进，又做何解？”</p><p>孔明不答他言，法正又道，“倘若关侯此战，果真能下樊城，直逼宛南，主上便可率军出秦商，天下可归，帝王业成，黄龙便会出于渭水，而非武阳。你却不肯再等，孔明啊，你果真当我是半个知己，我只问你一句，你在怕什么？”</p><p>孔明沉默了足有半炷香功夫，就在法正几乎快要以为他再不会开口之时，孔明忽然叹了口气。“孝直卧床这些日子，他也病了一场。” 孔明声音很轻，“起先不过是口腹之虞，却裹上积年伤病，一度倒是极险，堪堪半月方才回转。在这样年纪，究竟是会动摇根本的事。” 法正实在不知这一节，至此倒有些无话的默然，孔明略定了定心神，口齿有些犹豫，“他今年虚龄，已至耳顺之年了。”</p><p>法正听他这一席话，一时竟有些不知如何作想。</p><p>孔明却收敛情绪，转而又道，“说到底，终究大妨依旧在许，倘若曹丕果真胆敢行窃庙大逆，无论我境势如何，我都会劝主公进大位的，这是必行之事，时所迫者，” 孔明说至此处，竟作一笑，“我便说是天命，有何不可？”</p><p>他这话说的剖白，却藏逆胆，究礼倒并非是句忠义之言。法正怔然片刻，终究心有难解，因既近时，也不再多做顾虑，哑声问他，“我只问你，倘若……” 孔明回首看他，须臾间法正甚至恍然觉得，他似乎都无需真的宣之于口，对方分明就能猜到他心中疑忧。他定了定心神，到底开口，“倘若关侯北伐无功，你还会劝主公称帝吗？”</p><p>孔明点点头。</p><p>“倘若北伐无功，而荆关有险，你可还会劝？”</p><p>孔明依旧点头。</p><p>“倘若荆关有失？”</p><p>孔明道，“会。救军于外，进言于朝，我会同时做。”</p><p>“倘若荆关有失，而曹操未死，天子犹在？”</p><p>孔明道，“当先救危。”</p><p>“倘若北伐定胜，王临许都，而天子尚在——”</p><p>孔明截断他未竟之问，“此大逆，” 他停声片刻，“他不会做。”</p><p>法正仰躺于榻，不再看他，只幽幽叹息一句，“你知道我问的并非是他。”</p><p>孔明却再不肯开口，法正又笑道，“我有此一问便是大逆，你自然不必答。你要做的事，总归不是我一个将死之人可以相与得了。只是孔明，相识至今，我不得不提你这最后一句，昔日我赞你有国相之才，可国相之才若想尽用于天下，并非那么容易的事。”</p><p>孔明转头看着他，法正面色苍苍，印光沉色，实在已是再不堪久的模样了。“你不知道我又希望天命多借你几年，” 孔明低声道，“即便不为私谊，尽论公心，倘若你在，天下予归，总在十年之望里。”</p><p>法正却爽快笑道，“我已半入黄土，不与你论天下事了。更何况你当真以为，既得天下便可尽相吗？” 孔明皱眉看着他，法正道，“我今日与你论的偏要是私谊，那日由我出面劝主上称王，我知你并非心存顾虑，只是你我都知，我是益州旧臣，原本就比你，更合适开这个口。可是今日你若要劝主上承天祚，我冷眼旁观，所有人里，最不宜便是你——”</p><p>他言语中带出一阵咳嗽，孔明倾身扣住他手腕，“为何？”</p><p>“你并不懂为臣之道，” 法正长叹道，“你做的事，你要做的事……你并不知道你自己在做什么——”</p><p>孔明却径直站起身来，法正恨声未竟，孔明已立足如玉山，俯视着榻上之人，稳稳开口，“我是不知道自己在做什么，我也无需旁人知我在做什么，要做什么。我更不需要百年身后《春秋》与我论知罪，” 法正几乎从未听过他用如此口气讲话，怔忡望他，却不见孔明面上有如何颜色，只听他沉声又道，“孝直视我为知己，我今日相告，我视君犹师，你尝有教，为人行事但凭心秤，自见分量。我或不知忠，或不知义，或不知礼，或行失德、失信、失节之事，我其实都并没有那么在乎，惟其我心如秤，” 他停顿片刻，道，“我只求无愧。”</p><p>孔明说完这一言，便向法正辞礼，转身便走。</p><p>待将出时他脚步却作须臾停顿，法正垂病老声恰在此刻落地入耳。</p><p>“无愧又有何难，孔明啊，” 法正大笑一声，而后长叹，“我只盼你，能够无悔！”</p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>建安二十四年的那个冬天，孔明不作回顾地从法正病榻之前扬长而去。</p><p>那成为了一个起点。</p><p>是岁年关，寿亭侯关羽死于麦城，吴取荆州，川蜀东境失护。四月，王尚书令法正病逝，谥翼侯。十月，曹丕代汉，加尊号，立魏。二十六年三月，武阳立黄龙庙。庙成见百里甘露。四月，刘备进帝位。六月，张飞死于军中，谥桓侯。九月，秦宓谏阻伐吴，未允，下秋狱。</p><p>霜降那日成都秋雨，孔明在天子殿中同刘备下了一盘棋，他饶子输竟，刘备将一盏茶递过他手，问他，“你为何不劝？”</p><p>孔明接过茶盏，却并不急饮，只在手中握着，水暖传竹入掌心，甚至激出他几分汗意。</p><p>“陛下以为呢？”</p><p>刘备叹了口气，“你不劝我，是为了救秦子敕？”</p><p>孔明自笑了一下，“陛下真这么想？”</p><p>“不。” 刘备道，“我想的是，我找你来下棋，你故意输给我，却不只是故意输给我，你是故意教我知道，你是故意输给我。”</p><p>孔明此番倒是实在一笑了，“陛下讲话好似打谜。”</p><p>刘备却没笑，“我觉得，你是故意气我。”</p><p>孔明将茶盅放下，当着天子眼面搓了搓手，后又拢袖，一番举止倒显出几分昔日惯有的无拘模样，刘备皱了皱眉。</p><p>“臣哪有那个胆子。” 孔明缩着袖子，半晌，只丢出这样一句话。</p><p>刘备道，“你再说一次试试？”</p><p>孔明无奈，“陛下——”</p><p>刘备道，“你再叫一次试试？”</p><p>孔明叹了口气。“我想起孝直在时，” 他沉默了一会儿，再开口时已换了旧日称呼，“曾骂我不懂得什么叫作为臣奉君之道，我那时并不大信他。”孔明用的是家常口气，刘备的面色却并未放松下来，孔明却也不管他，“到今日看来，却是警言考语，便是为此，我又要欠他一坛乡酒。”</p><p>刘备依旧沉默。</p><p>孔明又道，“孝直为人，性情阔朗，并非拘泥礼法教条者，我从前想不明白，这样的人，如何会比我更懂‘为臣’二字？” 他看着刘备开口，说出来的话却竟不像是对面相告一般，“我二十七岁得遇明将军，从谋奉主也有十五年，以臣佐事王、事君将近三载，时至今日我才明白，主公啊，” 他这一句出口，刘备终究还是落下神色，孔明叹了口气，“我从来都只有臣汉之心。”</p><p>他这一句到此便尽，再无多解。</p><p>“主公去吧。”</p><p>他说完，手便从袖中重新拿出来，将那一盏温掉的茶，推至刘备跟前。</p><p>孔明道，“我但保主公后顾无忧。”</p><p>刘备盯着那轮苦水看了片刻。</p><p>“若我不归，”半晌，刘备才终于开口，开口便非吉预，孔明却没有提他。“你便将秦宓赦回，与他再挂个什么官职都好。”</p><p>孔明便点点头，刘备将温茶饮尽，孔明又问，“主公还有什么要嘱咐的？”</p><p>“成都冬日湿冷，记得加衣。天雨雪时打把伞——” 刘备收声停顿，孔明却已经站起身来，他在天子座下站住脚步，窗外时巴蜀秋雨，此是一夕风骤，风过送山水音，入耳却只有年迈的帝王一句几不可闻的叹息。孔明屈身拜下去，向他行了一个完整的君臣大礼。</p><p>“——莫教白头。”</p><p>孔明稳稳地稽首，“臣……” 他话在嘴边是一句言悔，最终却只以四字作答，“臣知道了。”</p><p>他不曾出口的无所愧和有所悔是，“臣确实不该同陛下……下这一盘棋。”</p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>章武元年十月，孔明立锦官城楼望军。</p><p>他在那时想起法正，故人已故，对谈便只作自言自语。</p><p>“为臣奉君，其实也并没有那么难。我心如秤，却不可为他人作轻重。”</p><p>“一秤方寸大小，原本就放不下一十九行黑白纵横，棋局好比战场，他并非是我的弈敌，我便无思进退。”</p><p>“心秤堪堪可以托住一个人，这点分量，这点分量。”</p><p>“这点分量重过天下万山与水。” 孔明想道，</p><p>但他做得来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 风膝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>建安二十四年，孔明十分惊喜地发现，自己多年的风湿奇迹般的治好了。</p><p>事后他认真分析了一番，认为这主要归功于他在这段时间里，跪得很多。他自出山奉主，得刘备亲敬有加，纵使去岁刘备进王秩，与他在臣礼一节也是饶过甚多的。但这半年来，他得以时常跪来跪去，主要是因为，最近死人比较多。</p><p>首当其冲便是汉天子。</p><p>十月元始，曹丕篡毁宗庙，帝禅尊位。远在西封的汉中王以君父孝礼祭之，祭帝之礼尤为繁琐，孔明穿了半月的孝，黑天白夜地跟着刘备跪下去站起来地磕头，后来刘备病倒，命他代行烹奠，他又带着蜀朝文武百官临南坛北拜，跪下去站起来地接着磕头，这大大地增加了他日常膝关节的活动频率，后来蜀秋下了第一场雨的时候，坐在家里拿被子捂着腿的北方人第一次发现，自己的膝盖并没有如以往每年雨季开始时候那般准时准点地开始疼，他呆呆地拥被坐了一会儿，而后有些雀跃地跳下床，走了两步，他走到雨里，半趿着鞋踩碎水泊，溅了半袍的淋淋濡湿。他终于确信，自来成都以后困扰他多年的风湿骨痛关节炎，真的好了。</p><p>回头时黄夫人站在廊下用一种很难以捉摸的眼神看着他。</p><p>孔明有点心虚。</p><p>“举国尚在服孝汉丧，你好歹收敛一些，” 黄氏叹了口气，“若是教他看见，我看你倒是不用费心上表，不如同我收拾家当，准备休致算了。”</p><p>孔明钻进门廊，草率地拂去一身的湿，“夫人不喜欢成都吗？”</p><p>黄氏道，“你倒是开始喜欢了？” 她低头看了一眼孔明的膝盖，“腿不疼了？”</p><p>孔明颇为认真地点点头，黄氏实在忍俊，“早知有此奇效，不如平日里便教你多跪一跪。”</p><p>孔明将手缩进袖子，“夫人最究礼，我若跪卿，卿必要跪回来，岂不累你？”</p><p>“平白跪我做什么？” 黄氏瞪了他一眼，“不妨随便跪一跪这眼下草木石溪罢了，万生存灵，焉非天乎？”</p><p>孔明垂眼，袍角滴水在脚下重新汇成一斛，“夫人这是责我？”</p><p>“我何责君！” 黄氏只道，“咄咄怪事，由咎惟天。君既无惧，我有何惧？”</p><p>“若我有所惧者——”</p><p>黄氏笑道，“我亦无惧。”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“鬼神可敬，而不可戏。夫人比我致学明也。”</p><p>黄氏却没再答他了。</p><p>孔明道，“从前孝直也对我说过同样的话。”</p><p>黄氏沉默地看着他。孔明所说，是法正临死之前，责怪孔明编排舞阳黄龙兆一节事，孔明立于廊下，故人声犹在耳，“君若以情急而失敬鬼神，他日必受天咎，我其为君虑之！” 彼时孔明不答而去，再见时已是他代汉中王于尚书令灵前献上三柱辞香。法正死于汉室宗祠失覆的当月，刘备大病了一场。孔明既代尊来谒，原是不必行礼的。但孔明扶手香案站了片刻，到底退步跪倒在奠蒲之上，沉默地叩了三拜。欲起身时有人急急伸手来扶，他却只作不见，自己爬起来站定，甚觉得腿脚又轻快了不少。</p><p>孔明思及旧事，眼中不觉裹上些许郁色，黄氏见他如此，只得叹了口气，“敬与不敬，只在人心，又何必——” 她这一句竟不及出口，便见一家人脚步仓皇，直闯进内院廊前。黄氏有些不快，不待孔明开口，便责道，“这是如何！”</p><p>那家人站定喘气，半晌竟说不出话来。孔明皱眉，“到底何事？”</p><p>“军…….军报登邸，” 那人终究喘出这几个字来，“是荆州！”</p><p>孔明踏进雨中，脚步飞快，转眼已过了那家人立定的身位。</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>“臣闻武阳渠通汉洛，有黄龙出于赤水，得托青蛟，龙升而蛟堕于东山，无饮而死——” 孔明一手扣住刘备的袖子，“龙顾首而腾云，不复反也！”</p><p>“你——” 刘备吐出一口血痰，“你再说一遍！”</p><p>孔明膝行几步，直到刘备跌坐在榻上，他依旧没有松开钳住其腕的手。</p><p>“臣闻——”</p><p>刘备卯足了一股力气，径自抽袖于他虎口，动作间手掌划过孔明额角，孔明不顾吃痛，顺势叩首下去，却再没开口了。</p><p>半晌，孔明只听闻刘备恨声一叹响在他头顶。</p><p>“——云长啊！”</p><p>这是关羽的死讯传到成都的翌日。</p><p>孔明于前日昏时得军报，吕蒙诛关羽于麦城，吴取荆州。他草草扫过急函三行。开口时语气悚然，却是将令，“此事…….不报王宫。”</p><p>马良站在阶下，急声问他，“军师，怎可——”</p><p>“你持我将符，” 孔明不待他言，只从袖中拿出一枚铜虎，递过他手，“星夜前往徐州府，就说主上军令，命车骑将军不可出战，不可离守，不可回都！坚壁清野，善保徐关——” 他说罢转身，又命马谡道，“幼常亦辛苦一趟，领我手信前往江阳，告知刘邕，整军备战，瞿塘有失，军法从事！”</p><p>孔明交完这二命，退后几步，堪堪背案撑住身子，马氏兄弟怔忡片刻，双双拜令，不再多问，转身便走。孔明抵案立了片刻，方才呼出一口气来，再抬头时，眼面竟有泪色。他府上詹事在旁呆立良久，到底犹豫开口，“军师不报王上，总归——”</p><p>“明日…….” 孔明声音极哑，语气有些陌生，“明日我再去，” 他身离倚仗，到底站稳脚步，眼前是蜀秋夜雨，寒雨过后，便要入冬了。“明日我自去请罪。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明在次日食时过后来到王府。</p><p>刘备刚进过晨餐，正在漱口，孔明入室站定，刘备抬头看了他一眼，就手擦了擦嘴。</p><p>“怎么这个时候来了，” 刘备掷巾入盆，内侍躬身退去，孔明却未答言。“你又没吃早饭？倒是来得晚了，饶不了你这一顿了。孤教他们煮点粥来给你？”</p><p>孔明张了张口，却没发出声音。</p><p>刘备笑道，“怎么，饿迷糊了？”</p><p>孔明身形一滞，自袖中掏出一卷蓝缨，交与佐官奉上。刘备盯着那枚丧羽看了一会儿，却没有接。孔明终究开口，“关侯……失亡荆州。” 他只吐出这几个字来。</p><p>刘备看着他，“你说什么？”</p><p>孔明道，“王上节哀。” 他顿了顿，“珍躬要紧。”</p><p>“孔明？”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“臣昨夜得报，孙权遣吕蒙密行过将，袭我荆州，追害关侯于麦城——主公！” 孔明闻声抬首，刘备霍然站起身，因动作促急，一下立足不稳，身子晃了几下，险些跌倒。</p><p>孔明以一种十分不合理的速度，一步至前，几乎是滑跪到刘备发颤的脚下，王宫殿内铺虎纹石砖，冷硬非常，他这一下震得双腿生疼，冷汗立即渗出手脚。孔明定了定神，跪而未拜，伸手直扣住刘备的膝节。</p><p>“你…….？” 刘备开口是一种几乎令他无法忍受的语气，“你昨夜——”</p><p>“臣万死——” 孔明朗声应了他这一句，手上力气不减，堪堪扶住刘备将欲后仰的身体，而后他闭了闭眼，感到左肩落下一掌的分量。</p><p>那分量极轻。</p><p> </p><p>孔明在那时忽然想起关羽。</p><p>建安十七年，庞统死于入川的半途。孔明得刘备急命，自荆州追军，临走那天关羽来送他。关羽长他十余岁，在他还在隆中种地之时，汉寿亭侯英豪之名早已扬于海内，因而孔明一向礼敬相待。彼时他从谋刘备已近十年，同刘备帐下一众文武大约都已厮混熟稔，遑论赵云等人，便是张飞也堪肯随性唤他一句“孔明军师”，若得三将军酒至稍酣时，便更不拘束，叫他一声孔明，孔明也非常欢快地应他，惟有关羽，多年过去，依旧连职带姓持重地称他一声诸葛军师。</p><p>“诸葛军师，” 这一日关羽依旧这般唤他，“一路保重。”</p><p>孔明在鞍侧回身，稳稳地朝他回礼。</p><p>关羽似犹豫片刻，开口问他，“若大兄得主川蜀，来日该当如何？”</p><p>孔明道，“驻两川之富，进向汉关。”</p><p>“若益得汉中？”</p><p>“收陇西之地，便可凭望中原。”</p><p>“他日大兄若得进取天下，”关羽顿了片刻，又道，“关某必不效华容之失。”</p><p>他一句毕，只定睛望着孔明。孔明自然明白，这并非关将军自罪昔日华容纵曹之失，乃是提点他，不可再行佯令与他。</p><p>孔明于是再拜，“髯公只需善与孙权，安保荆襄，得以建功天下之日，亟可待也。”</p><p>他言毕，侧身便要上马，关羽却在他马前替他执蹬，孔明一惊，尚未及拦他，关羽却扶鞍道，“我信军师。” 他顿了顿，口气是前所未有的郑重，“必能祝我主定天下！”</p><p> </p><p>孔明当日却并未再多答他一句。那信声在耳，孔明在刘备脚下叩首时依稀想起，却不想那竟是永诀。</p><p>然后刘备那一句叹亡就直愣愣地砸在他头顶。</p><p>孔明忽然觉得膝盖一阵剧痛——他这接连几月祭奠亡者从来都是体体面面的，丧仪皆是他一手操办，跪席选的都是足够厚实的，起先他是怕硌着刘备，后来倒是便宜了他自己。及至今日王殿内他这一急而跪，直直地把自己摔在青石地上，阵痛过后便是一阵钻骨的酸麻，这原是他所再熟悉不过的，他的风湿又一次失而复返了。</p><p>然后他在这痛楚游走四肢之前掌力开口，“臣知主公大恸，然臣闻古事，重华失象而定虞，商龙亡蛟而成汤，今关侯既去，荆关失护，蜀难甚将危急，而蜀有危，乃汉天下大难危也！”</p><p>刘备此刻正是气血倒灌肺腑，早已说不出话来，孔明跪在他脚边，一声一句逼得却急，根本不等他作何回应。刘备一只手虚力搭在他肩上，怔怔地看着他。</p><p>孔明接着道，“当今之时，汉庙失窃于奸逆之手，其恸岂非更甚于断腕乎！我主如何敢不自重其身，兹承大任！外以绝敌人之志，内以固阖境之情，非此更无他道——”</p><p>刘备几乎有些呆滞，他看着跪在脚下的这个人，甚至觉得有些不大认得他。</p><p>他在这般关口说的竟全是劝进的话。</p><p>“孔明，你疯了！”</p><p>“多难以固邦国，殷忧以启圣明，” 孔明全然不理他，他深深提了口气，“使我主肯存定痛之心，不以克让为事，救慰汉祚于危难，释倾首以久望，臣何吝一死——”</p><p>“你闭嘴！” 刘备一阵急咳，堪堪吐出一口血来，几滴落在孔明袖口，孔明终究收声，半晌，他听见刘备的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。</p><p>“我还没那么…….” 刘备再开口时声音极哑，语气平淡，却如太息，“你不必这般激我，你——”</p><p>孔明松了口气，他深深叩首下去。</p><p>“你说话太难听了，” 刘备至此竟作叹一笑，“可别再讲下去了。”</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>待到孔明吩咐侍者收拾干净一地狼藉，刘备依旧木呆呆地坐在榻沿，有宫人犹豫奉上一盏热茶，刘备却全似不见，那侍儿便有些惊惧，孔明不动声色地叹了口气，直将茶盘接过手来，转身将满殿的人全都赶了干净。</p><p>他捧盏站了片刻，到底递过刘备跟前。</p><p>刘备抬头看了他一眼。</p><p>“倒教你侍奉茶水，” 汉中王竟作一笑，这一笑苦色却满，孔明只道你这还不如不笑。刘备叹了口气，“这教我如何担待得起。”</p><p>他这一句话，倒教孔明托着那一盏茶，进退无措，刘备却摇了摇头，到底接过手来。</p><p>“主…….” 孔明松了口气，“大王天胄龙嗣，镇藩守疆，臣原不过一介布衣，如今有幸侍王饮食，哪里就折了？”</p><p>刘备喝了口水，好歹顺了顺气，“君为布衣之日，孤尚三就先生于家庐，” 他开口却提旧事，孔明一时有些怔然。刘备叹了口气，“我那时承诺，终我一生，奉君以师礼。”</p><p>孔明踟躇开口，“臣——”</p><p>“如何还固称臣？”</p><p>“我……” 孔明恍忽片刻，到底定了定神，开口却依旧拂意，“臣方才情急之言，多有犯忌，” 他垂眼正对上刘备一双湿目，话到嘴边倒打了个磕绊，“主…….主公治臣的罪吧。”</p><p>刘备把一枚空盏塞进他孔明手里。</p><p>“昔日隆中问策，孔明教我，若保荆襄，西驻巴蜀，待时生变，便可出秦商古道，北伐奸逆，还庙旧都。” 刘备的声音极哑，语却似刀，生生将孔明钉在原地，一步腾挪不得。“如今云长……如今荆关失存，天下予归之计，又当何解？”</p><p>孔明道，“臣已命军，坚固江关，荆门虽失，夔阁依旧可为屏障。孙权虽今背信，但——” 他这一句至此，原本就刻意别过刘备的目光，却不料一声叹息直落脚下，他竟再说不下去。</p><p>刘备看着他，“那时孔明未出隆中，言谈之间已定天下三分。我那时只顾叹服，不料十年如梦，所言在耳，落地作真，至于今日。只是今日……孔明啊，当年计算无遗之时，可又曾预得今日？”</p><p>“臣…….”</p><p>“今日无预，来日何加。” 刘备叹了口气。“云长竟去，本是我为长兄，年齿堪堪，我又还能有多少来日呢？”</p><p>“主公！” 他这一句方竟，孔明已失身拜倒，那茶盏落手坠地，咕噜噜地滚到远处。“使我主有此一言，亮无方寸容身之地也。”</p><p>刘备唤他，“孔明啊。”</p><p>“亮失忠节甚矣！” 孔明直叩在他靴首，“只望主公不恤自身，顾孚大义，当断梭巡、定思痛，” 他顿了顿，再开口时语气坚如刀石，“进大位，加尊号，临陛天下，亮惟此一愿…….惟此一策。”</p><p>“孔明真是固执。”</p><p>“主公…….”</p><p>“昔年隆中问策，我就君三往方得，” 刘备道，“今日孤并无问，你却宁以死谏。孔明啊，” 刘备弯下腰，伸手去捞他，却只攀住孔明一截胳膊，他自俯拜不肯起身，刘备疲累使不上劲，二人便只这般姿势堪堪耗着，首耳倒因此凑得极近。刘备于是将呼吸吐在孔明颈侧露出的一块空白皮肤上，“你就那么怕我死吗？”</p><p>孔明在他一手之握内登时发起抖来。半晌，他缓缓直起身子，再望刘备的眼底已满是泪湿。<br/>“怕。” 孔明只答了这一个字。</p><p>刘备叹了口气，“怕到宁愿与我君臣分际？”</p><p>孔明却只是沉默</p><p>“可这偏是我最怕的。” 刘备道，“比死还怕。” 他口气平淡，孔明却慌声赶着叫了他一句，刘备却只是摇了摇头，“我不怕有日君不知我，我不知君。我怕的是君分明从来知我——君既知我，却宁作不知。”</p><p>他到底将孔明从地上一把扯了起来，孔明膝盖一阵痛走全身，立足不稳，险些倒在刘备一怀之内。</p><p>“可别再这般跪我了。” 刘备托住他的手，这样说道。</p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>天命黄龙予归，人事常与愿违。</p><p>孔明没过多久就又获得了不少跪下去又站起来活动膝关节的机会。</p><p>彼时他祸遇冬春的风湿已经不再发作了——建安二十五年四月，刘备三辞过后，终受帝玺，加尊号，即位汉宗。孔明非常完满地面北叩成君臣大礼，站起身时自觉腿脚还算支撑得住。</p><p>紧接着他受封国相，谢恩之时又跪下去站起来地折腾了一番，爬起来的时候宣旨官十分有眼色地伸手来扶，孔明非常感激地向他道谢，稳稳接过金印在手。</p><p>而后常朝见礼，他服制齐整，立于臣班之首，拿捏架势领百官横压牙笏行毕全礼，尚未稽首到地，新帝半句拦语已经出口，“丞相快起——” 孔明以笏遮面，不自觉地感到身后白双目光似箭噼里啪啦地射过来。</p><p>天子恍然找补，“…….众卿都起身吧。”</p><p>孔明彼时站定，自量两条腿微微有些发麻，但状态尚可，并无大妨。</p><p>然而鹤膝既为节气症候，此时不发作，也不过是时候未到，九月立秋，孔明再入朝会之时，便开始觉得脚步有些拖累了。然后秦宓非常合时宜地出班跪下，孔明心里一顿，隐隐觉得怕要不好。</p><p>果真不好。</p><p>红着眼的天子临殿下瞰，怒声只要诛谏臣。</p><p>孔明暗自苦笑一声，咬了咬牙，立时出班，出班只先站定，敬拜一揖，“秦宓一时昏语，并非存霍君之心，陛下万勿动气伤身，圣躬要紧。”</p><p>“乱语天时，其悖何昭！” 天子咬牙恨声，字句砸在陛阶之下，“朕为天子，其逆何甚，安不诛咎？”</p><p>孔明这回是跪下了，他跪的利索，膝疼尚未生感，他已经一拜到地，“圣德何彰，岂与蝼究？乞请陛下宏恩垂顾，暂恕秦宓死罪。”</p><p>孔明是在片刻之后被一位热心的同事连扯带拽扶起来的。</p><p>“陛下已经走了，” 这位善良的臣僚一脸悲切地看着孔明，孔明感激地握住他的手腕，力道未曾拿捏得太好，对方似有些发痛，于是这种痛苦便裹进语中，“……丞相啊。” 他只这般叹息了一句，却无后话，半晌，似不忍再与孔明对面相扶，抽袖转身便走。</p><p>孔明乍然失扶，站在原地晃了两下。</p><p>后来他颇为艰难地腾挪出宫，好不容易回到了家，黄氏看着他的表情比那弃他而去的侪臣还要难以捉摸。</p><p>孔明此时神智已大清明，夫人的眼神他自然读得懂。</p><p>“——你是活该。” 黄氏无声地评价道。</p><p>孔明一下一下地敲着自己的膝盖，“怕是要难为夫人，多喜欢成都一些了。”</p><p>天子东征之志再无回圜，孔明深知自己必然是无法从行。黄氏盯着他看了一会儿，片刻，忽然叹了口气。</p><p>“倘若真的常守成都，倒算上幸。”</p><p>孔明道，“夫人不是不信天象吗？”</p><p>“我不信。” 黄氏将一只手炉垫进他腿间，“心却有惧。”</p><p>孔明就着那乍然暖意嘶嘶哈哈地唉声叹气了一番，再开口时倒是笑言。笑言却犹叹息，黄氏心道，你这还不如不笑。</p><p>“我信天象。” 孔明道，“但我不怕。”</p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>刘备走后，孔明在又在成都过了三年冬春。</p><p>第三年时他的风湿发作的异常厉害，孔明自己继续分析，这确实是因为他最近实在没有进行什么膝关节活动的缘故，这一季蜀春雨烂却久，直到三月尽，成都四方成郭依旧埋在一种压抑的湿气里。</p><p>永安信官站到他面前的时候，孔明试着从案后站起身来，却没成功。</p><p>那人却以为孔明没有听见他的话，于是又字句念实地重复了一遍。</p><p>“陛下急命，请丞相往永安宫见，成都事务交予太子监决 。”</p><p>孔明径直起身，立足如玉山白石。</p><p>他觉得自己的腿一点儿都不疼了。</p><p>这种良好的状态一直保持到五月他扶帝棺归锦官。刘禅在成都外郭三十里祭亭相迎，孔明从车舆走出来，脚步极为稳当，他一步一步走到监国太子面前，他立足站定，孝服一袭长曳，他看着这个失去父亲的孩子，然后屈膝拜下去。</p><p>这个孩子从此成为天子。</p><p>孔明行臣礼，稽首三叩，礼毕他依旧伏地，身子微微发颤。</p><p>他起不来了。</p><p>双膝传来的是从来没有过的钻心剔骨一般的剧痛，只消一瞬便走遍他四肢百骸，周身如灌沉铅，连带着他抠住黄土的指缝儿都是疼的。他在叩首的遮掩之下，十分小心地、急促地喘着气，每一口都卷出泪湿，泪湿好似蜀雨，入雨时不得预知，再恍顾时已沾满了一身的水。</p><p>那水滴滴答答地掉下来，在他眼下一小块空白土地上汇成一方浅泊。</p><p>他不忍心踩碎它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 恢恢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>建兴三年，孔明南征四郡，六月，渡桃溪，于盘蛇谷用火克兀突骨，乌戈合族尽无留生。</p><p>“七擒七纵，自古未尝有也。” 孟获缚手跪在帐前，语气有些萧索，“好一招请君入瓮，一把火烧尽三万藤甲……阴屠如此，阁下当真就不怕折损阳寿吗？”</p><p>孔明使左右松开其身上绳索，孟获堪堪站起来，却听孔明叹了口气。</p><p>“若是他在，” 孔明好似笑了一下，于夜却不分明“一定不会同意我这么做。”</p><p>孟获莫名其妙地看着他，“谁？”</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>建安十三年，夏口。</p><p>时近鸡鸣，军帐中来往人声鼎沸了一宿，大多都是欢庆之胜。曹操赤壁兵败，奔忙弃船走马，自彝陵道投逃南郡，接连于乌林、葫芦口两处遇到领孔明将令的赵云、张飞等人率部佯击，两次虎口侥脱，狼狈不堪地由一行用命亲从护着往华容道方向奔去。</p><p>刘备屯兵夏口的军帐里，张飞方才反营复命，三将军缴了不少兵马檄旗，又将曹操好生吓了一跳，险些滚下马去，自然称意非常，同袍推酒贺他，他也来者不拒。刘备也是很高兴的，于是便也不曾管他，倒是义弟殷勤，首樽酹满，当下便想着要先敬他。刘备推住张飞紧凑过眼皮底下的手，实心让道，“果真要敬，你这首饮，必须要敬的是军师——”</p><p>“哎，军师呢？” 刘备回头却不见孔明，张飞倒先于他寻喊了起来，“军师！军师！这么大个儿军师怎么说没就没了？你，你们谁看见了？”</p><p>帐中众人一股脑地摇头，连道不知。</p><p>刘备站定片刻，撇下众人，自个儿悄没声儿地钻进后头小帐中去了。</p><p>军师正在此处。</p><p>准确地说是半截儿军师，孔明正撅着身子，把头埋进一个半人高的革箱里头不知在寻摸些什么，刘备脚步方的轻缓，入内尚未开口，孔明回手扔出一物，啪嗒掉在地上，滚了几翻，堪堪停在刘备脚下，却是一只生了锈斑的钢盔。</p><p>刘备清了清嗓子，“孔明在寻什么呢？”</p><p>孔明慌忙转身，见是刘备，有些不好意思地笑了一下。</p><p>“主公，” 孔明走到他面前，不动声色地将那只头盔踹到一边，“你有没有，软甲之类的？”</p><p>刘备奇道，“从前我不是送过军师一件吗？” 刘备目光落在孔明外袍领口，翻衣之下隐约可见轻甲走丝，微微折出些许寒光，“你此刻不正穿在身上？”</p><p>“主公恕罪，”孔明道，“非是我挑货，这件软甲大小正合衬，材质也轻，但就是……薄了那么一点儿。”</p><p>刘备绕过教孔明丢了满地的残兵旧器，在帐内方几后坐了下来。<br/>“那便再没有了，” 刘备回答，“军师知我，家底不厚，你若在那箱笼里寻不出来合眼的，我实在也无有余赠了。”刘备又瞥了孔明一眼，“恐怕只有翼德那里还有几件他昔年用旧的，但同你身量也不合。”</p><p>孔明的表情十分凝重，刘备给自己倒了杯水，尚未举到嘴边，又见孔明凑过来问，“那可有护腕一类的？”</p><p>刘备手腕一抖，一盏茶倒洒了半杯，他一壁擦袖，一壁摇头，“没有。” 孔明唉声叹气，刘备实在忍不住了，“孔明，你到底要做甚？”</p><p>“我粗算时辰，关将军就要回来了，” 孔明正色道，“我得早做准备。”</p><p>刘备好一通咳嗽，孔明看他的眼神有些忧虑。</p><p>半晌，刘备方才堪堪平复下来，他别过头去，实在不想看孔明的脸，他憋的好生辛苦。</p><p>“那你这不是自找的吗。” 刘备中肯地评价道。“既知云长重义，狭路重逢，必不忍亲诛曹操，你还偏要他去守华容。”</p><p>“甚至还逼髯公立下军令状——” 孔明自我反省道。</p><p>“甚至还逼云长立下军令状，” 刘备颔首，“现在知道怕了，当时又何必那般激他？甲有用吗？以云长的手力，一掌招呼过来，你碎了，甲都可能尚保不碎。” 刘备的口气颇为认真，“我看你方才那句‘髯公’叫得极好，不如多攀着叫他几声，说不定比什么金丝甲还要好使。”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“关侯是重礼的人，不会羞怒之下一掌拍了我的。” 孔明仔细分析道，“我怕的是三将军。”</p><p>“哦，这倒是。” 刘备认可地点点头。孔明向他投来求助的目光，那目光分外真挚，刘备决定彻底放弃喝水了。“三弟那个脾气，爆炭似的，发作起来，我都拦不住。”</p><p>他说完这一句，便再无话，只拿掌心扣着杯底儿，一圈圈地在手上转，觑眼看着孔明。</p><p>半晌，孔明重重叹了口气。“那就——” 孔明叹着气站起身，端满架势朝他拜了一礼，“那就只有请主公照顾好我的家人，得主公知遇识拔，从奉一场，” 他说到此处，口气里竟分明带出几分泣声，“我也没什么好遗憾的——”</p><p>“快闭上你那个嘴吧！” 刘备丢掉茶杯，站起身来，抬手在他头顶敲了一记。这人胡说八道的本事生怕不能淹了天去。刘备薅着孔明往主帐中去，扶手之间他低声咬耳向孔明道，“一会儿只看我眼色行事。”</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>“那日你同我说，云长为人，最珍重‘情义’二字，只是性情太过傲慢，目中无识，倨傲便至轻敌，是为将者的大忌——” 刘备叹了口气，声音有些发颤，“他若是肯听你的就好了。”</p><p>孔明站在原地，张了张口，却没发出声音。</p><p>这是建安二十五年的春天，自关羽失亡荆州、身死麦城已过去数月。成都春尽，雨水却绵长，孔明在家算了半月的卦，方才占出一日晴云，四月二十四日，南坛高筑，刘备衮服谒拜天地，受嬗国玺，进位天子。孔明拜君于台下，行完一整套的礼，累得快要没有人样，好不容易捱到散了，磋磨半日回到家中已是酉时过半，他站在府院之中望天，四方天高却是重雾垂山，压得快要教人喘不过气来。孔明将服侍的家人赶了个干净，自将脱去繁制重冠，翻出件旧袍随意裹着。他原本这一日从早走礼，水米未进，及至此时，倒算是饿到过了劲，于是也不教人煮水，也不要吃饭，只慢悠悠地踱到廊下，捡出空白档口，独自呆坐起来。</p><p>他这一坐好似禅定，耳目仿佛上了锁一般，天地也都不听不见。直到刘备站在院中，接连唤了他几声都不见反应，索性上前推他。孔明教他这一推恍然梦醒，神思归位却迟了片刻，刘备搭住他一截胳膊的手尚未撤去，孔明就这样在天子一臂之怀里怔忡了一晌功夫，方才“认出”对方来。</p><p>“主……” 他脱口一声，总算彻底回过神来，也不知是怎么滚下廊台的。待到刘备在回身时，孔明已在他脚下拜倒，“陛下至此，臣竟失礼，伏请恕罪。”</p><p>刘备没便答他，只在孔明方才发呆的那处也就坐下来，方才开口道，“起来吧。”</p><p>孔明爬起来，却看刘备坐在眼前，背大约有些佝，正拿手一下一下地按着后颈某处。</p><p>刘备也折腾了一天。整套天禅全礼行下来，心里却只是恍恍惚惚的，回宫换下一身衮制，手脚仿佛才似从冰河里解了冻一般缓缓恢复知觉。那时他脑中便出现这一个念头，也是唯一一个念头——孔明在做什么呢？</p><p> </p><p>这一年的年关，成都淹没在一种巨大的悲痛之中。但悲痛本身其实并不具有如此强烈的感染能力，惶惶人心倾首东望，顺着的是王者恨杀目光如刀，刀刀割血见骨。</p><p>汉中王麾下文百十武百十，无论是自起微末之时便从随在侧的，还是在刘备入主蜀、陇二州后方得拔擢的，有心谏言，及至对上那双发红的眼，到底都没能成功将一句节哀说出口来。于是理所当然地，众人又将目光转向了孔明。</p><p>孔明正忙得四脚朝天。</p><p>荆关骤失，军阵铺排一节便要大改，每日从军师将军府上领信奔命同持节复命的来往使将时常得以撞个满怀，加之去岁王尚书令法正病故之后，令台积压的一摞文卷如今也都移放到孔明的案上。乃至于关侯丧仪，一手祭器奠物也都有人来问他主意。孔明恨不得一日长有二十四时辰，自己也再化出八个分身来。众人见他如此勤勤恳恳、宵衣旰食，倒比面对主上大恸之时还要不忍心开口。孔明从摞成半人高的竹子后头伸出脑袋，“您到底有何事找我呢？”</p><p>来客舌头打了个磕绊，张皇半晌，叹了口气，“将军啊，” 他这样叫孔明，孔明于是在案后放下笔去，“你真的不劝吗？”</p><p>“好，”孔明站起身来，大略地活动了一下久坐僵硬的四肢关节，很客气地回答，“我劝。”</p><p>二月，刘备以义子封不援关羽，咎失荆襄，赐自尽。</p><p>“我说的并非此事——”来客再一次坐到孔明府上的时候，语气便作促急情态了，“曲突徙薪，不可不预啊。”</p><p>孔明让了一盏茶给他，“公言至理，我当从之。”</p><p>三月，黄龙庙成，舞阳见百里甘露，蜀郡官以之为祥兆，上书请汉中王进位天子。王固辞再三，以汉祚不可无继，实不得已而受禅于天。</p><p> </p><p>四月晴空白日，及至天昏，游云落潮，却开始淅淅沥沥下起雨来。</p><p>于是孔明劝道，“陛下还是进屋吧，小心淋着。”</p><p>他立廊下，四顾无荫，转眼倒是裹了一身的湿，刘备隔雨望了他片刻，也不答言，起身便进了孔明内庭书房。孔明跟着他一道儿进了屋，先在门边站定，自褪了湿衣，便欲另寻外裳，一只手却已经递过他眼前。刘备脱了自己的那件风袍，不由分说塞进了孔明怀里。</p><p>孔明一愣，开口要辞，刘备却没与他这个机会，“区区解衣之义，你我之间难道都承不起了吗？”</p><p>孔明只好闭嘴，顺从地接过穿上。刘备却已走过他书房笔案，案侧却有一方行榻。刘备失笑，心知这必是孔明平日里将就休息图方便所用的。忽忽之间，新帝却恍然发觉，自己对这间屋子竟是如此的陌生。他于是转过身来，眼底便已有雾色。</p><p>孔明心中一顿。</p><p>刘备开口却是全无首尾的一句悼怀。</p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>“凡事可一而再，”孔明在刘备一句话竟之时这般想来，“自然亦可再而三。”</p><p>他开口慰君，“关侯当日北取樊城不克，兵耗沔水，臣便应作预保其后顾，若臣当日早行援护，必不与东可乘之机。髯公英豪膺世，武功煊赫，陷困境而无救，实在都是臣的过失，” 孔明话至此，顿了一顿，“至有不测，罪咎也只在臣一人身上。”</p><p>“都在你身上可还了得，”天子却只作一笑，“难不成要朕杀了你替他报仇？”</p><p>“臣…….”</p><p>刘备道，“先知者，不可取于鬼神，不可象于事，不可验于度，必取于人。倒叫我教你兵法吗？” 孔明不语，刘备叹了口气，“我识君久，知天下者，非君莫属。” 孔明站在下首，闻言摇了摇头，刘备却未理他，“察人性情，计算天命，两厢算来总是分明，可人的性情其实就是人的命，算来算去，算的——”</p><p>算得不过是属于每个人的最恰如其分的那个死法罢了。</p><p>刘备沉默地望着孔明。</p><p>孔明终究开口，“非为知生，其卜预死。”</p><p>刘备点点头，半晌，忽然叹了口气。</p><p>“你可……算过我的？”</p><p>他话音落地，孔明倒身便拜，“臣岂敢——”</p><p>刘备道，“说人话。”</p><p>孔明爬起来站定，鬓发有些散乱，他掌了掌神，缓缓开口，“臣说的是实话……” 刘备面色更沉了几分，孔明叹了口气，“臣是真的不敢。”</p><p>刘备两只手反扣住榻沿，堪堪撑住坐着的半身，“那可算过自己的？”</p><p>孔明在片刻默然后定声开口，“臣得天命垂顾，” 他开口却有笑意，“……走在陛下前头。”</p><p>刘备盯着他看了半晌有余。窗外雨卷天色昏昏，滴答水声敲响窗棂，他在一步之遥看着面前这个人，只将这一眼望尽十五年知遇。</p><p>“我不会带你出征的。” 刘备终于开口时，不动声色地别开孔明的目光，“更不会教你代我领兵。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明只答，“臣知道。”</p><p>刘备叹了口气，欲将这一节翻过，“以后还是少算卦吧。” 他这样说，口气倒带出几分长者的规诫意味来，“你好歹承学申韩，龟筮鬼神，非其道也。”</p><p>孔明却道，“这是旨意吗？”</p><p>“你还真是——” 刘备不意他如此一句硬生生抛将出来，当下竟堪堪教他噎住，好不容易才回过神来，“左一个‘臣该死’右一个‘臣有罪’念得顺口起来，倒好像正经存住了这个心似的。” 他话中不自觉带出责慢之色，孔明却笑了一下。</p><p>“臣能存什么心思，” 孔明道，“陛下本就是天子。”</p><p>刘备道，“我自然是他们的天子。”</p><p>至此一言落地，君臣二人这一番来往倒是流溪入江，也就开阔起来，孔明定了定神，满心踟蹰不知如何出口的话转眼竟忘了个干干净净，他恍惚垂首，却正对上刘备投来的目光，一时心内擂鼓如战，好一刻方才堪堪停声，他终归再难掌住，脱口唤出一句哑声来。</p><p>“主公……”</p><p>刘备却不再理会他，竟自弯腰褪了靴袜，随即合衣便卧倒在孔明书房的那方榻上。</p><p>“我在你这儿歇一会儿，” 刘备道，“今日……这些时日，实在疲累。”</p><p>孔明站在原地，一时无措。</p><p>刘备偏过头来看着他，“你就打算直挺挺地杵在这儿站岗？”</p><p>孔明茫然道，“那臣……”</p><p>“上来一起躺着。” 刘备翻了个身，不待孔明反应，又补充道，“这是旨意。”</p><p> </p><p>直到孔明十分僵硬地在榻上躺下来，他还是没有搞清楚这一切是怎么发展到这一步的。</p><p>但有一点好处，便是他却是非常节省空间。这张行榻原非正经睡具，教他搬进书房，也只是用来案牍之隙，小卧个半时辰养神之用。四方长短正经算来原本也只容的下一个人。但由于孔明近来实在颇为抽条，他又未敢躺实，虚压了半侧榻沿而已，因此甚至还给了刘备得以来回翻身的空余。</p><p>刘备又翻身回来。</p><p>“孔明平常是睁眼睡觉的吗？”</p><p>“不…..不是，”孔明不知所措，一句话断续几次，也没能说完，索性坦白，“但臣确实不困……”</p><p>“你当然不困。”刘备道，“你都不知道什么叫困。”</p><p>他撂下这一句便再无话，孔明望天等了半日，听身旁人声呼吸渐稳，吞吐变得柔和且绵长，这才仗胆偏过头去看他，见刘备确实安稳闲睡的模样，总算松了口气，心作预备，准备开遛。</p><p>然他一只脚尚未来得及够到地面。</p><p>“回来。” 刘备在梦中开口，孔明登时把腿缩了回来。</p><p>“闭眼。” 刘备又补充道。</p><p>孔明闭上眼睛。</p><p>过了半晌他又睁开，刘备依旧在他身边装睡。</p><p>因此孔明开口问道，“你饿不饿？”</p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>章武元年四月，孔明在自己家请刘备吃了顿饭。</p><p>六月，张飞死于军中。</p><p>九月，天子亲征江东。</p><p>翻年入夏，猇亭大火烧了整整三日夜，蜀军败逃，陆逊率军追至夔关，孔明于鱼腹浦设八卦石阵，陆逊惧退，不复趋穷。</p><p> </p><p>建安十二年，新野。</p><p>“乾、坤、震、巽、坎、离、艮、兑，为八卦，”孔明指着案上排开来的龟卜牌向刘备介绍，“八卦再分三爻，观上而瞻下，知变化于自然，上可卜天时，下可认地豫，” 他顿了顿，语气有些诡异的雀跃，“或有甚者，可问生死大命——”</p><p>“我有的时候确实觉得，” 刘备打断他，“比起说我三顾茅庐请来了一位军师，更像是我招了个算命的。”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，将那一遛王八壳尽数收回袖子，“其实卦图亦可为军用。”他道出这样一句，刘备挑眉看他，“果真？”</p><p>孔明道，“休、生、伤、杜、景、死、惊、开，反复八门，以辰以日，无尽变换，入不得出。” 刘备两眼放光，孔明将语气收束起来，“八卦阵中，可引狂风，可走沙石，可唤雷霆，可施天滔，可移重山，困入其中之人，无食无饮，四十九日尽，非白骨不得出。此阵…….” 孔明停顿一刻，“轻易不可作，其道阴行，折损阳寿。”</p><p>刘备立刻道，“那你别用了。”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“我卜得泽水困一卦，主公可在白河设洪闸，临机淹军，可阻曹操。”</p><p>刘备点点头，“就听军师的。” 他沉默片刻，到底没有忍住，“孔明啊，我跟你讲，不是我同你虚论仁义，但你不要总用一些阴亏的战术，” 刘备的语气十分严肃，孔明认真地看着他，“主要是这种事……” 刘备总结道，“损德。”</p><p>孔明站起来，向刘备施礼，他这一礼施来极为端正，刘备愣了一下。</p><p>“我主仁德之君也。”</p><p>孔明定睛看着他，眼面随之裹上笑意，刘备教他看得有些不好意思，于是也便跟着他干笑了两声。</p><p>仁之于民，德配为君。</p><p>二十七岁的孔明想，“你一定会成为帝王。”</p><p> </p><p>（六）</p><p>“所以他教我克制与收束，某种程度上来说是一种道德约束，但其实那是一种馈赠。他所交付的实际客体是一种十分滑稽但又充满了前瞻性的信任，那是很宝贵的东西，当然也很稀有，但并非因为稀有而宝贵。用另外一种说法去解释，那是一种栽培。我这么说你听得懂吗？” 孔明袖手在帐下看月，孟获站在他一步之后，一脑门子问号。</p><p>“所以我说，没有什么东西是与生俱来的。” 孔明也并没有真的期待这位外国友人的回答，继续自说自话，“所有人都需要经过一段路程，以时间为计量单位，用故事作为叙述的手法，但本质上你经过的是某个人。然后崭新的骨肉开始生长，血液中滚流脱胎与每一个时刻的过去的自己，你因此发生变化，你从此发生变化，变成一个成分更加复杂、更加丰富的自己，沉疴锈骨与此同时开始萎缩，你将要失去自己。所以有些人会觉得这是一种面对压迫所做出的无奈的妥协，将臣服定义为一种溃败。但其实那是一个永不放手的拥抱。” 孔明说，“当你拥抱一个人的时候，你就永远不会背叛他。”</p><p>孟获终于听懂了最后这句。</p><p>“你今日行此阴计，” 于是他把握机会反戈一击，“难道就不是背叛他？”</p><p>孔明说，“有一次我告诉他，我算过命，我得到上天的眷顾，会在他之前死去，我因此是比较幸运的那个。” 孟获木呆呆地看着他，孔明接着说，“后来他遇到危险，我就把这句话忘了。我叩鬼门，爻成八卦。我向天问卜，我说，我没什么好顾忌的了，天地神佛倘有所顾，请务必顾他，再不必顾我。”</p><p>“所以你看，我早就背叛了‘他’。”</p><p>“我今天所背叛的，是我‘自己’。”</p><p>孟获忽然叹了口气。</p><p>孔明说，“所以你也不必如此，这种事情不用算也知道的，我一定会遭到报应的。”</p><p>“来日相见，他必然要骂我。”</p><p>“但能够相见也是天命垂恩，我得罪天命这一节，恐怕前有旧例，后有可望，也不知道到死的时候，它到底还会不会对我网开一面。”</p><p>十五圆月如盘，高悬天边，浑石剔玉，无分阴阳。</p><p>孔明道，“反正我已经算错了一次。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 昔我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当那位身份特殊的蜀国特使站到他的面前时，诸葛瑾心想，难道他那个作天作地的弟弟，这回真的，成功地，把自己，作死了？</p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>建兴六年秋天，诸葛乔死在汉中道。</p><p>前来东吴报丧信的是诸葛瑾的幺弟诸葛均。</p><p>诸葛均肩臂上挂着半服缌绖，诸葛瑾盯着那簇桑麻看了一会儿，没有说话。诸葛均站定朝他跪下叩首。</p><p>“你到底是国使，” 诸葛瑾道，“没有向我行礼的道理。”</p><p>诸葛均叩首拜了三拜，方才爬起来，“这个礼，是二哥教我代他行的。”</p><p>诸葛瑾失笑一声，“他倒是会打发你。” 诸葛均便没再答言，又听长兄问道，“可有信与？” 诸葛均摇了摇头。</p><p>“那他可……” 诸葛瑾勉强掌了掌精神，口吻还算平淡，“可还有教你带什么话？”</p><p>诸葛均依旧摇了摇头。</p><p>诸葛瑾叹了口气，似乎并不感到意外，“他也知道……” 他心下潦草转念也就这般脱口，“没脸同我说一句对我不住啊。”</p><p>诸葛均身形一滞，面色微微沉了少许。诸葛瑾这才恍然回神，他原本并未作真埋怨，一句出口却变了味道，一时又不知如何找补，望向诸葛均的目光也便只剩些怔然。兄弟二人就这般对面无言了片刻有余，诸葛均终究开口打破沉默。年轻的蜀使自怀中掏出一裹帛来，递过诸葛瑾的手中。</p><p>诸葛瑾却没有便接。</p><p>“这是何物？”</p><p>“是伯松…….”诸葛均答道，“是阿乔的的随身之物。”</p><p>诸葛瑾愣了片刻，到底接过掌中，帛布翻开，他的手腕微微有些发抖。诸葛均不解其情，未敢开口，半晌，只听见诸葛瑾叹了口气，却犹笑语。</p><p>“这哪里是阿乔的随身之物，” 诸葛瑾道，“这是他的随身之物。”</p><p>诸葛瑾用手指轻轻地摩挲着掌心一枚旧玉，玉为温石。</p><p>“再早一些的时候，”他说，“这曾是我的随身之物。”</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>诸葛瑾曾经送给孔明一块玉。</p><p>那时尚有余温的血肉堆覆在琅琊城关累累如脱的白骨之上，诸葛瑾在家门口向叔父道别。</p><p>“大郎果真不跟我走吗？” 诸葛玄站在鞍侧，看着这个不足弱冠的孩子。诸葛瑾摇了摇头，“母亲卧床，难堪车马，我何敢远离。”</p><p>诸葛玄便再无话，诸葛瑾的目光却落在他袖旁，孔明从堆成小重山的箱笼上跳下来，诸葛瑾伸手解下腰间一枚菜玉。那是他抓周时伸手握住的岁礼。</p><p>他尚未开口，孔明已稳稳朝他摊开掌心。诸葛瑾一笑，将小小圆佩递过他的手里，那玉上一截柳络从他的指缝落下来。</p><p>“好好揣着，” 诸葛瑾嘱咐道，“别丢了。”</p><p>孔明没有点头，也没有答言，只就手便将那块玉系在腰上。而后他退了半步，站定向诸葛瑾拜家礼，动作间玉声落地，孔明始终未发一语。</p><p>再重逢已是十年后事。</p><p>诸葛瑾丁母忧后，辗转齐楚，汉阳黄河道生长的少年人终于翻过山川，渡过江阳。孙氏少主对他一见如故，待之以师礼，未几，他便在孙权麾下挂官为长史。建安初年，诸葛玄在豫州病逝，不久之后，他收到胞弟来书，得知孔明已携幺弟迁乡南阳。</p><p>于是他渡江来寻。</p><p>孔明正在一处地头上躺着晒太阳。</p><p>诸葛瑾顶着日头居高临下地看着孔明，一时竟不知道要如何开口叫他。</p><p>“哥——” 一声少年朗音却划破陇间寂静，诸葛瑾回顾去瞧，一个背着柴篓的年轻人朝他飞奔过来，不过十六七岁模样，穿着短襟，赤足踩着双草编的麻履，脚步却快，那身影在诸葛瑾眼中由小变大，直到少年气喘吁吁地站到他面前，他终于确定，这是他的幺弟阿均。</p><p>“哥！” 诸葛均一把扯住诸葛瑾的袖子，把满手的汗在他衣服上蹭了个干净，“是你吗哥！我没看错吧，真的是你！”</p><p>诸葛瑾一时有些愣住。</p><p>然他这一番大呼小叫总算把睡得酣死的孔明叫醒了，孔明摘掉覆面的一片蕉叶，揉了揉眼睛，然后打着哈欠向诸葛均确认，“你没看错，确实是哥。”</p><p>诸葛瑾回过身来，目光落在孔明空落的腰间。</p><p>孔明似乎并未留意他骤然沉落的眼神，越过他朝诸葛均竖起大拇指。</p><p>“柴禾捡得不少，” 孔明道，“做得好。”</p><p>直到孔明把诸葛瑾让进他那四面漏风的草庐，诸葛瑾紧绷的脸色仍然没有缓和下来。</p><p>孔明依旧全作不察，十分殷勤地开口问他，“兄长要不要喝茶？” 诸葛瑾尚未来得及答言，孔明便点点头，“不喝就算了，” 他转头叫诸葛均，“阿均，煮一壶白水给大哥喝！”</p><p>沸水过竹槲，无需凭掌，便可闻香。</p><p>诸葛瑾终于忍无可忍，“你到底在干什么？”</p><p>孔明很客气地推盏让他，“我在给兄长倒水——”</p><p>“十年无见，唯有寥寥尺素传语，” 诸葛瑾盯着他看，“我几次以为你死了。” 孔明并未答语，诸葛瑾继续道，“后来叔父领豫州牧，写信告知我家中近况，提及你时，赞你才学少成，” 他叹了口气，“我很高兴。”</p><p>孔明见他不饮，回手摸出一把长毛的扇子，横腕替他扇茶促凉。“兄长得仕明主，我也很替你高兴。” 诸葛瑾总算擎杯在手，掌了片刻，却又放下。</p><p>“我一直在等你来。”</p><p>孔明丢掉那把破扇，抬头看着他。诸葛瑾道，“你及冠那年，我拜孙将军麾下，曾经写信给叔父代为转意，你不曾答。去岁叔父病逝，你致书告诉我，你已迁隐村野，我以为你很快就会来找我。”</p><p>孔明叹了口气，“兄长总不会真的是来劝我从仕的吧。”</p><p>“与那有何干系？” 诸葛瑾面色更沉，“鹡鸰在原，兄弟急难。我总是担心你——”</p><p>“如今有何不好？” 孔明稳稳截断他的话，口气平淡的很。</p><p>诸葛瑾摇了摇头，“我便要问你是这如今！躬耕陇亩，读书山林，自然不可算不好，可世道如诡，朝不保夕，如今便好，来日岂可知之？你想做野鹤闲云，难道真的就能做得了一辈子—— ”</p><p>“有鹤南居，不过冬春。” 孔明道，“既然朝不保夕，作真只求一时，又有何不可？”</p><p>诸葛瑾道，“我十年不见你，也不信这是你说出来的话。先考早故，却并非不曾教尔以志，承养宗父，我也不信他不曾授尔以学。丈夫既负志学，如何苟且平生，空嗟岁月？便思黄鹤，亦当存长空之念——” 他顿了顿，“我只问你一句，山河天下如此，你果真无心相与？”</p><p>“山河天下如此，” 孔明叹了口气，“有心之人，活不下去。无心之人，死无其所。隆中重山林繁，三山封谷，唯有一隙，” 孔明看着他，“可以望北。”</p><p>孔明道，“生既已失吾乡，或许早晚也只能是死而不得其所。兄长不信——” 他好似轻笑了一下，“我大略实在是一个没什么心肝的人。”</p><p>他这一句话倒是意味萧索，诸葛瑾沉默了片刻，竟也笑了。</p><p>“卧龙无心——” 诸葛瑾道，“我倒真是不信了。”</p><p>孔明唉声叹气，又抄起那把扇子遮住眼面，倒是有些不好意思。</p><p>“我一路寻来，几次得闻你这一号，” 诸葛瑾见他如此，口气里也便带出些轻快笑意，“起初我还不信，却又听了满耳的孔明先生——你才多大，便被人这么唤来，也不怕折了。”</p><p>孔明从那几簇羽毛后头露出一对弯目，“兄长别笑话我。”</p><p>诸葛瑾叹了口气，“既肯显名，何故自认无心？你诳言欺我这一节，又怎么说？”</p><p>“我果真不敢，” 诸葛瑾这一问倒是语气肃然，孔明再不敢遮掩面目，恭声否了一句，诸葛瑾皱眉看着他，孔明又叹了口气，“我虽无心，却也有贪念——”</p><p>“只求有心人肯将予顾吧。”</p><p>他这一句出口，诸葛瑾终究将面色落下，好歹喝了口水，孔明十分欣慰地看着他。</p><p>“我今日也算有心来顾，” 诸葛瑾放下茶杯，忽又开口，“怎不见你乖乖跟我走？”</p><p>孔明正色道，“阿均尚在弱龄，少经多舛，叔父临前，殷殷命我好生教养，我若一走，他如何过活？岂不失手足孝义甚矣！” 孔明的口气颇为诚恳，“兄长既仕江东，如今正当是孜求建功之时，阿均年幼，难以自力更生，反倒还要给兄长多添烦恼，岂不拖累？还是同我留在此处，兄长放心，我一定替你好生教习，必不是之迷入歧途，折损家楣。”</p><p>诸葛瑾看了一眼蹲在炊炉前努力生火烧饭的诸葛均，又转过来看了一眼孔明，没有说话。</p><p>“你既说起手足孝义，” 诸葛瑾在片刻沉默后总算开口，目光再一次落回孔明腰间，“我只问你，昔我赠玉，你可丢了？”</p><p>“啊，” 孔明作恍然状，“去岁新至隆中乡里，家徒四壁，欲炊无米，我拿着那块玉去找村头老张典当粮食来着——”</p><p>诸葛瑾手中捏着一盏空杯，虎口微微泛起青白。他在努力忍耐抄手打人的欲望。</p><p>“但张公说这玉成色太差，没得作价，” 孔明及时地开口安抚他的怒气，“因此没收，但见我可怜，倒是白给了我半石口粮。”</p><p>诸葛瑾过了片刻，方才咬牙切齿地问道，“你说的可尽是真的？”</p><p>“半……半是假的，”他这口吻多少将孔明唬住，孔明着忙爬起来，回身在一方衣匣里好一通摸索，总算从一叠冬衣下头翻出来那块有些陈旧的石头。</p><p>“没敢弄丢是真的。” 孔明摊开手掌，石如碎金，将颀长霞光折段一地的影子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>黄龙四年，蜀相的死讯渡过江岸，再也不需要什么人前来传信了。吴国大将军腰封长剑，手中却捏着一块碎玉，独立府院望庭下冬柏。</p><p>北地寒松，迁栽南国，仍肯四季长青。人老木犹新，人去树犹存。</p><p>“饮血十年——” 掌心碎玉划破皮肉，温血在指缝间晕开，滴答滴答掉在地上，“到头来不还是折戟断刃，一生到头，你所求的到底又是什么呢？”</p><p>隆中一别后再翻几年，诸葛瑾再次收到南阳来信，展开却是业已加冠的诸葛均一手纤行，只道他那孚名卧龙的弟弟，上个月跟一个卖草鞋的跑了。诸葛瑾得信之后未作一语。又过半载，孔明却奉主命来到建业，拎着那个长毛的扇子，身量抽条，神采奕奕地站在他家门口。</p><p>诸葛瑾在府前下马，脚步一顿。</p><p>孔明朝他施礼，站定一笑，“兄长是不是正要去找我？”</p><p>诸葛瑾隐隐有些头疼。</p><p>“你既预到这一节，” 待到诸葛瑾把孔明薅进家中分席坐定，他有些无奈地开口，“余下的话，我大略也不便再说了。”</p><p>他这厢就弃得太过潦草，孔明眼底笑意更满，诸葛瑾抬手按了按眉心，“我原本也是奉命一问，早知结果，也不愿再费口舌，说到底，卧龙择主——” 他也便笑了一下，“又岂是我辈所能相与的？”</p><p>孔明拊掌笑道，“兄长真是教我没脸在你面前安坐半刻。”</p><p>“我只问你，” 诸葛瑾却敛了神色，定睛望着孔明，“既已择定，你可……你可称心？”</p><p>孔明沉吟片刻，方道，“难说。” 他顿了顿，“兄长只到，我实在——”</p><p>“你是在不是个很有心肝的人。” 诸葛瑾嗤叹一句，接过他的话来。“我倒想那刘豫州降节三顾，可知他堪堪请来的，是这样一位‘大贤’吗？”</p><p>孔明并未答他这句。诸葛瑾也便有些不忍，自觉话说得有些妨碍，开口便欲转解，却听孔明忽然叹了口气。</p><p>“只求让他趁手吧。” 他这样道。</p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>建兴始年，诸葛瑾给孔明写信。</p><p>信是家信，附随国书递到相府的案上，孔明展封在手，却有一叠厚重。</p><p>“人有所顾，才会惜命。” 诸葛瑾絮絮叨叨，最后这样提他，“你这么大个人了，怎么就不懂这个道理。”</p><p>他家邸府官看着丞相对着张纸唉声叹气，又复发笑，不由地开始怀疑信上被人淬了毒。</p><p>孔明提笔回书时，人却已在汉中。</p><p>“人有所顾，才会在向前走的时候，敢不恤身。” 他这样反驳长兄的责教。“我有所顾的东西太多了，甚至远远超出我曾经所期望的。我闭上眼睛，它们就不断催促、推搡、鞭笞、刀刃抵住我的腰背，告诉我不可回头，你必须向前走。我在梦中惶惶不敢顾首，醒来时再望，城郭肃穆，长亭路远，却又什么都没有了。但我知道我一定要先前走，我一定会向前走。”</p><p>“我要向北走，因为家在北方。当然在北方。我的家，兄长的家。他的家。我曾经许诺给他，却没有来得及兑现的‘我们’的家。”</p><p>“即便我一马三顾，山海空空，长路无人。即便他已经死了，即便我什么都没有了，我还是要回家。我一定要带他回家。”</p><p>“我所顾者在北。”</p><p>诸葛瑾隔了很久才再次回信，这一次却只有寥寥数句。</p><p>“晨起对镜，浑不见墨。院中松老，难考轮齿……长路迢迢，行客忽忽，迢迢望柳，忽忽无人。”</p><p>孔明收到信后，默默了许久。</p><p>四十五岁这一年，他将长兄次子诸葛乔认嗣膝下，为其取字，换做伯松。</p><p>昔年种柳，岂为离人？</p><p>诸葛乔死去后，孔明托亲弟将嗣子身佩的一块玉带到江东，还给诸葛瑾。</p><p>他没有教诸葛均再带任何一句话，只凭骨血同源的一张相似的面容，向他的兄长致歉。</p><p>是我没能给他一个家。</p><p>诸葛瑾望着那张有几分肖像自己又多似他的脸，一字不差地读懂了孔明的歉意，却不知道究竟该如何看待这样的一句坦白。你是没能做到——他不禁心生怨恨地想，“还是根本从来不曾真的一试？”</p><p> </p><p>（六）</p><p>孔明死在建兴十二年的冬天。</p><p>诸葛瑾在千里南国碎玉于地，算是送他半程黄泉。冬日草木不存常棣，唯有院中孤柏冷冷凭望。诸葛瑾想起昔年旧事。</p><p>他最后一次见到孔明，是在十二年前的夔门白帝。</p><p>西封的天子堪卧病榻，吴使在永安偏殿见到了蜀相。他荷任定盟之命坐在孔明的面前，孔明却临窗回望，开口声音冷淡。</p><p>“如此天下，” 他身后是三江夔峡，凭望北国，却是山水万重，竟再看不到头。“——吴王岂有意乎？”</p><p>诸葛瑾泰然答道，“山河如斯，有临瞰之志，我主自然不逊刘公。” 他顿了顿，语作石刀，“然所匹力者，只不知如今榻上病骨，又剩几分？”</p><p>“吴王今须问者——” 孔明竟作一笑，“并非我主。”</p><p>诸葛瑾心下一凛，“二郎，你太——” 他脱口急唤出一句家常称呼，却再难说完一句完整的话。他看着孔明，忽然觉得这个人非常陌生。</p><p>“现在是我想要这个天下。” 孔明道，“时至今日，我发觉自己前所未有地想——”</p><p>孔明在他一步之遥站定，口气中带出一些不曾遮掩的疲倦。</p><p>“几天以后会更想。”</p><p>诸葛瑾盯着他看了一会儿，半晌，叹了口气，“也罢，有你这一句话，我可以回去复命了。”</p><p>孔明于是向他道谢。诸葛瑾却摇了摇头，“乱世荒唐，今日你我对面而坐，凭此一语即可定盟，来日……” 他话再难竟，便只剩叹息。天下之伐岂以时论，来日白刃相向——“来日曷多，兄恐无其寿……”</p><p>“兄长——”</p><p>诸葛瑾叹息着道，“盖无虑也。”</p><p>这乱世天下果真荒唐。</p><p>名玉的人临耄之年官拜上将，佩玉的国相却把自己活成了一柄不肯还鞘的刀。</p><p>那年他回到江东，从此再无一面有期，千里江信却开始频频交传。不久以后，孔明从南方归国，兵出汉中定军山，诸葛瑾得到他在旅中来书，却蓦然想起从前一些旧事。那时孔明不足而立，奉新主之命过江说孙权联兵。年轻的吴王请诸葛瑾为之留贤，诸葛瑾只应一试，孔明坐到他的面前，他问的却是，你可否称心？</p><p>孔明用很平淡的口吻回答，宁以一身为刀，只求持刀之人，使得趁手。</p><p>诸葛瑾在一段难以时计的沉默过后开口叹息。“凡人间事，过犹不及——”</p><p>为臣为佐，奉主奉君，若能交心，便可共志。士者，将者，倾学以谋，用命以效，是一条路，而肯以一己之身不恤交付，则是另一条截然不同的道。他的弟弟和他，果真是很不同的人。</p><p>“——你赌得太险。”</p><p>很多年前孔明对他说，他是无心之人，注定死无其所。仲慎早亡的时候，诸葛瑾想起这句旧话，不由得心生怨恨，他如何诚心劝告，休作无心无顾之人，为何你从来不听？为何你始终不顾？</p><p>直到诸葛瑾隔江遥望，陇蜀旧道的草木依依竟被那个人生生踏成灰烬，汉江道长流白骨，折卷的旍旗沿江而下，他弯腰舀水在掌心，忽然觉得双手滚烫。</p><p>原来自己果真错怪了他。</p><p>没有任何一场死亡是可以预料的，你并非真的无心，你只是确实没能做到。</p><p>诸葛瑾翻掌看着曾被碎玉割伤的几道疤痕，忽然就很想念孔明。</p><p>二十七年前，他的弟弟把自己交付出去，得到的报偿是一颗心。</p><p>心血从来滚烫、从来炽热，从来浪漫非常。从此使人瞻前顾后又勇往直前，进退维谷又义无反顾，依依不舍却再不回头。</p><p>他终于成为了全天下最趁手的一件兵器。</p><p>哪怕那把饮血的刀，再也没有了它的刀鞘。</p><p>蜀使再至的时候诸葛瑾终于开口问亡者，那人只道，那注定腐烂的尸骨将依照它的主人生前的遗命，葬于汉中道、定军山。</p><p>诸葛瑾听完只是沉默。</p><p>没有任何一场死亡是无法接受的，它因此并不天然地具有令人悲伤的能力。诸葛瑾以为自己终究不会哭，但在蜀使骤然惊慌的目光里，年迈的大将军还是从容地掉了几滴眼泪。再抬头时他凭目北望。</p><p>昔年种柳，依依汉南。长路迢迢。</p><p>——只是总有人死在回家的路上。</p><p>长路迢迢，但凭顾望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）父亲</p><p>所有人看着我的时候，想起的都是我的父亲。</p><p>我并不因此责怪他们，因为我的父亲的确是一个令人难以忘怀的人。除去他生前曾经短暂地做过一段时间皇帝的光辉事迹之外，我的父亲在很多方面也都留下了他出色的凭证。比如他曾在被人打得只剩十几匹马的时候依旧不肯抛弃追随他的百姓，带领大家在长江北岸进行了一场本世纪最为惊世骇俗的非季节性人类迁徙。又比如他曾经在这场迁徙的后半程将我丢失，紧接着在重逢的时刻将我随手丢在地上。但这没有什么大不了的。</p><p>他是一位很有功绩的诸侯，在他成为皇帝之前（或者是之后）。从十几匹马的残局中打开一方空间，架梁刺椎，扎实地扩建他所主宰的城郭、兵马、金钱、粮食、权力、声望、敌人和……和一些跟随他的人组成的创业团队（我实在找不出更好的说法了）。这些东西积攒到一定程度以后，他们在江岸吹鼓皮筏，渡过长江，在荆州城头插上名姓彰然的旗帜。不久以后，他们又气势汹汹地向西边出发。西边多山，于是团队中的某些人挥刀劈开山石，山中多谷壑，于是团队中的另一些人滚下战马，用死去的身体填平塌陷的泞渠，修建好一条通往胜利的道路。雨烂的巴蜀很快成为新的本营，但是我的父亲没有止步于此，一定程度上是出于对这种恶劣天气的厌烦，很快他又翻过曾被劈得破烂的山峰，向北方前行，迎击中原腹地最为狡诈和凶猛的诸侯。他们互相辱骂，尽情地发泄各自的怒火和仇恨，与此同时进行了一番卓有成效的自我鼓舞，而后开始搏斗，更准确地说是在厮杀，血液从刀尖流落，掉在地上，很快又被马蹄踏碎，金戈相接每一次划破云霄都是梦想碰撞的声音——我要杀了你。我一定要杀了你。尽管他们并没有真正地杀掉对方，在后来又各自死于时间、失败、分离、痛苦、疾病和不甘心，但那场战争被认定为我的父亲一生中最为辉煌的成就（之一）。</p><p>当然是之一。守护和杀戮都是向外发生的行为，而去考量一个人，则不能忽视他的内在品质。我的父亲拥有很多优秀的品质，众所周知的仁义、勇敢、识人之明当然是不可否认的，我也从来没有想过要否认任何一项，但严格来说，这些品质决定他必然是一位好的上级，诸侯，君主，但不能决定他是否是一个好的父亲，或者是否是一个好人。一个好人！这需要更加私密的视角，亲近的相处，以时间度量，不可或缺信任、赞赏、互助、争吵、怨恨、误解、原谅、承诺、告别、分离、拥抱，爱。爱。</p><p>我作为他的儿子，父亲的儿子，不可说没有得到以上的任何一种，那是极其悖逆的想法。但是事实是，我依旧不够了解他，他所留给我的回忆无论如何翻覆累加，总归不过个把时辰的转念印象。甚至直到他死去，直到他死去，一生的故事戛然而止的时刻里，我都没有再见到他，自然也就无从发问。</p><p>不得不说，对于父亲的死亡，我实实在在感到震惊。尽管在那之前的相当长的一段时间里，我对于他遭受疾病折磨的事实笃知已久，但是我从来没有期待过那个顺理成章的后果。我当然不可能期待！对于不期待的事情，我又怎么能够想象得出呢？直到春天的时候，我的父亲回到成都，椑棺之外更加三椁，是为梓宫。我站在城门外三十里祭亭，看见沉木压弯车辙，然后那个人走到我面前，他穿着重孝，在这样的天气里必然会被闷出一身的汗湿。但他站到我面前的时候肩背利落，面色从容，脚步稳当，如同一座根深蒂固的墓碑，触手永远都是冷的。</p><p>他跪下去的时候我极力忍住喉咙中挣扎滚动的欲望。</p><p>三日后举国除服，他进宫来看我的时候便换上我常乐见的一件旧衣。我暗暗松了口气，心里忽然很高兴。</p><p>由于我忘记遮掩，情绪便顺理成章地流过眼面，又顺理成章地被他察觉。他像往常一样随和地在我下首的某个空位上坐下来，“陛下紧张吗？” 他这样称呼我的时候口气自然到简直不像话，“燔燎大礼再过半月才要举行，祭文臣都会为陛下准备好的，不必太过烦恼。”</p><p>我很平静地摇了摇头。“我不紧张。” 他依旧吝啬，并没有露出什么欣慰的神情。我说，“我只是很想念他。”</p><p>我用挑衅的目光回应他的沉默，三天之前被压抑的欲望去而复返，因此变得更加强烈。这种强烈来源于一场后知后觉的发现，那个私密的视角！我作为人子没有能够把握住的那个机会——我死死地盯着他——你一定把握住了。</p><p>“父亲他……” 我终于开口，“到底是什么样的一个人呢？”</p><p>他回答的很快，“我不知道。”</p><p>很快，很干脆，很简洁。是脱口而出，是应声而答。是毫不坦诚！我心里愤怒地想到，这是过于堂皇的欺骗，某种意义上这简直是一种背叛！早就有人告诉我他对作出的的最后的命令了！无论如何不应该这样对我。我咬牙切齿地看着他。</p><p>“先生难道不是最了解他的人吗？”</p><p>“正是因为这样，” 他坦然地认可下我的话，不带半分犹豫。“所以才不知道。”</p><p>我是在一段漫长而短暂的沉默后才重新找回自己的声音的。</p><p>“那先生你自己，又是什么样的人呢？”</p><p>他看着我。那是他一生少有的，或者说是唯一的瞬间，他在那个时刻沦为凡人、普通人、所有人。那时他看着我，想起了我的父亲。这是他唯一一次这么做。</p><p>然后他笑起来，“臣不知道。”</p><p>他站起来向我辞礼，我端坐未动。他的脚步有一瞬转过的摇晃，而后他跪下去，稳稳叩首。转身而去的时候他也学会了这种残忍。</p><p>我看着他，想起的是我的父亲。</p><p> </p><p>（二）名字</p><p>我花了很多年思考我名字的含义。</p><p>死去的时候有人在我耳边很用力地呼喊我的名字，我没有应他，再之后更多的人开始呼喊另一个名字，某种意义上也算是我的名字。折卷的旍杆倒下，砸碎我的肺腑，我丢掉手中的刀，京观城墙的一角坍在熊熊火中，撕心裂肺地哭号又彻底将它震塌。</p><p>他们叫的是“武侯——”</p><p>死去的父亲一旦成为神明，对于他所遗留下来的那个孩子来说，或者意味着长久的荫护、无需缘由的偏爱和顺理成章的深沉的期望，又或者，他成为一个诅咒。</p><p>但这样的决定已经超出了死去的人所能够掌控的范畴，而活下来的人里面，故事之中的我同样也被剥夺了这样的资格。孚望或者负望是只属于旁观者的叙事。所以我并没有理由为为此感到困扰，而我也显然不是个例。再不年少的天子在我之前经过何其相似的道路，少雪的蜀地在一纪首尾却有两回教人白了头。那时他走过灵堂伏拜的众人站到我的面前，弯下腰摸了摸我的头，眼底的笑意收束在衣冠楚楚的圣仪之下，但至少他没有流泪。这使得我骤然不再成为这个场合中唯一的不合时宜。</p><p>然后他稳稳开口，只道了一句，“举哀。”</p><p>压抑的抽泣换做漫天的嚎啕，却没能再更多翻起泪流成河的波涛了。这总归是件耗费精气的事情。除了我和他，所有人都在哭，哭我的父亲，他的父亲，我们的父亲。</p><p>再过了一些时候，连那种干燥的哭声也变得不大常见了，成都再次恢复到它从前一惯的沉抑之中。人们开始按部就班的进行下一项步骤，越来越多的目光开始落在我的身上，因为我渐渐长大，衣裳每年便要裁新，腰带勤换成更长更重的，再之后挂上钮玉，犀骨簪刺破冠发，我谒宫门，来去匆匆的人们站定向我拜礼，开口时已将一声‘武侯’前的那个‘少’字摘掉。</p><p>天子回顾时，有一句叹息出口，“中书请奏，为效怀召之故，为乃父著碑成祠，以享烹尝。” 他看着我，“卿意如何？”</p><p>我躬身回答，“此事非臣所与。”</p><p>刘禅便笑，而后沉默，再次开口的时候语气平淡，“你也觉得荒唐吧。” 他说，“篆刻碑文就会让人们记住他吗？” 他自顾摇了摇头，并不期待我的回答。</p><p>篆刻碑文只是用来提醒人们：从今以后，你们可以开始忘记他了。</p><p>定军山百里无有樵采，汉阳道水围白骨。“那时我让人在山中广栽松柏，” 如今二十余载岁月悾惚趟过，昔年草木，当已成林。天子眼底翻起湿润笑意，“那便是他的甘棠。”</p><p>我只有沉默。</p><p>“公朝许久不得见，” 天子转而开始关怀我，“你好似瘦了。”</p><p>我拜谢圣恩，“臣当勉力保身。”</p><p>他没再多言，天将昏时我便循礼告辞。走出宫门的时候西有半日落在山后，四方成都从来肃穆非常，长松与柏总是在很遥远的地方。夜风过身时，我接过从人递上的外袍，谨遵上意地善加保养自己。对我而言，天子总归是与旁人有些不同的，至少有一点可以笃定，在所有投向我的目光里，只有他看着我的时候，没有想起我的父亲。</p><p>他有更合适的人选。</p><p>最后一次离开成都之前，姜维来到我的府上，段谷之败已经过去数年，他再次接过那枚兵符的时候，除了他以外的所有人都感到意外。但我并不意外，无关这件我有所与的事情的最终结果，而是对于他的不意外，我实在也不意外。</p><p>“武侯竟然学篆。” 我站在一架石屏前回首，他的目光落在我身后垫刻的半篇李通古上。“我还以为，” 他好似笑了一下，“你会从他——”</p><p>“先考工行笔。” 我道。</p><p>那一手浓纤行云，行云又似流水。我不是没见过家中遗存寥寥旧帖。</p><p>姜维道，“你也觉得，不大合衬他那样的人，是吗？”</p><p>这话我没法回答。</p><p>“他那样的人——” 我与姜维异口同声，话撞在一处，又分作两笑。</p><p>“他那样的人，” 我终究孤注一掷地问出口，“为我取字思远，将军教我——这到底是何意？”</p><p>他不动声色抽袖于我紧攥的虎口，半晌，叹了口气。</p><p>“顾望长远，” 他说，“大略是希望你，想开一点儿吧。”</p><p>沔阳武侯庙立成在景耀六年，篆书铭文草草掠过他一生到头，那时姜维正在沓中割麦子，我拜天子，再拜城郭，甲胄沉压肩背，我行马过绵竹道，手中拎着一把故剑。</p><p>最后的时候我听见汩汩血流趟过破碎的身体，流音好似肠溪落山，行云成雨，滴答滴答地掉在我的脸上。</p><p>“师徒远涉，道路甚艰。” 我的父亲昔年落笔，记的却是一临褒、斜，“无恙而归。”</p><p>南北二谷，那是汉中秦岭道——</p><p>思望远方，道阻且长。</p><p>我的名字叫做思远。</p><p> </p><p>（三）家园</p><p>我遇到他的时候二十七岁，他遇到他的时候也是二十七岁，除了这一点巧合之外，我跟他再也没有任何相似的地方。</p><p>这实在是一件显而易见的事情。比如他的二十七岁可以称得上人生称意的巅峰时刻，我的二十七岁则一头扎在在妻离子散，失寻家母，背国去乡的一地狼藉里。一地狼藉里他走到我的面前，伸手扶住我拜下去的俘礼，从此书写一个故事的开头。</p><p>但这是我的故事，而不是他的。</p><p>所以六年以后他干脆利落地死去，我拖着他的尸体丢进一方玄绿棺，棺是椴木做的，椴木是早就砍了打磨好的，一天到头教人拖在队伍后头，实在太像一句不加掩饰的期待。那一年他的故事永远完结在定军山的泥土之下，而我回到成都，续写属于我的从今以后的人生。</p><p>遇见他以后的第二十七年，我成功规避他的潦草结局，拜将台长风托起猎猎军旗，我从此成为举国奉令的大将军。那时费祎已经死了，以一种过分荒唐的方式，死在众目睽睽的刺杀之下，在后来很长一段时间里，我都不知道应该如何看待这件事。但是相当一部分人十分确信他们的态度，攻讦的奏章雪片儿似的飞向天子的案头。在他恩赐的沉默之中我撩袍便走，我在陇西地奔马三年，定军山的草甸都快要被我踩成石灰，我对人说，一遍一遍地重复，我要攻下上邽，我一定要攻下上邽。上邽是祁山陇西绝塞，翻山而望，便是天水。天水。</p><p>我渡过渭水河岸，会邓艾于段谷。星散山野的时刻我掌心全是汗，人们在我面前一个一个的倒下，胸口、手臂、股肱、头颅流出红色的血液，趟过草木又变成黑的。我回到成都，沉默地跪倒在天子殿前，我开口自请降咎的时刻所有愤怒、指责、叹息、辩论骤然断裂，转而化作百十双似箭的目光投向我伏拜的身体。</p><p>所有人同声一词，“你欲效仿武侯——”</p><p>我心血正在沉痛，叩首下去便再没有多余的力气回应这凿凿责难。</p><p>天子却在此刻开口，他只说了一个字，“好。”</p><p>“春秋责帅，臣职是当。” 我引例先人的这句话，便再不需开口。</p><p>直到我死，效法武侯这句考语都不曾绝闻。起初是忠志可比，经略可比，殊节可比，后来是不息军伐如同武侯、独木难支如同武侯、玩众黩旅如同武侯，累命仇国如同武侯。景耀年我路过定军山，穿过松柏扶手那块石碑，碑立则为亡者乡。</p><p>我忽然觉得有点对不起他。</p><p>他已经是一个死去的人了，因此得以归乡，他再不做巴蜀异客，何辜受我连累。</p><p>更何况，我们原本就是很不同的人。</p><p>三十年前他走过我来时的路程，告别的时刻分明潦草。一封奏表不过寥寥几行，说的大多还是絮叨皇帝的废话。那天天子出郭送他，想来他不过掉了几滴眼泪，蜀地长压云雾，即便不曾悲泣，眼面也总是湿的。他离开成都的时候头也不回，北望是陇地高山，汉阳河道，横越渭水，凭望洛阳与长安。他得以死在北归的半程，得以葬在北归的半程，腐烂的血肉将要萎缩、坍碎，成为白骨。临终前他开口托付后事，榻前跪着的人直排到帐外，他说了好几个名字，一句都没有提及就冒礼坐在他床头的我。</p><p>他死而北望，却只教我西归，西归是成都，成都城中有天子，有费祎，有谯周，还有他的好儿子诸葛瞻。那个被他取名思远的孩子，最终却死在成都百里外的绵阳陌上，这简直是死在家门口！</p><p>是了，他自然把成都当作家园。尽管他过早作别的父亲，从来都没有把成都当成家园。</p><p>我又何曾效仿武侯。</p><p>肝胆碎裂的时候我终究回顾，我回顾却是西望。西望是我的不息军伐，是我的独木难支，是我的玩众黩旅，是我的累命仇国。是我立下誓言的守护，是我终未做到的守护。是我的成都。成都。</p><p>丈夫立身守家国，何须有所依效，又何须承人之托？我只是在做我应该做的事，</p><p>二十七岁那年我失碎故乡，跟着他来到成都，我没有告诉过他，从那时起，成都便是我的家园。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（四）同道</p><p>我跟孔明是一样的人。</p><p>这话并不是我说的，但不失为一句十分客观的评价。我以首功投节刘备麾下的时候，他不动声色地将那封“通敌”旧信折入与我交握的袖口，信上抬头是我称他一句“明将军”，我朗声开口，从此唤他“主公”。出入偕同，抵足而眠，信任和赏识来得合情合理，黄金和白银送到家门口，非以匹计的蜀锦也只好当作添花，我于是连敕封都不曾启开。</p><p>“有人告诉我，” 为了求证那句“赏赐等同”，我站到了孔明的面前，他正蹲在地上认真欣赏锦绣颜色，“你自请留守成都，劝主公带我从行北伐？”</p><p>他头也没抬，“你听谁说的？”</p><p>“你管我听谁说的！”我白了他一眼，“我告诉你，我不需要你让我的功劳！”</p><p>他站起来，拎着半截织缎往自己身上比划。</p><p>“你知道什么叫‘谋主’吗？” 我自问自答，“就是谋士的头头的意思。” 我看着他，带出一点恰到好处的傲慢，“——你也是他的谋士。”</p><p>他很满意地将挑出来的那匹生锦放到一边，“啊，对。”</p><p>“不管怎么说，汉中我是一定要去的，成都你是一定要留的。” 我很认真地说，“这跟求功无关——”</p><p>“这是最好的安排。” 他打断我的话，眼面翻上笑意，“所以不是我劝主公这么做的，他自然也觉得这是最好的安排。”</p><p>“那他为何说——”</p><p>“原来是主公说的啊。” 孔明笑道，“我没有同他说这个，我说的是，我前日算了一卦，解我近日不宜远行。”</p><p>我抱臂看着他，“这玩意儿靠谱吗？”</p><p>“难说，” 他诚实地回答，“但我生性谨慎，宁可信其有——”</p><p>“卧龙腾江门，奇谋出荆口，” 我终于也把握机会打断他，“你那点破事我也有所耳闻，我怎么没看出来你哪里谨慎？”</p><p>他很开朗地笑，“竟得法公赞我一句奇谋，我得把这句话记下来，来日装裱楣梁，留待子孙观瞻。”</p><p>这人怎么这样！</p><p>“我有奇谋，你还未曾见过，” 于是我冷声开口，“待我助他定夺汉中，再同你比上一比。”</p><p>孔明却道，“既为同侪，法公何必同我较劲。”</p><p>“谁同你较劲了！” 我气急败坏，“你听不懂我什么意思嘛！我是说——” 我对上他笑意晏晏的目光，不由地咬牙切齿，“待我平陇归来，来日再向宛洛之时，” 我到底还是收束口气，郑重地道，“换你去。”</p><p>我本为蜀宦，需加功定陇西，他日镇后两州，方才有所依托。而他早奉君志，自然要跨上那匹扈从的白马，完成那个以长安洛阳为名的梦想。才智可比，他自然明白我的意思，而同道有义，我当然也会成全他这一望。</p><p>因此他回答，“那是自然。”</p><p>箭矢穿风而过的时候身后有人大喝一声，“孝直避箭！” 我一鞭回马，奔驰间稳稳抓住他鞍前金辔，拉着他玩命儿地跑。三十里后四顾再无敌兵，我松开浑是汗湿的手，掌心几道铁器割破的伤口，血滴答滴答地流出来。我看了一眼，翻身滚下马鞍。</p><p>主公慌慌下马捞我，把我的那点儿血全蹭在了自己手上。</p><p>“你真是——” 他眼圈儿都红了，半晌，只吐出这几个字来。</p><p>我并非武人，玩起命儿来却比谁都吓人。我在心里替他接上那后半句，“我真是和他一样的人。”</p><p>定军山的营帐里我手上缠着纱布站到他的身边，前望是祁山月，月照川蜀所思之人。</p><p>“主公想孔明了吧。” 我这样说。</p><p>他侧头看我，“孝直怎么知道？”</p><p>“今日该是他过寿嘛。” 我不等他再问我又如何知道他的寿辰，径自向他解释，这是因为去年今日，孔明十分殷勤地请我过府喝酒来着。</p><p>主公于是对我与他的关系之融洽提出恰到好处的质疑。</p><p>“为何不可？” 我笑问。</p><p>他道，“因为在孤看来，你二人的性情——”</p><p>“不甚对付？”</p><p>“是太像了。” 他这样说。</p><p>我愣了片刻，“所以我们才都投奉主公麾下嘛！” 我笑着说，“他今年多大，三十七，还是三十八？”</p><p>“三十六岁。” 刘备道，“比孝直你还要小上四年。” 他忽然叹了口气，“他太年轻了。”</p><p>我道，“这是好事。”我沉默了片刻方才接着道，“宜托后事。”</p><p>后来我果真向他托付后事。</p><p>这一阵前来探病的人脸上都挂着一模一样的表情，其中以汉中王的最为直白生动，他对着我掉下几滴眼泪，恳切地告诉我，我一定会好起来的。但事实上他是在说，“你怎么能死得这么早！”</p><p>说句实话，我很难认同这句话。在我彻底断气之前，我已经在这张榻上躺了快有一季三月，虚弱的精神以时以辰，抽丝剥茧地从我的指缝中渐渐消弭。再到后来我实实在在地觉得，若再不死，我怕是要死得太晚了！</p><p>孔明终于坐到我的床边的时候眼里就没有这句不大准确的感慨。</p><p>“你要撑住。” 我说。</p><p>他的表情有一点愤慨，于是我索性剖白，实际上是多此一举。<br/>“你要守住。”</p><p>贸然许诺是我的不对。我看着他，心里生长出一些同情。到我死，我都是他的同道。共同的主上，相匹的经纬，契合的谋略，不需说解的理想……而死亡即将为我们划分阴阳，在那之后，他还有没有这个运气，能再做我这样的人呢？</p><p>我这样的人——春秋知我在这一刻，春秋罪你，将在你的来日方长。</p><p>“你不要怕。” 我终于对他说出我的遗嘱。</p><p> </p><p>（五）遗嘱</p><p>“你难道真要做王莽吗！”</p><p>他走进来时便得我劈头这一句，面色却分毫未变，四顾看了看满室狼藉家当，拣出一张空席，不等我让便自己坐下来。圣旨削爵免禄，着我去都流远，我如今已是庶人，他在我面前如何行止，自然也没有我置喙的地步。</p><p>“我还做王八呢，” 他自顾敲着膝盖，口气中带出一点疲倦，“做什么王莽。”</p><p>手指在掌心扣出四道白痕，我咬牙道，“相与公朝，而不容异，如何不肖其行！”</p><p>他看着我，笑不及眼底，“使我作真为宰衡，正方今日，怕是连这个做蔡叔的机会都没有。”</p><p>“你倒真把自己当周公——”</p><p>“我是什么样的人，” 他不大耐烦地打断我，“与公究竟有何干系？”</p><p>我冷笑道，“其惟春秋知罪，你还没有这个资格。”</p><p>他摇了摇头，“与春秋又有何干，从来只与——”</p><p>“只与他有关！” 我截断他的陈言，旧年心绪到底翻起，“你不要忘了，我也曾与你同受大命，遗训在耳，我不是不知！兴复之志，并非只说给你听！可凡事有度天命，有循情理，有顾大局！” 他并不言语，我只继续道，“难道是他教你欺主年少，行权逾君？教你不听朝议，倾轧侪臣？” 我索性再不遮掩，将十年的怨愤一日说竟，“他何曾又教你无恤民生，累国黩兵——你以为你在做什么！”</p><p>他在我声声紧逼之下终于抬起头来，盯着我看了一会儿，“那你以为我在做什么？”</p><p>“既受托孤之重，岂可以臣越君，弈戏天子？”</p><p>“帝荷国器，我为其刃。” 他开口时语气平淡，“这把刀是他的父亲交到他手上的，握与不握，由不得他。”</p><p>“……如何不保生民？”</p><p>“国存乃有家安，使北境无以战护，旦夕之间阴平可破，狼驱蜀中，岂非叫盍境之民以身垒城？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“手无刀兵，才是致君于危。国失武功，才是陷民于险。君民同志，才是守国以忠。” 他望着我道，“辜恩违命、失节背义，使朝梁摧折，自绝于君、于民者，是你自己，又何敢责我不肯相容？”</p><p>汗湿重衣，我手腕微微发起抖来。“好一番慨然高论，耿耿公心！” 我死死盯着他看，那张分明熟悉的面容竟与多年前天子榻前那张泪湿的脸再无半点相似，这样的变化非责年月，我听见自己近乎绝望地诛他的心，“你敢作真言誓，这么多年来，你所做的这一切里，不曾有过半点儿私心？”</p><p>他却笑了，“我为何要同你发誓？” 他在我面前站起来，立足仿佛山石高峻，遮住川蜀百里落日，再不可望余晖惨惨。他不再看我，“就是当日与他一别，我也不曾作此一誓。” 他叹了口气，“我只是在做我想做的事。”</p><p>“你说什么——”</p><p>他转过身来，“天子年少，我想做他文公；庙偏西陲，我想做劈山的淮阴，侪不同心，我想做诛异的宰衡。”</p><p>“……于公与私，我原本就不需权衡。两相所抗，我也有本事打开这个空间。我手中有章武故剑，剑可杀人。我腰间佩敕封金印，相可守国。”</p><p>“人我要杀，国我要守。他的托付也好，遗愿也罢，我有承诺或者私情、忠诚或者责任，我都撑得住。”</p><p>“我撑得住，这便是天不绝我炎汉之命。”</p><p>“但你没有这个本事——”</p><p>“若我由你诛我以逆，你自当一问，如此公私，如此家国，你撑的住吗？”</p><p>“你问我，我是什么样的人？” 他笑的分明，居高临下地看着我。“我今日告诉你——”</p><p>“我是救了你的人。”</p><p>三年后他的死讯传来梓潼，我在仲子的臂扶之内吐出数口血来。</p><p>“武侯既去，父亲归朝之日，或可有期！”</p><p>我苦笑之时竟自不觉有泪滴落。</p><p>否不复通，逝无可反，“你不明白——”</p><p>我忽然就想起他最后同我说的话。旁人如何看他，他又是什么样的人？那些或近或远的视角，或虚或实的猜度，或褒或贬的评价，他果真都不在乎。他从来都不在乎。</p><p>“百年身后，孤想要做不顾春秋的那个人。”</p><p>他死在兵戈与刀剑不曾藏锋的军营中，远离异乡家国的千里之外，高阁帝子从此要长大成人，举国之民将为他披麻白首。他从此成为玉碎庙堂的梁柱，忍别幼子的父亲，长守家国的神明，捐弃夙愿的故人。他的身后留下不肯消亡的仇恨、辜负、战乱、安宁、信念、理想、命运。这些东西组成一个国家。</p><p>这样的场景于是何其熟稔——</p><p>我将一生故事行行过目，识拔我的人，信任我的人，托付我的人，驱逐我的人，救了我的人，不是先帝，是他。</p><p>他是和先帝一样的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 谒陵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>建安十一年的冬天，孔明回到成都过了个年。</p><p>这个年他过得十分充实，元月初一他进了趟宫，皇帝笑眯眯地受了他的礼，他慢吞吞地爬起来，君臣对坐手谈，在他实在无计可施不知如何才能让刘禅输得不那么凄惨之前他及时止损，恰到好处地请辞离去。破五那日他被诸葛瞻吵了一整天，旁征博引地夸赞了数十遍他娘给他做的压岁荷包是何等的精巧玲珑，又将红纸题联同他写了厚厚一沓，诸葛瞻抱着家父墨宝不撒手地被人喂完了一顿饭，又磨着他启琴匣给他弹了个把时辰的优美童谣，孔明素手抚琴，不由地回忆起年初写给诸葛瑾信中的贸然考语，自觉大为失当，此子先不消说来日可否成重器，便在如今，就已养了一身可将他这个重器敲打到头晕眼花的本事。天近擦黑的时候孔明手腕都开始打颤，最后不得不叫家人把此娃拎走，自己合衣倒头便睡。这一觉酣甜，直睡到日上三竿，孔明又溜达到李严家门口，客客气气地朝一身布衣的故人作礼，只道此一去路途遥远，难期再见，孤特来送送正方。</p><p>李严看着他的目光如狼似虎。</p><p>削官的旨意是去年秋天下的，着他去都这一节也未加期限。李严偏偏挑在年关口起行，无非是想膈应他一番。孔明难得回成都一趟，当然是来而不往非礼也。</p><p>李严在日头底下瞪了他半日，到底还是将数十年士家风骨捡了回来，“从仕二十年，某所为者，自无悔矣。” 他叹了口气，“如今得咎遭黜，亦是无怨。只盼丞相来日，也能自问有安——”</p><p>“承你吉言，” 孔明稳稳截过来道，“只你自问无悔一节，此去多闲，可再想想。”</p><p>“你——”</p><p>孔明不待他言，转身便走。回府便钻进书房，教人将积卷陆续送来。自初六始，这个年于他便算是大抵过完了，于是理所当然地忙活了四五天，把两个眼圈儿再次作成黑的，费祎站到他面前的时候便叹了口气。</p><p>孔明放下笔，问他来意。</p><p>“随丞相回都的贲营军已将休防换下来了，” 费祎道，“另有江陵军两万点备，只待丞相将令，随时可以从赴渭阳。”</p><p>“好，孤也该回汉中了。”孔明点点头，“这几日间便动身，又要辛苦文伟远道相随了，个中为难，替我同尊夫人好生说解。” 他话中存住亲爱之意，是十分诚恳的关怀，费祎赶忙道了几句不敢。孔明只笑，自顾闭了会儿眼，算是养神，再睁开的时候却见费祎仍旧站在面前。</p><p>“还有事吗？”</p><p>“冒问丞相令，我军何日启程？” 费祎道，“元十五陛下要谒先帝山陵，祭拜宗庙，丞相要不要留到——”</p><p>“如此，”孔明道，“那就十四日发军。”</p><p>费祎愣了片刻，斟酌开口道，“丞相既再兴王师，其实临行前谒一谒先帝安奉，也是——”</p><p>“我若不去，” 孔明抬起头来看着他，眼神里看不出什么情绪，“可会显失礼吗？”</p><p>费祎一时张结，他心中念起是一哂，失不失礼的——反正你哪次也没去。</p><p>“丞相说的哪里话……” 费祎道，“神枢园陵还是您亲自勘建的——”</p><p>“那便不去了。” 孔明道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>孔明迷路了。</p><p>他记得自己是在渭水河岸走丢的。起因是他行军过河谷口，忽然见到滩涂野间赫然一座高门大庙，四顾无林，不似江雾的浓云却将那庙堂金匾遮了个严严实实，竟教他不得看出是何方神圣在次受享。他欲一探，走了两步，脚下平原却骤起石峦，不远处流水放声而哭，泪堕河道而河道尽涸，粗老松柏拔地而起，登时将他困在一座山里。</p><p>他回顾而望，从随的军将半个人影都不见，他叫了几声无人答应，以为是所称不清，便开始点名，点到姜维，姜维没理他，又点费祎，费祎倒是比较懂礼。</p><p>费祎人不现身，只凭风送音作答，答他只有一句，“丞相亲往谒陵，某等不便跟随。”</p><p>孔明看着面前草木森森，十分茫然，“啊？”</p><p>谒陵，谒什么陵，谒谁的陵？</p><p>难不成是自己的？</p><p>“人还没死就想着挖坟，” 另一个声音及时响起，却不似方才那般切真，模模糊糊地带着些草率的怒气，孔明便知这是姜维，“不死都要冲死了——”</p><p>看来确实是要谒自己的。</p><p>孔明心下便道了然，而后又想提醒费祎言语失当，他这个不能叫陵，只能叫墓，然费祎既然不肯冒头，孔明也不大好扯着嗓子嚷他这档事，只等暂且压下。</p><p>但墓地确实也得好好选。</p><p>墓成而后碑立，碑立则为亡者乡。人间客既在死后可得归故乡，故乡便在于故人二字。孔明一壁这样想到，一壁迈步走进山门，寻乡寻故，他心里生长出一些诡异的雀跃，他终于要好好会一会他的故人了。</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>孔明方入山门没几步，片刻前那些骤起的高林崇石忽又飞快地坍碎下去，四顾复起齐整屋舍，脚下草径拉扯成正方街道，五十一纵，百步一行。孔明尚未来得及惊讶，远天骤沉，云雾弥散，淅淅沥沥开始下起雨来，这样景象反倒教他生出熟悉之感，雨烂川蜀一年内足有八月都是如此。孔明见雨势似有甚兆，加快步伐往前走，只走到一座气派府邸门前，隔墙便听得里头传来争吵之声，孔明入内，院中浑然油墨香气——墨香里仿佛还有酒气。</p><p>刘巴站在廊下朝他打招呼的时候孔明十分惊喜。</p><p>“霍！这不是丞相吗，你竟来了——” 他震袖背手，自然是没有朝他作礼的。他话虽称不意，口气倒没有什么惊喜，“人无千古寿，法有百世彰。” 刘巴道，“你虽来了，蜀科犹效国治，这便很好。”</p><p>孔明笑眯眯地应他，“令君。”</p><p>内室忽然传来一声断喝，“他刘子初算什么令君，我才是令君——”</p><p>刘巴回头觑了一眼，面有不快，“他喝多了。”</p><p>孔明点点头，并不意外，法正好酒，但实在不大能喝，三尊必醉，醉后倒是名士风骨堪堪，喜欢胡说八道。</p><p>孔明入内，在他对席坐下来。</p><p>“你做了丞相，” 法正盯着他看了一会儿，方才撂出这一句，半晌，又颇为吝啬地单吐出一个“好”字来，孔明笑了一下，听法正又道，“做了丞相也得自己倒酒！”</p><p>孔明接过舀柄，将案上两尊斟满，举杯欲先饮，法正却横手拦住了他。</p><p>“半途捐志，” 法正擎酒向他道，“是我负你，这杯我敬。”</p><p>孔明看着他一饮而尽，忽然叹了口气，“自公去后——”</p><p>法正撂杯于案，摇首止道，“后来的事，不需说与我知。”</p><p>孔明便不再多言，亦饮尽此樽，算是应他一巡。</p><p>法正道，“故友得见，酒已喝完，你便去吧。”</p><p>孔明看着他，“我不能留在这吗？”</p><p>“自然不能，”法正爽快地摇头，孔明欲言，法正抢先开口，“刘子初可以，你不行。你不能同我们待在一处，你要去寻你该寻的归处。”</p><p>孔明沉默了一会儿，“孝直啊，” 他再开口时语气中带出一些恰到好处的戚求意味，“去岁太公过世，我未能全尽孝礼，实在对你不住。”</p><p>然后他用一种十分真诚的目光看着法正：你爹还是我伺候走的呢。</p><p>“说什么都没有用，” 法正不为所动，“你就是把我老婆续娶了都没用，该走还是要走，事不宜迟——”</p><p> </p><p>被法正赶出来以后，孔明又复行路。</p><p>秋雨未几便换做晴空，爽朗江风拂面而来，四方城郭再眼前渐渐模糊轮廓，没走多一会儿，便似来到一座村县，脚下不见理石大道，只有阡陌坦坦，远望依稀可见水田陇亩，依稀可见人影劳作。孔明站在一方舍前，青砖齐整，廊檐雅致，隐隐可闻书声朗朗，便知当是一间学塾。</p><p>他在院门前站定脚步，忽听得背后一声大喝，“诸葛孔明！”</p><p>他回顾寻声，只见那人已至跟前，重重呼了口气，“霍，原来这般过瘾。”</p><p>孔明看着马谡，一时不知要说些什么。</p><p>马谡却不看他，只道，“我哥在里头。” 说完也不让客礼，自己猫腰钻进院子，不知往哪去了。</p><p>孔明在一间书房里见到了马良。</p><p>“兄长瘦了。” 马良见他，放下手中竹简，让座奉茶，盯着他了看一会儿，方才这般道，“我那个弟弟，又给你添堵了吧。”</p><p>孔明捏着茶杯，没有说话。</p><p>“非我责慢兄长，” 马良道，“但你有的时候实在有些拉不下脸来教训他，不能因为他替你写了几封奏表，便就心软殊饶。” 孔明一盏浅茶嘬得极慢，马良接着道，“孩子该打还是要打，要是早点打明白事儿了，后来也就——”</p><p>马谡的声音偏在此刻飘进屋来，</p><p>“孔明！孔明——”</p><p>马良回身摸得一卷竹就窗扔了出去，这才对孔明道，“他故意的，非弄出这般样子来，心里头其实是怕——”</p><p>“他还怪我吗？” 孔明问。</p><p>马良愣了片刻，笑开来道，“你这话便傻。” 孔明叹了口气，马良又道，“我都不怪你，更何况是他。”</p><p>孔明放下茶杯，“也是。”</p><p>这一节既解过，马良又与他如旧时般清谈半日，及至天昏时分，马良便道，“时辰不早，兄长可要留下用饭？”</p><p>这便是句逐客的话了。</p><p>“我也不能留在你这儿吗？”</p><p>马良摇了摇头，面仍含笑，“再常相聚的机会肯定是有的。”</p><p> </p><p>辞别马良，孔明又沿路前行，没多久便走入一方山谷。</p><p>谷壑险长，两侧夹峰，狭路相逢，便见一人站在道中。那人一领长衫，身骨清瘦，气度斐然，身侧稳稳立着一挂高幡，幡上抬头是一行题名，“盛德弘长，凤雏清音，庞统庞士元”，又见正书六个大字，“士为知己者死。”</p><p>孔明隐隐有些头疼。</p><p>庞统走到他的面前，孔明及时压抑头痛，开口赞道，“好字。” 庞统不置可否，孔明又补充道，“士为知己者死——衬你。”</p><p>“女为悦己者容。” 庞统将孔明上上下下打量了一番，摇了摇头，“孔明啊，你最近不大好好捯饬自己了啊。”</p><p>孔明道，“行军在外，凡事将就。”</p><p>庞统一笑，“风霜刀剑，亦难免摧折形容。”</p><p>孔明便道，“凤兮雅朝，世无所匹，士元美至，我不如你。”</p><p>“就此打住吧——” 庞统道，“我这幡不够大，写不下你这么多字。”</p><p>孔明于是又抬头盯着他那个幡看。</p><p>“怎的还不走？” 庞统奇道，“还想诓我给你也写上一个？也罢！虽说你如今这几年不比年少时风光仪表，但也还算看的过去，你要真觉得可以自忝这一个‘容’字，也不是不行。你可有墨？拿笔来——”</p><p>孔明立刻道，“告辞，告辞！替我向先生问礼。”</p><p> </p><p>出谷口便见一带水长，夹岸种着数百株灼灼桃树，落英未及坠地，便教一剑破风挽花又起，纷纷扬落了满头。</p><p>孔明摘掉发上花瓣，站定施礼，“君侯。” 他这一揖未竟，又听得耳畔一声朗笑，便又唤了一声，“三将军——”</p><p>关羽收剑入鞘，朝他点了点头，表情有些微妙。</p><p>孔明的表情也有一些微妙。他有点紧张。</p><p>“大哥现去拜客了，” 关羽道，“不在这里。”</p><p>孔明暗暗松了口气。</p><p>“军师！” 他这一口气尚未再收回来，便听张飞叫起，“你怎的眼圈儿发青，印堂发黑？这是没睡好罢！”</p><p>孔明道，“劳将军关怀，近来虽然睡得时辰短些，但入梦却快，睡的倒沉。”</p><p>张飞叹道，“不是某偏要说你，军师好歹自称一句饱学之士，与生息之道却是大不堪了。如你这般夙寐夜兴，晚上不睡，白天不醒，饭也不迟，酒也不喝，岂不是大失养生之理？”</p><p>“三将军教训的是，” 孔明有点耳鸣，开口便先应他，过了片刻方才回过神来，“养生之道，养生……啊，三将军颇通养生之道。”</p><p>张飞慨然摆手道，“旁的不说，便是这白日睡觉一节——” 张飞口气颇为认真，一手甚至攀住了孔明的袖子，“你我也都算是刀尖儿舔血的人，何时敢如此大失机警？便是个乡野农夫如此，也总保不齐有客来访接不得时，屋后着火都不得知——”</p><p>孔明听此一言，好似醍醐倒灌，定睛望他，但见他身后不知何时竟凭空生出一山，山高而有茂林，茂林深处骤起大火，火堪滔天，烧的漫山遍野草木作灰，土石飞起，黑烟悚悚——那滚滚烟尘涂火之间，竟有一个人影。孔明失声惊望，只见那人影身形似熟，面容却不分明。那人站在一间草庐内，那草庐却不曾着火——孔明弃河岸桃林径直向那山门处奔去，流火滚石却堪堪砸碎他的脚下的路，他举目而望，却见那火中之人依旧站在原地，身后草庐不存，但见四座青石拔地而生，立石为宫，飞石为宇，宫宇依山而成庙。那人站在庙堂之中，岿然不动，如同一座亘古不变的墓碑。</p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>孔明惊梦而起，手脚冰凉，几乎魂飞魄散。</p><p>他这一动促急，肺腑登时裹乱，喘息愈重，竟生生逼出一身冷汗来，足足过了半炷香时辰方才稍稍平复些许。</p><p>姜维走到他榻沿，居高临下地看着他，将一碗药递过他手里。</p><p>“做梦了？”</p><p>孔明点点头。</p><p>姜维看着他，“梦见……死后的事了？”</p><p>孔明只捏着那只药碗不说话，皮肉削薄的手指微微有些发抖。</p><p>“竟怕成这样……怎么，你又——” 姜维叹了口气，“你又不想死了？”</p><p>孔明把最后一口药艰难地咽下去，抬头看了姜维一眼。</p><p>他是怕了。</p><p>怕得要死。孔明把空碗递给姜维，他已经没有力气将胳膊伸到床头桌案上了。怕的便是这个“要死”啊，他这般想道，却不肯再开口回答姜维的问题。说到底，这毕竟是件有点丢人的事。</p><p>“今日如此，那时便就不该强撑着出来！” 姜维重重地将碗撂在案上，回身便道，“病中苦耗心力，岂非自寻死——” 他垂眼却正对上孔明有些发怔的目光，这一句到底没能说得下去，“若是早回成都，便就索性告了长假，什么都不管不顾，躲起来安安静静地几年，说不定还——”</p><p>“不能回成都。” 孔明忽然开口，姜维一愣。“还得是在定军山，必要是在定军山。”</p><p>他语气悚然，颇为郑重，姜维沉默了一会儿，只点了点头。</p><p>定军山多石少木，一定不会起火。</p><p> </p><p>（五）</p><p>孔明坐在定军山的山头，心里有些茫然。</p><p>他从来负饱学才名，不消说文章经纬，机巧农工，行阵治世，便是奇门遁甲，阴阳算卜，甚至于志怪野闻，都颇通识晓。然则五车之学里头，实实在在没有一条告诉他知道，人死后阴世，无有四方。</p><p>换句话说，他现在找不着北了。</p><p>既离人间，再无日夜，于是头顶无月，他寻摸了半天，亦无星宿。尽管这并没有影响他的视力，他还是能看到东西，所以他四顾张望了一番，山间草木却只在一片混混沌沌里头，却也辨识不出来什么究竟。</p><p>他确实很想望一望北。</p><p>然后自然也想……望一望西边。</p><p>但眼下他只望着自己面前一棵老树，树是柏树，长得也实在普通，他看了半日，也没能将它看得开出花来。</p><p>正在他昏看无聊之际，松针忽送风音，山风过耳，孔明心中骤然一顿。</p><p>苦柏没能开出花来，但却生生开出了一个人来。</p><p>刘备从树后现身，走到了他的面前。</p><p>不知过了多久，孔明听见自己十分淡定地开口，“这么远都找来了？”</p><p>刘备道，“我夜行千里。”</p><p>孔明点点头，“不愧是你。”</p><p>然后刘备道，“跟我走吧。”</p><p>孔明看见远山草木以一种诡异的速度在他身后飞快坍碎，堕地成为灰烬，而后再生青枝，转瞬间又兴高木，木而成林，茫茫白露裹上山腰，化作云雨，雨落又成为江河，江河入海，海潮倏忽间又化作桑田。</p><p>他收回目光，刘备依旧站在那棵不会开花的树下。</p><p>孔明道，“还是不了吧。”</p><p>刘备看着他，“为何？”</p><p>“此去路程遥远，主公你瞬息可越千里，想必是练就了某种御龙而行的神功，” 孔明颇为认真地道，“我并无其成，若跟着你走这一路，恐怕不易，想来要吃苦头——”</p><p>“还御龙而行——” 刘备一哂，“你变个龙我看看？”</p><p>孔明便没答话。刘备叹了口气。</p><p>“怕吃苦头？” 刘备问道，“什么苦头？”</p><p>孔明还是没说话。</p><p>刘备又是一笑，“怕我骂你？”</p><p>孔明身子晃了一下，腰背撞上碑石，他倒也没觉出痛来。</p><p>他梦见有人三顾他在一间破烂草庐，后来他还给对方一座冷冰冰的石庙，神枢安奉帝王山陵——他不是梦见死后事，他梦见的是他一生故事。</p><p>“我不怪你。” 刘备说。</p><p>孔明张了张口，只发出一声，“啊。”</p><p>刘备竟作一笑。</p><p>孔明于是问道，“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。” 刘备摇了摇头，“只是我以为……”只是同他预料的反应不大一样罢了，这般的意料之外来得倒是教人惊喜。</p><p>孔明忽然叹了口气，“陛下——”</p><p>——看来该来的还是会来。刘备也跟着叹了口气。</p><p>他沉默了片刻，方才再次提声开口，“朕夙志未尝，托以后事，劳君十二载奔命，兴复犹未可效，盖天意既此——” 刘备正色道，“昔日先生草庐中预天下计，想是谬也。”</p><p>孔明拜倒叩首，“臣深负陛下，岂辜万死——”</p><p>“霍！” 刘备叹了一声，“一死既死了，我已摸透，此事可无反覆的。”</p><p>孔明吸了吸鼻子。刘备摇了摇头，口气有些无奈，“快起来吧。”</p><p>孔明爬起来，脚步有些摇晃，刘备便伸手去够了他的。</p><p>“——怕成这样？”他掌心全是汗。刘备按了按他手背，“死无余辜，所有对不起的，如今也全对得起了，明白吗？”</p><p>蜀中生民，少年天子，万千同袍，同侪与故，还有……家中妻子。</p><p>半晌，孔明方才点了点头</p><p>刘备比较满意。</p><p>“但这话说得并非是你我，” 他又补充道，孔明抬头看着他，眼圈儿有点红，刘备捏了捏他的手腕，字句念得轻缓，“无所求而不言辜，有所得而不言负——我这么说，你懂了吗？”</p><p>三顾岂问天计。刘备看着孔明，这样想道，那时他叩山门越石溪，是向这一表山水要来了一个人。而后一场俗世经过竟然得以被两个人用一生走完，它因此只有相遇，从此再不会有分离。夙愿未尝是终身有憾——但一生经过而有所得，我竟得君。我既得君——当是无悔。</p><p>孔明木呆呆地盯着他看了一会儿，眼底的湿意一点点地干掉。</p><p>刘备笑了一下，望着他道，“瘦了。”</p><p>柏叶簌簌好似碎雨，滴答滴答地落在青石碑上。</p><p>“走吧。” 他道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 见山</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孔明低头看了一会儿，表情没什么变化。</p><p>刘禅挑眉。</p><p>“臣年岁不饶，精力不济，” 孔明道，“恐怕应付不来。”</p><p>刘禅就手将他肩上三层衣衫一把扯掉，外袍是纱，曳裾是锦，里衣是绸，皮肉是白的，蝶骨却显。皇帝的手贴上去，蝴蝶翅膀打了个哆嗦，没飞起来。</p><p>刘禅口中道，“上个月相父喜添麟儿，我看精力不为不济。”</p><p>锦缎与绸堆在腰间，刘禅一路划过他后背中脊，尾指就勾住了孔明腰间玉带，那带子系得松垮，若作引喻，当是欲拒还迎四字作解。</p><p>带子的主人口气倒是冷淡，“说的也是。”</p><p>这便是欲拒一节竟自省了。天子颇为满意，腕上施力，和玉带应声断成两截，白锦暗纱行云流水般落下，背上那只蝴蝶显生动非常，刘禅凑近一揽，一截腰便握在手里，嘴唇贴了上去，孔明低下头，姿态看着挺顺从，是道貌岸然的配合，露出后颈一小块空白的皮肤，皇帝用舌尖先试，却是凉的。</p><p>比玉还凉。</p><p>“朕见识粗疏，”刘禅的下巴抵着孔明一侧肩窝，他不过二十出头，颌须未留，只有些稀拉的青茬，说话间来来回回地蹭他，把那一小块玉堂白鹄也就磋磨得发起烫来。他是年轻，不懂分寸，却肯用心，于是究学问他，“相父喜欢什么样的？”</p><p>孔明叹了口气。</p><p>圣天子两根不老实的手指已经一路划过他的坦诚的背，分开一些不大遮掩的沟壑，停在他的入处跟前了。他别过刘禅凑近的头，松松塌下腰去，把两条腿稍微打开了一些，这才开口答君。</p><p>“陛下想怎么样，就怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>刘禅想的同他确实不大一样。</p><p>孔明堆起来的是一些十分有礼的周到熨贴，摆出来端的由君的架势，天子榻宽而松软，他趴着也算舒服，虽有刘禅一条胳膊不当不正地垫在他小腹之下，他也没抱怨硌得慌。但这硌他腰腹的手却不肯从就他的心愿，一把将他塌下去的身子又捞了起来。天子另一只手捞住他一侧大腿骨，生将他整个人翻了过来。</p><p>眼面相对是张年轻的面容，眼圈儿有点发红，嘴角却是笑着的。</p><p>孔明有点心里打颤。</p><p>刘禅道，“那便委屈相父了。” 皇帝说，朕喜欢看着你，做。</p><p>刘禅跪坐在他分开的两条腿间，两只手扣在他膝盖上。他两膝皮肉甚薄，想必有些硌手，天子却不以为意，借力向前挺了挺身。</p><p>只进了半截。</p><p>年轻人自然是热的。孔明并不怎么惊讶，但他从来是冷的，体质如此，着风也不肯发热，越吹越凉，风雪天能生吹成个冰溜子，且里外一样，不作分别。刘禅忙到一半，便停住动作，垂眼看他，眼圈儿既然是红的，自然也是热的。孔明便闭了眼睛。天子俯身下来，却悬腰没有贴上他的，只在他耳垂初吹了口气。孔明喉咙一滚，忽觉肺腑一宵乍暖。他终于也热了。</p><p>皇帝全进来了。</p><p> </p><p>孔明再也没肯睁眼。</p><p>那根东西开始小幅度地进退捣鼓起来的时候他没睁眼，稍加力道地抽插起来的时候他没睁眼，碾住一点只探不退地较真磋磨的时候他还是没睁眼。热红颜色添画了颧骨，喉结滚了几番，腰身起伏着堪堪去够谁的亲吻，一些呜咽从腹腔里被逼出来，听上去湿漉漉的，实际上也湿漉漉的。全套活计他都配合着做了，从始至终却就是没肯教皇帝觑他眼底半分光景。</p><p>刘禅怎能罢休。</p><p>交合的地方咬的尚紧，他索性低下身子捞起孔明的后颈，几滴水掉在他的掌心，他既惊又喜，俯首去亲他的眼睛。</p><p>孔明还是没睁眼。</p><p>咬死的嘴唇却启了缝，一些含混不清的声音滚出来，是不成话的叹息，情绪难辨，不像是讨饶，若循常例，或许是顺理成章的疲倦。但那些疲倦当是在一切除此之外的场合里的解答，但为何偏要是在此刻，偏要是在此时，偏要是在你我。刘禅亲他的眼睛，又亲他的鼻梁，梭巡碰上孔明半张开的唇，孔明却忽然偏过头去，刘禅就势咬住了他的耳垂，听他“嘶——”的一声抽了口气，是皇帝捅进去的时候他都没抽的这口气。</p><p>为何偏要是对着我，刘禅怨恨地想。</p><p>“父亲也是这样弄你的吗？”</p><p>于是他促急动作，是不管不顾地侵掠，是不留情面，不作回圜，是理应如此。是朕为天子，这里是天子殿，他的寝宫，他的堡垒，父亲的堡垒。他的庙堂高远。是你的顶礼膜拜，礼应如此。</p><p>孔明好似是笑的，听上去反倒像是哭，哭得却干燥非常，不肖身体给出的另一套说辞。</p><p>“你父亲精力不济——” 这话说得冒犯，孔明道，“不比陛下年少龙马。”</p><p>冒犯的是先帝，不是他。</p><p>刘禅却有点高兴不起来。</p><p> </p><p>“先生教我，委质定分是什么意思？”</p><p>他两手环了孔明的腰，玉带金笼从来上了锁拷。孔明并不答他，教它塞住的地方淋溢出些水分来，趟过打颤的两条大腿，又成了黏黏糊糊的一滩。</p><p>刘禅撤出来的时候还裹着满活儿的精神，又将孔明翻成原先的姿势，膝盖分开，中腰在先矮下去，孔明得以把脸面藏进那一堆不分层叠的衣服里，忙里偷闲还闻出了些许檀香。倒是有渎。</p><p>“先生再教我，” 刘禅第二次打开他的同时开口含笑，“犬马之劳，驱使之役，又是什么意思？”</p><p>见山是山，见水是水，山水都叫你见了去，还能是什么意思。</p><p>孔明便还是不答他。</p><p>刘禅忽然捏住了他一截脚踝。</p><p>“是不是就是这个意思？”</p><p>孔明的声音有点哑，是难得的细软软的口气，倒像有几分蜀地乡音的味道。</p><p>“臣愚钝，” 他打着官话讨饶，却没翻出一点儿诚恳的情绪，天子便知道，这是他根本不想。“不及陛下才思敏捷。”</p><p>或者他是不能。</p><p>孔明确实是没什么力气了。后来刘禅泄了一遭，无非是将那两股间的一场狼藉更作狼狈，孔明却也没抱怨。只在天子抽手的一瞬间就坍了身子，然后就再没动弹过分毫。</p><p>恍然回神是在片刻之后，刘禅原想给他盖件衣服，四寻一通，却发现那一叠里外锦绣全被孔明拢着当了枕头，便取了自己的一件外裳覆了上去。</p><p>孔明打了个哆嗦，却没拒绝。</p><p>“朕不肖先帝。” 刘禅忽然开口，孔明好似睡着了，也不知听没听见。“倒是连累先生，”年轻的天子将一些歉意伙同怨恨嚼碎，“也不肖先生。”</p><p>孔明的声音听起来闷闷的。</p><p>“陛下同先帝的确不大好比，” 他好似在笑，刘禅木呆呆地坐着，看着孔明翻了个身，姿态懒倦。倦是常见，那随和却很陌生。他确实在笑，“臣这个先生，当得倒算是尽力了。”</p><p>然后他站起来，脚步摇晃，腿股打颤，呼吸不稳，面色却是极冷淡的。</p><p>他穿衣的时候刘禅低了头没敢再看，锦绣轻擦响在耳边，却被孔明一声打断。</p><p>“臣向陛下讨条腰带一用？”</p><p>刘禅抬首，只见孔明掌心摊着两截断玉，正居高临下地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>天子绶将一身风骨收束。</p><p>刘禅忽道，“先生当真是——” 孔明站定望他。“不负先帝。”</p><p>“不负先帝…….可会负我？” 年轻的天子这样问，却不要臣答。“负我也没关系，只我这一生，当不负先生——”</p><p>孔明很平淡地道，“陛下为天子，不必同臣赌诺。”</p><p>“今日的话，今日的事，臣回去以后，只会当作从未发生过。”</p><p>刘禅喉咙发烫，定睛看了他半晌。</p><p>“可我不会，” 年轻的天子声音有些发颤，“今日之事，禅……永生难忘。”</p><p>他的旦子朝云和暮子行雨，襄王一生也不过一见巫山。</p><p>见山却不是山。</p><p>孔明笑了一下。于是巫山从来都不是山，梦里的云雾散开，蜀地的秋水淅淅沥沥地掉下来。天子站在山门之下，他的神女转身走进雨中。</p><p>“臣会当作什么都没发生过。” 孔明说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 有愧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>建安二十六年四月，先主即帝位，更元章武，策亮为丞相，录尚书事，假节。章武二年，以李严为尚书令，三年春，召丞相亮于永安。</p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>孔明在黄昏时分到达永安。</p><p>行宫依山而建，仪辕前百里驻戍，执卫尽数身着银甲，肩鞘佩定刀，盔缨白羽。孔明翻在三门外翻身下马，只见一将分开队伍，快步近前，单膝到地，稳稳向他行礼。</p><p>“陈到奉旨相迎，丞相一路辛苦。”</p><p>孔明伸手虚扶，陈到径自站起来，目光越过孔明身后，却未开口。</p><p>“孤自成都，领贲卫一千，” 孔明不动声色背袖站定，“护送二位殿下。”</p><p>鲁王刘永才满十五，却已有早成的稳重，此时闻听车外声响，仍旧兀自端坐未动，陈到目光一扫，只见车帘一打，却是梁王刘理探出头来。“先生——” 刘理不过八岁，身量尚未长开，眉眼都是淡的，隔着乌压压几排披甲，奶声奶气地朝孔明叫道，“我们到了吗？”</p><p>孔明回顾，朝他压腕打了个手势，这才转过身来，“兵不谒宫门，此间便劳烦将军。”</p><p>陈到只一抱拳，“领命。”</p><p> </p><p>刘理一觉睡到亥时。</p><p>醒来时满眼昏黄烛火，孔明坐在他榻沿，一动也不动。刘理推了推他，孔明竟好像也是梦醒一般，周身打了个哆嗦，这才摇摇晃晃地站起来。刘理便觉奇怪，“先生怎么了？”</p><p>别过陈到，孔明便引二王车驾过两道诣门，见一黄门从远处趋步之前，他下马站定，那人躬身朝他行礼。</p><p>“可有旨意要我入见？” 孔明问道。</p><p>那黄门却摇头，只道天子先前有命，若丞相至，可先同两位殿下移步休息。孔明没再多言，刘理不知什么时候从车上跳下来，摇摇晃晃地凑到他身边，一只手扯着孔明袖子，眼皮一个劲地打架。孔明蹲下来，摸了摸他的头。却听那黄门又开口，此番声音却朗，“圣旨，宣尚书令李严即刻见驾。”</p><p>孔明一愣，下意识地回首寻人，李严却已出列近前，口中称诺，脚步未动，只看着他。</p><p>“啊，” 孔明站起身来，“正方去吧。”</p><p>李严朝他颔首，便跟着那黄门走了。孔明在原地站了一会儿，马谡踱步到他跟前，“你在想什么？”</p><p>孔明转头看他，没有说话。</p><p>马谡似笑非笑，“你是不是在想——”</p><p>“我在想，” 孔明打断他，刘理靠在他腿侧，来回扭着身子，孔明道，“一会儿是我把殿下抱上山去，还是你来？”</p><p>马谡一震袖子，朝他翻了个白眼。</p><p>孔明于是道，“还是你来。”</p><p>“——没什么。” 孔明收回思绪，起身走到刘理榻尾，将一盏残灯吹灭，屋内登时如晦，刘理半舍的困意便又重卷，孔明又走过去，替他把被角掖好，“再睡会儿吧。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明轻合上殿门，斗星正挂长空，夜风过山，吹起他宽袖几叠，他忽然觉得有点冷。</p><p>“我替你打听了，” 马谡不知何时竟站到他的身边，开口时语气晦涩，“陈到今夜不在宫中。”</p><p>孔明转头看他，“我没有要你打听此事。”</p><p>马谡不曾理会他，接着道，“你的人既在宫郊落营，” 他顿了顿，“陈到此时，正在亲督换防。”</p><p>孔明勉强开口，“……为何要说与我知？”</p><p>“白毦军统领为陈到，” 马谡只道，“其上辖属却是李严。”</p><p>“胡闹！白毦营卫天子事，为军至密，岂是你该暗里探听的！” 孔明到底转身只一震袖，深提了口气，“单这一项，我便可诛你的罪！” </p><p>他这一句压了嗓，声音不大，语气却沉。马谡定睛望他片刻，眼底闪过几分难辨颜色，“他今日连你的面都不见，便先召了李严。事无亘定，难言有异，纵你不疑，我总是——” 他话未说完，便听一阵裹乱脚步，赶忙收了声，只见一黄门拾阶而上，气喘吁吁地站到孔明面前，“陛下口谕，请丞相入见——”</p><p>“这个时辰？” 那宫人话音未落，马谡一问便已出口，孔明飞快瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“现下是……是尚书令在侍疾吗？” 半晌，孔明方才开口，却是一种他少有的语气。</p><p>那黄门不敢有怪，便只摇头，躬身相让，孔明再没多看马谡一眼，快步跟着他走了。</p><p> </p><p>天子殿内燃数十烛火，明亮非常。</p><p>孔明入内，却不见满室宫人，正要行礼，便听刘备一语似笑，“这儿一个外人都没有，何苦折腾？”</p><p>那声音有点哑，气息不稳，语调却很轻松。</p><p>孔明身子一晃，勉强站住脚步。</p><p>他三年没听见这个声音了。</p><p>刘备并未卧床，只在一方榻上坐着，座前有一案，案上放着几卷竹帛，并半套茶具，一只手炉，殿中多有熏笼燃香，药味却依旧陈重。孔明抬起头，盯着他看了一会儿。</p><p>“陛下怎么不留人在身边伺候。” 不知过了多久，孔明方才开口，却只道出这样一句来。</p><p>刘备却不答他，只伸手自案上取了一只盏，倒了杯茶在手，然后看着孔明，“喝不喝水？”</p><p>孔明赶忙趋前接了，端在掌中，却不曾饮。</p><p>“三载未见你，何肯教旁人相扰。” 刘备打量了他片刻，“瘦了。”</p><p>孔明喉咙一紧，“陛下……”</p><p>“君臣独对令你不安吗？若是——” 刘备忽然一笑，他看着孔明，“这宫中刀斧几何，你可都打听明白了？”</p><p>天地山河有一瞬沉默在此间被拉扯到漫长。</p><p>然后是一声落音，几滴水溅。孔明登时跪倒，稽首到地，半晌，一句话都没说出来。</p><p>一声几不可闻的叹息砸在他头顶。</p><p>孔明只觉自己生生被钉死在原地，再也动弹不得，沸水余热被他掐进掌心，冷意却已走过四肢百骸，连指甲缝儿都是冰的，止不住地打着哆嗦。</p><p>“——臣当万死。”</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>建安十二年，新野。</p><p>孔明心猿意马地弹着棋子儿，十分努力地避免看对面何等风景。刘备新近得子，未满周岁，连话也不会说，只会伸着奶哄哄的小手去抓爹爹的脸。爹爹——孔明实在没忍住，还是抬头看了一眼——爹爹两手拢着娃，脸上是一种近乎诡异的慈祥，笑纹生快把眼都挤没了。孔明觉得有些胃疼，索性给自己倒了杯茶，拿在手里慢慢地啜。</p><p>“我都想好了，” 刘备开口的时候语气中透露出毫不遮掩的雀跃，“等阿斗满周岁，便认你做他的义父——”</p><p>孔明一口茶全喷在了刘备身上。</p><p>他咳了个昏天黑地，刘备看他的眼神有些忧虑。</p><p>“主公，我觉得……” 孔明一壁顺着气，一壁开口，“此事不妥吧。”</p><p>刘备问，“有何不妥？”</p><p>“总归就是……就算真要……” 孔明磕磕绊绊地道，“也该是关、张二位将军，他们与主公相识多年，情分何笃，哪里就轮到在下？在下……” 他顺口原本想说，在下算个什么东西，心下又觉得这话有些亏了自己，一时竟就张结住了。</p><p>“云长和翼德本就是他的叔父。” 刘备道，“你与我相识多日，情分亦笃。”</p><p>“主公说的有道理，” 孔明下意识地点点头，却又对上刘备促狭一笑，“哎，不是，我——”</p><p>刘备接道，“你又如何？”</p><p>“我……” 孔明半晌说不出话，“我没当过爹。”</p><p>刘备挑眉。</p><p>“我不大喜欢小孩子。” 孔明开始胡说八道。</p><p>“霍！” 刘备捏了捏阿斗粉白的脸蛋，小孩子皮肉嫩得要命，生生给掐出两道红印来。刘备用的是逗趣的口气，“阿斗，他不喜欢你。”</p><p>“不，不是，” 孔明慌忙否认，十分诚恳地对阿斗解释，“少主公，我不是这个意思。”</p><p>刘备笑道，“哪有这么大点儿的少主公，别混叫了。”</p><p>孔明觉得头都大了。</p><p>“我原也只是同先生顽笑。” 刘备少见孔明这副尴尬模样，心下忍俊不禁，口中到底还是安抚道，“这孩子才多大，连人还不会认呢，来日方长——”</p><p>“来日方长。” 孔明至此总算缓过神来，方才既叫刘备瞧见赧色，心里总归不平，便要在嘴上讨回来，“主公得子同得我竟在同岁，可见有缘，等来日少主公加冠，我必要同他拜个把子——”</p><p> </p><p>建安十六年，荆州。</p><p>“你想好了？果真不跟我去？” 刘备坐在孔明家里一处小亭内，开口问道。</p><p>“自然是要士元去的。” 孔明给他倒茶，走袖流纹翻起，露出一截空白手腕。“不过此番随主公入川建功，我还是很遗憾的。”</p><p>刘备道，“我看你不怎么遗憾。”</p><p>孔明笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p>刘备叹了口气，“我这一走，怕你空闲寂寞，喏，给你找个差事。” </p><p>他回头朝在廊下玩儿草的阿斗招了招手，叫他过来。阿斗不满四岁，走起路来晃晃悠悠的，一路晃到孔明跟前。刘备拍了他一把，“阿斗，给孔明先生行礼。”</p><p>孔明登时站了起来。</p><p>阿斗叫他吓了一跳，抬头愣愣地看着他。</p><p>刘备道，“此子正当开蒙之时，我素日疏于管教，以致顽劣非常，假手他人总不放心，不若先生亲授——” 他不动声色地换了称呼，“先生才学博通，不世而出，与其为师，自是屈就，但请念你我素日有义，刘备在此先谢过——</p><p>“主公——” 孔明急忙拦道，“少主名裔世胄，资敏明哲，既是开蒙之际，自当寻求饱学贤师，好生兹教，这是大事，我……” 他这一句尚未说完，便对上刘备一双目光，嘴上登时打了个磕绊，暗自叹了口气，“亮虽不才，既蒙主公抬爱，但尽所能矣。” 他顿了顿，“这原也是份内事，恐有所误，便成大过，何敢当主公一个‘谢’字？更别说承少主叫一声‘老师’了。”</p><p>“也罢，横竖算你应了，我也可放心。” 刘备过了片刻方才开口，笑意却不分明，“你大略不记得，原先我还想叫他认你做——”</p><p>“昔年笑语，岂可作真。” 孔明当即道，“当日原也是亮逾矩。”</p><p>刘备便再没说话。临走时他站起来，伸手按了按孔明的肩膀，力道却不重。孔明不动声色地抽身退步，向他辞礼。直到刘备离开的背影彻底消失在他的眼里，孔明依旧站在原地。阿斗尚在一旁，踮起脚去够了他的手。冲龄年幼，好似还不大分得出人来，来回扭着身子蹭着孔明的衣服，一壁奶声奶气地叫他，“爹爹——”</p><p>孔明眼皮一跳，被他这一声叫来，顿觉头顶登时生出几丛白发，颌下长出三寸老髯，于是当下腾出另一只手，拿捏力道敲了敲阿斗的头。</p><p>“叫哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p>建安二十三年，成都。</p><p>刘备携法正进得府邸内院时，正见刘禅坐在亭中好整以暇地吃饭，孔明站在一旁，凭栏望水，手中还握着半卷旧竹。</p><p>“先生拔冗教你读书，你却在此胡吃海塞，” 刘备在亭下站定，看着刘禅，不由皱起眉来，“成什么体统！”</p><p>刘禅方才看见他，慌忙起身，两腮塞的满满当当的，也不知在嚼些什么，尚来不及咽下去，一时便说不出话来。孔明自水边回身，趋前行礼，“原是臣忘了时辰，误了世子食时，还请恕罪。”</p><p>刘备看了他一眼，没说话，转而又向刘禅喝道，“还不离了这里！”</p><p>刘禅一溜烟儿跑了，孔明同情地盯着他的背影看了一会儿，方才回身道，“王……主公同孝直一起来，可有急务？”</p><p>刘备道，“无甚急事，只是孝直今日提起，既定汉中，当于两川治典定科，以肃刑律，我想了想，还是要劳军师同与。”</p><p>法正不动声色地盯着孔明。这主意原是孔明定的，托他之口进于主上，法正虽未多问，也知孔明这一番谦退让功的心思。</p><p>孔明躬身道，“臣当尽心从辅。”</p><p>刘备尚未答话，法正已拊掌笑道，“孔明这话讲的不老实，你是主公什么人，岂有我主你从的道理？”</p><p>孔明瞪了他一眼，“孝直兄别笑话我——”</p><p>“孝直的确是太喜作笑了，” 刘备忽然接过话来，“今日竟还来找我，要把我送他的礼退给我，你说说，这是什么道理？” 刘备进汉中王尊，赐关、张、法正，孔明金各五百，银千斤，赏赐等同。刘备话向法正，眼却盯着孔明看，“你也不学学孔明——上有赐，当坦受之，却而不恭，对否？”</p><p>法正笑道，“赏功何必金银，我只不愿做贪禄之辈罢了！”</p><p>刘备不置可否，眼眉弯起来，又向孔明道，“孤所相赠，你可喜欢？”</p><p>孔明合袖施礼，“臣感念非常。”</p><p>刘备拦手又问，“最喜欢哪样？”</p><p>孔明一时难答，法正已抢白开口，“我最爱那坛酒！金银锦缎我都可退还给主公你，惟此醪糟，我断不舍得——” 孔明听他此语，不知怎的，面色一变，自刘备握中抽回手来，又听法正道，“孔明，你也得了一坛罢！你若不喝，拿来给我可好？”</p><p>孔明转头看他，半晌，没说出话来。</p><p>刘备忽作一哂，看着孔明，开口声音却低，“我送你的东西，你没启礼看过，是不是？”</p><p>孔明失声，“臣……”</p><p> </p><p>建安二十五年，成都。</p><p>孔明奉王谕而来，在门口却与复命的令官撞在一处。他退步站定，只道既负王命，当先谒尊。那人朝他躬身行礼，推门而入，孔明在外无心窃闻，里头字句清明却还是传进耳中，“刘封已就死——” 刘备的声音是在片刻的沉默后才响起的，“孔明在外面吗？进来罢。”</p><p>孔明掌了掌精神，应声入内，径自行下礼去，直起身来才看见刘备坐在榻沿，形状颓然，眼面似有泪意。孔明心中一顿，近前几步，刘备指了指下首空席，“坐吧。”</p><p>孔明提了口气，竟自屈膝跪下去，一作叩首，“臣请王上——”</p><p>“你想劝我进位？” 孔明方才开口，刘备却已轻描淡写地截过他的话，语气平淡的不肖疑问。“朝中始有臣谏之时，我便在想，你会什么时候开这个口。” 孔明一时难答，刘备倒也没再给他说话的机会，径自又叹，“不想竟是今日，孔明啊，你真是——”</p><p>孔明颤声道，“臣不敢迁延矫意，惟虑尊位不可久虚，万机不可久旷，使旷之浃辰，机则殆也。臣深知主上失手足之痛，断亲义之忿，非欲以言污秽上听。只求主上顾虑大局，避贤取德，慰宗庙于危，以孚天下之望，” 他叩首道，“……于此之外，能够略察臣犬马下情而已。”</p><p>“我若称帝，” 刘备盯着他背影看了半晌，忽作一笑，“封你个侯当当——”</p><p>孔明惶然抬头看他，刘备面色何其坦诚。他心中一惊，飞快再叩下去，“主上……玩笑之言，然臣断不敢受。”</p><p>“为何？” 刘备道，“倘使如君所言，我若果真不固克让，从君之谏，得进帝位，乃救宗祠于倒逆之危，泽馈天下之举。如此，军师今日当为社稷首功，区区侯爵之秩，难道担待不起吗？”</p><p>他语气平常，不似存伪。孔明却忽然觉得手脚裹寒，不由地打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“臣从奉主上，有诤与谏，不过尽臣职分而已，从来……” 他在垂首的遮掩下闭目道，“从来所求，断不敢是一个‘功’字。”</p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>章武三年，永安。</p><p>“怎么，你打算一头撞死在这儿吗？” 刘备居高临下地看着他，孔明泣拜于地，肩颈流线何其利落坦荡，毫无保留，好像果真随意凭君裁取一般。刘备忽然就觉得有点难过。“此屏后无人可出，朕手中也无杯可掷，你果真要寻死，” 他叹了口气，“我竟都拦不住你。”</p><p>“那样太便宜臣了。” 孔明摇了摇头，开口时声音嘶哑得厉害，像是方从水里捞出来似的，每个字都湿淋淋的。“以臣疑君，罪无可赦，臣受磔尚有余辜——”</p><p>“如果我放你走呢？” 刘备忽道。</p><p>孔明十指死死扣住砖缝，“……陛下？”</p><p>“我会解去你的封邑，黜免你的官职，收回你的相印和兵符，遣人送你出城，你若想渡江，我可再教人赁你一舟。” 刘备看着他，“从此以后，这天下牵挂不住你，两川吾国也不会留你，我也再与你无关，你想去哪儿都可以。”</p><p>“臣……”</p><p>“你也再不用对我称臣。”</p><p>孔明颤声道，“臣宁做陛下身边一末从，为奴为役，趋奉洒扫，只求，只求……” 他几句间眼面已尽是泪，喉咙却撕痛难忍，一席话至此，竟再也说不下去。</p><p>刘备沉默了一会儿，“活下去吧。”</p><p>孔明只是摇头，“臣当殉罪。”</p><p>“活下去。” 刘备又说了一遍，语气变得郑重，“这是朕的命令，不是我的愿望。” </p><p>他的愿望——刘备看着跪在脚下的这个人，十六年前坐在他的对面，身后是山水为屏，眉眼鲜活得好像一幅足堪悬壁传世的画——他的愿望，是哪怕时至今日，今日你我如此，我还是舍不得真的放你走。</p><p>刘备叹了口气，“如今是天不予我以寿，但愿能够予你。”</p><p>“臣有愧于陛下甚矣，” 孔明哑声道，“使天地有诘，亦断不可容臣苟活于世。”</p><p>刘备摇了摇头，“天有所予，而无所诘，我有所赠，而无所责。” 他看着孔明，“有愧与悔——”</p><p>孔明膝行几步，伸手扣住了刘备一截靴尖，他肺腑呼吸裹乱，吞吐得艰难，“陛下赐臣一死吧。”</p><p>刘备看着他，忽然觉得这样的场景有些残忍。</p><p>使天命再借我十年春秋寿，刘备想，他宁可不要在功败垂成的此时，他要十六年岁月拉扯漫长，他会花光全部的孤注一掷和予取予求，这世上何曾有过固若金汤的山海城关，他不信他永远做不到。</p><p>“活下去吧。” </p><p>刘备第三次开口的时候声音异常疲倦，“拿着你的相印、你的王剑，你的……我的天下，拿着这些东西，好好地活下去。” 病重的天子慢慢地弯下腰去，骨肉刻薄的手指划过孔明的冠玉，几根早作散乱的白发就落在他的掌心。</p><p>“从前无论我送你什么，你都不要。从今以后我什么都给不了你了，你不用再怕了。”</p><p>“孔明啊，” 刘备终于握住了他的手，却赖病骨无力，相触竟似相离。“别怕。” </p><p>孔明一把反攥住了他的。</p><p> </p><p>（四）</p><p>章武三年，先主病笃，托孤于丞相亮，尚书令李严为副。四月癸巳，殂于永安宫。五月，孔明扶帝棺归成都，神枢殓葬于惠陵，三日后百官除服，太子袭位。</p><p>马谡终于找到孔明的时候，他正在府院纵深处一隅弹琴。</p><p>马谡急的要命，那琴声却穿花分叶而来，马谡三步并作两步赶到孔明跟前，尚未站定，只听一声裂商破空响起，惊鸟哗啦啦地从他的头顶掠过。</p><p>他忽然一句话都说不出来。</p><p>孔明盯着自己掌心看了片刻，目光又重新落在那把断弦的琴上。</p><p>马谡犹疑开口，“这是……？”</p><p>“是从前他送我的。” 孔明回答。那时新王恩犒功臣，曾赐他金银千数，封于匣内，此外，便还有一把琴，是为私赠。他看到它时已经是一场堂而皇之的为时已晚，扶手是梧桐木，三尺六寸长，好比年轮一岁，岁不可追。</p><p>马谡叹了口气，“即便是他……是先帝亲赐，你也不该在今日。” 孔明抬头看着他，马谡终是忍不住急白道，“今日拜相大礼，天子驾已出宫门了，你再怎么——”</p><p>孔明站起来，马谡忽然看见他腰间封剑章武，这才恍然发觉，孔明一直是穿着宫服的。</p><p>孔明沉默地走过他身旁，穿过府院，再也没有回头。</p><p>断掉的琴弦被留在原地，沦为一场再平常不过的无可挽回，和这世上成千上万件何其相似的旧事一样，从来都是不值一提的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 兰门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>孔明奉令而来，及至刘备书房门口，忽听里头一声拍案，“果真反了！”</p><p>孔明心内一顿，脚步便带出几分踌躇，略提了口气，这才推门而入，径自行下礼去。</p><p>刘备见他进来，本欲将怒气收敛，却不意他忽行大礼，一时心中反生不快，冷声道，“军师何故如此？倒像是自问有亏一般。”</p><p>孔明心下飞快闪过那句“反了”，口中却只略过不提，垂首道，“主上平定汉中归来，国之嘉兵，亮未有临郭相迎，是以有亏。”</p><p>“不是病了吗？” 刘备听他这一句，虽为官样答对，但见孔明姿态谦顺，到底于心不忍，下堂扶他起来，“我难道是那暴烈之夫，不见妻子远迎，便要打杀不成？” 他此话一出，孔明脸色当即变了变，刘备遂攥了他的手腕，转而又道，“知你病了，本欲去看你，但远征方归，兵尘气重，又怕误你休息。” 孔明未答，刘备接着道，“却不想你虽在病中，照旧理事，还记得送来孟起之奏——” 刘备自案上摸得一方竹，塞进孔明手中，“可见是病无大虞，便累你跑这一趟了。”</p><p>孔明捧着那简，却不曾展开。</p><p>“怎的不看？” 刘备问道，“想是此为密奏，信至时我未在成都，你便暂为保管，待我回来再交于我。” 刘备笑道，“你我之间何曾有不可通事，看吧。”</p><p>孔明还是没动。</p><p>刘备恍然，“莫非其中所具，你已尽知了？” 孔明一愣，刘备沉声道，“不然如何说话间便作杀伐大决，好不利落——”</p><p>孔明登时便又屈膝，却听刘备喝道，“起来！” 他身子一晃，到底站定脚步，面色几度变化，方才缓缓道，“彭永年包藏祸心，罪当即诛。”</p><p>“其心所祸，焉为包藏？” 刘备道，“狂言出口，落诸军闻，简直狂犬吠日，毫无遮掩！”</p><p>孔明揖道，“主公既悉知其罪，便请下令决之。”</p><p>刘备看着他，“我如何决？军师既已明断鞫狱，枭首弃市，君可自决。”</p><p>孔明道，“主公既领益州，羕为属官，如何处置，自当由主上决断。” 他顿了顿，“主公征外，付亮以治境事，因而与之论罪，羁之于狱，倘使主公欲于法外有恩，或有所疑，随时可以复传。”</p><p>“法外有恩——” 刘备冷声道，“你倒是说说，他彭羕是何人，我为何要与他法外施恩？”</p><p>他这一句语似讥讽，孔明听来，心中难免有些不快。彭永年是何许人，岂非明知故问：出身世家，高门旧宦，才名与望皆有所显，交连豪强于乡里，亦颇有根基，更何况——孔明心下暗思，他曾是庞统向刘备举荐的人，又是法正的同乡故交——孔明略作沉吟，躬身道，“主公作何思虑，非亮所与，惟有一语，不得不为主公谏之，” 刘备袖手看着他，孔明道，“芳生兰门，不得不除。”</p><p>“你——” 他这一句话音落地，刘备登时变了脸色。只因这原是昔日刘备欲诛张裕，孔明为其求情之时，他所以驳其请之语，不想反被孔明在此时引来，当下竟不知该作何反应，原本踌躇顾虑又翻上来，倒聚成一股怒火。</p><p>“好一个芳生兰门，” 刘备冷笑道，“彭永年既出身望族，虽不得刘璋所用，后又从我为属，其根基相与却在蜀旧，我虽领益，却为东客，难称其楣。以你之见，谁是他的兰门？” 孔明惶然抬首，一时未答，却听刘备又问，“你的‘不得不除’，又作何解？”</p><p>孔明心内一惊，思及刘备前后所言，竟不像是责他僭上行司法事，这一句兰门亦非自比，又提他彭羕在蜀之交，而其故知之中，如今在刘备麾下可论的第一人，便是法正。意在言外，竟似在疑他有所暗忌，挟掣同僚之心。</p><p>孔明一念至此，只道，“彭羕心存逆志，多番语出狂悖，是为不忠，为官疏职，受黜而反有所怨，是为不义。其言，其行，皆无效忠义，亮窃为主公虑，因而谏之为‘不得不除’。” 他心绪不佳，语速飞快，“然今思之，亮此谏亦失忠义，谋君用人，非亮当为之，矫行刑狱，更是僭越之罪。蜀中百官，悉奉一主，赏恩拔擢，有罪与罚，亦当咸决于主上一人，亮与彭羕，与孝......” 他压住这半句，接着又道，“亮与彭羕，皆奉主上，本为同侪，并无我诛其罪的道理。主公信彭羕有罪也好，无罪也罢，若不想决其性命，自无不可，倘使主公疑我......”</p><p>孔明一席话至此，竟把半腔烦躁说尽，语气中反倒带出些怅然湿意，刘备原本沉色不言，此时亦早已按不住，伸手便去拽孔明的袖子，却不想孔明径自退步，一揖到地，“主公若疑亮有不容之忌，诛雠之心，便不杀彭羕，杀了我便是——”</p><p>“闭嘴！” 刘备喝道，“你胡说八道的本事要淹了天去！他彭永年又算是个什么东西，也值得你将他视若仇雠——”</p><p>“那主公不肯诛彭羕，” 孔明索性站定直望他道，“是为了法孝直的缘故吗？”</p><p>刘备一时失语。</p><p>孔明神色平淡，“主公不疑我忌惮彭羕，是否疑我忌惮孝直？只因彭羕为其所荐，我才有所不容？且我先时所奏，此案非只涉及彭羕一人，彭羕为官，乡党附益以为豪强者众，录囚者近百，拟决者三十，这些人里，也不乏法公同乡乃至故交。我所为者，不仅是翦除其侪，更是欲打压其势，用心之险，实不可知。”</p><p>“你疯了？” 刘备这才回过神来，眼面翻起怒色，“你知道你在说什么吗？”</p><p>孔明一席话说完，自己便也有些悔愧，只觉这样激辞实在有些过了，便垂眼避开刘备的目光，兀自定了定神，深揖一礼，“亮有失言。” 刘备冷哼一声，孔明没抬头，接着又道，“主上心意，实非我该揣测。”</p><p>“你——” 刘备方才见孔明恭敬模样，本欲收敛怒气，不料却又听此一言，顿觉再难忍耐，脱口却又不知究竟要说些什么，只猛一震袖，背过身去，不再看他。</p><p>孔明却又道，“倘使主公尚有一分信我，亮请上命，将彭羕一案，权付亮决之。”</p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>法正入得孔明书房，却只见他埋首在一堆竹后，笔走龙蛇，飞快地在写些什么。</p><p>法正在门口袖手站定，也不说话，只清了清嗓子，孔明闻声在案后抬头，这才放下笔去，赶忙下堂相迎，及至走到法正近前，开口便道，“我错了。”</p><p>“霍！这倒奇了，” 法正听他这一句，险些破功，笑道，“我可是正经来探病的，怎的你这便不打自招了？”</p><p>孔明无奈地笑了笑，一壁让他入座，一壁口中问道，“主公都告诉你了吧？”</p><p>“没有。” 二人分主客坐定，法正道，“他前日怒气冲冲过府来，倒是什么都没说。” 那日傍晚食时，刘备忽然冲到法正府上，将他吓了一跳。谁知自家主公只在法正面前原地转了几圈，恨声留下一句，“他是要气死我！” 便头也不回地走了。</p><p>“不过我用脚后跟想都知道，” 法正又道，“肯定是你。”</p><p>孔明自嘲一笑，抬手按了按眉心。法正看着他，“你这病装得也太不像了，哪有病中之人，尚能如此案牍劳形？”</p><p>孔明道，“原也没想装病，不过偷懒躲几天清闲罢了。”</p><p>“这话便是欺我，” 法正冷笑道，“‘清闲’ 二字，怎配举手便可决人性命的孔明？” 他这话甫一出口，孔明登时抬起头来，却见法正面色如常，只问道，“彭永年到底……？”</p><p>“赐自尽。” 孔明平声道。</p><p>法正便不语，半晌，缓缓点了点头，“这倒也算恩宽。” 孔明忽然叹了口气，法正神色一转，又问道，“只不知这法外恩宽，是出自于上，还是出自于你？”</p><p>孔明答，“刑决由我，恩出于上。”</p><p>“倒是我多此一问。” 法正笑道，“我方进来时，你便自白己过，想必你还是拿我作筏顶他，要来的这个全权决之，是不是？” 孔明不答，法正又道，“你就真的不怕我心有不足？毕竟他彭永年与我同乡近邻，说到底，我也是士族出身——”</p><p>“出身归出身，交连为豪强，是另一码事。” 法正似笑非笑，孔明打断他道，“豪强者，霸民者也，倚威势之专，擅山海之货，以致富业，役利欺民，盈满箧筐，反怀刀兵之强，以危公耳，此与士所不同。主公入川之初，局面未稳，孝直提议拉拢本地士族，是为权宜良计，并非欲纵豪强以治境之权柄。你我本意实乃一体，何必试我？”</p><p>法正道，“我虽赞同你本意，未必处处认可你所行事。打压豪强，清理政局，事可从权，也可从缓。你以雷霆之厉而兴大狱，严刑峻法于蜀，未尝是时所最宜。”</p><p>孔明道，“彭永年为仕，授军密事，而行素有疏。其所交接之人，大多并非有职之官，而是白身乡党，勾连附益之行，皆查之有实，刑名有据，并非以疑论罪，亦不是无辜牵连。”</p><p>法正不答，孔明又道，“我诛彭羕而刑其族，一是为掣豪强，二是为正刑法。蜀中并非历来无法，王法刑名却不为人知。非以大案昭之，难使人心生敬畏。” 他话至此，法正缓缓点了点头，听孔明又道，“无论如何，人我是一定要杀的。可杀人无有刑名，使民只见屠戮，便会认为是暴施皆出自于上，事归元首，怨亦归元首，那才是倒行逆施，断不可为。”</p><p>“你既有此正论，为何只顾与我解释，而不说与他听？” 法正道，“你可知你近日行事，大有拂逆其心。主上虽怀仁德，但并非昏庸无智之辈，纵有一时不解，你也总可以细细劝来，何苦使自己陷入如此为难境地？”</p><p>他这话是实心关怀，孔明却未便答他，而是自案上取过一卷竹，递与法正。法正展在手中一阅，却是蜀旧条例，却并非照抄摘录，而更有取舍增添，精炼文法，补益刑律，条理清晰。孔明这才道，“我说与你听，是因为我需法公相助。我于蜀为僭客，可以名刑而不可名德，缓施宽法，民时所望，由我来负。使之知理，民常有安，我却要倚仗法公。”</p><p>言下之意，编纂新法势在必行。新法却不当只严峻刑律，依循旧例，宽恩嘉赏，亦不可或缺。法正放下竹简，看着孔明。</p><p>“至于为何不同他白…….” 孔明却不看他，坐姿放得随和，表情反倒有些古怪，“我只是不想去挨骂，先躲两天再说。”</p><p>法正挑眉，“编纂刑法是正事，有何顾虑？莫不还是因为杀彭羕一节？此事你做的亦有道理，又不是什么惨无人道之恶行，至于怕成这样？”</p><p>孔明笑了笑，缓缓道，“说句实话，若非实在显失礼数，我本欲在主公征外之际便将此事了结，至于如今……” 他叹了口气，“前日答对，我的话说的太过。不日典刑，我必要亲往，既行杀伐事，恐他更有不快，若只是我有所顶撞拂意，倒不算什么。” 他顿了顿，“惟他所虑，不止于此。”</p><p>他话至此，却不再多言，法正亦未再问。</p><p>“所以若要劝解，” 孔明忽然又向法正道，“还是你去。”</p><p>法正坦然道，“我去了，也不会拦着他骂你。”</p><p>“自然不会。” 孔明一笑，“非但不会阻拦，你还要从旁攒火。” 法正挑眉不答，听孔明又道，“他心中有所郁结，总要解开才好。他口中怪我，心里就不会怪我，倘若口中不怪，心结隐而不发，反倒不妙。”</p><p>孔明面色颇为真挚，法正皱眉看了他片刻，实在忍不住，道，“你每天都在琢磨些什么？”</p><p>孔明一愣，未及答他，法正兀自摇了摇头，“你与他交情十余年，难道一直是这般……小心进退？你的筹谋睿智，何苦分用在这些事上？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>三日后彭羕以谋逆罪处，于狱中自绝，涉案三十人处斩决，城门典刑。</p><p>孔明踞坐主案监完一场刑事，方才回府，便得刘备遣人传话，叫他前去。</p><p>“你是不是疯了！” 法正入得堂内，便见刘备立在案后，劈头就是这样一句，遂将脚步放重，刘备抄起竹卷，转身便欲掷来，猛见来人却非孔明，而是法正，这才把文卷放下，干巴巴地道，“孝直来了。”</p><p>法正略施礼仪，只道，“主公何故动气？”</p><p>“城门杀士，一斩三十，放在哪朝哪代都是骇人听闻，” 刘备素日虽与法正亲近，点评起人物长短来也是毫不客气，但从曾不与他背论孔明，如今却是心绪难忍，一时竟无顾遮掩，直白道来，“他要全权处置我允了，不知避讳也就罢了，还非要大张旗鼓地去做这个刑主，坐在那儿让人家看他杀人，蜀中百姓怎么看他？士人大夫又怎么看他？这不是疯了是什么！”</p><p>“罪名既定，刑名亦定。” 法正稳稳开口，“受刑之中不乏有爵之人，岂能无有刑主？他若不去，换谁当去？我去？” 法正略一笑道，“还是主公你去？”</p><p>他同刘备讲话，一向无甚拘束，此时直谓你我，刘备也未曾有什么反应，只是摇头道，“即便处刑有据，未必人人明理。不明而生不平，倘使仕有不平，而至有怨，怨而生讦，讦于公朝——” 刘备叹了口气，“到时他岂非成了众矢之的？”</p><p>他言至于此，法正便知此番倒是来对了，刘备今日的确是要与他“论一论”孔明，于是便不待他让，径自在客席落座下来，这才不慌不忙地开口，“法有所诛是为刑。今日使百姓见诛，明日当令万民知法。”</p><p>刘备转头看他，一时无话。法正接着道，“王法不刑，威刑不肃，治无所依，是其所虑。主公不知吗？”</p><p>刘备叹道，“我如何不知。他早先呈卷我便已看过，论罪定刑，皆有所依，我也并非对此有什么不满，只是......”</p><p>“只是关心则乱。” 法正径直截过他的话来，笑道，“也只有主公你，会在此关口，在意的是他是否爱惜名声一节。”</p><p>刘备望他半晌，方才道，“孝直果真知我。”</p><p>法正笑道，“我知主公，难道他便不知吗？不然也不会躲着不见，倒托我前来。”</p><p>刘备倒有些惊讶，“是他托你？那你......？我原以为，他既诛彭羕——”</p><p>“我便要有所不满吗？” 法正道，“主公觉得我是不明公理、不顾大局之人吗？”</p><p>“非也。” 刘备摇了摇头，“我深知公心坦荡。只是......到底有拂你的面子。”</p><p>“我要那虚面有何用处！” 法正笑道，“某行事为人，心自有秤，不在于此。今日亦然，虽是他孔明有托在先，我此来却也不为承他所请，而是确有谏言奉于主公。”</p><p>刘备正色望他，法正道，“彭羕既已伏诛，于今治政，更有当务之急，当务之重。当日我劝主公亲拢蜀旧士族，是为入川日短，必要立足根基。如今主上既定汉中，收陇南之地，治下横越千里，四州更有百万民生，西封而为藩疆，” 刘备面色微变，法正却未作理会，接着又道，“王秩为虚，治国却是实务。治国当以王道，于今割据之世，此王道却非成周之礼学，亦非高祖之弘济，而当解之以法治。王政以明典行于万民，教礼义所不能教，安暴政所不能安，非孜求至仁与德，而是励精图治之所要害也。因而某今日向主公请命，编纂新法，定制刑科，以为公器。”</p><p>刘备听他一席话，面上虽未显出什么，心内早已有八分赞成，又思及孔明先时言语举动，一时竟有些醍醐恍然之感，反倒忘了说话。</p><p>法正见刘备如此，却知他心中必然已是认同了，遂道，“此事他原本不想我说。”</p><p>刘备这才看向他，眼中有疑，法正道，“并非是他不赞成编纂新法，相反......” 相反，是孔明力主以严律定科，又曾将各种情由考量事无巨细与法正说解。法正一笑，将此节略过不提，又道，“只是他并不想我来请命做这个领衔。” 他顿了顿，“但我偏要做这个领衔，还请主公将此事交我主持。”</p><p>刘备皱眉看他，似有不解。</p><p>法正道，“孔明有所思量，欲使严刑出于他，宽例出于我，恩归于上。” 刘备闻言一愣，听法正又道，“但我今日请命，亦是为主公能够明白，我并非你二人居中斡旋之客。他为我顾虑的名声，我却不以为然。明典定科，其非沽名之事，威刑峻法，则是修政大道。道不顾人言，不折于时论，因此便不存进退之维谷，左右之支绌。单论这一点，是他孔明不如我。”</p><p>刘备静听完他这一番话，半晌，长叹一声，道，“备何有幸，竟可得君！”</p><p>法正道，“主公有御卧龙之德，何况是我法正！所奉为明主，得礼敬爱重，幸不在上，而在我等。” 他又一笑，“你也必然知道，他并非计较轻重礼遇之人，更不会同我——”</p><p>“我知道，他那日不过故意激我。” 刘备道。</p><p>“既如此，主公还有何心结不可解？”</p><p>刘备沉默片刻，方才道，“今日孝直与我开诚相教，备深感激，亦有实心相告，我视孔明为股肱，或更有所加，欲托以大任。” 他三顾而得卧龙，遂成霸业，十年至今，爱重之心丝毫不减，却并非只爱其谋，所重其才，委以大任，亦非只虑这一时，更在来日……来日是为身后事。到那时，他自然想孔明不只做他的军师。</p><p>这番思量他当下并未明言，却并非有意掩于法正，而是不需明言。法正泰然望他，刘备又道，“正因如此，我才不得不为其虑之，亦为孝直虑之。君与孔明，皆具大才，性情有殊，喜好不同，在某些事上却实在……实在投契到一处去。行事不畏人言，并非不好，但欲效治世，若是同侪不睦，又当如何？”</p><p>法正道，“不过各司职分，各尽所长罢了，人和人总是不同的。为君谋政，凡有所行，从来难求，也不可求满朝清誉，但秉公心，殊亦为同。”</p><p>刘备不答，法正又道，“我投明公之日便知，惟公可以尽我之才，不坠我平生夙志，除此之外，我再无他求。于我是‘尽才’，于他…….” 刘备看着他，法正摇了摇头，“有些事，主公实在不必为他过虑。他不是没本事的人。”</p><p>他原还见怪孔明素日“小心”太过，不想今日又听得刘备一番心曲，方知何为空穴来风，事出有因。法正想起孔明顶着两个发青的眼圈儿还不忘同他“和衷共济”的模样，忽作一笑，“能者多劳嘛。” 他这般道。</p><p>调和阴阳，化正天下，很多事你尚未教，他已经开始做了。杀伐不为沽虚名，犯上不为求己过，谦退不为让功，这些事他做来不为自己，而是为了刘备，却也不尽是为了刘备。法正本以为居中斡旋之人是他，却不想原是孔明。心言于是未曾出口，“来日方长，” 法正想，“于他，主公当思尽相。”</p><p>汀上渚芷，蒿萧成林。来日方长，你的兰门玉树，总有参天之时。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 篆刻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>孔明第一次去惠陵的时候，惠陵还不叫惠陵。</p><p>汉孝愍皇帝死在建安二十五年的秋天，刘公伯和是否尚在人世并不要紧，刘备听从孔明的建议，在成都声势浩大地为天子行祭，南坛拜神枢灵位，铭文是孔明代上亲笔，字方八分为篆，很是那么回事。</p><p>大家都哭得差不多的时候，李严偷偷向孔明递了个眼色，孔明摇了摇头。</p><p>又过了一会儿，刘备率先站了起来，开口的时候声音很哑，先是感怀大行皇帝昔德，又骂了几句曹丕，最后说到一些“兴复为任，敢不效死”之类的话。李严这才又转头去看孔明，眼中带出一些赞赏。</p><p>孔明没再理他，径自站了起来，与此同时刘备裹泪转身，脚步忽作踉跄，仰面便倒——孔明飞快几步上前，稳稳扶住他的肩背，众人见状，这才大惊起来，左右奔拥而上，呼唤不止，忙不迭地将悲恸晕厥的汉中王送回将息。</p><p>翻年五月，汉宗祠得以再继，新相奉旨，在皇宫东门外三十里内邑修建太庙，好把孝愍帝牌位找个地方供起来。</p><p>因时地受限，规制从权，四进门相隔不过百步，中设明堂，内为享殿，孔明同李严从偏门走进去，只见斗拱飞檐，庄严肃然，走到后殿尾处，却见西辟门有一路通往另一开阔处，孔明轻车熟路领着李严穿过石门，见百十人凿石铸钺，另有几队官将手中皆拿图纸，正在分量木料。</p><p>孔明问，“正方觉得如何？”</p><p>“此大礼义也。” 李严回答，孔明不置可否，听他又问回来：“丞相觉得如何？”</p><p>孔明看着尚只有地基的帝王陵墓，半天没说话。</p><p>“大礼义当是我世祖之枕山河。” 孔明的口气较为平淡，“很多事不能急。”</p><p>李严愣了一下，半晌，方道，“下官受教。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明回府时见到刘备站在他书案前。</p><p>案上放着一沓图纸，几张拓片，天子兀自垂眼看着些什么，孔明行过礼，“臣本想更衣后再去觐见，不想陛下竟来了。”</p><p>刘备这才转过身来，“我来看看你。” 又问他有何事，孔明回答是太庙修建完毕，要去复旨。刘备点点头，又将案上一枚拓片拿起，捏在手中看。</p><p>“我知孔明通古，不想竟是问鼎学篆。” 刘备忽然说，“先生真异人也。”</p><p>那是一张文王鼎拓。</p><p>“臣……”孔明愣了一下，脱口却没了下文。一种很奇怪的情绪后知后觉地趟过他的全身，却并不是因为天子忽然提起的旧时称呼。他将心绪暂且压下，又道，“明堂既已竣工，可另择日将关侯之位迎于偏殿。”</p><p>刘备没说什么。</p><p>“陛下若想再往太庙亲祭，桓侯灵位，臣也会尽快——”</p><p>“不急。”刘备转过身去，扶手案角。“等到出征之前，我再去。”</p><p>孔明朝他背影一揖，“臣会办好。”</p><p>刘备没再说话，孔明也不曾开口，只是安静地盯着他看。天子服长曳地，垂首露出后颈一段空白，几缕碎发落下来，不见青丝。</p><p>孔明觉得自己好像忘了什么事。</p><p>“这件事要不还是交给别人去做。” 刘备忽然转过身，这样说道。</p><p>孔明恍然回神，“陛下指的是......？”</p><p>“陵寝。”刘备敲了敲案上那沓纸，“朕的陵寝。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明在刘备复杂的目光里泡了一会儿，方才开口，“陛下是觉得臣的勘址不好吗？” 刘备皱眉看着他，听孔明又问，“还是看图样觉得有何不妥之处？”</p><p>“都不是。” 刘备回答。“我只是……”</p><p>孔明不动声色地叹了口气。</p><p>我只是不想让你亲自修建我的坟墓。天子在一步之遥外望着他，这样的话当然是没有说出口的。“我只是怕你太过劳累。” 刘备说。</p><p>“臣知道陛下体恤。” 孔明笑了一下，“但陛下倘若真的下旨夺了臣这个差事，旁人见了，恐怕要道臣必然是何处行动言语有了错失，见罪于上。到那时臣的脸面怕是保不住了。” 他半开玩笑地说。为天子定百年，从来非亲近高位之臣不可，这原本就是一种殊荣。</p><p>刘备不答，孔明躬身又道，“还是由陛下做主罢，若觉臣实难堪任，再另择贤便是。”</p><p>“你啊……” 刘备叫他这一番话堵得无法，半晌，只无可奈何地摇了摇头。</p><p>孔明道，“不过按礼制而行，臣知事务轻重分寸，陛下不必忧虑。反正……” 他顿了顿，口气中带出一点久违的随和来，“反正也不是什么着急的事。”</p><p> </p><p>确实不是什么着急的事。</p><p>修建陵墓跟修建任何一座宫宇、府邸、居舍或者茅屋并没有什么本质的区别。选址既定，图式画好，剩下的架梁立栋，凿金刻刀，都交付给工匠兵丁按部就班地完成就好，一朝丞相自然不需要出现在工地现场看着人干活。</p><p>章武元年九月天子亲征，丞相持节留首成都，总揽粮械后援之务，朝中太子年幼，国政亦在肩上，孔明每日忙得不可开交，连续数月见大小官员时眼圈儿都是黑的。秋天很快过去，蜀中一冬无雪，翻年又夏，白骨流火远方熊熊燃烧，成都却在一种沉默的压抑中维持住了它从始至终的平静。</p><p>不久之后的某一日，孔明受李严之请，终于拔冗来察看帝陵修建进度。</p><p>他收到李严的请求的时候其实是有些愧疚的。自那日天子过府，与他叮嘱了一番保养自身的金口玉言后，孔明从善如流，继续挂着个亲督工程的虚衔，就很放心地将具体事务交给李严处理，自己一身轻松地回到府中，一头扎进堆积如山的案卷里去。</p><p>然后他就把这事忘了。</p><p>直到这一年冬天，圣旨自白帝至成都，拜李严为尚书令，即日前往永安宫。临行日近，尚书令将手中大小事宜悉数交接完毕，只这一项，他必须要重新交还给孔明了。</p><p>孔明在帝陵门口翻身下马，李严快步朝他走来。</p><p>“正方实在辛苦。” 李严朝他行礼，孔明赶忙扶住，这才问起进度何如。李严回答，工程已近过半。孔明便点点头，李严的表情却很忧虑，“只怕来不及啊。”</p><p>孔明一壁走，一壁四顾石门高瓦，飞檐牙轩，闻言回过头去。</p><p>李严道，“陛下既命我往永安，是不是……” 他话难再竟，半晌，重重叹了口气，“不过，既尚未有旨召丞相前往，或许还不算……”</p><p>“还有多少时日才能完工？” 孔明忽然问道。</p><p>李严一愣，方才答道，“若按常速，大约还要一年，若从现在起加快赶工，日夜以继，或许能再短上数月。”</p><p>孔明却未再答言，只转身走到一块巨石前，浑石无刻，大约有两人高，竖在道旁，底座尚未嵌定。孔明沉默地盯着那块石头看了一会儿，扶手上去，掌心传来凉意。</p><p>“大小神道碑皆用白玉石，” 李严见他若有所思，犹疑近前说道，“因尚未铭篆，所以没有预先筑立。”</p><p>孔明一动不动地站着，也不知听没听见李严的话。</p><p>“某知丞相学篆，” 李严见他不语，接着又道，“若是…….”</p><p>孔明转过身来，用一种很奇怪的眼神看着他。</p><p>“要我来写吗？”</p><p>“想必陛下也会想要……” 李严话未说完，正对上孔明的目光，蓦地一怔，低声又道，“某也只是妄自揣测，实为不该。”</p><p>篆刻碑文记述亡者一生故事。</p><p>“我能写什么呢？” 孔明忽然叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p>三月后，孔明在收到李严在永安来书，侪臣交通不当问天子躬，草草几行寒暄后，李严只问他帝陵进度。孔明放下信，当即吩咐人套车去惠陵。</p><p>主事的少府将作诚惶诚恐地向他解释，整个年关他们都交接几班不曾滞工，但成都的天气实在不助人意，冬日多雨潮烂，木材若不及上漆，极易腐坏。孔明皱着眉听完，“若是以石料代替呢？”</p><p>“全部替换不大可能，一则石料不足，二则分凿不易，可为支而难为梁。”</p><p>“那就主室用石拱，两侧配殿用梁木。” 孔明沉吟片刻，开口语速飞快，“勾檐不用金瓦，除去顶楣，无需赘涂朱漆。从俭而求成，从速而不可失敬，明白吗？”</p><p>那人愣了一下，方才躬身答道，“下官明白。”</p><p>“劳君用心了——” 孔明收敛颜色，伸手扶住他，“一应有需，皆报府中，无有不可。此为国家大事，亦是亮之大事。” 孔明诚恳地道，“某感激不尽，在先谢过。”</p><p>那人惶惶拜倒，“丞相何以如此说，下官何地自容啊。”</p><p>孔明回袖站定，半晌，摇了摇头，开口声音很轻，更似自语。</p><p>“该无地自容的是我。” 孔明说，“我要来不及了。”</p><p> </p><p>从园陵中出来，孔明脚步飞快。</p><p>走僻径过神枢道，又见那块玉白石，孔明不由地停下脚步，随从见他止步，犹疑唤了他几声，孔明好似未闻，径自朝那块碑走去，站定却也并不动作，只是盯着它看。</p><p>“你们先回府，传命给少府令，叫他再拨一千工匠来此，另外告诉马谡，调城戍卫五百同协。” 过了片刻，孔明回头这般吩咐道，待几人各自领命而去，只余他一人依旧站在道旁。风过长柏，将一夕残雨吹落松针，滴答滴答地掉在他的肩上。</p><p>孔明在石碑前坐了下来。</p><p>青砖尚有湿意，孔明扶手白玉，却还没有掌心更凉。</p><p> </p><p>孔明做了一个梦。</p><p>梦里他二十多岁年纪，那天天气很好，他站在一架范铸炉前，熊熊火焰将他的面孔烤得通红，眼目干烫，一些汗水从额角落在地上，他却没觉得热。</p><p>他在造一口鼎。</p><p>铜汁灌入范模，赤焰登时凛如紫电，迸发出吞吐的青色光芒，絮泥流淌出来，铜胚逐渐成型，纹路开始清晰，凰鸟的翅膀舒展开来，伏龙生出四足，赤瞳点睛，以一种毫无保留的姿态托起玉山，山分四水，中堕为空，腹中又吞山河，是为鼎容。石于火中而为金，浑金铸成，脱凡泥胎，落地生三足。孔明近乎狂喜地伸手去摸，手腕因为激动而发颤，滚热的金石灼伤他的指尖，血液尚未流淌便已经蒸发消弭，他不顾一切地扶手铜纹，淬焰刺穿皮肉，亲吻白骨，那种巨大的痛苦令他感到兴奋，血液开始沸腾，以此饲养永恒不满的欲望。</p><p>再后来他用流血的手掌握住一把匕首，乌刃抵住石身，两种势均力敌的沉默在并不存在的空间中长久相抗，三刀为川，以分山河，以护山河，以托山河，孔明刻石以篆，他要刻下一个符号，一个图腾，一个象征。一个愿望，一个承诺，一场完成。一个名字。一个名字。</p><p>他的手开始发抖，而后全身都开始发抖。再之后脚下的土地裂开，眼前的山河分途两道，树木在远方倒下，鸟兽于原野奔散，云层开始向下飞快坠落，日光被分割成一些碎片，白昼星辰以以一种过分仓皇的姿态掉下来，星落成为火焰，霎时间烧卷桑田大地。孔明松开手掌，篆刀掉在地上，而后金石重堕山火，孔明站在原地，用一种很平静的目光与他告别。我没能完成你。他有些遗憾地想道。</p><p>而后他也消失在火中。</p><p> </p><p>孔明是被马谡推醒的。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，梦中滔天的石火于是熄灭，青石雨湿爬上眼眉，他花了好一会儿才意识到自己在哪儿。</p><p>马谡居高临下地看着他。“你最好是累极晕过去了。” </p><p>孔明试图爬起来，却发现四肢失力，手脚冰凉，索性放弃，坐在地上听马谡又道：“要是你果真在天子碑前睡着了，此事若传出去，我看你——”</p><p>“我做了一个梦。” 孔明直接承认道。</p><p>马谡盯着他看了一会儿，半晌，叹了口气，伸手将他一把薅起来。</p><p>孔明站定脚步，这才问他，“怎么找到这里来了？”</p><p>“传旨官在你府上等了半日了。” 马谡白了他一眼，“永安急信。”</p><p>孔明的表情没什么变化。过了片刻，他忽然又转过身去，看着那块石头。</p><p>“此碑重几何？”他这样问。</p><p>马谡一愣，“什么？”</p><p>孔明回头看他，“我问此碑重几何？”</p><p>“你怕不是傻了。” 马谡悚然道，“何曾有问石碑轻重者？你莫不如问我有山重几石，水长几寸，天高几尺……”</p><p>“楚子过周疆，见文王鼎，问之轻重几何。” 孔明说，“我梦见我造了一口鼎。”</p><p>古有僭中原而问鼎者，以之为逆。而后千年礼乐崩，周鼎坍于裂土之火，秦卷六国王旗，横刃歃九州血而后摧折，汉扶山河鼎，而以长安篆，从此后为四百年。</p><p> </p><p>鼎为国器。</p><p>因此不可问轻重。孔明想，楚子是多么愚蠢的人啊。于是他对刘备说，但是我们可以自己造。以金，以木，以水，以火，以土，以山河。以血肉。</p><p>我会为你铸造九鼎，用渭水乌刃在金器上刻下你的名字，以为其重。</p><p>其有山河重。</p><p> </p><p>但他没时间了。</p><p>八分篆书从来只有两种用途，一为铭鼎，二为纪碑。</p><p>他把忘记的事情全都想起来了，他问鼎拓篆的因由，一些草率的许诺，不愿承认的辜负，刻意拖延的堂皇借口。还有一些来不及后悔的从前种种和一些来不及逃避的从今以后。他全都想起来了。</p><p>孔明看着那块不曾堕火的石头，忽然觉得手心有点疼，是梦里那种血肉模糊的灼痛感，他于是把火焰掐灭在潮湿的掌心。</p><p>“我要去永安了。” 他对马谡说，“神道碑文等我回来……”</p><p>“……等我回来。”</p><p> </p><p>他梦见自己为他造了一口鼎，醒来后他发现自己甚至还没有来得及完成的是一座碑。如此可见梦不作真。他在梦里没能完成文王鼎刻，但他一定会完成这座碑文。</p><p>碑亦有山河重。</p><p>惠陵很快就会竣工，孔明很确信地想，不久以后他就会回到成都，“我会在石上篆刻你的名字。”</p><p>篆刻以名，以姓，以庙，以谥。是你之于我。我如何遇见你，我如何称呼你，我如何馈赠你，我如何亏欠你，我如何感激你，我如何告别你。我如何记住你。我如何忘记你。一个名字因此是一段故事，一段生命。是你一生故事。</p><p>而我会在故事的结尾，亲自修建好你的坟墓。</p><p>“我还来得及。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 何辜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>建兴十一年的年关，我离开了成都。</p><p>削爵除官的圣旨敕下已有半年之久，着我去都一节却未加期限。我虽被黜为白身，仲子依旧在国朝有职，我在旧邸中闲居三季，昔日同侪讦我迁延之言络绎不断，不曾直达天听，送到那个人的府上，却尽数石沉大海。</p><p>他竟容我至此。</p><p>我不知道该是高兴还是更加怨恨。即便如此，我也不至于天真到以为他在等我低声下气地去求他的恩典，期待他会放过我这一次。劾表是他领衔，朝中百人联名，听说有人建议他以误军之罪定我诛灭，最终的旨意却只是论以失职，流放梓潼。梓潼县在蜀西北，临近汉中，并不算偏僻。我接过诏书，却跌足失笑，叹息间竟落下几滴泪来。</p><p>建兴朝始，我长治东境，根基尽在巴州江阳。江分两川，剑阁夔关背后，便是孙氏节度——我的怨恨之中不禁生长出一些近乎诡异的得意来。到了这个时候，他竟然还能虑到此节，竟然也还能防我如此。</p><p>真是看得起我。</p><p> </p><p>七年前他从南方归国，王师尚未出黔南境，他已分军十万取越雋道北向汉中。一封奏表送到君前，又将我从永安调回了成都，年轻的天子从头到尾没有说过半句异见，仅以沉默认可下自己的无权置喙。我奉旨回都谒见的那日天雨小雪，我在天子殿门前落靴，入内却教满室热气激得打了个喷嚏，皇帝站在一架熏笼前回身，开口问我的却是一句，“朕该如何嘉奖相父平南之功？”</p><p>他不过二十岁，眼面是分明清淡的模样，与无数青史故事里的少年君王如出一辙。一样的坦白、真挚、深不可测。心刺缠绕成为藤蔓，一点点爬上我的嘴角。</p><p>“社稷之功如此，” 我听见自己的声音脱生于幽暗的肺腑，“唯以上公九礼，方能无失朝廷显秩酬庸之道。”</p><p>这非我第一次说出这样的话。两个月前我接到调任的诏书时便曾写信给他，郁忿与争辩一字不曾露，见山便是如此一句九锡。天子殿内我斟酌语气，鱼肠剑锋早已裹进字里行间，南追是刺向他的利刃。近在咫尺却只为埋下一颗等待生根发芽的种子。我这样提醒我的君王，你要小心。</p><p>天子在我面前沉默良久，方才叹了口气。</p><p>我心中一紧又一松。</p><p>一方信绢却被皇帝径直塞进我的手中。我展开草草扫过三两行，几乎跌足拜倒。</p><p>“朕何敢不曾敬读国史。” 皇帝开口时却是我从不曾听过的沉稳，那种何其完美的冷漠好似一柄悬颈而落的雪刃，我竟不知其所承学之源。“四百年汉承周礼，得受九锡者，十年前是曹操，百年前是王莽。”</p><p>我手中死死捏着他与我的那封回信，一手浓纤行云好似流水，再不可能非他亲笔。</p><p>却不知为何竟先落在天子的案头。</p><p>“先生这回，” 皇帝似笑非笑看着我，“怕是将相父得罪得狠了。”</p><p> </p><p>那是他第一次救我。</p><p>我跪在皇帝的脚下，用毕生为宦的知学堆积出涕泗如雨的惶恐与诚恳，一遍一遍地表白我的忠心和愚蠢。天子很有耐心地等我诉完衷肠，只是将那封卷帛重新塞回我的手里，“既是相父与先生的私函，还是物归原主的好。”</p><p>退出殿门的时候我手脚都是软的，我不知道自己是怎样一步一步挪出禁中的，但站在诣门飞檐下的时候我忽然变得格外镇定，远望是千里蜀川的暮色合卷，长风过身吹起我的锦绣宫服，除了我自己，没人知道我在那天的日落里生出了何样的踌躇满志。</p><p>连他也不知道。</p><p> </p><p>建兴五年的元月，他终于回到成都。我过府拜见，他将一句“十命可受”的倨傲亲奉天子案，无非是为了救我，我自然要前去致谢。</p><p>他在一壁镈钟前回身之时，我站在堂下，尚在犹疑不知该如何拜下这一礼去，却听他全无首尾地开口问道，“何为周公九礼？”</p><p>我愕然片刻，方才答道，“一赐斧钺，二赐虎贲，三赐乐器……”</p><p>我尚未说完，他将手中钟槌随意掷回悬架上，钲舞相撞，金石成音，我听见自己的心跳空了一拍。他袖手走下台阶，口气平淡地仿佛在同我说一件家常琐事，“这套钟是我封相之日先帝所赐。”</p><p>一礼为乐器。</p><p>我陡然变色望他。他站在我面前，神色平和，眼中一点儿多余的情绪都没有。</p><p>“我要做的事，你拦不住我。也不该拦我。”他在我思绪转圜之际恰到好处地开口，依旧是那种肖似温和平淡语气，咬字间带出一点不动声色的疲倦——我忽然觉得被刺痛眼目——无法不将其视为一种何其居高的傲慢。</p><p>“丞相既以先帝所赐为恩重，” 我用同样平静的口吻将满腔阴骘包裹得严严实实，“可还记得先帝托付大命？”</p><p>我坦然地看着他，一些山水间宫宇楼阁的浮光掠影闪过脑海。那些金顶玉阶下，也曾有人握住过我的手，从此赋予我权力，地位，荣耀，和一些晦暗或者磊落的欲望。</p><p>我与他都是托孤重臣。</p><p>半晌以后，我看见他叹了口气，却没听见声音。</p><p>“正方既离江州任，孤会表奏陛下，以李丰为江阳太守。”</p><p>他竟然肯让我以子孙治巴州，我没来得及将眼底的惊喜颜色收敛干净。他目光扫过时便似有一滞，很快就恢复如常。</p><p>“我要去汉中了。” 他这样说，“陛下……成都诸事，劳君费心了。”</p><p>“某祝丞相，”我施然拜下礼去，“师出定胜。”</p><p> </p><p>或许他是太看得起我了。</p><p>临行之日家人在府邸正门替我套车，我一身布衣站在阶上，俯瞰是熙攘街道，来往百姓时有回顾窃语，我坦然望之。这是我与他难得同在成都的一个年节，我特意挑了这样日子启程“流放”，不怕他不知道。</p><p>但我没想到他果真来送我。</p><p>他的身影缓步转出街角的时候我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。若说我心中毫无期待，必是假的，但他这般堂皇而来，甚至连车驾都不曾乘，身后不过四五随从，披甲未着，只换布衣，纵然如此，依旧引来满街黔首惊呼惶拜。是了，蜀中谁人不识诸葛丞相。</p><p>他站到我面前的时候，我的目光如跗骨之蛊一般胶着地落在他的身上。</p><p>他一身常服，流云广襟在中身收束，长裾曳地，身量依旧高而瘦，却早就不再挺拔俊秀。我长他十岁，如今皓首如同枯槁，他的两鬓也早已换做陈旧的灰色。</p><p>我忽然有些感慨，原来这便是世间公道。</p><p>“孔明好雅量。” 我于是叹息笑道，这些年我已经很少直呼其字，如今叫起却亦无什么生疏畏惧，我已不再是朝臣，他也不再是我的上官，我与他的旧分何其潦草，大抵不过就是这一声倨礼相待罢了。我刻薄地道，“某自获罪遭咎，方知人心流水，昔年同侪，避之不及，未有一人来送，不想竟是你。”</p><p>他目光扫过我脸面，表情没什么变化，“年关乃是与家人相聚之时，正方挑的日子不巧。”</p><p>我冷笑道，“那你为何来？”</p><p>“我今日比较闲。” 他平淡地回答，“更何况，难得有人视我为仇雠，自然要来送一送。”</p><p>我心里有什么东西被轻轻割开了一道口子。</p><p>我的脸色在他沉默的目光里变了几番，过了片刻，我终于听见自己开口道，“丞相过举某了——”</p><p>他在我从未有过的尖刻语气的逼迫下到底露出一些难辨的情绪来。</p><p>我道，“明公何等人物，他日夙愿得偿，功定千秋，礼逾九膺，臣于幽淖之鄙，亦当北拜而贺，何敢有怨？”</p><p>我用上“臣”这样的自称，无非为了诛他的心。</p><p>他也有自食其言的一天。</p><p> </p><p>那年陛下还是赐他三锡。离开成都的那天他在朝堂之上拜受下那些金册玉钺，我看着他礼数周全地谢过恩，站起来的时候将眼底的冷漠藏的干干净净。我以为他再也不会多说一个字，却还是在片刻的沉默后听见他稳声开口，向年轻的天子许诺。</p><p>东为洛阳，西为长安。</p><p>皇帝走下堂来，紧紧地握住他的手。</p><p>他在那时忽然偏过头来看了我一眼。</p><p>不知为何，我竟觉得那样的眼神有些熟悉，却终究未知前缘。他早已不是昔年光风霁月的模样，不再具有顾盼之间便可叫人失神的眼波流转，而是换做一些更加沉重也更锋利的东西，稍不留神就会割破注目者的淋漓血肉。</p><p>我飞快低下头去。</p><p>分别的时候皇帝理所当然地掉了几滴眼泪，他理所当然地没什么过多的反应。</p><p>我知道他根本不想接受天子赐给他的那些东西，至少不是从陛下那里。如果他想的话，他或许还会主动开口讨要，但他心愿的那个人已经死了。</p><p>不过公平的是，他口口声声要送给陛下的东西，陛下也没那么想要。</p><p> </p><p>四年后他从祁山回到成都，站在他陌生的朝堂上，如同一根立风雨晦的沉默的梁柱。</p><p>没人敢以堂皇摧折，但我知道他已经碎在骨心。</p><p>他以一种很特殊的目光盯着堂上天子看了片刻，那个眉目稚嫩的孩子如今也生出淡淡须茬，回望他的眼神或许还有残留的胆怯和懦弱，但那些不值流连的天真与懵懂早已不复存在，我替他感到欣慰。</p><p>他是被一纸诏书叫回成都的，祁连山脉的长日或许曾经落在他的肩甲上，那些不肯折断的晨光、旗帜、刀刃和白骨最终还是掩没在巴蜀潮湿的夜雨里。他转过身来看着我的时候，眼里却并没有我所期待的那些功亏一篑的怨恨、遗憾，甚至是一点微不足道的失望。</p><p>那是一种我从来没有见过的神情，哪怕是三年前他从街亭兵败回都，请罪自贬为右将军时都不曾露出的神情。</p><p>那是一种何其生动的痛苦。</p><p>一瞬间我竟然被他的痛苦刺伤，肺腑忽作一窒，手掌渗出汗来。但紧接着另外一种更加强烈的情绪将这种荒唐的感同身受取而代之，胜利的喜悦如同细碎的蚁噬，一寸一寸爬满我的心口乃至全身。多年前那个劫后余生的诣门黄昏的愿望落地成真，竟然是这般的鲜活、肆意，沁人心脾。天意或者人为，他将要归咎于我或者不然，都没有那么重要了。</p><p>我知道我辜负了他。</p><p>我是向他许诺过驱驰效力，我以中都护承担起押运粮草的重任时我亦向他重复过我的忠诚，但我早于他有所承托的是先帝，是陛下，是如今高踞座上的天子，是下旨命他撤军的天子，是我自己。</p><p> </p><p>我又何曾负过先帝，负过陛下。</p><p>我给了他一个臣子所能给的一切，清明务政的善施，兴富安定的民生，盐铁畅通的税渠，府库充足的内廷，还有理所当然的衡权之谏。我告诉他的不要天真的相信一个许诺。我可以不做孔光，但他未必是你的周公。</p><p>那几分龌龊私心又有何妨，他的耿介公忠从头到尾难道不果真是一手遮天的权倾逾君，史笔如刀当载其行，而非诛忌我心。百年后竹帛长垂，当是他的穷兵黩武，是我的保国安民。</p><p> </p><p>不久以后他上表弹劾了我，陛下依旧无有不可，正如从来所做的那样，给他所有的信任、权力、宽容和退让，那些东西的分量那样重，他竟然从来都只作不知。</p><p>当堂拿出我的手书诛论余罪的是相府长史杨仪，凿凿之言语辄杀伐，语气平淡却好像只是在向陛下介绍那一日的天气，一丁点儿多余的愤慨都不曾流露，果真是他的好学生。从始至终他都只是坐在首席，未发一言，直到我自将首冠摘去，在殿前叩首认罪，他还是没有说话。最后还是陛下终于忍不住开口问他，到底如何处置。</p><p>“平为天子臣，既已自认疏职，当先免其官禄，交付有司再行定罪。”</p><p>陛下立刻道，“就依相父所言。”</p><p>殿尉将我拖下堂去的之时我还是没有忍住去寻他的目光。</p><p>他吝惜相赠的却只有一个官服齐整的背影。</p><p> </p><p>那种高高在上的姿态我原本就不该觉得陌生。</p><p>有一年我从奉命从武阳回到成都，与法正、刘巴和他一同定制蜀科。我来到尚书邸时正当日中，才刚走到议事堂的门口，便听见内里传来一声冷笑，“主上何等笃实之人，怎的竟走眼看中了他！这才几年啊，黄龙腾江这等故事都能编排出来，谄佞妄为如此，也不怕塌了自家的祖坟…….”</p><p>法孝直性情之刻骘，昔年与他共事刘璋之时我便有所领教，不想今日这般直白听来，心中所恨不减反增。</p><p>我尚未来得及压平心绪，却听又一人声音响起，嘶哑犹如叹息，“何为来哉，何为来哉！”</p><p>法正笑道，“子初这话虽不象，倒也算说中了要害——”</p><p>“要他来与你我共事，难不成还能再续出一本《公羊》来吗！”</p><p>哀公狩获死麟，子闻之以为不祥，叹之曰“何为来哉”，遂掇笔《春秋》。刘巴连这样的话都说得出口——我心中念起——不怕汉中王再不肯容你。</p><p>“孝直这话可又是在骂我？” 我心目恨意将迸之际，却不意听得一声清朗笑语从身后传来，我猛然回顾，竟然是他。</p><p>“子不语怪力乱神，” 他言笑间从我身侧施然走过，连多看我一言都不曾。我怔忡片刻，随即与他一同入得堂内，见他朝法正、刘巴分厢见礼，这才道，“可我前夜方得一梦，见麒麟越西墙，衔一玉，留之，竟走。醒来思及西邻正是法公府邸，昨日听说孝直新近又添麟子，想来是为其解。尚未来得及相贺，又以为你今日想必要请一日假，好生陪陪嫂夫人，不想孝直果真不肯因私废公，倒是我唐突私度了——”</p><p>他作势要拜，法正一把将他拦住，眼神却倏忽间落到我身上。</p><p>我听见自己干巴巴地道，“某贺法公添丁之喜。”</p><p>刘巴在旁低嗤了一声。我只作不见。法正没好气地对他道，“早知道你是来和稀泥的，我就不该让你进我家的门！”</p><p>话中还不忘讥讽于我。</p><p>他却一点不恼，法正让他坐了首席，他便也不推却。从容落座后方才笑道，“令君不让我进门无妨，拙荆今日已过府去拜了，你此刻若回内庭，想必嫂夫人还要打你出来。”</p><p>这般将亲近私交宣之于口，一点儿不肖传闻中他与这位“谋主”有隙的模样，我却丝毫没觉得惊讶。都道军师风采雅量，流水高山一样的人物，只要他想，什么样的人不肯与他相与，更何况法孝直是主上爱重之臣。我又怎会信他是诚心为我解围，无非是为了护着那恃才傲物、口无遮拦的刘子初。</p><p>祥瑞兆是我报到成都，可尚台将其压下不表，又怎会是法正一人所能为之，分明是他的意思。</p><p>自以为主上心腹，口中说着效死的忠贞之誓，所做的也不过是如出一辙的逢迎算计，投其所好罢了。</p><p> </p><p>章武二年我接任尚书令，在法正和刘巴之后，两川再也找不到比我更合适的人选。那年我在新道击退了作乱的夷族犯军，奉旨来到永安。行宫里形容枯槁的先帝握住我的手，将他的国家、臣民和幼子托付给我。</p><p>而他在一年后方才来到永安，先帝留给他的是一句“君可自取。”</p><p>我站在行宫殿外，举目是瞿塘三山，长江分流汶、巴二水，在并不遥远的地方周回再汇，横分三千里蜀地为东西两境。我曾将天社山的石渠凿通河道，山城因此变为水土丰美的江岸洲渚，那些壮丽遐远的楼阁亭台，为我赢来人心所善的清望和治境有方的贤名，赢来垂危的天子一腔真挚的信任和托付，百年流芳从此不再是漫无边际的奢望。</p><p>却没有为我赢来与他并肩的机会。</p><p> </p><p>大行皇帝的遗诏和祭祷皆是我一手拟就，送到他的案前时他却用一种很奇怪的眼神抬起头来看向我，“玉牒检封为台邸事，我何所与？正方谬矣。”</p><p>我一时竟不知要如何回应。</p><p>昔日法正倨傲，刘巴狂妄，分明与他都不算礼敬，他尚不以为忤，更肯折节唤一声“令君”。很多年后我会议往事，才发觉我掌尚台多年，竟从未从他口中听得这样一句相称。那日他一句各司职分终归亦不过是矫揉虚言而已。建兴改元，他以天子尚父之尊总摄国政，相府行权犹逾禁中，丞相钧令甚至比天子御诏更使人莫有不从。尚书台令的虚衔尚不及我以都护之官镇藩东域军政来得更有分量。</p><p>我治下巴州五郡万姓安定，百业有兴。他远在成都，又征夷南，羁旅在远之际却依旧不肯将地方治权放手与我——分江而治总好过他将三千里两川民粮充作军械司库，予取予掠尽为了去实现那个不切实际又何其堂皇的所谓“理想”。</p><p>我总要争一争。</p><p>可我上表请求开府的奏章被原封不动地打了回来。几年后他开始北向攻魏，又将我调离江阳，不动声色地将我在巴郡多年积攒的根基折翦得七零八落。建兴八年他屯军陇西，我再次向他提出开府之事，一封信送到营中便再没了下文。半年后诏书敕下，却是命我以中都护署理相府事。</p><p>他竟要我做他的属官。</p><p>三桓权鲁而定公深虞，语子曰：此欺人太甚也。</p><p> </p><p>我想他总有一天会知道他是错的。</p><p>并非错在以为有千万人情愿为了他的矢志不渝而甘愿殒身不恤，我便亦会是其中之一。昔年陈孝起语他我胸有鳞甲，他答以大事未定，当勉励之，不可自伐——无非是为一句楚诛子玉而喜文公。</p><p>可我如何是子玉，他又如何是我之楚王。</p><p>他所做的一切都是为了他的“大事”、国之大事。我受两朝恩德，并非不甘以捐埃相报，可是他不明白，他的忍让或者约束，劝诫或者诛罪，温言或者威行，那些他自愿或者被迫学会的宽恕或者残忍，凭此将所有的刀锋都牢牢地攥在自己手里，而杀伐的尖刀刺破同侪或者敌人的胸膛的同时，又如何不会割伤自己的心血骨肉？</p><p>他从最开始就是错的。</p><p>他那样的人，对我的忍让都是一种施舍。</p><p> </p><p>可总有一天，他会不再拥有这样的能力。</p><p>他将无法再以那种居高临下的姿态看着我，自以为是地向我施以援手。建兴六年他北伐无功，自表请罪。九年他回到成都，以督运粮草不力之名将我下狱。</p><p>我知道是他输了，而不是我。</p><p> </p><p>我何尝不知道他是不同的。</p><p>那年先帝临御，拜他为相。赐文公钟壁，一礼为乐器；赐章武剑，二礼为斧钺；赐龟钮玉印，落章为钧令，可将举国之兵，此三礼为虎贲。</p><p>他早在那时就得到了一切。</p><p>可先帝没有看到的是他的如今，没有看到自己的举国所托，所托非人。</p><p>是他没能做到。</p><p> </p><p>两个月后我到了梓潼，户籍归册，平居亦定，不过四方院落，两间斗室，昔日富丽官邸自然难比，却也算是可保十年安身之所——假使我果真还能有十年余岁。</p><p>他的军队却再次翻过蜀道山险，北向渭水。</p><p>我怎么也没有想到。</p><p>最后一次相见时我终归忍不住问他，“你为什么不杀我？”</p><p>我用的是再没有过的平和口气，带着一些隐秘的期待，因此是不需言破的讥讽，我知道他听得懂。</p><p>“孤若有百年之寿，” 他笑着回答，“我一定杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>那时我以为他终于放弃。</p><p>因为他自知年命不永，疲病难愈，已经无法承劳鞍马，攀沿峻途。他的刀锋饮过那么多人的血，即便他最终饶过了我，却到底还是没有饶过自己。</p><p>十年三千日夜，他以举国为抵，所做的不过一场豪赌，他要我以身襄博，终不得偿。我以为我的流罪是他为此画上的结局——他做不到了。</p><p>我何以失谬至此。</p><p> </p><p>我忽然想起他昔年之言。</p><p>“若灭魏斩叡，帝还故居，与诸子并升，虽十命可受，况于九邪？”</p><p>可这世上从何有过十命之礼。九为臣极，第十礼为诛。</p><p>是他向天子讨要的唯一一件，也是最后一件东西。</p><p>一年后他的死讯传回蜀中，我坐在梓潼家中的天井里，看着日夕霭霭，一寸一寸地被陈旧暮色吞噬干净，满眼只剩下晦暗的乌蓝。</p><p>第十礼非为君赐，而是臣奉。奉给十二年前就已经死去的人。他的结局早就由自己决定。他说他要死而后已，他终于还是做到了。</p><p> </p><p>那年蜀中八月，举目是满眼的白。</p><p>不知是那种凄恻的情绪到底感染了我的肺腑，还是积年的劳疾在辗转的流途中再难压抑，我大病了一场。</p><p>在榻上苦耗三月，那种陈旧的痛苦变得很微弱的时候，我的神思却清明起来，想得最多的竟还是他。</p><p>二十年前我为成都令，迎先帝入川。那一日先帝召我奏事，所问是益州旧臣中节与降者，虽不为至密，到底恐有妨碍，因而将满殿侍从赶了个干净。我斟酌答对之时，却忽听身后有人推门径入，我下意识循声回顾，却正对上一双何其明亮的眼。</p><p>我当下便收了声。</p><p>“怎么才来，教正方等你半日了！” 先帝的语气分明轻快，丝毫不见为人主惯有的自持和威严，竟算得上是亲昵的。我一时愕然无措，他已合礼来拜，口中道着见罪，这才自报职名，我甚至忘了回礼去扶。先帝见我失态，只当我不解情由，向我笑道，“孤与孔明，如同一人，正方不必多虑，继续说罢。”</p><p>先帝死在章武三年的春天，他的故事却结束在建兴十二年的秋天。</p><p> </p><p>那年我初见他，所有传闻私语在他推门而入的瞬间悉数落尽一双流转生辉的眼里，我竟失神如此，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>月出皓兮，不可摘。</p><p>却如何叫人能够忍住不心生好奇，那样的人，他那样的人，到底——</p><p>欲揽月于水镜兮，何敢不堕？</p><p>到底终我一生，可曾有过一刻，得他将我看在眼里，得他将我视为仇雠吗？</p><p>扬之水，白石皓皓。素衣朱绣，从子于鹄。既见君子，云何其忧？<br/>……扬之水，白石粼粼。我闻有命，不敢以告人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 血黄昏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我走进他的帐子里的时候脸上还挂着彩，我刚从前线下来，打跑了几路挑衅的野兵，大抵是来刺探战力的，没什么玩命的心气儿，我挥刀砍了最高的一柄旗，那些攒缨的骑卒竟没有一个来夺的，赶马便跑了。旗杆倒下来的时候断木的毛刺不小心划破了我的颧骨，眼面一热，我胡乱抹了一把，满手都是血。</p><p>我回到大营的时候伤口已经干了，细碎的皮肉翻出来，还没来得及结痂，但手心的血迹已经变成褐色的，浸过一点汗湿，定格成斑驳的图案。他的帐子里一个人都没有，我并不怎么意外，这段时间里他一直躺在榻上，很多人挤进来要照顾他，都被他赶了出去，他一遍遍地重复这样的事，直到再也没有人愿意进来，除了我。我走进去的时候他正在吐血，发出一种类似干呕的声音，把被子弄脏了一大片。我把肩甲解下来挂在架上，然后先投了一张过水的帕子递给他，等他擦完嘴，又倒了杯水让他喝了。他很艰难地咽完最后一口，我接过空碗，他用一种很嘶哑的声音开口说话。</p><p>“那个时候关将军刚刚过世，刘封从上庸回到成都。”</p><p>这是一个故事的开头，那段时间他跟我讲了很多类似的事，大多是十几年前的一些琐碎的片段，有些我早就听旁人讲过，有些是这辈子第一次听。这一次的开头较为陌生，我于是朝他打了个手势，让他等等，我从桌案底下摸出一个小陶瓮，塞进他手里，又搬了一个脚凳，在他榻边坐下，这才示意他可以开始了。</p><p> </p><p>“我去见他的时候是黄昏，从我家到他府上一共一千三百步，我走得很慢，因为我在看地上的影子，最开始它们很长，后来就消失了。我走到他书房门口的时候刘封刚刚出来，就跟我撞了个满怀，他后退了几步站住脚，我身后有人在廊下正好点亮了夜灯，刘封用一种很奇怪的眼神看着我，然后叫我‘先生——’，就那么一句，然后再也没说别的，就走了。”</p><p>他说完这一段，好像有点累，歇了一会儿，小口小口地喘着气，我在脑子里飞快回忆着刘封这个名字，前些日子也听他提起过几次，曾经是先帝的养子，是在先帝还没有亲子的时候，作为嗣子认义培养的，但后来先帝就有了亲生的孩子，再之后，刘封就死了，死因是——</p><p>“我进到他的书房，他就站在桌案前，背对着我。”我没有来得及继续想下去，他已经再次开口了，我于是收回思绪，很认真地听。“那个时候正好有个人在殿里剪烛，我就把他手里的剪子要了过来，把人赶了出去，自己剪了两盏，灯变得很亮。他转过身来问我，若举兵向东，是否可行？我把剪刀放在窗台上，回答他说，世无不可行，唯有不可追。因而功有一寸进，当思百步退。主公若有此一心，不如早预后事。” 他说完这句吐了一小口血，拿袖子擦了擦嘴角，我站起来，把之前撂在桌子上的那张帕子又塞给他，他也没用，我问他还要不要喝水，他摇了摇头，我说，那你继续说罢。他说，那个时候先帝并没有立刻反应，只是盯着他看了一会儿，这是因为他说的话很不寻常，需要花费一点时间思考。等到先帝思考完了，就笑了一下，然后对他说，“你要我思预后事？孤的后事，那可是你的前途。”</p><p>“我说，这个自然。”</p><p>我眼皮跳了一下，下意识地伸手摸了摸脸，摸到尚且鲜活的伤口，隐隐有些疼。</p><p>“然后他就开始朝我扔东西，手边随便摸到什么就扔什么，大部分是文卷，两个茶碗，然后是一方砚台，干的，没有墨。那方砚台砸在门框上，外面有人小声问他要不要紧，他叫他们都滚远点。” 我问他，那他砸到你了吗？他说，当然没有，先帝准数很好。</p><p>“而且他开始扔第一样东西的时候我就跪下了，这种时候长得高不是什么好事。他把案上的东西都砸完了，人也就累了，跌坐在台阶上，开始很用力地喘气，掉了几滴眼泪，那些天他一直都没哭过，我觉得这是好事。” 我没听出来这事好在哪里，但也没有贸然反驳，他继续说，“我等了一会儿，听到他叹了口气。因为我跪的离他并不算远，所以用膝盖挪了几步过去——” 他说到这里，我忍不住开始肖想那个场景，但我想了一会儿，实在想不出来他在地上爬的样子，那种颇为珍贵不体面因此不是很生动。与此同时他又说下去，“我在他的脚边停住，然后伸手握住了他一截靴尖。我对他说，你让我去。我求你。让我去。”</p><p>他的声音又哑了一点儿，我还是站起来给他倒了杯水，他喝了一口就还给我。我就握着那半杯水，看着他用手肘撑起半个身子坐了起来，然后把被角往上提了一点，拢在胸前。</p><p> </p><p>“三天以后他杀了刘封，是在黄昏。”</p><p>“那天我在他家门口转了两个时辰，正好从戊时转到亥末，他府门口值夜的守卫换了班，我才去叩门。其实我去找他很少要人通报，但那天晚上我还是在诣门底下等了一会儿，没到半柱香的功夫，去通禀的人就回来了，让我自己进去，说我知道该到哪儿找他。我穿过外院，然后是书房，过廊又是一间院子，再里面才是他的内居。内居也分行、卧两间。我走到外间就没再进了，面东是一张香案，摆在那儿已经快两个月了，供奉的是关将军的灵位，那天去的时候旁边多摆了一块小的，没有刻字，那是刘封的。”</p><p>“我分别上了两次香，各自拜了礼。外面开始有人上更，梆子敲了第一下的时候，从屏风后头扔出来一个垫子，厚的。我捡起来，摆在案前正中间，然后在边上一点儿的位置跪了下来。”</p><p>我又递水给他，他没接，我就自己喝了一口，不知怎的，总觉得水里有股甜腥味儿。“他罚你跪？” 我问。他没答我这句。</p><p>“那个晚上很长也很短，我听了一宿的梆子，天亮的时候才开始犯困。鸡鸣过半的时候他起来了，没有叫人服侍，应该是自己匀了脸，换了衣服，走出来的时候脚步很轻。我其实有点紧张，因为不知道他看到我没用那个垫子会不会生气，但他也没说什么，走过来把我拉起来。其实我腿上不怎么疼，但他拉我的姿势有点偏力，劲儿全在胳膊上，我站起来的时候就有点晃。他叹了口气，问我，怪他吗？我说，多谢主公。他就攥住了我的手腕，那些力量就一点一点地进入我。但我还是靠在他的怀抱里，我对他说，我走不了了，你今日还要见人，我去后面歇会儿。”</p><p>“我在他床上睡了一整个白天，睁眼的时候又是黄昏，鞋子没在脚上，但我不记得我躺下之前有没有脱鞋了。他坐在榻沿。”</p><p>“我就又把眼睛闭上了，在心里数到十三，再睁眼，他还坐在那儿。”</p><p>“我就醒了。”</p><p>“然后我对他说了一些话。”</p><p>“我说，蜀富在成都，开武功捐宜以三年为限，赀选不与地方治，若做久例，恐生民怨。”</p><p>“征丁不宜在蜀东，中土以为边戍，最忌人心不稳。”</p><p>“北关可以撤三成军，但需用大将以威镇汉中，方可慑曹而不敢来犯。”</p><p>“我说，你要给我一点时间准备。”</p><p>他管我要水，我说这水不行，你等等。我走到立甲旁边，把我随身的水壶解下来，回来递给他，他喝了一口就皱起眉。我说，水里加了盐巴，横竖你吃不了东西，多少沾沾舌头。他就没再说什么，又喝了一口，这才继续说下去，“没到两年，翼德也死了。那次我就没有再去找他，丧讯传回成都的那天夜里我去了四个大臣的家里，拦下了四封谏表。最后一个去的是翊军将军府上，子龙对我说，我大错特错。” 他说完这句停了下来，我以为他又要吐血，但他只是沉默了一会儿，喉咙滚了几下，把那口血又咽了回去。我问，那你怎么回答他的？他说，我当时没有回答，但我心里想的是，我不可能是错的。</p><p>“回到家我倒头就睡，一直睡到第二天正午，完整地错过了那天的公朝。听说他替我请了病假。”</p><p>“但他也没有来看我。”</p><p> </p><p>我问他，那后来呢？他盯着我看了一会儿，然后忽然把脸埋进那个陶罐里头，连着吐了好几口，再之后他整个人开始发抖，抖得特别厉害，我犹豫了一会儿，没有去握他的手腕。不知道过了多久，他总算平静下来，整个人变得非常疲倦，然后他说，没有什么后来，后来先帝就死了。</p><p>我说，我问的不是这个，我问的是你，后来你还是觉得你是对的吗？你觉得你错了吗？</p><p>他说，“很长一段时间里我一直在思考这两件事，我知道我是对的。那个时候我听了一宿的梆子，整整六个时辰，我很少花这么久的时间想一件事，我想了这么久，怎么可能会犯错。但我不知道为什么还是那个结局，只有一种解释，那就是那个结局——”</p><p>“那个结局也是对的。”</p><p>我忽然就觉得这样的对话有点让人难以忍受。</p><p>他讲了十多天的故事，我听了十多天的故事，我一直以为自己在做的是一场积德行善的临终关怀。他很快就要死了，所有人都会死，临死的时候总有那么多的悔愧和困惑要说出来，因为这是最后的机会了。只要他说出来，我就可以安慰他。我一直在等他说出来。</p><p>但他就是不肯给我这个机会。</p><p>我有点生气地说，那你为什么又要对我讲这些事呢？这是你跟他的事，我连个旁观者都不是。我知道了这些事又有什么用呢？我又不会写话本，你的这些事，很快就没有人会知道了。他摇了摇头，说，本来也没人知道，以后当然也不会有人知道，所以我才只说给你听。我问，为什么？他用一种很奇怪的眼神看着我，因为你是跟这一切都没关系的人，他说，我见到你的时候，你就是一个坚固的、可靠的、完整的人。你不会被这些故事、不会被我…..</p><p>“被你影响？” 我接过他的话。</p><p>“被我伤害。” 他纠正我。</p><p>我想了一会儿，觉得大致明白了他的意思。显然这些天我听的大多是他的很不体面的事，即便他现在的样子也说不上有多么体面，但被掩埋的过去显然更加生动、直白，也因此更加残忍。他不能把这些东西露出来，它们会吓死很多人。但他觉得我不会。我觉得这大概是一种褒奖，但还是忍不住抱怨，“所以你讲给我听，只是想让你的故事被记住？”</p><p>“不是，” 他说，“我是希望你可以告诉我，你来告诉我，我这一生，是一个好故事吗？”</p><p>这是个太奇怪的问题了。于是很诚实地回答，我不知道。他的表情有些难过。我又解释道，“我认识你的时候，你就已经是这个样子了，一个已经完成的结局，你只肯给我看这个。” 他就不再说话，开始小口小口地吐血，他抱着那个小陶瓮，很小心地避免蹭到衣服和被子上。</p><p>我想了一会儿，说，一个好故事最要紧的肯定不是开头，也不是结局，而是情节。如果是一个悲剧，那你会在故事中得到某样梦寐以求的东西，再在结尾的时候永远地失去它。如果是一个喜剧，你会失去某样视若珍宝的东西，却在结束之前失而复得。你的开头是很好的，你的结局应该也是很好的，但你给我讲的这些事里，都没有真的提到过这些：你得到了你想要的吗？你失去了你想要的吗？</p><p>他又吐了一点血，拿袖子把嘴角擦干净。然后说，“在他死去的前一天，我最后一次见到他。那是个黄昏，又是一个黄昏。我跪在他的床边，陈到站在一旁，手里拿着一把剑。”</p><p>我想了一下那个场景，不由地觉得实在太过诡异，但在他的描述里，当时在场的三个人显然都觉得十分自然。</p><p>“陈到抽出那把剑，雪刃折光，过眼如同一道不合时宜的日出。他说那把剑叫做章武，他要把它送给我。我问他，开刃了吗？他说，双刃都开了，你要小心。我说好，然后我就站起来，从陈到手里接过那把已经合鞘的剑，我拎着它就走了出去，再也没有回头。第二天黄昏，他就死了。”</p><p> </p><p>他在一段沉默以后问我，你觉得这是一个好故事吗？</p><p>我拧开水囊，喝了口水，现在这水里也有那种甜腥味道了。我说，不好讲，得看是不是真的，如果是真的，那就不是。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，好像在想什么，手指依旧扣在那个小陶瓮上，指骨全部突出来，一点儿血色都看不见。后来他终于睁开眼睛，说，其实我也不知道是不是真的。他指了指对面帐壁前搁着的那方剑架，然后对我说，“你帮我看看。”</p><p>我走过去，横手拿起那把剑，分量不轻。我转头又看了他一眼，他的眼里露出一些迟钝的鼓励，我朝他点点头，然后抽剑出鞘，眼面立刻被冷意一震。我单手握剑，腾出另一只手朝他要帕子，他没动弹。于是我拎着剑走过去，从他怀里把那张帕子扯了出来，轻轻撂在剑刃上，手腕施力一动，帕子掉到地上，斑驳血迹依旧如常，好像一朵朵亘古开放的杜鹃。</p><p>这把剑没开过刃，我说，是个好故事。</p><p>他把那个陶罐扔到地上，碎了几片。然后他又开始发出那种类似干呕的声音，但吐出来的全不是血，而是一些近乎透明的胆汁，我也不知道他的心胆为什么会跑到胃里去，可能他的肺腑和脏器已经彻底碎了。他执意要把那些碎片全都吐出来，这会花费他很长的时间。</p><p>于是我拎着章武走出他的帐子，找了个地方磨剑。天很快就黑了，我不再有影子，一些光芒落在剑上，又落尽我的瞳孔里。后来营中的一些人开始跑起来，所有人都开始跑起来，他们都往一个方向跑，那个方向是月亮。但月亮也在跑，从山麓一点点爬上顶峰，爬上云层，不顾一切地升起来，背叛了征夫的矢路，最终还是停在了东方。我一直都在磨剑。</p><p> </p><p>后来我拎着那把双锋折月的剑回到他的帐子，里里外外已经跪满了人，我站在门口，地上的人小心地为我让出一条路，我走到他的尸体旁边，看见他被子上一大片新鲜的红色。</p><p>他的结局确实是很好的。</p><p>我会用这把剑斩断十二棵椴木，正好做成一套里外棺椁。等一些都结束了以后，我就可以回到成都。</p><p>我站的有些久了，周围的人开始不满，窃窃私语顺理成章地响起来，但我没有理会，我在想一些事，是关于成都的。有一天我对他说，“给我讲讲成都吧。” 那是我过去的十多天唯一一次主动提出要求，我一直是一个再合格不过的听众，所以我开口发问的时候，他没有理由拒绝。</p><p>“最后一次离开成都的时候……” 他花费了一点时间找到那些回忆，“夫人正在怀娠，到四五个月的时候，害喜非常厉害，总是在吐。我坐在她床边，她吐出一点，我就伸手接住一点，三四次后我过水洗一次手，然后再坐回去接。那段时间过得很快，不久以后她就不再吐了。偶尔会拉着我的手放在她隆起的腹部，让我听一听胎动。” 他停顿了一会儿，“往往是在黄昏的时候最明显。我问夫人为什么，她说，因为黄昏时刻有日月同山，那是一种圆满。”</p><p>他说这句话的时候脸上是一种我从未见过的表情，当时我没有注意到，那个时刻恰好也是黄昏，故事里的人和眼前的面容重合，我在他的脸上看到了久违的一点血色，像是一句无济于事的安慰，我很庆幸自己提了那个问题。我问，那后来呢？</p><p>“后来她就叫我滚蛋了。” 他说，“因为我求她替我改的连弩悬刀已经完成了。她做了个样品给我，我照着她说的也做出了一个，我把我做的留下来，把她做的带走了，再后来我就来了汉中。又过了几个月，孩子出生了。”</p><p>我站在他的尸体前，满脑子想起都是那个成都的黄昏，他坐在妻子的床边，伸手接住她吐出的心血的那个场景，不知道为什么，我忽然觉得那会是一个很好的故事的开头，只是不知道他的孩子会不会喜欢。</p><p>那个时候我没有忍住对他说，“我带你……你带我回成都吧。你还有时间，你难道就不想再见见你的儿子吗？”</p><p>“你会见到的。” 他最后这样对我说，眼泪和血在脸上同时干涸，他对我笑了一下，“我觉得你会喜欢成都的。”</p><p>我扑通一声跪倒在地上，一只手牢牢撑住剑柄，尖锋夯进地里，有一些血滴答滴答地掉下去，是从我颧骨的伤口里流出来的。人再怎么小心翼翼，不肯犯错，心血还是会损坏的，心胆还是会碎的，得到的还是会失去，失去得还是会复得，好故事总有结局，黄昏的影子总会消亡，月为刃，日为盾，但天亮的时候山河的血迹总会干涸，被埋葬的回忆也总有人会记得。我胡乱抹了一把眼面，满手都是湿的。床头有人回头看我，是费祎，他颤声开口，向我下达的是军令，“伯约将军，丞相遗命——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 鸿鹄</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>建安年的某一天，马谡从孔明家里出来，这天天气很好，五月的成都难得出了回太阳，照得人脑门儿都暖洋洋的，马谡理所当然地头脑发热，站在孔明家门口猛一跺脚，自叹道，这日子真是没法过了！紧接着他就在心里赶着骂了一句老天爷，真是白日见鬼。但这话必然不能出口了，因为眼见的也不是鬼，而是刘备，刘备正下了车舆，慢悠悠地踱步到他面前，马谡努力堆出一个笑容。刘备问，什么没法儿过了？马谡立刻回答，能够跟随左将军，日子过得太好了，好得没法儿了。刘备白了他一眼，只问，你们先生在家吗？马谡脸上的笑容立刻坍下去，刘备皱起眉，马谡忽然抽步往门里走了两步，倒是整好挡住刘备待进的路。刘备见怪，马谡便说，他最好是不在家。</p><p>“这是什么话？” 左将军的耐心很快见了底，马谡见状，只好说，他大概在沉迷工作，将军你此刻来访，想必会打扰他。刘备听完，挑眉“哦”了一声，抬脚便走。马谡一拍脑门，心下念了三四遍“我就知道！”到底转身，快步跟着刘备一路往里走。</p><p>孔明在成都的府邸分了前后两院，前面三进是正堂，客庭并一间书房，书房后却是个退步间，首尾开门，再往里走就算是家宅主人行居的内院。刘备一路没见孔明半个影子，直到转过仪门，方才在后院廊下看见休沐在家的孔明，显然没在沉迷工作。</p><p>刘备就回头看了马谡一眼。马谡的表情十分悲痛。</p><p>孔明正蹲在地上摆弄着一个箱子，刘备走到他身后。孔明听见脚步声，头也没抬，“让你去买点火漆，怎么又回来了？” 马谡猛咳了几声，刘备慢悠悠地开口，“这是什么？”</p><p>孔明“啪嗒”一下把箱子扣上，这才站起身来，转回头看着刘备，完全没瞧见马谡在后面抓狂的模样。</p><p>“鸡舌香。” 孔明回答。</p><p> </p><p>鸡舌香？刘备挑眉，问道，是那个鸡舌香吗？孔明反问，那个是哪个？刘备就没说话，孔明便说，那就是那个。马谡在一旁干跺脚，转头就跟来奉茶的使女撞了个满怀。孔明看了他一眼，对那婢女说，没事儿，这儿不用茶，你去吧。刘备又问，哪来的？孔明说，曹操送的。刘备说，是那个曹操吗？孔明点点头，就是那个。刘备沉默了一会儿，问，什么时候送的？孔明也沉默了一会儿，然后说，就上个月。</p><p>马谡觉得有点呼吸困难，猛地喘了口气，于是刘、葛两人都转过来看着他。马谡赶紧摆了摆手，说，你们继续。</p><p>刘备率先回过头来，说，上个月我刚打下汉中，让你去守骆谷口。孔明说，对，就是那个时候，直接送到军里的，一直没时间打开看，就带回来了。刘备说，明着送到军前的？我竟然都不知道。孔明盯着他看了一会儿，不动声色地叹了口气，然后说，我没下令叫瞒着。刘备回头对马谡说，听见了吗？他没下令叫瞒着。马谡尴尬地笑了一下，刘备又转过来问孔明，那你要火漆做什么？马谡立刻插嘴道，他是要封还送回去。孔明说，我尝了一点，不太喜欢这个味道，准备转送给孝直。</p><p>他说这话的时候脸上的表情十分坦然，刘备看了一会儿，忽然转过身去，对马谡说，那你怎么还在这？不是叫你去弄火漆吗？</p><p>马谡目瞪口呆，两腿一软，差点跪下。</p><p> </p><p>刘备又瞥了一眼那个箱子，径直进了屋。孔明把焦头烂额的马谡打发走，这才跟着也进来，见刘备已在案后坐下，便问他饿不饿。刘备说，我吃过了。孔明问，在孝直家吃的？刘备便点点头，又问，你怎么知道的？孔明回答，猜的。刘备说，孔明神机妙算。孔明呆站了一会儿，然后说，那还是喝茶吧。于是便又把方才那个使女叫来，吩咐奉茶。两盏茶功夫过去，廊下有人敲了一声云板，便到食时。孔明看了刘备一眼，见他也没有要走的意思，便利索地把面前棋具都收拾了，府上家人鱼贯进来布晚饭。</p><p>刘备擎茶在手，却见黄夫人自隔屏后转了出来，见他在此，也并不怎么惊讶，见礼称了一声“将军”。黄夫人比孔明还小一岁，与刘备年齿相差廿余，因此也无需避着防碍，便款步走到案前，对孔明说，“可是坐了我的位子了。” 孔明一壁笑道，“是主公坐了你的位子。” 一壁挪了左席让她，又在刘备对面重新坐下来。刘备也不说话，只慢悠悠地啜着茶，黄氏便问，“怎的不给将军布筷吗？” 孔明说，他吃过了。黄氏说，他既然现在还坐在这里，便是要留下吃饭的意思，你怎的迂成这样？</p><p>刘备依旧不言语，只笑眯眯地看着他二人。孔明便爬起来，只叫家人添了碗盏，自己走到室中壁匣跟前，弯腰寻摸着什么。趁他这片刻耽误，刘备倒是转头向黄氏笑道，“夫人家里用膳，都是不要人服侍的吗？”黄夫人语气平淡，“原是该有人服侍，只是将军来了，当然是要他伺候。” 刘备拊掌又笑，“竟是这话。我还以为，夫人平日里也是这般使唤他惯了呢。” 黄氏莫名其妙地看着他，“将军此话倒奇。这天底下能够驱使他的，除了妾面前坐着的，可还有旁人吗？” 孔明总算摸出了一副食筷，回来见他二人双双眼面含笑，有些不明所以。刘备也无意与他说解，就手将那双筷子接过，分量却重。</p><p>“是银的？” 刘备微露讶色，这般问道。</p><p>黄夫人在旁说道，“银筷可以试毒。”</p><p>刘备的表情更加迷惑，只问，我为何要试毒？孔明说，倘若主公你今日饮食不虞，便知不是在我府上出了事。刘备拧眉说道，难道我来你家里吃顿饭，还要担心你下毒害我不成？孔明表情严肃地看着他，说，也有可能会有人要害我，所以劳烦主公你一并替我试了。刘备无言以对，分别伸筷将面前几道菜一一探过，方才举筷给他看。孔明点点头，总结道：好，没毒。</p><p>刘备忽然觉得自己确实有点饱了。</p><p>于是他百无聊赖地嚼了几口，忽然想起什么似的，又向孔明问道，你什么时候在这些事上这般小心了？孔明好整以暇地漱了漱口，说，也不是，这副筷子也是别人送的，我倒不常用。黄夫人在旁补充道，这是东海明银。刘备奇道，东海银？别人送的？东边送的？谁送的？你哥？他一口气问了一连串，孔明看了他一眼，说，“孙权。”</p><p>“那个孙权？”</p><p>孔明点点头。刘备沉默了一会儿，又问，什么时候的事？孔明也沉默了一会儿，黄夫人比他记忆力好，直接说道，几年前在荆州的时候。孔明便点点头，说，就是主公你入川的那年。刘备半晌没再说话，孔明又补充道，此事我禀过关将军的。</p><p>刘备依旧沉默，过了一会儿，才缓缓道，“当日留镇荆州你为主帅，云长为副，何称一个‘禀’字。”</p><p>孔明这厢方才给他盛了碗汤，正转头轻声又问黄氏，你喝不喝？黄氏便点点头，孔明又忙着替她舀汤，也不知听没听见刘备的话，一时便没就答言。黄氏便替他开口，向刘备道，“这便是亲疏一层的缘故了。”</p><p>刘备抬手按了按眉心。</p><p>孔明放下调羹，有些茫然地看着他俩，“啊？”</p><p> </p><p>左将军这一顿饭吃得五味杂陈，心不在焉地却生生吃到了最后，直到发觉早食毕的孔明夫妇二人看着他的眼神都有点难以捉摸，这才恍然放下筷子，叫人服侍着漱了口。黄氏便起身向他辞礼，又向孔明道，“我今晚要再试改灌轮，你叫他们把内院封了，免教来扰。” 孔明答应了一声，又问，需要我帮忙吗？黄夫人看了他一眼，又看了刘备一眼，说，君且自求多福。</p><p>刘备一口茶呛在喉咙，好半天才压下去。孔明只好向她道，那祝你成功。</p><p>不多时，马谡教人送来一盒火漆，孔明便撇了刘备，又跑到廊下去折腾那箱鸡舌香。刘备在他府上转悠了两圈儿，最后还是回到孔明内屋，这回倒是绕进里间，只见他床榻顶头的匣几上放着一卷旧书，拾来草草一扫，却是半卷春秋，目光落处，不偏不倚是一节乐毅奔赵。</p><p>“善作者不必善成，善始者不必善终……”刘备拎着那卷竹，喃喃将这两句念出声来，半晌，忽然叹了口气，撇了那书，一屁股坐在榻上。孔明恰好进来，见刘备掷竹跌坐，便问，主公你是不是吃撑了？刘备看见他就气堵，便没答他，只问，什么时辰了？孔明走到他跟前，将那卷《春秋》捡起来放到一边，这才回道，“已是人定了。”</p><p>刘备说，你封个箱子封了一个时辰？孔明说，后来又看了会儿案卷。刘备不置可否。孔明这才又补了一句，怠慢主公了。他见刘备在榻上坐得随和，便知他今夜不打算走了，于是不动声色地叹了口气。刘备趁满室昏烛定睛望他，并没漏掉他这悠悠一叹，便问，怎的我在你这留宿不得？孔明说，那倒不是，只是今夜夫人劳累过，我现下回内韪，怕是她要打我出来。刘备说，你府上又不只这两间房，我在这里，你再另寻间屋子睡还不成吗？孔明正将近窗的两盏灯熄掉，转过身来看着他，说，主公你来我这里，我再去睡客房，教人知道了，我怕是很没面子。</p><p>刘备忍不住以掌覆面，半晌，重重地叹了口气，“那你就少废话，上来——”</p><p>他话未竟，隔屏有家人轻声探问，可要服侍休息？孔明向外道了声“不必”，顺手又将窗扇一一合上。刘备这间一被打断，便也没有再说，眼瞧着孔明将门烛都料理停当，穿晦走到他跟前，停住脚步站了片刻。</p><p>殿内只剩他床头一盏火，潦草勾勒出孔明瘦高形容，眼眉裹在暗色缱绻里，也不肖往常明艳锋利。刘备一时便有些怔然。</p><p>也不知在这种有些诡异的沉默里渡了多久，孔明忽然往前走了两步，径自屈身下去，伸手就扣住了刘备一截踝腕，他尚未完全反应过来，孔明已替他褪了一只靴子。孔明再去够另一只的时候刘备一把攥住了他的手腕。“不就是这宿不想上来睡吗。何必自屈到这个地步——” 他替刘备脱了履，便不再好上榻同枕了，不然未免太肖似倡优做派。刘备反过来这一节后，差点被他气倒过去，转头却笑了。孔明愣了一下，也没再说什么，径自又站起来，看着刘备自己除了另一只鞋，又将外、中衣袍都褪了，倒将一件软锦夹袍塞进他怀里，这才在榻上躺下去。孔明便披了他那件衣服，在他床边矮阶上踞坐下来，刘备还是没忍住，问他，你真打算在这儿坐一宿？孔明没回头，只说，定汉中一役过后，兵马多有损益，我正好算算账。刘备便没再说什么。过了一会儿，孔明偏头将床头最后一盏烛火也吹灭，刘备在黑暗里闷闷开口，“既要算账，怎么不留一盏？” 孔明说，我心算。刘备哼了一声，好似翻了个身，隐约听见孔明轻声又说道，“留烛眠浅，会乱做梦的。”</p><p> </p><p>与所有的夜晚一样，这一夜漫长又短暂。天亮时刘备醒转，南柯黄粱好似经过，却又实在记不得什么。他拥被坐起，孔明已不在他床边，怔忡目光落在窗边矮屏上一件折挂的外裳上头，不知怎的，他忽然觉得心里一空，隐约有什么东西飞快坠落肺腑。再定神片刻，却又觉得自己有些好笑。</p><p>刘备披衣趿履下了地，隐约听见后院传来琐碎声响，便下廊去瞧，内园有麟石芳草，草木间是一方浅塘，水中游着一双白鹄，这样景致他倒不陌生，只见孔明与黄夫人同站在园中渚岸，旁侧却立着一架翻车，形如圆盘，合八柄桔槔，旋轴而转，掣水若抽。孔明先看见了他，上前来迎，刘备见他一宿没睡，眼里多少有些疲倦，精神倒好。孔明引他下得园廊，刘备才问道，这是什么？孔明说，浇花的。 黄夫人回头瞥了他一眼。孔明朝她笑笑，又补充道，再更改进些，或许可助农用，为灌溉之术。</p><p>刘备心下正为赞叹，却听孔明好似自语般轻声又道，“庙堂陇亩，一步千里，如今倒真是‘闭门造车’了。”刘备心里好似被什么东西划了一下似的，明知孔明此是为公益农之造，却忍不住揪着他话中那若有若无的三两分怀农归鲈之意，胡乱思量起来。孔明似乎对他一番心思流转全然不察，顾自向池中投了些食，引得那一对鹄鸟争相凫水。刘备盯着他背影看了一会儿，“我看你家里的雁养得倒好。” 孔明没回头，只说，“何敢豢雁？且算留客而已。” 他回身将那饵匣放在石桌上，又道，“不过今年倒也奇怪，已是春末，这对北雁竟还流连于此。” 刘备说，鸿雁北归，原是古常。孔明点点头，说，候鸟无久乡，想来也就是这几天，总也该走了。</p><p>他这句说完，刘备便没再接续，沉默了一会儿，忽然问，“我昨夜，可说了什么梦话没有？”</p><p>孔明回头看他，半晌，摇了摇头。刘备面色稍沉，孔明便说，怎么忽然问这个？刘备说，我只似乎记得，我梦里也曾见过一只雁，春去离山，我曾问它，此一去还归否？孔明怔然片刻，方才憋出一句，得梦鸿雁，倒算是吉梦。刘备看着他，笑了一下，开口语气平淡，“先生有鸿鹄高志，管乐之才，可也想过奋翅长风，万里逍遥？”</p><p>“主公？”</p><p>“隆中虽有扶桑望归，然今北有章台之许，东存亲贤之意，”刘备袖手而立，将眼面笑意收束干净，缓缓又道，“倘若真让你选，你想去哪？”</p><p>他话音落地，孔明已倒身跪在他跟前。他这一跪不要紧，黄夫人在旁竟也跟着拜下身去，倒叫刘备一时愕然无措，尚未来得及开口，已听孔明顾道，“阿丑先回屋去。”他语气并无什么异样，却全不肖昨日那般待妻子的随和顺溺，一句出口，黄氏便就站起来，略一肃礼，转身将满院仆从一并都带走了。</p><p>刘备回过神来，低头看着孔明，悠悠叹了口气，“你不就是想让我问出这句吗？”</p><p>孔明身形一滞，转瞬便又如常，垂首却是极恭谨的姿态，再开口已经不动声色地换了称谓，“臣……请主公责罚。”</p><p> </p><p>刘备把他提溜进卧房，径自坐到榻上，没好气地说，我这一觉算是睡明白了！孔明也不说话，跟着走到他跟前，重新又跪下来。刘备说，昨天可给你折腾够了！一会儿是孙权送你辟毒的筷子，一会儿曹操又送你一箱子甘草，还有这个——他说话间又从床头几上摸得那卷竹来，“你当你是云长啊，还煞有介事地看起《春秋》来了！” 孔明眼皮跳了一下，还是没说话。刘备见他这个样子，知道叫他起来也是无用，便兀自接着掰扯，“曹孟德礼至阵前，你说你没下令瞒着，整军便没有一个敢说与我知的，你想告诉我什么？你好大的军威吗？孙权结好与你，云长也不教我知道，可见你同他处得倒好，他还知道在这样事上回护着你。你说说你，旁敲侧击地告诉我这些，你是想叫我怎么思量的好？人家铺台阶都是给自己下的，你倒好，一路铺着来找骂——”</p><p>“其实……” 孔明眼皮又跳了一下，到底开口，语气倒有些无奈，刘备白了他一眼，孔明掌了掌精神，接着说下去，“其实这些事，原本也是实在发生的，跟一般治务军报并没区别，本来也是该向主公报备的，至于主公你要不要计较，要怎样计较，倒真的并非臣该置喙。”</p><p>刘备差点被他气笑了，“要这么说，你只是述公，倒不是存心了？”</p><p>孔明说，那倒也不是。刘备这回作真笑了一下。孔明又说，“臣心里自然是想……” 刘备问，想什么？孔明叹了口气，改口又道，“昨夜……主公说梦话来着。” 刘备一愣，问他，我说什么了？孔明说，大略都是在骂我。刘备挑眉，是吗？孔明说，骂我主意太正，后来还……他话说到一半便打住，刘备赶着又问，后来怎么了？孔明说，后来你好像被什么魇住了，一直在叫我的名字……然后说，“——别走。”</p><p>刘备沉默了半晌，垂眼对上孔明一脸颇为真挚的愧色，心里登时顿了一下，不知怎的，忽然隐约想起一些陈年往事，那时他刚将孔明请出山不久，便遭长坂流溃，奔忙逃命，情状惨烈非常，那时他心觉十分对不住这位卧龙先生，没过多久，孔明对他说，要渡江说孙权联兵，他没怎么犹豫便答应了。送泊那天他站在江岸看着叶舟在视线里一点点变小，终于彻底消失不见，江风过身，竟将他眼面都吹得濡湿，那时他心里隐约有个声音，不大真切，似乎喊的也是这句“别走。” 彼时念起便自将觉得可笑，终归是乱世立身的慨然豪杰，这般琐碎情绪自然也没有真的宣之于口。如今想来竟恍如隔世，刘备盯着孔明看了一会儿，“我就说你——” 孔明又把头低下去了，听刘备又道，“舒坦日子过絮了，没的好歹来跟我打擂台唱戏。你给我明白说说，这回到底是为了什么？”</p><p>孔明半天没说话，过了好一会儿，方才吞吐着说，“其实……不过是些……汉中一战，两年未曾晤面,仗打得艰难，臣在成都，未能从谋，好在主公天纵英才，又有……” 孔明顿了顿，“王师功胜，终归无臣所与，大概……臣只是自惭无用罢。”</p><p>刘备用一种难以言喻的眼神看着他，孔明抬头望了一眼，飞快别过他的目光，半晌，兀自又摇了摇头，“可能也不是……” 他忽然叹了口气，“主公可算过，到今年，臣从奉已有十年了。”</p><p>十年草木折旧，年少时慷慨比古之愿于今也不再作数，白马春秋著管乐，刀笔留下的是纵横经纬的轰烈和勇气——“善始者不必善终，毅犹弗悔也”——他早就不再羡慕昌国君，却又不知从何时起，生出细碎的、无因的、难喻的、无稽又生动的恐惧来。他自己都不知道究竟在怕什么。</p><p>刘备至听到他最后这一句，心下好似一窒又一松，紧接着竟是江海沧浪的长流之水灌入心防，好一会儿方才缓过神来。</p><p>“合着孔明这一番，原非是自有离我而去之心，” 不知过了多久，刘备缓缓开口，语气好似叹息，“倒是怕我有捐故负旧之意了？”</p><p>孔明悚然抬头看他，“臣不是……”</p><p>“混账心思！” 刘备忽然喝道，眼见着孔明打了个哆嗦，转眼间整个人却又放松下来，只轻声道，“臣……再不敢了。”</p><p>他这一句出口，刘备眼皮一跳，略掌了掌神，端住颜色，冷声命道，“去带。”</p><p>孔明只微一愣神，却没分辨，利索地解了腰间玉带，直接递给刘备。刘备不由分说地接过折了几段，又吩咐道，“伸手。” 孔明飞快抬头看了他一眼，刘备绷住脸面，孔明就低了头，左手掌心摊出来时已不动声色地自翻了袖口。</p><p>孔明闭眼等了片刻，却没等到意料之中的吃痛，便睁眼看了刘备一眼，不防刘备忽然开口道，“我昨夜说的不是梦话，” 他一句话音落地，右手施力一震，“啪”的一声正抽在孔明掌心，孔明登时倒吸了口凉气，脑子里却全是他方才那句并非梦呓，只觉得整个人晕乎乎的，什么也没想明白，却听刘备又道，“右手。”</p><p>孔明稍微回过神了一点，有些踟蹰地赶着他叫了一声，“主公——” 他这一句声音放得低软，是讨饶的口吻，意思倒也明白，右手用来执笔写字的，打坏了怕耽误事儿。刘备却只不语，孔明等了片刻，实在无法，只得将右手也伸了出来。</p><p>“明日把你那箱鸡舌香给孝直送过去，然后陪我去蜀东巡视，我看你是在成都憋坏了，正好散散心。” 刘备一句解了他顾虑，孔明心内一松，手上正好又落下一记，却也不算太疼。余光瞧见刘备撤了手，便暗自呼了口气，刘备眼捉住他局促模样，到底还是破功笑了出来，“还不起来？”</p><p>孔明爬起来站定，宽袍如拓，衣角翻云流水，背光好似金玉为镶，刘备手中仍旧捏着他解下来的那条玉带，恍然望他，脑中却想起孔明方才那一句十年。</p><p>惊觉十年果真如梦。</p><p>孔明见他愣神，便笑道，“主公要喜欢这条腰带，便留着吧，我去后面再换一条。”</p><p>刘备这才回神，看了看手中白玉，摇了摇头，说，先生为国士，也该有国士风仪。他这句先生倒叫得孔明有些尴尬，刘备一笑，将腰带塞进他怀里，“何况，你不是早就赠过我一条了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>没过多久，刘备在两川文武诚恳的劝说和周到的安排下，顺利进秩汉中王，百官拜礼的那天他看着孔明朝服簪犀，施然合袖的身姿，忽然就又想起那一夜至天光，那个人不动声色地开口第一个向他称了一句臣，恍然发觉自己好似又被他编排了个周正，不知怎的，心里反而一暖，目光落在孔明腰间璞玉，顺带着也就想起来那一箱鸡舌香，于是当机立断将法正叫出班来，封他为王尚书令。</p><p>然后装作并没看见孔明十分欣慰的目光。</p><p>三年之后，帝元章武，章武之后，又是建兴，千里蜀川送雁归去又来，几度春秋换过，孔明发现，好似只有自己依旧站在这四方城郭内，在很多个黄昏至夜的暮色里，望远天云卷复散，长鸿一字仍肯予顾，有些人却再也不会回来。</p><p>但他还在这里。</p><p>建兴初他遣使往东吴复修盟好，一封私信附随国书一道儿送至孙权案上。年过不惑的吴王展信一览，当即将诸葛瑾叫到跟前。孙权拿着孔明的信问诸葛瑾，你弟弟什么意思？诸葛瑾接过信来草草一扫，字句写得倒是简单直白：至尊你好，能不能送我两只大雁，谢谢至尊。诸葛瑾沉吟片刻，回答说，我觉得就是字面意思。他顿了顿，又补充道，他这个人大部分时候说的话都是字面意思。</p><p>孙权若有所思，诸葛瑾却已经心猿意马地想起一些草率旧事。那时孔明出山未久，不过而立，只身渡江来到建康，同样年轻的江东少主曾托他为国留贤，他坐到孔明的面前，尚未开口，自己这个神叨叨的弟弟已经一脸了然地笑道，“怕是不行。”诸葛瑾问，为何？孔明说，已有解带相奉之分。诸葛瑾当时没有立刻反应过来，说，你再说一遍。孔明很有耐心地又说了一遍，自己已与刘豫州委质策名。诸葛瑾说，委什么质？策谁的名？孔明抚额叹气，说，兄长你可以先去复命。诸葛瑾说，好，我先去复命，回来再揍你。孔明说，好。待到诸葛瑾站到孙权面前，勉力启齿，将实情相告，孙权两眼放光，大赞孔明奇人哉，诸葛瑾当时隐隐有些头疼，生怕孙权兴起，拉他也来委质一番——倒不是他果有贰心，只是当世如孔明这般行事的，实在也难再多找出几个，而自己并非有心骇世之人。他头重脚轻回到府中，见孔明果然还等在家里，却再说不出什么话，只是叹气。</p><p>世人多颂鸿鹄长风高志，岂知鸿雁黄鹄皆为忠贞之鸟，生而不离，死亦相顾。</p><p>十七年后，他写信来，问江南要一双雁。</p><p>——是不羡逍遥，是肯久徘徊。</p><p>诸葛瑾收回思绪，随手又将国盟亦掌在手中看，然后对孙权说，这两封信字迹一般，皆是他亲笔，复盟之诚可以笃信。</p><p>孙权说，好。于是礼待邓芝，不久后使其带着两只雁一同归蜀。江路长远，笼中禽鸟到底没能捱过风雨晦程，一只死于途中。邓芝写信给孔明告知情由，急信却也不比返程的使团队伍早多少日抵达成都。</p><p>孔明的反应十分平静。</p><p>他觉得他应该是早就预料到这样的结果，心念转过又忍不住厌恶自己的傲慢或者残忍。黄夫人站在他几步之遥的身后，看着孔明站在廊下望天，失偶的独雁最终还是被他放生，那是流火七月，长鸿奋翅却向南飞，长风送音，是如泣肺腑的悲鸣，白骨飘橹流水，它所奋不顾身的远方是一个已经注定好的结局。</p><p>黄氏轻叹一句，世曷孽多。</p><p>孔明闻言怔然回身，眼面竟全是泪。</p><p>这是她来到成都的多少年了？黄夫人想，竟都快不记得了。她不喜欢这里的冬春，却也无法回到家乡，更何况桑梓归处也未必是真的归处。可见人是做不成大雁的。黄氏想，这是很自然的，因为人非草木，亦非禽兽，人更加复杂，太过复杂。太多不可言说的恐惧和莽撞，踟蹰和坚忍，空穴来风的伤情，抽丝剥茧的爱恨，还有懊悔，犹豫，亏欠，辜负，懦弱，残忍，但总是还有一点勇气，草木不折北风的勇气、野兽一般撕扯生命的勇气……使我高鸿鹄，万里肯不归的勇气。越是平凡的人往往越纠缠，因此也越复杂。但她的丈夫，她的丈夫。他并不是一个平凡的人。女人还是握住了他的手，把自己埋进他的怀抱里，一些眼泪就落在他的衣袖上，她说，去吧，去吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 肋骨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.黄元</p><p>章武三年二月的某一天，在江州永安的白帝城内，发生了这样一件事：汉丞相诸葛亮从马上掉了下来。</p><p>这件事说来也简单，这一天稍早些时候，从成都出发的省疾队伍由夔江登岸，换车马进入永安境内。马谡提缰跟在孔明后面，太阳悬在他的头顶，他的头发因此显现出一种诡异的浅色，马谡心中一顿，略微赶马趋前些许，孔明便转过头来看着他。尺寸相距的真切里，他身量瘦高，衣冠楚楚，不过四十出头，束冠齐整，一根白头发都没有，马谡又把心安放了回去，主动开口，黄元反了？孔明就点点头，表情相对较为冷淡，这是意料之中的事。</p><p>严格意义上说，黄元并不是这个时候才反的。这场叛乱始于一个月之前，这一年的年关，汉嘉守将封锁了辖城，拥兵成势，十日之后，黄元烧毁了秭归城中所有的梁栋和街道，又过十日，黄元带兵出蜀南，取道安谷，向蜀郡进发。成都军报八百里连递追到的时候，船队正在最后一处岸驿港口填补物资。从成都到永安一共一千二百里路程，急行舟需要七日，孔明带着军队、官员、还有两个尚在幼龄的高阁帝子，足足走了一旬十日。马谡一路相随，提心观察孔明，只觉得他的精神状态总体上还算稳健，接过军报的时候表情也没什么太大的变化，那是一种约定俗成的沉着，疲倦地牵挂在这个人身上，有的时候马谡甚至怀疑，他是不是生下来就是这幅模样。于是当那个时候，孔明在马上忽然回顾问他，你说，黄元为什么反？马谡不假思索地回答，因为你。</p><p>这场对话到此为止就告一段落了，马谡感到十分庆幸，因为他当时下意识地觉得这句话问的十分愚蠢，尤其是从孔明嘴里说出来，就显得更加愚蠢，好在孔明用一段分量充足的沉默结束了这场交流，然后他略微纵马向前赶了几程，走在了队伍最前头，马谡便没有再跟上。</p><p>不久以后，山水之间的楼阁逐渐变得轮廓清晰，行宫梁门近在咫尺，马谡掌目遥遥一望，依稀见得百步山阶上有人快步朝他们走来，猎风鼓起白袍，那是天子亲卫都统陈到。就在马谡尚未来得及收回目光的片刻，一声沉响忽然碎在耳中，然后是人仰马嘶的一阵裹乱，几声压抑的惊呼，马谡掌心立刻渗出汗来，他猛的一打缰绳，翻身下了马，拨开人群，几步走到近前，然后就看见了那个意料之中的答案。</p><p>当时他心里第一个念头是：陈到跟你有仇吗？</p><p> </p><p>2.肋骨</p><p>陈到站在皇帝的寝殿门口，看着面前的一切，开始怀疑自己方才是不是出现了幻觉。</p><p>丞相及二王车驾在今日稍早些时候抵达永安，他奉命相迎，行宫依山而建，他从楼台森立中退出来，方才拾阶往下走了半程，明明白白就瞧见下头队伍班首的那一位以一种十分利落，甚至有些潇洒的姿态，“咚”的一声从马上滚了下来。</p><p>陈到久从军旅，身手勇敏，见此变故，并步急奔，转眼就翻下台阶，站到了那一片混乱跟前。孔明十分恰到好处地接过他急伸出来相扶的手，然后攀住他一截胳膊，若无其事地爬了起来。</p><p>陈到久不见孔明，不想重逢之日教他来了这么一下，他是武人，动作反应比脑子转得快，一时间得将孔明脚步摇晃的身体挂靠在自己肩臂上，口中却没能说出一句话来。那些裹乱的喘息断续地落在他脚下，陈到确信他这一跤跌得不轻，原本都不指望这人还能竖着站在自己跟前，没想到孔明不仅站住了，还有力气朝他笑了一下，陈到一瞬间甚至想将这位勇士招入自家白毦兵麾下。</p><p>我断了一根肋骨，孔明说，也可能是两根。</p><p>他说完这句，在陈到惊恐的目光中竟自挣开了他的扶握，一只手已经搭上了腰间佩剑，自将解下，递给了身后同样惊恐的马谡。</p><p>陈到盯着他肋下看了片刻。孔明动作间必然牵动伤处，却没多作反应，只是略微弯下腰，扶着膝盖深深吸了口气。再直起身的时候已经是从来以往的冠冕堂皇。</p><p>好在他还不算太过逞强，主动扶着陈到的手臂走上台阶，脚步不快，但尚算平稳。陈到无言以对，只听见孔明说，“先别告诉……”</p><p>“丞……”陈到这才叹了口气，“葛公自有分寸，我不会多事。”</p><p>走到天子殿门前的时候孔明松开了握在他腕甲上的手，银箔上留下一些琐碎的光，是湿的。陈到眼睁睁看着孔明又一次弯下腰，扶着膝盖呼了口气，然后整顿了一下领袖，内间黄门恰到好处地推开殿门。孔明提袍缓步入内，转过两道隔屏，便是内殿，孔明站定，行云流水地行下礼去，天子在榻放下书卷，转过头来。</p><p>然后陈到就听见孔明开口说出他见礼之外的第一句话。</p><p>“黄元反了。”</p><p> </p><p>3.枇杷</p><p>刘备见到孔明的时候，他刚刚从一场并不算美好的午睡中苏醒来不久。醒来以后他觉得，其实噩梦里也没什么不好。</p><p>朝暮梦里的人说完那句话，就从地上爬了起来，走到他的榻前，一屁股坐了下来。床头矮几上放着一盏枇杷，孔明顺手就拿了一个，又从旁摸出一把食刀，自顾自地开始削皮。刘备看了他一会儿，转过头对着僵在原地的陈到说，你先去吧。</p><p>刘备仔仔细细地把他打量了一番，然后说，这一路可还顺利？孔明动作停了一瞬，转眼又恢复如常，一片果皮落在地上，他开口的声音有点哑，还行。刘备说，来得倒快。孔明张了张嘴，唇齿间有些锈铁的味道，他清了清喉咙，然后说，船轻，泅水就快。他总算削好一只形状饱满的枇杷果，然后在天子殷切期待的目光里，举到自己嘴边，咬了一口。</p><p>刘备叹了口气。</p><p>许是果实酸涩，孔明的表情有些沉重，吞咽得较为艰难。刘备看在眼里，问他，你是不是饿了？孔明就摇摇头。刘备说，那你为什么抢我的吃的？孔明说，我替你尝尝，好不好吃。刘备说，那好吃吗？孔明又摇了摇头，把咬剩大半个的枇杷放到一边，然后说，一般，你别吃了。刘备笑了一下，然后握住了孔明的手，四指几乎要压进他瘦削的血肉，虎口牵连心肺，孔明疼得周身打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“孔明啊。”</p><p>一些水分从潮湿的眼目里掉下来，口齿却拔干得要命，孔明听见自己的声音嘶哑得像垂暮的老人。他说，臣方才说，黄元反了。刘备松开了桎梏他掌骨的手，在片刻的沉默后轻笑了一下。孔明裹着余痛逼出来的泪湿叹息问他，陛下怎么不问，他为什么要反？刘备抬起手，好像要替他擦掉眼面的水，却还是停住动作。然后他说，反了就反了，黄元又不是你爹，你何必搞得这么痛苦？孔明说，陛下圣鉴，我爹要是有命活到今天，年齿都快——</p><p>他忽然吞回未竟的半句，抽袖立时站起身来，刘备微微仰首看着他，孔明飞快朝他行了个礼，“臣告退了。” 然后转身就走了出去。</p><p>离殿后他脚步飞快，甚至也不曾择路，直走出百余步，才与迎面而来的马谡撞了个满怀。这一撞几乎将他整个人撞了个粉碎，马谡被他唬得不轻，一把捞住孔明飞快后仰过去的腰背，一只手攥住了他的，顿觉满掌粘连的湿，却不是汗。</p><p>“给我找个医官，”断裂的胸骨几乎要穿透肺腑。“快……快点。”</p><p> </p><p>4.晨昏</p><p>第二日辰时孔明准时出现在天子寝殿门口，刘备昏睡方醒，由着人服侍着洗漱发面，孔明就坐在一边，拎着把寸长的小刀，专心致志地削着枇杷。刘备没有问他肋伤之事，孔明当然也就没有主动坦白。昨日医官表情凝重地告诉他，心胸钝伤怕是不虞。孔明便问，如何不虞？医官说，所幸没有刺破肺腑，断骨在内，尚可自愈，只是呼吸牵连，怕是丞相要难受些许时日了。孔明便说，你的意思，就只是疼些，并无大妨碍，对吗？那医官便点点头。孔明又问，那若期痊愈，大概要多少时日？医者回答，少则半月，多则一季。孔明便沉默了一会儿，而后忽然叹了口气，竟轻笑道，“好。”</p><p>当天夜里，孔明便有感医者诚心，所言不虚，他辗转半宿，喘息不得，兀自坐了起来，小口小口地呼气，每一下都疼得逼出半身冷汗，挨到平旦，整个人便像是从沸水里捞出来的一般，淋漓非常，手脚却全是冰的。他索性披衣站到廊下看月，剑阁江水滔滔长流，过身的山风都是湿的，飞鸟在冬枯的枝桠上沉默驻足，凭月投以近乎嘲弄的注目，一夜便也如此等到天光。</p><p>于是礼晨他更衣谒见，刘备自然不会赶他，叫他读书他便读书，邀他同膳他便陪坐，大略吃上几口，在花费两倍的气力艰难地咽下去，如此一日至黄昏方才离去。高低夜里是睡不下的，要紧的文卷诸事也就挪至灯下料理停当，第二日晨时他便又入宫去，而后是第三日，第四日……第十日。他来到永安且满一月，竟真的将日复一日的晨昏定省拿捏的准时准点，若是按照千年之后的话来评判，这段时间的孔明简直像是闹钟成了精。连着病势昏沉、缠绵床榻的天子也被他带着作息规律了起来。每日醒来第一眼，必然是看见孔明坐在自己床头，全神贯注地削着枇杷，削得的自己吃三个，大发慈悲地递给他半个，刘备心满意足地接过，唇齿的甜津有的时候甚至让他几乎忘记自己满身支离的沉疴。</p><p>但疾病本身不会忘记。</p><p>孔明到达永安一月后的某一天早晨，他照旧坐在天子榻前，左手里是一把食刀，右手是一枚快熟烂的枇杷果，目光所落却是天子佝偻的身体投下的阴影中，那一小块触目惊心的红色。然后一些同样的红色就从他发颤的指缝间掉下来。</p><p>直到刘备再次勉强撑住半个身子，用一种无可奈何的眼神看着他的时候，孔明方才意识到，自己恍惚间割破了手指。他放下刀剑和果实，肋骨的伤痛忽然变得格外鲜活，他觉得自己好像是从某个深不见底的梦湖里爬上岸，回顾却只有无边的沙洲，从很遥远的地方一路铺陈到他的脚下。喉咙里顺其自然地翻出一些陈旧的血锈，他甚至不敢张口，却听见刘备嘶哑着对他说，我有件东西要送给你。孔明说，我不要。</p><p>他并没听见刘备后来又说了什么，但他清楚地记得自己重复了三次，他说，我不要。我不要。孔明看着他，我不想要。</p><p>刘备在那个时候叹了口气，年迈的君王伸出皮肉干瘪的手指，他指着不远处横放着的那方剑架，眼神却始终落在年轻的面容上。他说，我剩下的东西不多，除了这个，我再没什么能给你的。</p><p>孔明没有回头，但他知道身后是什么东西，天子剑在很多时刻并非一把兵刃，它是一枚符号，一个象征，一句告别。于是孔明扶着膝盖站起来，心血在断裂的骨崖边缘一滴一滴掉落，他连呼救的机会都没有。他一步一步走到天子榻前的空地上，沉默地撩袍跪了下去。</p><p>三年前这个人曾经送给他一柄镌刻帝元的剑，在铁器相隔的方寸里握住了他的手。</p><p>“是不想要……” 刘备叹了口气，“还是做不到？”</p><p>“臣……” 孔明闭了闭眼，缓缓道，“臣做不到。”</p><p> </p><p>5.刀剑</p><p>马谡进来的时候，看见孔明跪在天子榻前，犹疑间便不知如何开口。</p><p>国相却在这个时候沉声问他，何事？马谡将心绪稍压，稳声回道，成都军报，黄元叛军，溃而降罪，杨洪来信，问丞相钧令，要如何处置？孔明没有回头，开口是一种陌生的怒火，“——什么叫如何处置？”</p><p>马谡跪下又道，“杨洪将军来信说，黄元……黄元及其亲部一十五万人，肉袒献降，因此请问丞相，是否……” 他顿了顿，到底接续说道，“是否要从宽论处？”</p><p>孔明已兀自站起身来，“谋反是诛族之罪，杨季休是昏了头了吗，千里急递就问此事，你告诉他——”</p><p>“此事，”刘备忽然在此时开口，“由孤来决断吧，你先下去。”</p><p>马谡如蒙大赦，叩了个首便快步退出殿外，孔明转过身去，盯着天子看了一会儿，一句话也没说，过了片刻，他忽然快步走到室中一隅，自架上横手拿起那柄天子剑，然后再也没看刘备一眼，转身就走了出去。</p><p>此后三日，孔明再也没有进宫。马谡是在第三日的黄昏，在山关一处偏僻的院落里寻得孔明的。他的老师披发站在一块空地里，一条暗纱遮住眼目，在脑后打了个结，面前是一方高炉，淬热的石火在方寸里发出紫色的光芒，马谡尚未来得及开口，只听孔明忽然沉声命道，“闭眼。”</p><p>马谡愣了一瞬，随即以袖遮住半面，掌目之外是一道白虹淬火破空而出，横锋可堪耀阳，星辰宿月纷落在干涸的地上，所有的山川流水在某一瞬间同时失去颜色。孔明单手持刀，站在他几步开外，不知过了多久，方才开口又道，“好了。”</p><p>马谡睁开眼，目光却落在孔明脚下一摊脏红的血涸上，他甚至不消再想，也知道这消失不见的三日里，孔明做了什么。</p><p>他锻造了一把刀。</p><p>他将天子沉锋与章武相剑同时投入残忍的火中，熔断的鎏金在尺寸之遥向他发出近乎狰狞的嘶吼，雪刃在先割破右手掌心的血肉，支离的骨骼横断在胸口，在近乎绝望的痛苦里护卫着他的的心胆，他的心胆。他将心血一滴一滴奉给石火，山火，流火，星火，水火。于是日月、山石、流水和星辰以无限的慷慨纵身坠入注定的结局。他终于从心火里，抽出了一把刀。</p><p>滚烫的刀刃撕咬着干裂的土壤，孔明凭刀扶住自己堪堪坠落的身体，弯下腰去，在三日夜不眠不休的疲倦里，小口小口地喘着气。马谡被钉在原地，黄昏的影子被太阳拉扯得颀长。他觉得自己应该说点什么，却什么都说不出来。他找到这里，是想告诉他，陛下已经亲自处置了黄元一案，七日以后，天子亲诏会抵达成都，叛将的头颅将会被悬挂在城楼，断裂的尸体将被丢弃在闹市，而后再花掉一些时间腐烂发臭，他的亲族和兵勇会全部活下来。很多人都会活下来。但他忽然觉得，这些没有必要说出来了，他看着孔明，他的老师，他的兄长，他的某种依靠和信任的终点，很多人依靠和信任的终点，在这样的一个黄昏里，不再是衣冠楚楚的一国权相，他握刀的手掌里是横断的伤口，于滚热中流淌冰凉的血肉，断掉的碎骨沉默地横在他的心口，他撑着那根破碎的肋骨，在无人问津的梦里，用他与他的剑，亲手铸造了一把刀。</p><p>他活了下来。</p><p> </p><p>6.春天</p><p>三日以后，孔明终于又一次踏入天子寝殿。却不再如同之前一般白日谒见，而是换成夜晚的漫长陪伴，星子垂目之下，他安静地躺在君王的身侧，床头就搁着那把心火铸造的刀，是字面意义上的枕戈待旦。冬天已经过去，山水间的白帝又一春来，垂危的天子躺在病榻上，他的丞相在一个又一个阳光慷慨的常日熟练又沉着地处理着一卷又一卷的政务。从始至终，刘备什么都没有问。</p><p>君王的心血在最后一夜终于彻底破碎。孔明沉默地听完一场肺腑肝胆按部就班的告解，然后他听见刘备的声音在他因痛苦而清醒的梦里响起，他问，疼吗？</p><p>垂死的老者还有力气握住他血肉干涸的手，旧茧擦过他的掌心早已结痂的伤口，他开口问的却并非在此。孔明听见自己的呼吸变得慌乱又狼狈，他碎掉的肋骨或许终于穿透了他的身体，他疼得几乎无法忍受。他在黑夜里挣扎着坐起来，石火在身体某处开始燃烧，很快就吞没了四肢百骸滚动的波涛。</p><p>然后一个拥抱终于贴上了他的。</p><p>“我知道你做得到。”</p><p>熔断的剑可以再造成刀，这世上原来真的没有什么事是做不到的。孔明想，他与他分享过那么多东西，已经陈旧的相遇，无比珍贵的陪伴，一日三秋的分离，残忍的杀戮和英雄的胜利，被打翻的酒盏，沉睡的梦，性爱，血液，语言，沉默，苦难，故事，一生，一生至此。最后一件要做的事情，只是告别，只是告别。他在那个夜晚终于明白，这世上从来有比刀剑更加锋利的东西，从来有比生命更加长久的伤口，从来有比君主更加残忍的，更加残忍的是爱人。</p><p>刘备在那个拥抱的结尾对他说，庭下枇杷树，你若喜欢，就将果种带回成都，春天还没有结束，一切都来得及。孔明就回答说，好。</p><p>汉昭烈皇帝在那个春天结束之前死去，孔明听完了他的遗言，接过了他的遗诏，承诺了他的遗命。然后他站起来，折断的骨殖就此愈合。那天下午，他用那把刀，将庭院中的枇杷树全部砍断。</p><p>他是做得到，孔明想起那个私密的遗愿，和他曾经敷衍应下的期待，“但我不想这么做。”</p><p>枇杷树岁岁生长，果实落地，成为溃烂的脓血，自此组成山川、草木、河流、江海。很多年后总会有人对着山水草木或者江海河流想念各自失去的珍重和不舍。但他不需要这些，他不想要这些。他将要回到成都，渡河的舟楫将带着帝王的棺椁，因此必然会比来路更慢，但总是会回去的。横断的骨骼在两个月后完好如初，碎掉的心胆将会在十年之后灰飞烟灭。不可期待的死亡因此成为一场郑重其事的得偿所愿，很多年后他会发现，原来这么久了，原来这么久了，我从来不曾怀念你。</p><p>我曾用你碎掉的肋骨，锻造了一把刀。</p><p> </p><p>7.亚当</p><p>那是他的肋骨，被他的膀臂所保护，贴近他的心被他所爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 渡河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我小的时候，家就在长江边上，有一年跟我哥偷跑出来泅水玩儿，那阵儿刚入秋，水冷，刚下去的时候不觉得，没过片刻手脚都拔了筋似的，怎么都使不上劲。江水一进口鼻，紧接着就灌进肺里，然后浑身的血脉在一瞬间逆流倒灌，发出一种尖锐而痛苦的声音，几乎要穿破耳膜，我还以为是我自己在呼救。”</p><p>他依旧面水站着，江风过身，他拢了拢领襟，没有回头看我。</p><p>我继续道：“我哥在岸上，起先还以为我是唬他，好半天才反过神来，甚至忘了叫人，脱了衣服就往水里跳，好不容易把我拽到岸上。我连眼睛都睁不开，他连抽了我十来个耳刮子，才把我打醒，半条命丢了又捡回来，然后就被我爹扔进祠堂关了三天。”</p><p>水天连接的山关是一枚小小的圆月，步履维艰地爬上云峰。孔明在船头转过身来，黄昏的影子落在艄板上，被垂暮的夕阳拉扯得颀长。你想说什么，他问。我说，我想说的是，投水很不是一个舒服的死法，你再多考虑考虑。</p><p>章武三年的五月，丞相扶帝棺归成都，船溯夔江，安奉神枢吃水厚重，比来时行舟便要慢上许多。</p><p>年轻的帝子和随行队伍中齿长的老臣都多少有些吃不消，时不时能瞧见大小船头冒出几个艰难扶栏吐的一塌糊涂的身影，但这里头并没有孔明。他的身体素质看起来比在场诸公都要康健许多，但是脸色却是所有人里最难看的。若不是他还偶尔开口说几句咬字清楚的囫囵话，我几乎快要以为他是个行走的鬼魂。</p><p>至少他的脸色跟鬼魂没什么两样。</p><p>孔明转过身来，腰背抵在桅栏上，松开拢袖的手，风流过身，吹起他宽衣广襟，眉目在摇曳的暮色里变得有些模糊不清。我没打算投江尽，他说。我飞快地点点头，那就好。他皱眉看着我，我朝他拱拱手，十分真诚地补充道：“使你真有此一念，还烦请你在付诸行动之前，同我写一纸解官文书，允我归致乡野，放我合家老小一条生路去。”</p><p>他用一种很奇怪的眼神盯着我看了一会儿，我回报以一个恰到好处的微笑。过了一会儿，我听见他说，“好。”</p><p> </p><p>我第一次见到孔明，是在十年前的荆州。</p><p>那时先帝方领州牧，我哥便在他帐下挂了个从事的官职，又把我从襄阳老家拎到州府，我不过弱冠之龄，高低无官可做，便在他府上替他做些抄录文卷的琐事。那一日我正好默完最后一卷书，便去找我哥交差，却不他在书房，管事只说他去了诸葛军师眉毛，我站在暮院当中，挑了挑眉。</p><p>彼时少年谁不曾怀揣那一般生龙活虎的好奇，朝暮梦里都想知道那位富名天下的卧龙先生，到底长了几个鼻子几个眼睛。</p><p>于是我当机立断，叫上轻车熟路的管家，趁着月色便摸到了诸葛军师府上。门吏见是马氏车牌，二话不说便将我让进府院，我心内暗叹，我哥竟在他跟前混得这般得脸。绕过几道转廊，方才是书房，我正欲叩门，便听见内里传来一个男声。</p><p>“哪有这种人，自己脚底抹油一跑了之，把我推出去，往他家内庭杵着，成日介地挨骂听训——” 那是种陌生的北地口音，略微有点哑，字句却清亮非常。我哥笑道：“兄长这是气话了，好在孙夫人虽然归吴，公子到底无虞。”</p><p>那声音转了个弯，沉笃笑意便露出来，“公子当然无虞。”</p><p>我推门而入。</p><p> </p><p>我少年时常做一个梦。</p><p>梦里云霞逶迤，从很远处脱胎出一个模模糊糊的影子，仙人长身玉拂，衣不染尘，临望人间白骨流火，滚滚乱世是红色血肉涂炭，于是神仙点播山河云水，垂髫稚子木呆呆地仰首而望，眉眼昏昏的神仙轻轻抚摸他的头顶，天下沧海百归东流，黄龙平九州，长安繁华转瞬又在眼见。</p><p>“使文有所长，武有所用，民有所安，人间以为治。”</p><p>仙人功成德具，渡河而去，再不反也。</p><p> </p><p>卧龙长了两只眼睛，一个鼻子，一个嘴巴，在骨骼利落的脸上排列得十分妥当。</p><p>“公子当然无虞，不然我他娘的——”</p><p>我哥赶着叫了他一声，“哥！”</p><p>他收声停顿，站在一架拓屏前转过身来。</p><p>我木呆呆地站在原地，过了半晌，方才也叫出了一句，“哥。”</p><p> </p><p>很多年后我想起这一幕，后知后觉地意识到那时孔明回顾也有过的一瞬错愕，不是因为我长得多么令人惊叹，而是他正欲骂娘，而当年的我实在还是个孩子。</p><p>但我的一瞬错愕，十有两分是因为他长得十足令人惊叹。</p><p>履上云班星咫尺，耳闻天语玉清温。神居不曾在蓬莱，凡世曷敢留谪仙。</p><p>另有八分是因为，谪仙当时正欲骂娘。</p><p> </p><p>我哥从小教导我，作为世代书香高门子，最要紧的便是风仪体面，不管日后为官为野，都要持重有容，进退得体。我牢记在心，然后顺理成章地阳奉阴违。但我万万没想到的是，作为我们家最有希望点燃祖坟青烟的种子选手，出门当官没几年，就认了一个会骂娘的农民当了义兄。少年的我笃定地想，若是我爹起死回生，一定会请家法来打断他的腿。</p><p>然后我听见我哥向他介绍，“这是愚弟马谡。” 我灵魂出走，愣愣地把手里那卷默好的《春秋》递给他。然后眼睁睁地看着我哥又把它递给孔明。</p><p>孔明脸上露出一个灿烂的笑容。</p><p>“多谢多谢，” 他很欢快地对我说，“这几天忙的实在抽不出空来，劳公辛苦，我好向关将军交差去。”</p><p>他这一句话信息量过大，我一时有些反应不及，只听见他称我那一句“公”，震得我眼皮猛地一跳，我哥在旁边差点笑歪过去。</p><p>“将军…” 我一壁见礼，一壁斟酌开口，却拿不准到底该如何称呼，“先…先生客气了。”</p><p>他施然向我还礼，袖间响起玉石丁宁，咫尺外却好似自云端生。</p><p>“我字孔明。”</p><p> </p><p>船出江州境，在岸驿停下来休整半日。江上日出早，扶手船栏时白露便落在掌心。</p><p>他从帝棺舱中走出来的时候形容有些潦草，风袍披在身上，却连肩骨突出的局促线条都没能遮掩得住。我看着他两个发青的眼圈儿，明知故问地关怀他道，“做梦了？”</p><p>他没点头，也没摇头，更没说话。</p><p>我轻笑了一下，然后对他说，我做梦了。他看着我，我继续道，“我梦见我哥了。”</p><p>我梦见我哥站在水里，黑色的水，不肖江海，亦非湖河，但我知道那一定是水，他就站在那儿，一动不动地看着我，然后眼睛里流出血来，我说。他面色微微沉下去一些，但依旧没有说话。我说，很奇怪是不是？我哥明明是被烧死的。</p><p>肉体凡胎投于大火，碎烂的尸骨化为草木，又归于山风，落在人间处处，落在人间无处。</p><p>孔明在甲板上坐下来，头靠在桅杆上，闭了闭眼，过了一会儿又睁开。</p><p>“你哥他，可有叫你替我捎什么话？</p><p>“他应该对你说点什么吗？”</p><p>“如果他问你，他为什么死了？你要如何答？” 我居高临下地看着他，“如果他问你，你为什么活着？你又如何答？”</p><p>“幼常…...”</p><p>我蹲下来，跟他视线平齐，却没能在他的瞳孔里找到自己的倒影。</p><p>“你告诉我，” 我倾身一把握住他的袖子，逼迫他直视我的眼睛，“他出征的时候，你知不知道，他会死？”</p><p> </p><p>说句实话，即便很多年过去，我还是很难准确地描述孔明留给我的第一印象。</p><p>那短暂的交汇里涉及到主上内帏秘辛，一些用词不雅的闲话，还有疑似谄媚的借花献佛之举，内容的丰富与精彩给少不经事的我留下了难以磨灭的震撼视听享受。但我哥对此倒是很淡定。他对孔明的评价十分简练：我非子期，不敢知音。</p><p>说白了就是，他啥也不知道。</p><p>我对我哥的评价于是也十分中肯：你白认他当哥。</p><p>我哥又一记手刀敲在我脑门，你懂个屁。</p><p> </p><p>孔明奉命追军入川那天我哥拎着我去送他，两个人装模作样地文雅地在马前拜别，关将军在一旁替孔明饮马捋毛，我刚把脱臼的下巴硬生生地按回去，就听见我哥对孔明说，“要不兄长还是把幼常带上吧，这孩子虽然脑子不太好使，但是手脚勤快，或可替你打打下手，理些文书琐事之类的。”</p><p>我难以置信地看着我的亲哥，一句话都说不出来。</p><p>他的目光便落在我身上，开口声音含笑，“跟着我，委屈幼常了。”</p><p>我听见自己心跳断了一拍。</p><p> </p><p>“你知不知道，他会死？”</p><p>他的手腕在我虎口下蓦地发起抖来，我听见自己的声音冷得好像一把埋雪的刀，“你知道的，对不对？不然你为什么自己不去，而要他替你去？”</p><p>他依旧沉默，他从来如此。我几乎快要捏断他的手臂，我说，我哥曾经说，你是这世上最聪明的人，所有人都这么说，连我也曾经这么相信过，你是孔明。你是孔明。</p><p>我看着他张了张口，却没能发出声音。</p><p>“如果真能算计天命，如果你真的算无遗策，你怎么会不知道，你怎么会算不出？”</p><p> </p><p>我跟着孔明来到益州，见到了先帝。</p><p>然后也见到了，先帝的孔明。</p><p>那是一段难以描绘的好时光。在我飞快地从马氏幼子蜕变成人的那段时间里，我所看到的孔明也在不动声色地发生着巨大的变化。后来人很难获得这样的幸运，那时年轻的伏龙早已成为冠冕堂皇的一国权相，鬓角还没有来得及生出白发，眼底的流光溢彩却早已涸干，露出残破的骨床，他尚未老去，却已经死亡。成为一个无可更改的既定结局，完美得分明令人同情，却连这一点儿东西也得不到。人们只见到风姿，见到体面，见到笑容，当然就不会看到血肉流淌，白骨摧折。他是没有涂抹金漆的神像，谁又会想再多看一眼肉体凡胎。</p><p>那怎么够漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>但我见过。</p><p>那个在我面前骂娘未遂的孔明却也在不知不觉间褪掉最后一点少年的窠尘，成就真正意义上的风华正茂，所有的智慧和品德凝聚成型，流淌全身，举手投足便都成为夺目的风景。他掌握军队、土地、粮械、财币、金石，然后把它们分派或者消耗，换取胜利或者声望，然后他把这些东西收点停当，熟练地走到他的君主面前——</p><p>虽然他早已不再骂娘，当着人再不可能说出主上半句不是，但这并不影响他对着主上说出主上很多句不是。</p><p>他熟练地跑到汉中王府上，“跟领导打擂台去了。” 我这样对迟抵成都的我哥解释。</p><p>“兄长不用担心，” 我对着愁眉紧缩的我哥说，“他成天都去干这个，从来没出过事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>我说的是实话。那几年他不止一次地冲到当时的左将军或者后来的汉中王府上，进门的时候表情仿佛要杀人，出来的时候表情仿佛要自杀。但没过几天又恢复如常，大小事务总能吵出眉目，吵出妥协，吵出鱼水君臣的深恩厚情。而我有幸知道个中曲折，还是因为有一回他打擂台回来不久，就钻到后院儿开始砍树，我摸过去的时候他正拎着把锯刀对着半截楠木痛下杀手。</p><p>“你不会是把这棵树当成左将军泄愤吧？” 我问道。</p><p>他莫名其妙地看了我一眼，“议事厅的书案坏了。” 他简短地回答。</p><p>我脱口而出，“将军拍坏的？” 他又偏头看了我一眼，手起刀落，方角便露出完满形状。</p><p>“难不成……是你拍坏的？”</p><p>他直身站定，眼神悠悠地望过来，同时掂了掂手里的刀。我蓦地感到后颈一凉，赶忙堆出一个纯真的笑容。</p><p>后来议事厅的书案又坏了不下三回，他家院里的树都快被他砍没了。因此我哥千里迢迢从荆州赶来的时候，我坐在他对面，心里却在担忧我家院里那几棵长势喜人的嘉木。</p><p>然后我哥叹了口气，对我说，你懂个屁。</p><p> </p><p>几个月后我哥离开成都，再次往荆楚方向奔去时，城头早已变换了旗帜。我哥已经无法“回到”荆州府，也更不可能回到襄阳老家。他为国使，持节渡江谒吴王，立堂不拜，是为斥罪。</p><p>我家院中的松柏石楠、兰草芳汀在此一劫中悉数安然无恙，但是很多人的性命却并没有保得住。我哥从建业回到成都的那天，孔明带着我去接他，风尘一路，我眼睁睁地看着我哥翻身下马的动作都有些摇晃，他目光只在我身上扫过片刻，便一把手攥住了孔明的袖子，然后从怀中掏出厚厚一沓皮卷塞进他手里。</p><p>那是荆楚五溪蛮至江州山水图。</p><p> </p><p>突曲徒薪，未雨绸缪。</p><p>很多事情都可以算计，很多事情都可以预料，很多事情都可以早做准备。可山生火，天雨雪，凡人作尽算筹，又如何能够与不解风月的命运抗衡呢？</p><p>我是肉体凡胎，不敢自量匹力，谪问天意，可终归忍不住回头望他。</p><p>如果是你，你会怎么做？</p><p>如果是你，你是不敢？不愿？还是没能做到？</p><p> </p><p>荒忽兮远望，观流水兮潺湲。</p><p>我在那个繁花落尽的秋天里，听他弹了一曲不可知音的琴。</p><p>天子出现在院中的时候，他依旧没有停下动作，我于是也没有挪窝儿。</p><p>上位者也没有理会我，抄手站在当间儿，沉默地听完一整首，宫音断，金石停，年轻的丞相翻手压住鱼尾木，语气平淡地开口问客，“好听吗？”</p><p>他的子期诚恳地回答，“还行。”</p><p>孔明把头转过来看向我，“你怎么还不走？”</p><p>天子在旁接道：“不怕一会儿朕动起手来，血溅到你吗？”</p><p>我屁股都抬起来了，听到这一句，咬咬牙，又坐了回去。</p><p>他忽然笑开来，于是一瞬沧海逆流，回溯到很多年前那个暮色四合的旧梦断垣下，然后他说，快滚吧。</p><p>我立刻爬起来跑了。</p><p> </p><p>麋何食兮庭中？蛟何为兮水裔？</p><p>“你说，神仙到底是什么样的？” 那天被他赶出来以后，我还是来找了我哥，少年时旧梦早已褪去颜色，恍然想起时却发觉，即便是夜夜重叠的梦里，我也从来不曾真切地一睹其容。我哥正在打点行囊，站在一地狼藉里回头看着我，半晌，悠悠叹了口气。</p><p>“你我皆是凡夫俗子，又何烦有此一问？”</p><p>“正因身为凡夫俗子，食五谷，饮江河，才会心怀生妄念。”</p><p>才会忍不住在岁岁朝暮心生残忍又荒唐的好奇，才会想伸手拉住水月镜中那个模模糊糊的影子，才会有那么多出口或者不曾出口的疑问，诚心求解或者心猿意马的怨恨。才会依依回顾，才会恋恋不舍。</p><p>才会心甘情愿地，做他一世凡夫俗子，犹无悔也。</p><p>我哥却没再理我。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道。” 我松开桎梏他掌腕的手，站起身来。</p><p>金石甘泉口。渭水不敢流。彼其补天之功，之所以为救世。</p><p>“你知道，他会死，但你还是放他走了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那他呢？” 我还是问出口了。</p><p>我哥看着我，“你觉得呢？”</p><p>他也是凡夫俗子，我说，这是很肯定的事，虽然他长得好看，但这不能说明他就是个神仙，因为神仙可能长得并不好看。</p><p>我哥白了我一眼。</p><p>我说，他想去，但是去不了，所以让你去，你去了，他又会羡慕你。我听见自己的声音慢慢低下去，直到几乎连我自己都快要听不清楚，“所以他一定是个凡人。”</p><p>我哥叹了口气，“你担心丞相？” 我表情沉重地看着他，又听他道，“你不用担心，他用人担心。”</p><p>我一时不知该同情孔明，还是该同情我这个傻了的哥哥。</p><p>“我担心你！”我恶狠狠地撂下这一句，也不顾我哥忽然惊悚的表情，转身就跑了。</p><p>他娘的凡夫俗子！凡夫俗子才有骨肉亲爱，血脉相连。愚蠢的、徒劳的、滑稽的、割舍不掉的一肚子不放心，要是连这点东西都扔到脑后，纵然有朝一日得道成仙，那也是个混蛋神仙。</p><p> </p><p>“你既早知必有今日，今日又何必作态如斯？” 我向他冷笑道，“还是正因为你早就知道，所以才心中有愧，愧罪求死，又不敢就死，是也不是？”</p><p>可那棺材里躺着的是你的真龙天子，你却不过是肉体凡胎，“你死了，也换不回他的命。”</p><p>“你知道那么多，却谁也救不了。”</p><p> </p><p>艄声破空响起，临岸的纤夫解帆送舟复行入水。</p><p>他攀着桅杆摇摇晃晃地站起来，佝偻着身体，表情难看的要命，我冷眼旁观，看着他弯下腰，只手撑住膝盖，发出一些类似干呕的声音，却什么都没吐出来。他晕船了。</p><p>“我知道个屁。”</p><p> </p><p>我抹掉眼面的泪，上前一把扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体。</p><p>“祖宗，” 他用那种陌生又熟悉的有些嘶哑的声音骂我，“我就是这么教你的吗？”</p><p>那些琐碎的喘息落在我的虎口，险些烫伤我的血肉。</p><p>少年梦里也无人告诉我，欲探沧浪捞一把谪仙，原来是手下油锅一般的活计。我只好朝他有一句没一句地打着哈哈，眼泪却不争气地大滴打滴地往下掉。</p><p>“我没打算一头跳下去，也快被你气死了，” 他总算平复气息，挣脱我的搀扶，靠着船桅站着，“回去以后给你哥立个衣冠冢，我去给他磕头。”</p><p>“你他娘——” 我到底没能讲这句说出口，他的目光却已经越过我的身后，落在岸上披白送灵的人群上，我回顾遥望，那些白花花的人影很快就在视线里变得越来越小，直到再也看不见了。</p><p> </p><p>朝驰余马兮江皋，夕济兮西澨。</p><p>江水滔滔长流，就算承载再厚重的棺椁尸骨，也总比白马翻山要快得许多，该回去的人，总要回去，总会回去。</p><p>山陵崩坍后一月，国相总算渡河归都。</p><p> </p><p>但我没想到他真的跟我来祭我哥。</p><p>他在新碑跟前跪下去的时候我惊恐地盯着我哥坟头的土，只觉那上头即刻就要冒出一缕青烟。</p><p>他执平礼，拜了三拜，我正准备把他薅起来，却发现他沉默的肩膀在视线里忽然发起抖了。我被钉在原地，动弹不得。我记不得他维持那个姿势哭了多久，直到他兀自站起身来之前，似乎隐约听见一句几不可闻的叹息。那时他问亡者石讳，“我该怎么办？”</p><p>不知道他是在问我哥，还是问我，还是问……</p><p>又或者是我的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>他哭过我哥，便再也不用去哭先帝。</p><p>八月帝棺下葬，他一滴泪都没掉，礼至半程他站起来，日落石门为影，将他半分疲倦眼面遮掩在晦暗的沉默里。我隔着人群一眼望过去，心中一顿，到底逾礼悄悄挤到他身边，天子陵前即位，正在台上念祷，我伸手扯了扯他的袖子。</p><p>他回头看着我。我一脸忧心忡忡，死命压低声音提他，“仪表，仪表。”</p><p>他又把头转过去了。</p><p> </p><p>后来他登上高台，左手执圭，右封王剑，紫绶金印，广袖流云，他面北三拜，转身俯瞰台下熙攘拥簇，稳稳地托住少年天子的手。</p><p>我终于意识到我方才的担心都是白瞎。</p><p>传宝应金，继明照日，千古风流一身收束。裂土九州万国，百世前追后继，再也找不出这样一个人。</p><p> </p><p>这样一个人。</p><p>我站在人群中遥遥望他，忽然就想起我哥，浊波扬扬兮凝晓雾，他站在梦里水中，沉默地看着我。我用尽全力向他大声呼喊，他却什么也不说，目光落到我的身后，我悚然回头，却看见孔明不知什么时候站到了我的身边。</p><p>“我怎么办？”</p><p>“你也是凡夫俗子。” 水中白骨向他笑答。</p><p>孔明就点点头，我也是凡夫俗子，他重复了一遍。然后忽然笑了一下，“我知道。” 他对先帝说。然后他就走进水中。</p><p>十年惊梦一瞬醒转，我忽然周身打了个冷战。</p><p> </p><p>风号水激兮呼不闻，提衣看入兮中流去。</p><p>公无渡河兮，公竟渡河。</p><p>我木呆呆地抬头看着他，所有的疑惑、不解、愧疚、怨恨、贪恋、仰慕、鄙夷和居高临下的愚蠢的同情在同一时刻应声粉碎。我以为我救过他，我以为我救了他。可是他根本从来不是临水自危的神仙，再多的鎏金白玉也造不出一颗坚不可摧的血肉之心，我分明近在咫尺，分明也曾笃定自答，却又自作聪明地把它当成一次自我欺骗，那个答案堂皇地摆在眼前十年，我却时至今日才终于得知，才终于相信。</p><p>他果真也是凡夫俗子。</p><p>正因为是凡夫俗子，所以才有这样淋漓的情爱与恐惧，才会在离开的时候步步回头，才会在长江流心临水遥望，想要就此投入茫茫往生。勇敢到情愿赴死，胆怯地长寄余生。漂亮得不可方物，溃烂得一败涂地。</p><p>只有肉身凡胎，才会血肉模糊。</p><p> </p><p>我死在三十九岁的那年。很难说在这个年纪死掉到底算不算英年早逝，很多事情也无法用时间纬度进行衡量。我漫长又短暂的人生里曾经旁观过一个人二十年，即便我死去的时候他生龙活虎地杵在那儿，但我知道我已经看完了他的故事。</p><p>那年我没能救得下他。他终于还是独自渡过了那条河。很多年后他被端进金顶大庙，大概还真的被一些封建迷信爱好者奉为某路混蛋神仙，名头起得八丈长，念三日夜恐怕都念不完。这个世界上最令人喜悦和最令人悲哀的是分别生死。而死亡真正令人悲哀之处就在于其在先有生。他曾真的活过一生，爱过一人，这实在是教人难过的事。那些分明鲜活的故事终究以亘古的忠诚、轰烈、坚定和勇敢加以注释，凡此后生生世世，千年万年，还有无数重复上演的狼狈、犹疑、平庸，怯懦，可惜再也与他无关。</p><p>你被铭记千年，你永垂不变。</p><p>怎么可升仙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 瓦当</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>俗话说三天不打，上房揭瓦。</p><p>陈到对刘备说，你们家丞相要完。睡的迷迷糊糊的皇帝坐起来，抱着坨被子看着他，他又咋了？刘备问。陈到抬手指了指天。刘备挑眉道，他上天了？陈到说，他上房了。</p><p>刘备披衣走到院中的时候看见孔明蹲在房顶上。</p><p>“出息了啊。” 皇帝感慨道，“你要跳楼吗，这么高也摔不死啊。”</p><p>孔明没理他，拎着个锤子，抬手一敲，一块断木掉在地上，咕噜噜地滚到刘备脚边。你这屋顶椽头都烂了，孔明说，我给你修修。刘备低头盯着那块木头瞅了一会儿，叹了口气，说，修它做什么，横竖顶梁没塌就够了。孔明又敲下一块窳木，一边说，檐椽以保梁柱不为雨腐，现在不修，早晚要塌。刘备仰头看着他，巴州雨季是在几月？他这样问。孔明再劈，一击未中，偏头往下看了一眼，六月始，至于冬秋，他回答。刘备耸耸肩膀，又问，那现在是几月？</p><p>现在是四月春，纪以帝元章武第三年，夔门涸江难养草木，岸桃一季未开，如同预示着什么无需言喻的结局。</p><p>孔明把锤子扔了下来。</p><p>“未雨绸缪，有何不可？” 孔明于是在房顶上坐下来，两条腿搭在房檐上，居高临下地看着刘备。</p><p>刘备说，“我非常想看你怎么下来。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明跳了下来。</p><p>陈到说，葛相你新装了假腿吗？</p><p>刘备说，很好，很矫健。“你什么时候练得如此身手？”</p><p>孔明说，“我苦练数年。”</p><p>刘备说，“如此勤健，志所何为？”</p><p>孔明道，“临阵杀敌，尽君之欢，二者兼有。”</p><p>陈到说，“我能提前下班吗？”</p><p> </p><p>春四月的夜晚何等阴恻，好在它足够漫长。这世上足以匹敌长夜的是一些呼吸、吞咽、齿擦、抚摸、拥抱和分量十足的沉默。最后的时刻年迈的天子还是忍不住弯下腰来，手掌轻而易举地在他的脑后合住，别弄了，别弄了，他这样说。</p><p>孔明的声音有点哑，粘连的粘稠从喉咙里滚出来，他吐掉嘴里的东西，偏头看了一眼窗外，散开的头发从刘备的指缝落下去，黑得恰恰如同此一良夜，良夜从来让人心碎。直到天亮，他小声地说，</p><p>天亮的时候刘备射出来，孔明从地上爬起来，站着没动。刘备说，你现在要走？孔明说，你往里挪挪。</p><p> </p><p>陈到不仅那日提前下班了，他还被放了一日的假。赵云来找他换班，眼里明明灭灭一些难以言喻的东西。陈到还是忍不住一把抓住了赵云的袖子，到时候，可要如何是好？他问。赵云说，如何都不会好。陈到说，你知道他这几日都干了些什么吗？赵云皱眉，不就是修修房顶，劈劈木头。陈到说，你来时没看见吗？他在行宫外围修了个石水关，八百陶管，三千铜夯，你看见那处水关的模样了吗？那是个八卦图，我不解阵法，但不是没听过它的厉害。赵云沉默了一会儿，“石门八卦，起阵可以吞吐寰宇，摧山断水，我知道。” 陈到抱臂看着他，“所以你明白我在担心什么吧。”</p><p>赵云道，“你担心他果真会坍了整座山？”</p><p>陈到答道，“我担心坍的不是山。”</p><p>赵云低头想了一会儿，“要是果真…..到时候你直把他敲晕捆了。剩下的，我来安排。”</p><p> </p><p>孔明说，我觉得陈到对我有非分之想。</p><p>刘备说，你觉得谁对你没有非分之想？</p><p>孔明正在妥善地清理一些留存的狼藉，日晷已在鸡鸣，但无人听见鸡鸣，因为行宫没有养鸡，孔明漱了口，嗓子里还是咸的，他在君王的榻边坐下来，依次脱掉齐整的外袍，刘备揪着他一缕头发，在食指上绕了几圈。我说认真的，孔明说，他最近几天看我的眼神，十分奇怪。</p><p>“君子贵在自省，” 刘备说，“你琢磨琢磨。”</p><p>孔明平躺下来，睁着眼，也不说话。刘备扽了扽指握里的那截头发，怎么哑巴了，生气了？他问。孔明回答，我在自省。刘备说，你有一根白发了。孔明嗯了一声。刘备说，做吗？孔明说，你才泄过，哪就行了？刘备说，我就是行了。孔明翻了个身，亲吻于是在此发生。湿淋的停顿里刘备说，我骗你的。孔明说，所以你不行？刘备说，你根本没有白发。孔明一点点滑下腰去，完满地收容了刘备的身体。你可真年轻啊，刘备说，还这么会哭。他舔掉一点泪水，又偿还一点泪水。在他开始顺理成章地震颤之前，孔明想起来那个未竟的提问，“你对我就没有非分之想。”他说。刘备翻身把他拢在下头，也不说话，只是稍作快些动作。孔明说，有道是天恩雨露，皆非分外， 百尔所思，不如妾所之。刘备说，这种时候你‘有道是’你奶奶个孙子。</p><p>然后孔明就咬住了他一段坦白的脖颈。</p><p>那些淋漉被射进他的身体，又流连地顺着两股趟出来，此时此刻月落日升，一切轰烈的喧嚣合该被拆分装裹在一段不约而同的颤抖的沉默里，但是孔明忽然福至心灵，然后他很不合时宜地开口，用何其真挚的口吻说出最不合时宜的两个字。</p><p>他道，“多谢。”</p><p>皇帝一脚把他踹了下去。</p><p> </p><p>陈到来上早班的时候看见孔明一瘸一拐地从殿里出来，心中一顿。</p><p>三步并作两步赶至阶前，不由分说一把扣住孔明的袖子，“可是陛下......？” 禁卫都统压低声音，语调却不由得打颤，“可是不好？”</p><p>孔明抽袖失败，只得真诚地望着咫尺之距那张焦急万分的面容，勉为其难地笑了一下。</p><p>“陛下可谓龙马精神。” 他道。</p><p>陈到撒开手，“给我加俸禄，丞相。”</p><p> </p><p>“军…..丞相，” 赵云遮着手仰头看着蹲在房顶上的孔明，“你这是在祈雨吗？”</p><p>孔明拎着工刀回过头，指了指一旁搭着的梯子，示意他上来说话。赵云蹿上房檐，解刀撑住身体，站定看着他，孔明手里捏着一片圆瓦，头也没抬，“祈什么雨？”他问。</p><p>“中都护方才在寻你，”赵云道，“今春蜀东罹旱，已经四月末了，一季没怎么下雨，地里已难插得进庄稼了。”</p><p>孔明正拿石刀在那片锡瓦上刻着什么，闻言抬起头来，“此事我知道，去岁冬尽无雪，春必有旱，上个月已从成都解来赈黍了，如今应该已经分派下去了，李严没告诉你吗？”</p><p>赵云道：“这一节他说了，但他来寻你是为别的。”</p><p>孔明问道，“何事？”</p><p>“久旱无霖，恐非祥兆。何况眼下，圣躬就在蜀东……” 赵云斟酌道，“都护的意思，许是想问丞相，要不要临夔做场祭礼，驱一驱……”</p><p>孔明‘霍’地站起来，“驱什么？”</p><p>赵云缄口不语。</p><p>孔明略一翻袖，将刀锋收拢身后，负手道，“四季不明，由咎惟天，天父地母，应神受命，所以为君。道有所责，其罪何人？”</p><p>赵云沉吟片刻，方才缓声道，“李正方竟有此等心肠……”</p><p>“使天子失德，首为祸用，奸佞当道，怀周不效，以此为罪。” 孔明道，“他不是在冒犯陛下，他是在扇我的脸。”</p><p>孔明说完这句，忽然笑了一下，赵云盯着他看了一会儿，“他这么烦你啊。”</p><p>孔明挑了挑眉毛，“你也觉得我很冤吧。”</p><p>赵云说，我可没这么说啊。</p><p> </p><p>“那丞相打算怎么办？”过了一会儿赵云问孔明。</p><p>孔明回答，我打算一会儿下去以后告诉他，祭个鬼的老天，有那工夫拢着蜡烛纸钱，不如留着祭他奶奶个孙子。赵云说，那不就是祭他自己？孔明说，我可没这么说啊。赵云笑道，丞相许久没这么同云讲话了。</p><p>孔明看着他，半晌，忽然叹了口气，“子龙……”</p><p>赵云截道：“丞相，我只有一问，陛下……还有多少时日？”</p><p>孔明沉默了一会儿，我不知道，他说。那我知道了，赵云说，银甲将军朝他抱拳一揖。</p><p>孔明把一截瓦片塞进他怀里。</p><p> </p><p>赵云盯着手里的那片瓦当，一时不知该说些什么。</p><p>片刻之前孔明问他，子龙将军对房屋装潢有何了解？赵云诚恳地回答，不太了解。孔明说，我料你也不太了解。赵云说，但我至少知道，帝宇金瓦，勒功铭礼，也就是说，上头刻的都是些吉利话。孔明颔首赞道，“将军博识，亮深拜服。可知前汉之时，永州近旧楚之国，高祖御宇，辖内千邸，此为其一。”孔明略指了指脚下，“此一栋飞檐旧当，原本皆篆刻‘汉并天下’四字，殊方万里，说德归谊，为太平之意。可惜百年水滴，朽木烂柯，难为继用，我顺手给换了一批。”</p><p>赵云说，“道理我都懂，但你还是没有解释为什么你在这上头刻的是……”</p><p>“一个美好的愿望。” 孔明道。</p><p>赵云沉默了一会儿，“你许愿的方式还挺奇特。”</p><p>孔明不答此问，只是指着那块瓦当道，“四篆八分，字还好看吧？”</p><p>赵云诚恳地说，“丞相的的金石刀一向用得好，早些年，你还帮我改过马掌钉呢，云都记得。”</p><p>“啊，对。” 孔明一拍脑门，“我想起来了，马铁製上也有地方刻字，将军的坐骑要不要再——”</p><p>赵云叹了口气，“军师。”</p><p>孔明别开目光，没再说话。</p><p>“军师，不像是自困迷局之人。” 赵云说。</p><p>孔明看着远处的一些山水石围，“可我还能怎么办呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他说，那真是个排水系统，我没打算坍什么山，就算真要推坍山水，也不会是这一关。他说，我不知道自己为什么要把它修成阵图的样子，我站在那些再熟悉不过的石惊关门中间，却忽然觉得很怨恨，怨恨这种熟悉，怨恨我所承学，我所致功，我所策命，我所承诺，还有我将荷之任。那个时候，我想，如果我真能把自己困在爻局之中，会不会更好？</p><p> </p><p>他说，已经两个月了，整整六十四天，西南有反叛的军祸，蜀郡有民斗裹乱，巴州不下雨，你看瞿江泊口，孙氏的斥候哨船已经在那儿停了数旬了，我哥给我写的信甚至都没有陆逊的来得多。可我走进这栋房子，我看见他，这些事我便一件都没有对他提起，我或许提了几句太子。孔明忽然低头笑了一下，“我也真是，竟跟子龙说这个，太子啊。” 他轻轻摇了摇头，却不肯再说，转而接着道：“已经两年了，该做的我都做了，不该做的，他说想我怎么做，我也都会去做。但除了这些，我实在难舍非分之望。”</p><p> </p><p>已经两年多了啊，赵云想，从去年冬始，陛下就已不再问军，亦不问政了，疾病抽剥英雄的心髓，却没能摧毁他的国度。那种挣扎过后的平顺和稳通甚至在一些时刻会让人再次笃信，这个国家正在以一种欣欣向荣的姿态恢复并且生长着，或许是真的。赵云想，至少他会愿意相信这是真的，而这并不是非分之望。</p><p>非分之望，是不能宣之于口的。</p><p>“将军是杀人的人，应该明白我的心思。” 孔明说，“告祷鬼神、祭求天命要是有用，我铁定这就拉着子龙一道儿出家去。”</p><p>语言作为承托的使者，不得宣言，也依旧可以被书写，在远古的海滩、折断的竹木上，在绵帛、皮革、纸张或者是在最坚不可摧的金石之上。愿望可以被诉说，被复述，被一遍一遍确认它的真诚、强烈、和遥不可及。</p><p>孔明说，“就算我真的是在以这样的方式向天许愿，它也不会搭理我。”</p><p>金封椽木，称为瓦当，孔明说，这东西就是用来挡雨的，上头雕的是青龙还是白虎，写的是‘汉并天下’还是‘去你大爷’都没差别。更何况如今也不下雨，换不换也没什么要紧，他说得对，栋梁尤在，这房子就不会塌。</p><p>他在帝宫的每一片瓦当上重复刻下徒劳的祈祷。</p><p>‘求你别死’。</p><p> </p><p>几天以后陈到跑来找赵云，一个字还没说出口，就听见赵云似了然般叹了口气道，“丢了？”</p><p>陈到就点点头，“都快三日了，今日还有典，再找不着，可就……” 赵云安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“陛…..先帝的寝宫，封了几天了？” 陈到愣了片刻，总算反应过来，一句废话再没说，转身就跑去拿人了。赵云也没理会他，这一日是章武三年四月二十有七，不再年轻的将军披麻站在山关口，乌云阴阴地压过来，更遥远的地方已有滚滚雷鸣，旱了一季三月的东蜀大地，毫无疑问即将迎来一场酣畅淋漓的雨水。</p><p>与此同时‘失踪’的孔明正合衣躺在榻上，目光尽头是一些金顶高梁，他听见三个月以来的第一声惊雷落地，于是花了一点微不足道的时间回忆人生，最后确认自己确实没有求过雨。</p><p>这场是白给的。</p><p>孔明腾地一下坐起身来。</p><p>陈到推门而入。</p><p> </p><p>“除服。”</p><p>孔明从陈到身边走过的同时，脱去了那一身的白。</p><p> </p><p> “伏惟大行皇帝迈仁树德,覆焘无疆,昊天不吊,寝疾弥留,今月二十四日奄忽升遐,臣妾号咷,若丧考妣。乃顾遗诏:事惟大宗,动容损益;百寮发哀,满三日除服,到葬期复如礼; 其郡国太守、相、都尉、县令长,三日便除服。臣亮亲受敕戒,震威神灵,不敢有违。</p><p>臣请宣下奉行。”</p><p> </p><p>后来当孔明读完早就写好的奏表，那些雨水已经从陈旧或者崭新的瓦当上掉下来，砸在他的肩上。白色在视线中飞快消褪，权柄已经被握在掌心，雨幕如同冕旒般在眼前垂落，在那个具有重大历史意义的庄严的时刻里，即将成为传奇的诸葛亮想道：</p><p>“去你妈的老天爷。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>